


Kiss Me Deadly

by OtakuGirl11324



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Vampires, Yaoi, vampire sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 136,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl11324/pseuds/OtakuGirl11324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are supposed to have gone extinct over 100 years ago, so I bet you can understand why Naruto is so shocked when he happens to encounter a said extinct vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing this for a while now. I'm really excited to share this with you guys. Comments are most definitely welcome, they keep me motivated. This is a yaoi/ai story. If you don't know what yaoi is then it is boy x boy pairings. In this case Sasuke x Naruto. If you are reading this wanting them to get together immediately then this story isn't for you. I like to make the relationships as natural as possible. Anywho, I hope you like it. Feel free to comment :3
> 
> Warnings: Boy on boy relationships, violence, language, abnormal vampires

**Chapter 1**

                "You cant tell me that you actually think they are completely extinct." Sakura says crossing her arms.

                "Of course they are. If they weren't then there would still be a hell of a lot of murders going on." Kiba rolls his eyes at the pink haired girls ignorance.

                "Maybe they've changed." She persisted.

                Kiba rolls his eyes and scoffs at her remark. "Yeah like that could happen. They are blood sucking assholes that only thought of themselves."

                "That's so stereotypical of you Kiba. People change so why can't they?"

                "Because they aren't people."

                Sakura glares around at their group. "Not a single one of you believe they are still alive, do you?" Everyone casually looks away like they didn't hear her say a word. "Fine. Just keep this in mind. They were incredibly strong and faster than any human. There is no way that people killed them all off." Sakura walked further ahead of them all and into her classroom leaving the four of them alone.

                "She's crazy for thinking they are still around, right Naruto?" Kiba says turning to his blond friend who couldn't look less interested in the conversation.

                "Drop it Kiba." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone, like usual. Kiba looked as if he was going to say something but he stopped himself. There was no use arguing with Shikamaru. You will never win.

                Naruto was currently staring at the white tiled floor as they walked. He liked to avoid the subject of vampires. He hated the thought of them. They only killed people. They never did any good for anyone. Naruto, in fact, despised them. He knew Sakura still thought that they were alive and she actually liked them, so that's why he kept his mouth shut about them around her. He respected her opinion, and he didn't want to say anything to upset her in any way.

                Naruto looks up from his thoughts when he feels three pairs of eyes boring holes into him. He looks at all of them and gives them a confused look. "Did I miss something?"

                "Well, kinda. I asked you if you were coming over to my house tonight or not."

                Naruto smiles slightly at Kiba's question. "Sorry Kiba, I'd love to but I have to get home. I promised Kurama that I'd give him a walk when I got home. If you want you can bring Akamaru and come with us."

                Kiba scrunched up his nose and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I would love to man, but my mom's got me going to my sister's boring recital."

                "And you were going to drag me along so you wouldn't be the only bored one there, isn't that right?"

                "Yeah pretty much." Kiba laughs looking away from Naruto and back to Shikamaru raising a brow. "Hey Shi-"

                Shikamaru cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. "I cant."

                "Oh come on. I didn't even get to finish my sentence." He stops walking and stands in front of Shikamaru.

                "What were you going to say then?"

                "Well, I uhm ... was going to say ... uh ... oh come on Shikamaru why not?" Naruto rolls his eyes and a smile forms on his lips.

                "My mom wants our family to visit my annoying cousins and take them to dinner. Its a drag, but I can't do anything about it."

                Kiba hangs his head and looks over to Sai with a wishful look in his eyes. "Sai?"

                Sai smiles his usual smile that is always on his face. "I would, but I'm afraid I'm too busy doing nothing. I'm terribly sorry." Kiba glares at him. Shikamaru and Naruto chuckle a little. Sai always did have a way of being blunt.

                The four of them make their way to their first period while picking on Kiba. The bell rings as the last of them step in. They quickly take their seats as Iruka takes roll. When he was finished with that he takes his seat.

                "Quiet down and get out your homework from last night." Naruto's eyes widen slightly and he searches through his books in a panic. Iruka makes his way around the room checking that everyone did it. Naruto kept glancing up to see how close he was and he was shocked to see that Iruka was right next to him with his arms crossed. "Naruto, do you have your homework?"

                Naruto nervously casts his eyes down to his books. "I'm sure I have it somewhere. Just ... give me ... one second." He quickly finished looking through the books and ran a hand through his blond hair. It was on his desk in his room.

                Iruka saw the distress on his face and he tapped his pen on Naruto's desk. "Stay after class." Then walked away. Through the rest of first period Naruto stared out the window and day dreamed. He did his best to make it not so noticeable, but Iruka saw all. He yelled at him a total of seven times that morning.

                When the bell rang everyone got out of there like their life depended on it. Naruto of course didn't bother to move since he had to stay to talk to Iruka. When he saw that everyone was gone, he decided to stand and go over to his teacher's desk.

                Iruka looked up to him and frowned. "Naruto, I told you what would happen if you didn't do one more assignment."

                "But I did it! I swear! Its just on my desk in my room. Please Iruka, you've got to believe me."

                Iruka moves his eyes away from pleading blue ones to his desk sighing. "Naruto, you know that I hate doing this. I'm not doing it to be mean or because I want to, because I honestly don't want to."

                "Then don't. Please Iruka I cant have another detention this semester."

                Iruka's brow arched. "How many have you had?"

                Naruto nervously looks down. "19ish."         

                Iruka stood immediately. "Naruto!"

                Naruto looks back up. "I'm sorry Iruka! I didn't mean for that to happen, honest! Orochimaru-sensei has it out for me!"      

               "It doesn't matter if you didn't mean for it to happen or not, Naruto." He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. They both fall silent.

                "Are you angry at me?" Naruto asked, a little nervous to hear his answer.

                Iruka huffs taking a seat again. "No Naruto, I just wish you would take school a little more seriously."

                "I do take it seriously Iruka, I just-" Naruto stops himself and frowns looking to the door. "You're right, I'll be here tonight for detention. I'm sorry for the trouble." Naruto quickly walks over to the door.

                Iruka stands up looking over at the clearly upset blond. "Naruto, wait." Naruto ignores his teacher and shuts the door going to his second period. Iruka sighs and puts his hand on the back of his neck sighing.

                When Naruto gets to his next class he was late. The teacher's eyes don't move from his desk as he asks. "What is your excuse for being late this time, Naruto?"

                "Sorry Orochimaru-sensei. Iruka-sensei had to talk to me about something." Orochimaru rolled his eyes and met Naruto's gaze.               

                "Nice one. Its not like I haven't heard that one before." Naruto glares at him. "Don't give that look. Go take your seat."

                Naruto rolls his eyes muttering. "Whatever you say, _sensei_."

                For some reason Orochimaru hated Naruto ever since he first got into his class. Orochimaru is the reason for 18 of his detentions.

                Naruto walks passed him to his seat and smiles brightly at Sakura as he passed her. He took his seat in the back next to Shikamaru, who was, of course, already sleeping. If you didn't know him, you would be very shocked that he was the top in the class. Even though everyone knows him they were still shocked. It's reasonable since all he ever does is sleep. No one ever sees him doing work or even awake in class yet he's still a genius.

                Naruto opens his notebook and gets out his pencil. When Orochimaru started doing his teacher stuff, Naruto gazed out the window like he usually did getting lost in his thoughts. He had no trouble zoning out in chemistry.

                The class went about like normal after Naruto sat down. Orochimaru was teaching. Naruto and Shikamaru were sleeping. Naruto got yelled at multiple times, but no one else ever got in trouble, and of course he falls right back asleep. After a long second period, the bell rang waking the two in the back up and making everyone leave the room.

                Sometime throughout the day, lunch came around. Naruto sat next to Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura. Along with Neji, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Choji. They were all chatting about unimportant things and laughing whenever someone said or did something funny. Naruto finished his lunch and looked over to Sakura who was smiling at the joke Lee made.

                When she felt his gaze on her she looked back over to him and raised an eyebrow. "You look like you want to say something Naruto."

                Naruto's eyes widen and he shakes his head smiling. "No, no. I was just looking at you is all."

                Sakura nods and leans closer to him whispering. "You may not have something to talk about, but I do. I need to talk to you in gym." She stands up grabbing her empty tray. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go to one of my teachers for something." Naruto smiled and looked back to the group. Everyone had their eyes on him. His eyes widen and he arches a brow.

                "What are you two planning?" Kiba questions.

                "Planning?" Naruto asked confused.

                "Sakura whispered something to you then left. Its kind of suspicious if you ask me."        

                "She only told me she had to talk to me about something. Honest."

                "What about?"

                "Kiba, chill with the interrogation. She just wants to talk to Naruto." Shikamaru sighs.       

                "Who knows, maybe she's going to confess her love for him." Sai says with a straight face. Everyone's heads snapped to him and his eyes widened slightly.

                "That's not likely. Everyone knows that he is gay." Neji adds unamused.

                Naruto's eyes go even wider and his mouth shoots open. "Okay, new subject please!"

                "Are you embarrassed to be gay, Naruto?" Sai asked honestly curious. Naruto bangs his head off the table and groans, so Shikamaru comes to his rescue.

                "Kiba, are you still looking for someone to go with you to your sisters recital?" Shikamaru asks looking over to the dog lover. Kiba perks up instantly.    

                "Yeah. Can you go now?"

                "No."

                Kiba glares at the lazy boy. "Then why did you bring it up?"

                Shikamaru shrugs and stands up with his tray in his hand. "Not sure."

                                                                                                XXXXX                 The end of the day came faster than Naruto had expected. It was now 8th period, Kakashi's class. English. Naruto stepped into the room and scanned the students. He was looking for Sakura. She hadn't talked to him in p.e. In fact, she wasn't even in that period. When he scanned the room and didn't see any pink hair, he took his seat in the front. He wasn't going to worry about her much. She could handle herself with whatever she was doing now. Ten minutes into the class, Kakashi finally came in. He normally isn't this late but no one cared as long as they didn't have to do any work.

                Kakashi set his papers and book down on his desk then turned to look at everyone. "Sorry about the wait everyone. I know how much you are eager to learn this Monday, but I just happened to get a little lost on the path of life."

                "Kakashi sensei, you were asleep in the teachers lounge weren't you?"

                Kakashi laughs ignoring his question. "Okay so today we are doing some fun stuff." Naruto smiles thinking. Yeah, he was sleeping. Kakashi pulls out a book showing it to everyone. "We are going to be reading a book." The class groaned and he folded his arms. "Fine. We can just do some extensive report about some really boring literature stuff if you want." The class groaned again and everyone got up and walked up to his desk grabbing a book. Kakashi smiled and nodded. Naruto was the last one up. He got the book and took his seat. "Read to chapter 2 for tomorrow. I'm giving you the rest of this week to read some of this in class. Get started." Kakashi sits in his chair pulling out his book and starts reading. No doubt its not school appropriate.

                Half way through the period Naruto fell asleep. He was trying to read it, but it just so happens that whenever Naruto tries to read a book he falls asleep within five minutes. Before he knew it the bell rang and a hand was placed on his shoulder.

                "Naruto."

                "Hmm?" He hums half asleep.

                "Iruka just wanted me to remind you to go to his room." Naruto lifted up his head and looks into the only visible eye of his teacher and nodded

                "Okay, thanks Kakashi-sensei." He stood and left the room. He walks past everyone in the hall with some people saying goodbye to him. When he gets to Iruka's room he stands there for a couple of seconds before he opens the door. Iruka hears the door open so his head shoots up to see a very familiar blond boy entering taking a seat in the front row.

                "You know what to do, I don't have to go over the rules with you, right?"                 Naruto nods and leans back in his seat closing his eyes to sleep. Although, half an hour went by and he found that he couldn't fall asleep. He leans forward and lays his head on his arms for another half hour before he gave up on trying to sleep and sits up opening his eyes to see that Iruka wasn't in the room. He arches a brow and all of a sudden a hand lands itself onto Naruto's shoulder making him jump.

                He looks up to see Iruka's smile. "How about some ramen?" No matter how upset Naruto was at that moment, the thought of getting ramen made him smile. He nods and stands up leaving the room with Iruka. They get to the ramen shop and claim their usual spots. When their bowls came out Naruto immediately started to slurp it down. He finishes that bowl, along with the following four more, and leans back rubbing his stomach.

                "Thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei."

                "No problem Naruto." He smiles pausing for a minute before talking again. "Naruto I'm really sorry for giving you detention. But I had to. Tsunade told me I was being too lenient with you, and that you wouldn't learn your lesson if I didn't do anything."

                Naruto looks over to him. "It's okay. I thought about it and I know it was wrong of me to ask you not to give me detention. It put you in a tough spot. I should be the one apologizing."

                Iruka smiles slightly and looks to his empty bowl. "How about we avoid these situations from now on and you put your work in your bag after you finish it."

                Naruto smiles and nods. "Will do sensei."

                For the remainder of the night they sat their chatting. Sometimes even the shop owner Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, would join in. By the time they finished talking and Iruka decided it late enough, he decides to start to leave.

                "I would love to stay longer, but I have to get home and do some stuff."

                "With Kakashi's help most likely." Naruto quietly adds. Iruka's eyes widen and he felt a hand hit his shoulder. He chuckled and looked at Iruka's reddened face. "I was only kidding."

                Iruka rolls his eyes at his student. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." Naruto, still smiling from embarrassing his teacher, says goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame and gets into the car.

                "So, Naruto." Naruto glances over to Iruka and raises his brows. "How have things been at school recently. I haven't had the time to talk to you too much about it. Is there anyone special that you have your eye on?"

                "I think we both know the answer to that." Naruto smiles looking out the window.

                "How about Kurama, is he doing okay?"

                Naruto turned his head to Iruka. "Yeah, he's fine. As energetic as ever." He glances to Iruka out over the corner of his eye. He knew what Iruka was planning on talking about. He always brings it up. Naruto didn't mind though. It was nice to know that he had someone watching over him, but it wouldn't hurt for him to cut back a little bit.

                "So you're okay? No problems with living alone?"

                "Kurama and I are doing good. We've never had any issues before."

                "Alright, but you know that you can always come visit with Kakashi and I if you want. You're always welcome." Naruto smiles and nods. "And you know that my offer still stands about moving in with us if things get too stressful on your own."

                "I know, I haven't forgotten. I really do appreciate you always watching over me Iruka." He smiles at Naruto as they pull into Naruto's driveway. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." He waves goodbye to Iruka and gets out of the car. The ride to Naruto's house was short since it was only about a five minute car ride, ten to walk, from Ichiraku's.

                He digs in his pocket and pulls out his key unlocking the door. He takes one step in and he hears the clacking of claws on his hardwood floor. The sound was getting closer, and all of a sudden an orange dog comes running out from behind the corner. It only took him two seconds to barrel into the blond, successfully knocking him onto his butt. Naruto was getting bombarding with licks to his face and neck. He was laughing and trying to push Kurama off of his chest, but of course he was failing.

                "Okay, okay come on Kurama. Get off." He managed to wheeze that sentence out as Kurama was attacking him. Kurama stops licking his face and looks him in the eyes. He decided to lick him once more before getting off. Naruto groans and grabs the bottom of his shirt to wipe off his face. "Ugh. This is disgusting Kurama." Naruto sniffed and crinkled up his nose. "You need a mint." Kurama lowered his ears and looked at him with sad eyes. Naruto smiles standing up and patted his head. "Let me go get ready and I'll take you for your walk I promised you."

                Kurama stands up wagging his tail as fast as a motor boat. He follows Naruto back to his room as he throws his bag on his bed and goes into the bathroom to wash off his face better. He looks back at the doorway and sees Kurama sitting there with his tail still going making his butt wiggle. "You are the happiest dog I know." He laughs and walks passed him. He goes to the front door and grabs Kurama's harness. He turns and Kurama is jumping around. "Kurama." Kurama stops and looks at him with wide eyes. "Sit." Kurama obeys and sits down without hesitation. Naruto smiles and slides the harness onto him making sure to secure it. Then he grabs the leash and clips it onto the hook.

                "Let's go." Kurama jumps up as Naruto opens the door and pulls him out immediately. "Kurama, chill out." Kurama looks back at Naruto and then stops pulling and starts to sniff the ground and walk next to his owner. Naruto looks around noticing that it is starting to get a little darker. He normally doesn't take Kurama for a walk this late, but he couldn't take back a promise he made. That will probably be his downfall. He keeps his promises no matter how dangerous or stupid they may be. Naruto looks down at Kurama who has taken a break from sniffing to look up at their surroundings and Naruto was starting to get a little wary about the time. He hates being out past dark. So many things go wrong when it is dark out.

                "Hey Kurama, I know how you like your long walks, but I really don't think we will be able to do a long one today. I really don't think we should be out that long at night." Kurama huffs and then all of a sudden he stops. Naruto arches a brow and glances down at him. The hair on his back started to raise and he started to snarl. "Kurama?" Naruto quickly looks up to see nothing but a growing darkness. It wasn't completely dark yet, the sun was currently setting. Naruto narrowed his eyes and he looks between his growling dog and where he was staring. Naruto didn't see anything. His heart started to beat a little after but he remained calm on the outside. "What is it boy?" Kurama suddenly barks and charges forward slipping the leash out of Naruto's grip. Naruto's eyes widen. "Kurama!"

                He starts sprinting after him across the road. He knew that he wasn't going to catch up to him, Kurama is way too fast. Naruto didn't care though. He has had Kurama ever since he was a puppy. He has never ran away from him like this. He also never growled like that before. Naruto was starting to lose sight of him and he started push himself harder making his legs burn slightly. After a couple of seconds he lost sight of him.

                "Kurama!" Naruto felt his legs give out making him stumble into a building. He looked up to see a couple people walking towards him. He straightened out and walked closer to them. "Excuse me. Have you-" They ignore him and keep walking right past him as if they didn't hear a word he said. He glares at them. "Hey! I need to ask you a question!" They still ignored him. "Jerks."

                "Excuse me." A timid sounding voice says. Naruto turns around eyebrows raised. He didn't see anyone, but then he felt a few a tugs on his bottom of his shirt making him look down. It was a little girl. Naruto crouches down to her level and smiles.

                "Can I help you?"

                She looks down and then back up to his eyes. "You said you had to ask a question. M-maybe I can help you."

                Naruto raised his brows and then smiled. "That would be really helpful. You wouldn't have happened to see an orange dog come running through here, would you?"

                She lights up. "I did. He went down that alley and turned to the right. He looked scary so I avoided him."

                "He won't hurt you, and thank you so much for your help." He stands up about to leave then he realized that she was alone. He glances down to her and crouches back down. "Are your parents around?"

                She nods. "They are just in that building right there." All of a sudden a woman and a man came out of the building and started to freak out. The little girl looks at them then to Naruto. "I have to go, bye." Naruto waved and stands up as she runs over to them.

                He then glares and looks to the alley way muttering. "Really Kurama, really." He starts to walk into the darkened alley as cautious as possible. He then starts to run again, but that didn't last long because he got shoved into the brick wall. Its always the dark alleyway. Naruto felt the thing that was pushing him against the wall. It was obviously a human, a damn strong one, but still human. Naruto coughed because where they were pushing him was against his throat. They lightened up only slightly and Naruto opened his eyes only enough to see dark coal eyes, almost the color of silver, staring into his own.

                "W-what do you want?" The man said nothing, but leaned closer to him making Naruto widen his eyes and push at his chest. The man didn't budge at all. In fact the harder Naruto pushed the closer he got. Naruto froze when he felt something wet on his neck. _Did he just lick me?!_ Naruto thought.

                The man smirked and whispers into Naruto's ear. "You smell awfully delicious." Naruto's eye twitched and he tries to knee him in the crotch, but the man stops him and growls. Naruto tries to scream but his mouth gets covered by a hand. Naruto's heart was beating like crazy and he didn't know what to do. He can't push him away and he couldn't get his arms or legs free. He couldn't scream or bite. He was stuck. He going to die here.

                The man moves Naruto's head over to the side more and brings himself closer to his neck and something sharp poked Naruto making him tense. It wasn't more than a slight poke, but then a sharp pain struck him making his knees buckle. It didn't last long though before the man shot back with a hand over his mouth. Naruto could feel something drip from his neck and he saw something drip from the man's chin and his eyes go wide. A vampire. Naruto had just been bit by a vampire. He started to breath heavier. The vampire wasn't moving, but his hand had dropped to his side. He was staring at the blond.

                Naruto quickly shot his hand up to his neck when it started to throb painfully. He groaned and closed his eyes tightly, but then tried to open them and look at the vampire. So he wasn't human. Naruto took a shaky breath and pushed himself up the wall to stand. He didn't know what to do. If he ran, he'd possibly chase him down. Not to mention that Naruto felt a little weak right now. But then again, why did he back away like he did just now?

                All of a sudden a deep growl came from the end of the alley making Naruto look over even more terrified. It took him a second to realize it was Kurama. Naruto started to smile. He came back. Naruto saw Kurama start to sprint over to the vampire and his eyes shoot open.

                "Kurama no!" He pushes himself off the building and grabs Kurama pulling him to his chest. Naruto looked up to see the vampire gone. Naruto tensed and moved his head around quickly. That was a mistake. A sharp pain shot through his neck making him wince. Kurama whined and licked Naruto's neck making Naruto cower. Kurama must have noticed that it hurt him because he whimpered and stopped. "It's fine Kurama, I just have to get home and clean it up. I'll be fine." Naruto stands up and Kurama follows his slow steps. Somehow he got his leash off but his harness was still there.

                Naruto was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react. He had just been bit by a thing that was supposed to be extinct. What was going on? Sakura was right, they are still alive. But right now he doesn't need to worry about that, he has to worry about cleaning this bite. He never would have imagined such a small bite would cause so many problems. He is going to have to tell somebody about this and it's not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So he decided not to tell anyone about the little incident he had last night. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? He just didn't want anyone to worry over a freak accident. No one needs to know. It probably won't even happen again. He definitely wasn't going to tell Iruka. He worried enough.

                Right now Naruto was in his bathroom looking at the irritated twin puncture marks on his neck. They were all red and they stung like crazy. He brought up a hand and lightly touched it, but immediately cringed and pulled away. He sighed and got a band-aid out. He hated band-aids. They were annoying. He normally refused to use them, but with this he didn't want to risk this getting infected. He had no idea what to expect. He's never been bit by a vampire before. Would he get some weird visions? Would he lose all his senses? Maybe he will die. He ran his hands through his hair and started to panic. Why did he have to think that?

                By his feet, Kurama was looking up at him whimpering. Kurama didn't like seeing Naruto in pain. He never acts like this. He was starting to make Kurama worry. He whimpers once more and Naruto looks down at him.

                "What is it boy?" He weakly smiles and pats him on the head. Kurama nuzzled his hand and laid down by Naruto's feet. Naruto pursed his lips to the side slightly worried about him. What if he had gotten bit by that thing as well. Naruto looked back to the mirror and carefully put the band-aid on the wound. He sighs and throws the wrapper away, crouching down to Kurama's height. Kurama perked up and wagged his tail. Naruto smiled at his usual perkiness. "That's the Kurama I know. How are you feeling boy? You didn't get bit too, did you?" Kurama barks and jumps in a circle and giving Naruto a lick to his face. Naruto laughs and stands up, wiping his face clean from the slobber. "Yeah, you're fine."

                He walks out of the bathroom and into his room. He grabs a bright orange shirt and his jeans. He slips them on and runs down the stairs and into the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal. He quickly lets Kurama out to go to the bathroom and fills his bowl. He lets him back in after he finishes his cereal. Kurama bolts straight for his food. Naruto smiles and grabs his backpack.

                Naruto walks over to the door and puts his shoes on opening the door and taking one last look at Kurama. "I'll be back tonight, don't destroy too much while I'm gone." Kurama stops eating and looks at him. He huffs and continues to eat. Naruto chuckles and closes the door.

XXXXX

                "Why did you go home early?"

                "My mom came and got my for a doctor's appointment. I had no idea that I even had one." Both Naruto and Sakura walk into Orochimaru's class. Naruto was lucky enough that no one has really noticed his band-aid on his neck. If they have then they haven't said anything. He has been trying to have people walk on his left side too. They glance to Orochimaru and see him glaring at them. Naruto glares back, but Sakura looks away. She takes her seat in the front of the class and Naruto stands next to her.

                "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?" He puts his elbows on her desk and squats down.

                "I'll talk to you at lunch. Go sit down before you get in trouble by Orochimaru-sensei again." She tries to push him away, but Naruto rolls his eyes.

                "The bell hasn't even rung yet. I can stay here."

                "You know that Orochimaru-sensei will yell at you. You are just asking to get in trouble."

                "It will be fine."

                "Naruto. Take your seat."

                Naruto stands up and looks at him, then to the clock. The bell was about to ring. Naruto didn't move though. He just stood there looking into Orochimaru's creepy eyes until the bell rang. As soon as the bell rang he took his seat next to Shikamaru, who surprisingly wasn't sleeping.

                "You know, if you keep provoking him like that then he's going to give you another detention." Shikamaru whispers leaning back in his seat crossing his arms across his chest.

                Naruto shrugs. "I don't care anymore. If he wants a fight then I'll give him a fight."

                "And you'll lose. I'm guaranteeing it." Shikamaru glances to the blond and arches a brow. "What did you do this time?"

                "Huh?" Naruto furrowed his brows and turned his head to his friend. "What are you talking about?" All Shikamaru did was tap his own neck. Naruto's heartbeat quickened. "Oh. That." He looked to the front of the classroom to where Orochimaru was teaching. "I got hurt falling off my bike."

                Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a little while, but then he got out his notebook and pencil and started taking half assed notes. "I respect that you don't want to tell me what happened, but come up with a better excuse than that. You don't own a bike, and you have no money to waste on buying or renting one. Also none of our friends own a bike, so you couldn't of borrowed one from them."

                Naruto stopped taking notes and froze. He should have known that Shikamaru would see through some lame excuse like 'I fell off my bike'. Maybe he should tell him. Shikamaru can keep secrets really well. He is normally too lazy to tell anyone anything, and if Naruto told him it would take a weight off of his chest.

                "Alright. It wasn't a bike accident." Naruto was whispering so quiet it was hard to hear him, but Shikamaru heard him just fine. Naruto took a deep breath. "It was a va-"

                "Naruto. Pay attention." Orochimaru snapped. Naruto slowly turned his head to glare at Orochimaru. He was glaring right back.

                "Sorry, sensei." Naruto spat. Orochimaru turned back to the board and continued to talk. Naruto ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scratched down something. He then quickly slid it over to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes dragged over to the note and scanned what it said. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly grabbed the paper and scribbled down something for Naruto and sliding it to him. Naruto made sure that Orochimaru wasn't looking and read it. It told Naruto to come over to his house tonight.

                After that they didn't do anything else but pay attention, they didn't want to cause any unwanted attention. The bell rang and they gathered their belongings and made their way to the front of the class. Naruto quickly threw away the paper and left with his friends. Once the room was empty, Orochimaru stood up and went over to the garbage grabbing the paper that Naruto threw away. On one side it read 'It was a vampire.' and Orochimaru could clearly tell it was Naruto's hand writing.

                Orochimaru crinkled the scrap of paper and threw it away. "A vampire huh?" A smile growing quickly across his face.

XXXXX

                "I saw you last night."

                Naruto furrowed his brows at the pink haired girl. "Okay?"

                "You lost Kurama."

                "Oh, it's okay. I found him. He saw something and chased after it. I'm still shocked about it because he never runs like that. I have to say that I am curious to what made him run away from me like that."

                "That's not really what I meant."

                Naruto was confused once again. "It's not?"

                "No. I was talking about I saw you run into that alleyway perfectly fine, but then you came out looking really hurt. I was going to help you but I had to go home. I was in the car and thought nothing of it. I saw you run into the alley and was a little confused but it didn't bother me. I waited there for a while and my parents finally came out of their friends house and we started to leave. That's when I saw you struggling to leave."

                Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her too. He told Shikamaru because he can keep a secret. Sakura not so much. She could keep a normal secret, but anything to do with vampires still being around, she will spill everything she knows just to have someone else believe her that they still exist.

                "I just hurt my ankle and hit my head off the ground. You don't have to worry."

                She stares at him skeptically. He knew that she wouldn't believe him, so he just had to make her believe. "It didn't look like you hurt your ankle. You were holding your neck."

                "I hit my head remember. It messed up my neck too."

                She narrowed her eyes and poked him in the chest getting close to his face. "Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

                "Ouch." He removed her finger that was jabbing his chest and rubbed it. "No. Why would I not tell you something? We're best friends."

                "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it has to do with a _vampire._ "

                Naruto made sure not to flinch or show any sign that she could be correct. He knew that she was going to bring this up and he prepared himself for it. "That's crazy Sakura. If I got bit by a vampire then I'd probably be dead."

                "I didn't say that you got bit by one. I just said that it had to do with a vampire."

                Shit. "Maybe so, but you were implying it. And if my struggling was because of a vampire, and it wasn't because of a bite, then what could it be?"

                She backed up crossing her arms. "Fine. So you hurt your ankle and messed up your neck. I buy it for now. You always were a cluts." Naruto glared at her and she smiled.

                "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

                "Yeah, the other thing isn't relevant anymore."

                "What was it?"

                "Not saying." She smiles walking backwards with her hands clasped behind her back. "I'll see you later." She turns around leaving him sitting there on the bleachers. Girls are so confusing.

                Naruto situated himself so he was now laying on the top bleacher where Sakura and himself had been sitting. He takes a deep breath and sighs. He smiled to himself after some memories came rushing to him. His mother and father used to take him to football games here. They would always sit on the very top bleacher. Naruto loved it. He could see everything. He closes his eyes and rests his arms behind his head. This was a special spot to him.

                There was a quiet creak that came from a surrounding bleacher making Naruto jolt upright, eyes snapping open. It sounded like someone was there, but no one was in sight. He thought it was a teacher. He isn't supposed to be up here right now, but he comes out here whenever he can. If a teacher caught him he would most likely get his ear chewed off and a lovely side of detention with it.

                It was getting about that time though. He grumbled to himself and gathered his small pile of books and walking down the steps. He makes his way off of the bleachers and he hears the bell. That means the doors would most likely be locked. He sprinted to the door to the cafeteria. Everyone was leaving. He tired to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He growled and pushed his face to the door's window. Why is it always him? He was just going to have to suck it up and go in the front doors and get in trouble. He pushed off the door and ran a hand through his hair. Just as he started to leave he heard the door crack open. He froze dead in his tracks and slowly looked back. Kiba.

                "You don't know how glad I am to see you." Naruto ran up and hugged him, pushing both of them inside the building. He let go and Kiba gave him a strange look.

                "Why were you out there, and who were you with?" Kiba rose a confused brow.

                "Sakura wanted to talk."

                "I wasn't talking about Sakura. I was talking about that guy with the dark hair."

                Naruto's eyes widened slightly and a confused brow rose. "Guy? It was only Sakura and I. Then she left and I stayed out there. I was alone." Naruto looked out the window. "What guy?"

                "Stop pulling my leg, Naruto."

                "Pulling your ... Kiba I'm not pulling anything. I was alone."

                "Yeah whatever. Let's get to class before Asuma-sensei kills us." Kiba turns and speed walks down the hall. Naruto takes one last glance out the window before running after him.

XXXXX

                Naruto was just having a bad day today. He and Kiba ran into Orochimaru as they were sprinting to get to the other side of the building, where Asuma-sensei's classroom was, and Orochimaru gave them both detention after school today. Right now Naruto was glaring at the yellow eyed creep trying to explain for himself and Kiba why they were running in the halls.

                "We were going to be late to class. We had to hurry."

                "I do not care. You two now have detention after school today."

                "Look, after school today is a bad time. I have to go somewhere."

                "Then maybe you should have thought about that before sprinting in the halls."

                "We shouldn't get detention for running in the halls. We should just get yelled at, at most." Kiba growled.

                "This isn't the first time that I have caught you two running in the halls. I have warned you before that next time I caught you two that I would be giving you a detention."

                "You have to be kidding me." Naruto spat. Orochimaru snaps his eyes over to him. "You have it out for us. You will do anything just to give us some kind of punishment. You never do this to any of the other students. What have we done to make you hate us so much?"

                "Hate you? Oh, nothing of the sort." A grin spread across Orochimaru's face. "I actually like the two of you. I just want to correct you two now so you don't go down the wrong path in life. You can think of me as a fatherly figure if you'd like." Naruto's lips curled up at that. A fatherly figure? Ha! Don't make him laugh.

                "I will never look to you as a fatherly figure. The only fatherly figure I will ever need died five years ago, but thanks for the offer." Naruto snarled.

                Orochimaru shrugged and looked between the two. "Alright, but you can always come to me if something is wrong. I'll see you two after school." The pale man pushes passed the two teens and continues down the hall.

                "That creep. A fatherly figure? Is he delusional? Ugh! He pisses me off, and what's even better is now we are especially late to Asuma sensei's class. He's going to kill us for sure." Naruto was angrily ranting as they walked down the hall.

                "I don't know what that whole thing was about. It actually kind of scared me."

                "What, the father thing?"

                "Yeah. He has always hated us. I don't have any clue to what that could have been about."

                "Who knows, but I don't want to think about that anymore. He freaks me out." Kiba nods and they decide to walk slowly to Asuma's class because neither of them wanted to face his wrath, but it had to happen eventually. They look at each other waiting for the other to man up and go in first, but that obviously wasn't going to happen so they played rock-paper-scissors to see who enters first. Kiba won both times making Naruto have to suck it up. He put his hand on the handle and opened the door taking a brave step in the room. All the eyes in the room shoot to the intruder making Naruto very uncomfortable. Asuma was standing at the front of the class. He didn't seem angry. How unusual.

                "You boys finally deciding to join us are you?"

                "I'm sorry sensei, but Orochimaru-"

                "I know, it's all right. He called down to me and told me about why you two were late. Hurry up and take your seat." Naruto glanced back to is best friend to see that Kiba was just as shocked. They hurry over to their seats and take out their notes.

XXXXX

                Twenty minutes down, forty minutes to go. Naruto sat staring at the clock watching as the seconds ticked by. Oh how the time seemed to drag slower by the second. One of these times the clock will just stop they are going so slow. Twenty one minutes.

                Detention with Orochimaru was the worst. Naruto couldn't really explain why, but it just was. It made him so angry sitting in the class with his least favorite person in the whole world. This man just irked him so bad, all Orochimaru had to do is look at him and Naruto would get infinitely pissed. All Naruto wanted to do was go to Shikamaru's. He wanted to talk to him about ... that.

                Naruto lay his head back and think for a moment. He couldn't remember much detail about that night. Kurama and him went for a walk. Kurama growled and ran off after something. Naruto had chased him for a while, but lost him since he was too fast. He asked a kid where his dog went and chased after him down a dark alley. Then ... then what? Naruto started to panic. How had he forgotten what happened after that? He was attacked, but he can't remember how or when. He can't even remember how he got Kurama back.

                He leans forward and rests his forehead on the palm of his hands. What if the bite did something to him? What if it will slowly make him lose his memory? No. That can't happen. He doesn't want to lose his memory! Then he won't remember his parents. He won't remember anything they did for him. What if this bite is turning him into a vampire?! Naruto's eyes shot wide open at the thought. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Oh, please no! Okay, it's okay. He is probably just losing a little part of his memory because it traumatized him or something, or he is just panicking too much and he is forgetting that part. It will come back when he calms down, right?

                Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his neck. He cringed and brought his hand to cover the spot. Why was the bite throbbing so badly? Another sharp pain shot through the wound. Naruto bit his bottom lip to take his mind off of his neck. What was going on? Another wave went through the bite, but this time it affected his whole neck and part of his back. He slammed his fist onto his desk and stood up. Kiba and Orochimaru look to the blond in shock.

                "Naruto, what are you doing?" Orochimaru furrowed his brows closing his book.

                "I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto didn't wait for a response and ran out of the room as fast as he could. He might get into more trouble when he gets back, but he has to check on his neck. He runs into the bathroom and stands in front of the mirror. He turns his head so he could see his neck better. He could see how red it was around the band-aid. He cringed and slowly took it off. He wasn't sure what he did wrong when he cleaned it. He was sure that he did it right, but the bite was showing otherwise. He snarled and touched around the tender spot on his neck. It hurt to even touch the surrounding area. He sighed taking a step back and paced around the bathroom for a little bit.

                The wound wasn't throbbing as much since he took the band-aid off. Maybe he shouldn't wear one. It seemed to be making it better just by it being of for a few minutes, but he has to wear it. The other two pairs of probing eyes will see the marks. He growls at the thought of having to have to put the dreaded thing back on, but he had to. Grumbling to himself he carefully put it back on. Maybe it won't bother him until he gets home.

                He takes one last look in the mirror before he walks out of the bathroom. He makes his way down the hall when he felt the band-aid starting to fall off. This cannot be happening.

                Naruto looked around. Maybe the nurse will still be here. She would have an extra one for him. He did a fast paced speed walk down to the nurses office and looked into the window in the door. No such luck. Maybe it would be unlocked. He grabbed the handle and jiggled it. Of course it's locked you idiot. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and tries to think. He paces in front of the nurses office when a thought popped into his head. Gai-sensei! He's the p.e teacher. He's bound to have at least a couple.

                Once again, Naruto practically ran down the hall to the gym. If he didn't hurry up then Orochimaru is going to become suspicious and come looking for him. Naruto pushes the falling off band-aid back into place and runs down the stairs to the gym. He knew Gai would be in the gym working out for at least an hour after school everyday. He gets to the gym and looks through the window in the door again. There he was. With Lee of course. They are both exercise nuts. Naruto pushes through the door and starts to walk over to his teacher he was walking on his hands, like always.

                "Gai-sensei." Naruto said loud enough so he could hear him from across the huge gym. Both Lee and Gai jump to their feet and look back. They smile and walk over to the blond.

                "Naruto, what can I help you with? Perhaps you want to join Lee and I for training?"

                "Sorry Gai-sensei. Maybe tomorrow. I have to get back to Orochimaru-sensei before I get into trouble. I was just wondering if you had any band-aids I could use."

               "Of course. They are in my office, come with me." He motioned for Naruto to follow him and he did, Lee walking next to Naruto.

                "Naruto, will you come join us for practice tomorrow? We are training for the karate tournament."

                "Karate, huh? I didn't know you took place in a karate tournament Lee. It sounds like fun."

                Lee's eyes had a bright twinkle in them. "It is so fun! Does that mean you will join us?"

                "Yeah, I'll join you." Naruto grinned to his friend. He was easily excited and is extremely enthusiastic about the things he loves, that's what Naruto liked about him so much. They get to Gai's office and he unlocks it and goes inside.

                "This is great! I know you will love it! I must warn you though, once you start it will be hard to stop. If you do like it we could become sparring buddies!" Lee turns to him and give him a thumbs up. "I look forward to sparring with you tomorrow." Gai comes back out and hands Naruto the band-aid.

                "Me too, keep up the good work guys, and thanks for the band-aid Gai-sensei."

                "No problem, don't hesitate to ask for anything."

                "I won't." Naruto smiles and turns around leaving the gym. He rips off the old band-aid and throws it, along with the wrapper of the new one, in a garbage can as he walks past it and carefully puts the other one on. He felt it to make sure he got it in the right place. When he was confident that he did he pushed the door open and walked back into detention. Kiba had his head down, most likely sleeping, and Orochimaru was reading his book acting as if he didn't know that Naruto was back. Naruto went over to his seat and looked back to the clock. Forty three minutes down.

                "I was starting to think you left." Orochimaru said not lifting his eyes from the page he was on.

                "I had a little problem."

                "Oh?" He lifts his eyes to meet bright blue ones. His eyes flicker to his neck then down to his book again. Was that it? Okay, Naruto wasn't going to say anything else to get him into some kind of trouble. He sighed deeply and put his head down. He might as well rest his eyes for the last twenty minutes or so.

                The time seemed to drag by just as slowly as before, if not slower. Naruto got annoyed with laying his head down and leaned back to watch the clock. He lay his head back and stared at his friend. He was awake now too. They mouthed some words to each other to pass the time. Finally Orochimaru stood up.

                "Okay you two, get out of here." Naruto and Kiba shot out of their seats and raced each other to the door. "Naruto, wait one second." They came to a screeching halt and turned to look at their teacher. Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances then glanced back to him. "If you must, you can wait for him outside. This will only take a second." Naruto nods to Kiba and he closes the door behind him.

                "What do you want me for?"

                "Is your neck alright?"

                Naruto arched a brow. "Yeah?"

                "I saw you were holding it when you left the room in a hurry. If you would like I could take a look at it if it is bothering you." He took a step closer and Naruto took a step back.

                "No, thanks though. I'm fine."

                "Okay, one last thing then you can go." Orochimaru grabs a paper out of his pocket and shows it to Naruto. "Is this yours?"

                Naruto's heart sank to his stomach. How did he get that? He swore he threw it in the garbage. "No."

                "Really? It is your writing."

                "I'm positive sensei. It's not mine. I threw it away for a friend though."

                "Alright. You may leave." Naruto nods and practically barrels out the door grabbing Kiba on his way out and running down the hall. When they were outside Naruto stopped running.

                "What was that all about?" Kiba huffed.

                "Oh, I had an urge to run." Naruto wheezed and straightened himself out.

                "Okay, well, next time, leave me out of your little urge."

                Naruto laughs glancing to the brunet. "Will do."

                When the two reached where they had to go separate ways, they said their goodbyes. Naruto was eager to get to Shikamaru's. It was almost dinner time though, maybe he should wait until a little while later to go. Naruto thinks it over for a little while and decides to go over anyway. If they were about to eat he would leave. He makes his way down the back streets passing a few people here and there. He would send them a smile if they looked over to him. When he saw Shikamaru's house he sighed and walked up to the door. He knocks on the door and waits for someone answer. A couple seconds passed and the door opened. Shikamaru stood there with a lazy expression on his face.

                "Naruto, finally made it I see."

                "Yeah, sorry." Naruto scratches the back of his head and laughs.

                "Come on in." He steps aside and lets Naruto in. As soon as he steps in his nose was filled with a wonderful smell. He took off his shoes and looks at Shikamaru. It's been so long since he has smelled something this great. He hasn't had a well cooked meal ever since his parents died.

                "Something smells great."

                "My mom is cooking dinner." He glanced over to his friend and grinned when he saw him sniffing the air like a dog. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

                Naruto's eyes snapped over to him. "Stay? I-I can't ... can I?" Shikamaru's grin grew slightly and he motioned for him to follow. He follows him into the kitchen where his father sat at the table reading the paper and his mom was cooking something. She glances over to see who walked in and she smiled warmly.

                "Naruto, what a surprise. How have you been?"

                "I've been good, thanks." He takes another deep smell. "That smells great Mrs. Nara."

                "Why, thank you Naruto. We will actually have some extra, would you like to stay and eat with us?"

                Naruto lit up. "I would love to." Shikamaru's father stood up and looked over to Naruto.

                "It's nice to see you again, Naruto."

                "I'm glad to be here." Naruto beamed.

                "Shikamaru. Come grab these plates and set the table please." His mother said placing some plates on the counter. Shikamaru and Naruto both go over to grab some things and put them on the table. When they finish setting it they bring the food over and sit down. Naruto could barely contain his excitement. It looked so good, he never cooked like this for himself. They all start to eat and talk. Shikamaru's mom asked Naruto a lot of questions, asking if he has been eating well, if he was doing well in school, lots of random things. Naruto was so happy. He loved this feeling. Having a family to talk with and eat dinner with everyday. When they finished they cleaned up the dishes.

                "Thank you for the food, it was great."

                "Of course, if you ever want you can just stop by, we love having you." Shikamaru's mother smiled.

                "I will." Shikamaru and Naruto made their way to Shikamaru's room and Naruto collapsed on his bed and Shikamaru placed himself next to the blond. They sat there in silence for a while and eventually Shikamaru ended up laying back next to Naruto, both of them staring at the ceiling.

                "You don't think I'm going to die, do you?"

                "No."

                "It really started to hurt today in detention."

                "Let me see it." They sit up and Naruto takes off the band-aid. Shikamaru looks at it and he could hardly believe it. He wasn't doubting Naruto that it had been bit by a vampire, but seeing it was a shock. They were supposed to be extinct. "Keep the band-aid off of it and clean it again if you haven't yet."

                "But you think I'll be okay?"

                "Yeah, you'll be fine."

                "Hallelujah." Naruto smiled and laid back on the bed.

                "Now, how did this happen?"

                "Well, I was taking Kurama for a walk and he ran away from me cause he saw something. I chased after him and then ... I think I got attacked in that moment I ran into the alleyway."

                "You think?"

                "Yeah, I can't really remember. It might come back, but it was like..." Naruto pursed his lips to the side in thought. "He..." Then Naruto remembered something. "Silver eyes, and ..." Naruto shivered remembering a comment the man made. "He said that I smelled delicious." Shikamaru nodded. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that Naruto only needed to tell someone about it. He wasn't expecting him to say anything. Naruto looked at the clock on Shikamaru's desk. It was 7:30. Naruto grumbled under his breath. He didn't want to leave, but he had to before it gets too dark. "I should probably get going before it gets dark out."

                "I agree." They stand up and walk out of his room to the front door. Naruto puts his shoes on and says goodbye to his friend then he was on his way. Talking with Shikamaru put his mind at ease, now he just has to go home and apologize to Kurama. Although, on the way home, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

                He walks through the double doors.  Once he was inside he slammed the doors shut a little too hard.  He stands there for a minute to seethe.  He couldn't believe himself.  What has gotten into him?  He already lost control, which never happens, and he just got back from _stalking_ him.  Stalking him!  He doesn't stalk!  He stalked him just to make sure he got home okay.  He isn't supposed to do that.  He is supposed to want to drink his, oddly intoxicating, blood, not protect him.  He's a pureblood vampire for crying out loud.  He is an Uchiha!  He slams his fist into the wall making a picture fall from the wall.  He removed his first to see a giant hole in it's place.  Dammit!

                "Welcome home otouto, deciding to remodel again?"  Itachi smirked. 

                "Not now, Itachi."  Sasuke growled walking passed his brother. 

                "What happened this time?"  Itachi asked following his brother up the grand staircase. 

                This was nothing new to the brothers, actually something new to them would be a calm day in their house.  It is always filled with chaos and destruction.  The brothers live with some other vampires, but they aren't there very often.  They lived with three other Uchihas.  Madara, Obito, and Shisui.  They are all drama queens, so when they are here, the house nearly collapses from everything that is going on.  Sasuke hates it.  The noise.  The people.  Everything.  He would rather be alone.  Don't get him wrong though he loves his family, though he would never admit to it, and wouldn't give them up for anything, but sometimes he just needs to get away from them. 

                Sasuke walks into his dark room and he fell onto his bed with a unpleased growl.  Itachi smirked and sat himself next to his brother.  "Otouto?"

                "I dn- oo." 

                Itachi arched a brow trying to decipher his brother's mumble.  "What was that?"

                Sasuke lifted his head up.  "I don't knooow."  He whined and let his face hit the bed again.  Itachi smirked.  He loved how his brother never really grew up, but no one ever gets to see him pout like this, and honestly it is the cutest thing Itachi has ever seen.

                "Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on."  Itachi leans back on his elbows and stares at the pouting raven. 

                "I jws-"

                "Otouto, please, sit up." 

                Sasuke sighs and rolls onto his back.  "I just ... there is this human.  He isn't normal.  I can't explain it, but something about that boy makes me lose control.  I _stalked_ him home today, Itachi.  Stalked!  This is messing me up!  That boy!  He ... he ... ugh!"  Sasuke throws his head back onto the bed and growls.  When he didn't hear Itachi do anything, Sasuke looks over.  Itachi was staring at him with wide eyes. 

                "Are you ... Sasuke, are you serious."  Itachi shot to his feet.  "Otouto!"  Sasuke sat up and arched a brow.  Itachi grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to his feet and spun in a circle.  He let go of him and Sasuke fell into the wall.  He shoots a glare to his brother and straightens up. 

                "Itachi! What are you doing?" 

                Itachi stopped dancing and looked to his little brother.  "Otouto!  Do you remember that story that I told you long ago about how vampires almost never find true love, how vampires almost never find something to fill the void in their unbeating heart?"

                "Nii-san, please tell me this isn't going where I think this is going."

                "I'm afraid so.  It looks like you, my little brother, have found something to fill that void.  It's when you have a completely different, but exact same personality."

                "What are you talking about, Itachi?"

                "Do I have to spell it out for you?"  He sighed.  "You have found your other half, your true amigo, your soul compadre, your one partner, your true love, you soul mate!"  Itachi took Sasuke by they shoulder and shook him.  "My otouto is in love!"  Itachi jumped around and ran to the door opening it.  "He's in love!"  Itachi shouts running out of the room.  Why the hell was he so happy?  And Sasuke is _not_ in _love_.

                Sasuke walked over to his door and listened.  He could hear Itachi running around, and he calls _him_ the immature one.  Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks to the grand staircase just in time to see the door swing open and in walked Shisui, Obito, and Madara. 

                Shisui looked over to the mess to the right of him and smirked.  "Well, looks like it's that time of the month again."  He moves his eyes from the mess to his little cousin on the top of the stairs.  "Sasuke!  How's my favorite little cousin doing?"

                "He was just leaving."  Sasuke said walking down the stairs.

                "Aww, but Saaasukeee!  We just got here.  We need to catch up!  What have you been up t-"  They get cut off by a loud thud.  Sasuke rolls his eyes and glares over to his brother.  "Itachi?" 

                "Otouto!"  Itachi starts to run over to Sasuke, but Sasuke sprints out the door.  He isn't going to stay around to get bombarded by both his brother and his cousin about being _"in love"_ when he clearly wasn't. 

                Sasuke glances back to his mansion to see Itachi being dragged inside by two others, most likely Shisui and Obito.  They know when Sasuke wants to be alone, and Sasuke is happy about that.  He turns his head away from his house and started walking.  To think he can't even find peace in his own home.  He heaves a deep sigh.  He didn't know where he was going, but he just needed a walk to clear his mind and find a little peace.  He wanders down the nearly empty streets seeing a few people here and there.  It was already pitch black out, just how Sasuke liked it. 

                He smells something good and starts to follow it without really meaning to.  After a couple of minutes he stops abruptly in his tracks and glares up.  Of course it would be this house.  Well, he's already here, might as well stay around for a bit.  He jumps up into a tree and looks into a window right across from the branch he was on. 

                It was dark in the room, but Sasuke could see what he was looking for.  The blond boy was sprawled out on his bed nearly naked with the sheets practically thrown off the bed and his dog laying with him.  He seemed so peaceful right now.  For some reason, watching this scene before him was making him oddly calm.  The blond normally made his body tingle and his fangs sharpen, but right now watching this he was finding what he had come on this walk for. 

                He sat there for a very long time just watching the boy, then he saw the sun coming up.  His eyes widened in shock.  "Oh shit."  He cursed under his breath.  He had not meant to stay out this long, but oh well.  What's done is done.  He grumbled and stood up and took one last look to the sleeping blond before jumping down to the ground and walked home. 

XXXXX

                A loud crash startled Naruto out of his glorious sleep.  He hits the ground with a thud and then he is attacked with slimy licks to the face.  "Aww, Kurama!  Stop!  Ew!  I'm up! I'm up!"  He pushes Kurama off of him and glares at him.  Kurama whimpers and runs in a circle.  Naruto arches a brow.  What's up with him?  He never acts like- 

                "Oh shit!"  Naruto springs to his feet after looking at his clock.  "I'm going to be late!"  Naruto runs out of his room and panics while he hurriedly gets around and does everything of dire importance.  Once he gets dressed and feeds Kurama he puts his shoes on.  "Thanks for waking me up Kurama.  I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

                He then runs out the door down the street, kicking himself into full speed.  He dodges pedestrians left and right, almost running into one here and there he gives them a quick sorry without stopping.  This one person comes out from an alleyway pulling a crate and Naruto didn't have time to stop so he jumps over it, almost hitting the stuff on the top and knocking it over.  He lands on the ground and continues running only to run into a someone.  Naruto quickly grabs the things that the man was holding up off the ground and handed them back to him.  The man had wide eyes as Naruto handed him back the papers.  Naruto had to stare at the man for a second because he swore he saw those silver eyes before.  This man was tall and had a low ponytail.  He was surly stunning, but Naruto didn't have time to admire him. 

                "I'm terribly sorry about that."  Naruto quickly said and ran off.  There was the school.  Only a little ways away.  He could make it!  He was already exhausted, but he kicked himself and pushed harder.  He saw someone open the door when he was ten feet away and he quickly sprinted in as soon as the bell rang.  Naruto runs straight into a wall and stands there for a minute.  "So ... close."  He wheezed.

                "I saw you sprinting over here.  I figured I should help and open the door so you wouldn't of had to."  A familiar voice said from behind him. 

                "Thanks ... Sakura." 

                "No problem.  Now hurry up.  We have to get to homeroom before Iruka kills ... well ... you." 

                "Yeah, I know."

                "Why do you have a paper that has a business logo on it?"

                "Paper?"  Naruto pushed of the wall and looked at his hand.  There it was.  A paper.  With a business logo on it.  "Oh fuck."  He muttered under his breath.  "I ran into this man in the streets and I helped pick up the papers and I was panicking and I took a paper without realizing it."  Naruto hit his forehead off the wall in thought and anger.  "Maybe I could still find him if I left now." 

                "They won't left you just leave."

                "I have to try."  He pushes off the wall and walks to the office, Sakura not far behind.  "It might be important for all we know."  They walk into the office and the girl at the computer looked up to them.

                "How may I help you?"

                "I have to leave."

                "Leave?"  She glances back to her computer and arched a brow.  "No one is scheduled to leave today.  I cannot let you leave."

                "Please, you don't understand.  I ran into a man this morning and accidentally took a potentially important paper that he most likely needs.  Please.  He wouldn't be far.  You can still see the school where I ran into him."

                "I'm sorry, I cannot let you go."  Naruto snarls at himself and leaves the office.  He glares at the ground and continues to walk.  He was mad at himself.  He is such a scatterbrain. 

                "Naruto! Look where you're go-"  Sakura tried to warn him, but she was too late.  Naruto ran into someone again.  He stumbles backwards and nearly falls on the ground, but a strong arm wraps itself behind his back and stops his fall.  He had his eyes tightly shut, but slowly opened them when he realized he wasn't falling.  He looks up to sliver eyes.  The same stunning eyes as before.  His heartbeat quickened and he felt his cheeks get a little hot from embarrassment.  The man smiles and straightens both himself and Naruto up so he wasn't practically leaning overtop of him.  That's when the bell rang.  Naruto was in shock.  He didn't know what to do.  This man was everywhere.  He snapped out of it when he realized he still had the paper in hand. 

                "Oh!  I'm so sorry.  I accidentally took a paper when I helped you pick them up this morning.  I didn't mean to, I was just scattered from being late and all.  I was going to try to run back and give it to you but when I realized I still had it I was already in here and I couldn't leave.  I really am sorry."  Naruto hands the smirking man the paper and he takes it and looks at it, then back to Naruto.

                "It's quite alright.  It wasn't terribly important anyway."  He moves his eyes around then back to Naruto.  "I figure we will meet again one day, so I will introduce myself.  I am Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you."

                "Naruto Uzumaki."  Naruto smiles brightly, relieved to hear that the paper wasn't of great importance.

                "Well Naruto.  You sure know how to make a first impression."  Itachi smirks and Naruto scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously.  "I don't want to keep you too long, and it looks as if we're making a scene, so I will see you some other time."  He nods and Naruto nods as well.  He was not expecting that.  He turns around to see a crowd of people staring at him.  His eyes widen and he glances around.  Why was everyone staring at him? 

                " _That_ was the man you ran into?" Sakura walked over and stopped next to him, staring out the door at the man.

                "Yup."  He turns and goes to his locker getting his books.  That was an interesting way to start off the day.

XXXXX

                "Tell us about it."  Kiba says interested since he didn't get to see the scene first hand.  Naruto sat down and sighed.  He was the center of attention ever since this morning.  People keep asking him random questions about the hot mystery man.  They ask if what they heard was true, which normally it wasn't, or they asked what his relationship with him was.  It's only lunch and he is already sick of it.

                "It's nothing special you know."

                "It is to us.  We didn't get to see it."  Kiba whines.

                "All of us but you saw it Kiba."  Shikamaru says bored with the subject. 

                "What?!"  He looks around to the group at the table.  Everyone nodded and, or said they saw it.  He glares at them all and turns his head back to Naruto.  "I still want to hear the real story to what happened.  I don't believe any of these stories I've been hearing."

                "I ran into him when I was coming to school, knocked some papers out of his hands, helped him, ran to school, saw I had a paper from him, and he came and got it."

                "What about the whole part where he was holding you or something?"

                "I ran into him again and he caught me before I fell.  End of story."

                "There are some crazy rumors going around about you two though.  This isn't going to go away very fast.  It's not everyday we see someone that attractive."  Neji adds.

                "I heard this one interesting story about how you two are forbidden lovers never to be able to be together and you two meet whenever you can, but in public you have to act as if you don't know each other."  Tenten put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her palms.  Everyone was staring at her.  She looks at everyone and sits up straight.  "What?  It's just what I heard.  It's not like I came up with it, gosh."  She purses her lips to the side and pouts.  Everyone then turns their attention back to Naruto.

                "I heard he was some future boss of yours and that you two were apparently getting married."  Neji says confused to how anyone would come up with such crazy things from seeing this person one time.

                "I heard that you two were relative of some sort and you were planning on running away together."  Choji says after stuffing another chip in his mouth.

                "Haven't you heard about how he was actually his brother but he loved him as a partner and you two were going to-"  Sai was cut off by everyone.  His eyebrows shot up in confusion.

                "Please, don't finish that one."  Naruto grumbled putting his chin in his hand.  Then he perked up confused.  "Why are they all sexual scenarios?"

                "It was probably the crazy fangirls.  They come up with some extreme ideas."  Shikamaru sighed leaning back in his chair.  Everyone nodded in agreement.

                "Naruto."  Naruto looks over to Lee who had a cheerful glint in his eyes.  "Do not forget that you have to stay after school today." 

                He actually had forgotten.  Good thing that Lee reminded him.  "I won't forget."

                "Why are you staying after school with Lee?"  Kiba question curiously.

                "He and I are going to practice karate." 

                "I don't know how good I will be, but I'm willing to give it a whirl."

                "You will do great!  Just believe in your youth and you can do it!"  Lee shot a bright smile and a thumbs up toward Naruto.  There he goes again.  Youth.  Gai has created a Gai Jr. 

                "Do you mind if I come and watch?"  Kiba asked.  "Then we can go to our favorite cafe afterward."

                "That sound great."  Naruto smiles.  "Hey, you wanna come to Shika?"

                "Might as well." 

                Lee turned excitedly to Neji about to ask something, but Neji beat him to it.  "No."

                "But Nejiiii!"

                "No, Lee."

                "Sorry Lee, Neji and I have plans after school."

                "Then you may both come."

                "Le-"  Neji was quickly cut off.

                "Yes, you may come."  Neji's eye twitched and Lee beamed. 

                "Sai, you want to come too?"  Naruto asks already knowing the answer.

                "I can't.  I have to get home."

                "Alright, but you can always come if you change your mind.  We'll be there for an hour."  Sai nods with his unmoving smile still there.  The bell rings and they all stand up and go to their classes.

XXXXX

                They both take their stances and as soon as Gai blows the whistle, Lee swings his leg up wasting no time.  Naruto instinctively blocks it and goes to punch him.  Lee jumps back and gets into his stance again.  They walk  in a circle watching, waiting for the other to make their move.  Lee walks forward to his opponent and Naruto steps back.  Lee sees an opening and goes to kick him in the side.  Naruto blocks it and Lee tries to punch him and it almost connects, but Naruto saw it just in time.  He blocks it and quickly jabs Lee in the stomach.  Lee stumbles back and looks at him with amusement getting into their stance again.

                "I am surprised at how good you are, Naruto."

                "Same goes to you."  Naruto smirks. 

                "Go."  Gai yells and Lee jumps over and sends many lightning fast jabs Naruto's way.  None of them connected until the last one.  He his him in the arm with a bone crushing blow.  Naruto jumps back and smirks at Lee.  They get into their stance again and waited for Gai to tell them to go. 

                "This one will be the win.  Ready.  Go!"  Lee and Naruto move in a circle around each other trying to find a spot to attack.  Naruto was determined not to lose.  Lee jumps closer and throws a punch to him.  He blocks it and Lee goes to trip him but Naruto jumps and kicks him in the gut.  Lee falls onto the ground and holds his stomach.  He looks up when he sees Naruto's hand.  He smiles and takes it and Naruto hoisted him to his feet. 

                "You are great!  Have you done this before?"

                "Well I haven't done karate I don't think, but my godfather taught me how to fight." 

                "He did a great job."  Gai said smiling and crossed his arms across his chest.  "Have you ever thought about joining the karate tournament?"

                "Oh, gosh no.  I couldn't.  I've never even done anything karate.  I've only seen the karate kid like ten times."  Naruto laughed. 

                "I will teach you.  We have practice on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday in the dojo.  I'll be expecting you there Friday." 

                "You're going to join the tournament?"  Kiba's voice sounded from behind Naruto. 

                "Uh ... I don't-"

                "He is."  Lee says.

                "But-"

                "It's in one month.  You have had training in fighting before so it's not completely new.  I can teach you karate in one month."  Gai says proudly.

                "Do it."

                "Come on Naruto."

                "You really did great."

                "You can do it."

                They were bombarding him telling him he should.  He pursed his lips to the side and he closed his eyes looking to the ground.  "All right, all right."

                "You'll do it?"

                "Yes."

                They all cheer and clap, happy that he agreed to fight in the tournament.  They spend another half hour practicing.  After the practice all seven of them left.  Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba say their goodbyes to the other four and make their way to the cafe.  They buy a drink and take a seat outside.  They were talking about the tournament and how he felt about it.  He wasn't too confident about it, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

                "Wait a minute."  Kiba looks to Naruto.  Naruto arches a brow.  "Tomorrow." 

                Naruto's eyes moved down to the table and he nods.  Then he smiles and looks up to them.  "I'm going to be fine.  It's not new to me."  They fall silent.  May 20th.  A day that Naruto dreaded each year.

                Naruto looks to the road.  He hears the roar of a motorcycle.  It took his mind off of what he was thinking.  He loved motorcycles.  He loved to look of the ones built for speed.  They looked sleek.  Naruto looked around he cars to see if he could see it to see what it was.  He took a sip of his drink waiting, and then it parked right in front of the cafe they sat at.  He nearly choked on his drink.  They had a Suzuki Hayabusa (a fast motorcycle).  Naruto took a deep breath and stared at it.  It was a silky black.  Naruto's eyes moved to the owner to see him get off of it and take their helmet off setting it on the bike.  Naruto almost died again.  He would have thought that it was Itachi if it wasn't for the hair.  Naruto had to take a breath and collect himself.  The man walked passed them without glancing at anyone.  He had sunglasses on so Naruto wasn't as tempted to look at his face and completely give himself away that he was staring at him. 

                "Enjoying what you see?"  Kiba joked.

                "A little too much."  Naruto mumbled drinking more of his coffee.  He figured they should probably head out before he did something stupid.  He chugged the rest of the coffee and set the cup down.  "We should go."

                "Whoa, calm down speed racer.  We just got here."

                "Is something going on Naruto?" 

                "No, just ... something about that guy just ..."

                "Makes you happy?"  Kiba laughed.

                "Shut up."  He growled.  "That's not what I was going to say."

                "Even though it's true."

                "Kiba, calm yourself.  If Naruto doesn't feel comfortable then I respect it and think we should leave too."

                "Really?"  Kiba frowned at them and they just stared at him.  He sighed at their stares.  "Okay, fine."  They get up and Kiba hurries and finishes his drink.  Naruto turns around, more than ready to leave, and runs into someone.  He feels hands on his shoulders and he looks to see who it is. 

                "I swear I'm not normally like this."  Naruto quickly said.

                "I'm finding that hard to believe."  Itachi joked releasing Naruto.  "Were you just leaving?"

                "Yeah, I have to get back to my dog.  He is probably destroying my house."

                "Oh, that's a shame.  I would have invited you to join my brother and I."

                "Brother?"

                "Yeah, he came on that bike."  Naruto's eyes shot over to the bike then back to Itachi. 

                "That's ..."

                "Yeah, he seems like an asshole right?"  Itachi laughed shoving his hands in his pockets.  "He means well though.  I'll have to introduce you two sometime."

                "I would like that."  Naruto smiled.

                "Well you get home to your dog and make sure he's not destroying anything."

                "Okay, see you around Itachi."  He nods smiling and glances to his brother in the window of the cafe.  He had his sunglasses on acting like he was looking in the other direction, but Itachi wasn't stupid.  He knew he was watching.  He walks in the cafe and takes a seat in front of Sasuke.

                "Otouto.  We're inside.  Take the glasses off." 

                "Not happening."

                "Why not?"  Sasuke sends him a glare and Itachi knew it so he just smiled.  "Alright, don't.  I don't care.  You're just jealous that I met Naruto three times in one day and you only met him once and he doesn't even know it was you." 

                "Whatever, I didn't come here for this.  Why did you want to meet here?"

                "I like this cafe."  Itachi took a sip of Sasuke's drink making Sasuke stare at him.  Itachi puts the cup down and his expression hardens.  "More are appearing every day."

                "Great."  Sasuke growls.  "And I'm guessing you want me to take care of them?"

                "You won't be alone.  Shisui and Obito will help." 

                Sasuke stands up.  "Better not waste any time.  See you at home."  He walks out of the cafe mounting his bike and putting his helmet on.  He turn the engine on and sped down the street.  He made sure to pass Naruto on his way.  He wanted to tell him to be careful, but that wouldn't go over very well.  All he can do right now to protect him is get the new vampires under control.  He will be fine.  That mutt he has will warn him if worse comes to worse.  All he has to do is stay in his house and he'll be fine.  He speeds down the road and pulls into an empty parking lot.  There stood a group of five guys.  "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Since he didn't go to school today he slept in.  Kurama knew this day too, because he was cuddled up with Naruto in his bed.  It was tradition for Naruto to miss this day.  Naruto never missed any other day of school.  It was only on the day of his parent's death did he miss.  He spends the day at the graveyard at his parents grave with Kurama and he will stay there until dark.

                He slowly rips his covers off and Kurama jumped down sitting by the door.  Naruto swings his legs over the side of his bed and sits up smiling at him.  He gets up and walks into the bathroom and he takes his time getting ready.  When he was done he went back to his room and got dressed. 

                He then goes down the hall to his parent's room.  He hasn't moved anything in here for five years.  He goes to their dresser and takes out the necklace that his parents gave him and put it on.  It was a green emerald with two silver balls on both sides.  He smiles looking into the mirror.  Kurama sits in front of the door and wags his tail.  Naruto walks passed him patting his head.

                "How about we get going?"  Kurama barks his approval and they go to the door.  Naruto puts his harness and leash on him and they were off.  They walk down the street side by side.  They stop in front of the Yamanaka flower shop and he ties Kurama up and goes into the shop. 

                Mrs. Yamanaka beams when she sees him.  "Naruto.  I have your flowers right here."  Naruto walks to the counter and she pulls up the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.

                "You never cease to amaze me Mrs. Yamanaka.  Thank you so much."  Naruto couldn't help but widely smile.  "It's even better than last year's."  He looks up to her.  "Are you sure you don't want money for this?"

                "I'm positive.  It is a gift from all of us to you." 

                He smiles and looks to the flowers.  "Thank you so much."

                "Don't mention it, you have a good day Naruto."

                "You too."  He picks up the flowers and leaves the shop.  Kurama perks up and he unties him and they continue to walk.  Naruto stopped by a convenience store and got some food to eat later.  They walk down the road and up into the cemetery after that.  When they got to the gravestone he sat down and placed the bouquet by the stone.  He sat there in silence for a good half an hour before doing anything.  Kurama laid his head on Naruto's lap.  Naruto smiled sadly looking to the grave.

                "I hope you like the flowers this year.  The Yamanaka family gave them to me for free.  They have been so nice to me since everything happened.  You would be happy to know that I am passing all my classes this year.  Kurama makes sure to wake me up if I don't get up on time.  I was almost late to school yesterday cause I slept in, but you can thank Kurama here.  He got me up.  I'm in good paws for sure."  Naruto grinned and scratched Kurama behind the ear making him wag his tail.  "I do have to admit though, it does get lonely at times.  My friends all do their best to make it better, and they do for the most part, but when I go home to that big empty house I feel ... suffocated.  Jiraiya isn't around much, but I told him not to worry.  I know he would come to me in a heartbeat if I needed him, but I don't want to worry him.  He's told me that I could move in with him anytime.  Actually, Iruka said that too."  Naruto chuckles.  "He worries so much over me.  He keeps me in line in school for the most part.  He's like a big brother to me." 

                Naruto looks to the sky and leaned back on his hands.  "I actually met someone new.  I don't know how long we might talk to each other, but I know him for now and he seems nice.  His name is Itachi Uchiha.  There is an interesting story that goes with how I met him though.  It was on the day that I was running to school cause I was going to be late, and this man pulled a cart out from an alley and I jumped over it because I didn't have time to stop.  I landed on the other side and he was just ... there, so I ran into him.  On accident of course.  He dropped all his papers and I had to help him or else I would have felt terrible and go figure I was in such a panic, I took one of his papers, but I got it back to him.  He said it wasn't too important so that was good.  Also, I'm going into a karate tournament.  I really wish you could see it.  I'm going to kick some butt.  I practice with Lee and Gai on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.  The tournament is at the end of next month.  After we practiced, Kiba, Shikamaru and I went to our favorite cafe, you know it, it's the one on the corner, and guess who we saw there.  Itachi.  But before that, this guy came in on this sweet motorcycle.  He turned out to be Itachi's brother." 

                Naruto leaned back forward and sighed.  "There is something else that you should probably know.  Three days ago I had something happen to me."  Naruto put his hand on his neck and he dropped his eyes to the ground.  "I was bit by a vampire.  I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true.  I would show you the marks, but I can't.  It hurt really bad on the second day, but it's better now.  It's healing pretty fast."  Naruto's stomach growls and Kurama turns his head to the side staring at him.  "I guess we could eat now." 

                Naruto grabbed the two onigiri that he bought at the store out from the bag and set them on his lap he then got out a bag of food he got for Kurama and opened it setting it in front of him.  He wasted no time to devour it.  Naruto smiled and started to eat his food.  When he finished he put all the garbage back into the bag and grabbed a ball that he brought.  Kurama instantly perked up and jumped to his feet with his tail going a million miles per hour.  Naruto threw it as far he could and Kurama chased after it, as happy as can be.  When he got to it he grabbed it and sprinted back, dropping his slobbery prize on Naruto's lap.  Naruto gave it a grossed out look but threw it again anyway.  They did this until the sun started to set.  Kurama could have gone longer, but Naruto knew that he would go until he passed out so he decided to give him a break and some water. 

                Naruto laid down in front of the gravestone and Kurama, right after getting a drink, comes and lays right on top of his best friend, his drool falling on Naruto's face.  Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and attempts to push him off.  "Kurama!  Really!  That's gross!"  Kurama then decided it fit to lick his face making Naruto grab him and pull him close.  He rubs his face in Kurama's neck fur to get all of the slobber off and Kurama was trying to escape his grasp.  "You can have that back."  Naruto laughed and pushed him away laying his head back down.  He takes the bottom of his shirt and wipes the remaining slobber off of his face. 

                He sighs and puts his arms back behind his head looking off to the side.  Kurama was walking around doing something.  He watched him for awhile, curious to what he was wandering for.  "Kurama, don't go far."  Kurama's head snapped back to Naruto and he wagged his tail from hearing his name, but when he sees Naruto wasn't looking at him he put his nose back to the ground and continued sniffing.  When he found what he thought he smelled he started to growl.  It was not a very pleasant smell to him.  It smelled of that same smell that he found a couple nights ago.  Whatever it was did not sit well with him, and he wanted it gone.

                Naruto loved the pink sky.  It was just so beautiful.  This time of day was his favorite.  It wasn't cold, but it wasn't scorching hot either.  You could lay in the grass perfectly comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt.  Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  Just laying here felt like home to him.  It might be weird to everyone else, but he loved this place.  His parents were here, and when he was sitting with them he doesn't feel alone.  He swears he could still feel their warmth, or maybe it was just the setting sun.  He didn't care though.  Today was his day off to just let himself loose.  Even though he didn't do much, it still made him feel so much better.  He refused to think about school or anything that happened recently. 

                That's when Naruto heard Kurama growling.  Naruto opened his eyes.  It got significantly darker since he last saw.  He frantically looks around for Kurama.  "Kurama?"  Naruto stood up hesitantly.  Kurama was on the far side of the cemetery with his hair on his back raised.  "Kurama, hey!  Get over here!"  He didn't budge.  "Kurama!"

                All of a sudden Kurama starts to bolt and Naruto saw this.  He was _not_ letting this happen again.  Naruto started to sprint over to Kurama, but out from behind a tree a man jumped and attacked Kurama.  Naruto's eyes widened and his speed instinctively sped up.  When he got closer he saw Kurama snipping and biting at the man.  The man was putting his face close to Kurama and Naruto had a serge panic rush through him.  That's a vampire.  He didn't hesitate for a second to jump on it's back and wrap his arm under his neck and yank him back from his dog.

                The man's arms grabbed Naruto's arm with a bone crushing grip and flipped Naruto over his shoulder and whips him on the ground right on a branch.  Naruto lets out a little scream and closes his eyes tightly.  There was an intense pain in his back where he hit the branch.  He opened one eye to see the man.  He was hovering over him with crimson red eyes and blood on his chin.  He lowed himself closer to Naruto, but he let out a howl and backed up.  Naruto rolls onto his stomach and sees Kurama biting the vampire's leg. 

                "Kurama ... stop!"  Naruto gets to his knees and the man grabs Kurama by the scruff of the neck and whipped him.  "Kurama!"  Everything seemed to go in slow motion.  Naruto forgot about the pain in his back and sprinted over to catch him.  When he did, the force threw Naruto back into something and he let out a pain filled groan, he barely noticed that he had actually been caught instead of hitting the tree.  His breathing was getting heavier and his heart was about to explode.  He looks down to Kurama.  He was whimpering, but still willing to fight.  Naruto was about to go after the vampire, but restricting hands stopped him.  He looked behind him to see glowing red eyes.  Just when he thought that his heart couldn't beat any faster, it did.  He was about to pass out from all of this.  He couldn't handle this.

                The person holding Naruto back carefully set him up against the tree and looked him in the eyes.  "Stay put."  He then stood up and slowly turned from him.  That voice.  It was the voice of _that_ vampire.  Naruto was getting extremely light headed right now.  But just now ... he caught him.  Naruto looked to the vampire that attacked him and saw the fear in his eyes.  He was backing up slowly as the one that saved Naruto walked towards him.  Who ... is this guy?  The other vampire turned around and disappears, but the intimidating one did as well.  Naruto looked around confused, but when he turned his head he cringed.  Hitting the ground that hard sure had an impact. 

                Naruto glances down to Kurama and felt tears in his eyes.  He ran his shaky fingers through his fur gently.  Kurama was whimpering.  He is in pain, and Naruto can't do anything about it.  "It'll be alright Kurama, don't you worry.  I got you."  His voice was shaking as he whispered this.  He goes to pick him up, but that put strain on his back and he stopped.  It hurt so bad.  He took a deep breath and carefully picked him up and set him on the ground next to him.  As he twisted his back he had to suppress a cry.  He leans forward and gets on one knee.  He growls at the pain and he falls forward.  He catches himself with his hands.  He held himself there for a minute.  What did he do to his back?  He slowly reached back and felt a little twig sticking out of his back about an inch.  He winced and cringed when he touched it.  It can be too big, so maybe if he took it out it would feel at least a little better.  He touched it a little bit again.  _Nope, no, not happening.  He was not trying that._  

                "I told you to stay there."  The silky voice came from in front of him. 

                "You didn't tell me not to move."  Naruto grumbled.  Naruto tried to look up to see his face, but stopped when he didn't want to hurt his neck any more.  "Dammit."  He cursed under his breath. 

                "Lay on your stomach."

                "What?"  Naruto snapped his eyes to the vampire's feet.  "Why?"

                "Just do it dobe."

                "Tell me why teme."

                "Why do you think?"

                "Fine, but if you try anything I'll ... uhm ... I'll ..."  Sasuke smiles and crosses his arms.  "I'll do something! I just don't know what yet."

                "Right."  Sasuke crouched down and Naruto slowly laid on his stomach.

                "You better tell me when you do it."

                "On three."  Sasuke pauses and Naruto nods. "Three."  He quickly pulls it out, careful not to hurt the blond anymore than he already was. 

                Naruto yelped and hit his first off the ground.  He bites his lip and suppresses the tears.  "Fuck."  He didn't move at all for a little while.  Then Sasuke pushed on his back where the stick had been and Naruto growled.  "What are you doing?" 

                "Do you want to bleed out?"  He asked rhetorically and Naruto rolled his eyes.  He grabbed something from his pocket and put it on Naruto's wound making him howl.  It stung like crazy.

                  Who was this?  When he was done he went over to Kurama.  Naruto watched his every move.  He was grateful for his help, but if he made any sudden moves to hurt him Naruto wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him.  "He'll be fine.  He's just in pain from impacting you with so much force.  He should be better in a couple days."  He was relieved to hear that, but something was bothering him.  Do you remember those little kid shows that had people and you couldn't see their faces and how you really wanted to see it, well that is what was going on to Naruto right now. 

                Sasuke carefully picks Kurama up and Kurama growls.  Sasuke rolls his eyes and turned to Naruto.  "Stand up."  Naruto grumbled to himself and slowly stood up.  "Arms out."  He skeptically put his arms out.  Then all of a sudden Sasuke puts Kurama in his arms and Naruto nearly falls, not expecting it, but Sasuke immediately put his arm behind his back and the other under Naruto's knees and instantly jumping into the air.  Naruto yelps and throws one arm around his neck and tightens the other around Kurama.  Naruto closes his eyes and tries to pull Sasuke closer.  Sasuke looks to him and smirks.

                "What ... are you doing?!"  Naruto screamed, refusing to open his eyes.

                "Taking you home."

                "... You know where I live?"

                "You have a very distinct smell.  I can tell where your house is at without even knowing."  They jump from roof to roof at lightning speeds.  Naruto opens one eye and slowly looks up.  He couldn't really see, but he saw his eyes.  They were silver again.  He looks down to his lips.  He couldn't see well, but they looked slightly familiar.  When they started to fall, Naruto closed his eyes again and pulled closer.  Naruto no longer felt the wind around him, so he opens his eyes.  Sasuke set him down and started to walk away.  Naruto turned to see him, but he wasn't there.  Naruto frowned and took one last look before opening the door and stepping in. 

                Sasuke watched him from a distance as he goes inside closing the door.  Once Naruto was inside, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.  He had a hard time controlling himself around him from a distance let alone up so close.  He nearly lost it when he realized that a new vampire was choosing Naruto as his prey. 

                "Good job otouto.  You actually talked to him without sinking your teeth into him."

                "When did you get here?"

                "You didn't notice?  Oh, otouto.  You are in deeper than I thought."  Itachi walks out from behind him and crosses his arms.  "Don't worry, your big brother is going to get that one for you."

                "I don't need your help."

                "Keep telling yourself that Sasuke, you just keep telling yourself that."  Sasuke rolls his eyes and Itachi smirks.  "Come on.  Let's get back to work."  Itachi sprints away and Sasuke looks the way he left then back to Naruto's house then follows his brother.

XXXXX

                Oh boy you better believe that he was sore that morning.  He could barely move at all.  He had a headache as well.  And the thoughts swirling through his head weren't helping him any, nor were the questions he was thinking.  He couldn't focus.  He was surrounded by a bunch of girls asking him bizarre questions about Itachi and why he seemed to stiff today and if the reason for him being so sore was because of Itachi.  He zoned out and starred at the ground. 

                "Ladies.  Take your seat.  The bell has rung."  Iruka's voice broke the constant hammer of questions.

                Thank god Iruka came when he did.  Naruto was staring at the board with a far off gaze and Iruka glanced over as the girls sat down.  Then he saw Naruto.  He arched a brow.  He looked a bit off.  That's his thinking face.  It is rare to see that face on him.  He tends not to think too hard on things.  Iruka then remembers that yesterday was the anniversary of Minato and Kushina's death.  He frowned thinking about that.

                "Okay class, get out your homework from last night."  Iruka glances to Naruto once more before walking around the class.  He stops at Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura when he collected their paper to see if they knew what was wrong but they knew as much as he did.  He glances to Shikamaru and whispers.  "Keep him company this weekend would you?  I'm worried."

                "I will."  Shikamaru nods reassuring him.  He straightens up and collects the papers.  It wasn't a surprise that Naruto didn't have his out.  Iruka didn't bother him though.  He just walks passed him to the front of the class. 

                "Alright.  We are going to continue with the same lesson from yesterday."

                The eyes.  They didn't seem similar to anyone he knew.  The mouth was vaguely similar someone, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on who.  It bothered him.  The eyes.  They were the color of Itachi's.  The lips.  Similar to ... not Itachi.  The hair was black.  The shape.  He didn't see it.  The height.  He was a little taller than Naruto.  The posture.  From what Naruto could tell he walked with pride.  Back straight.  Head held high.  Dignified.  The clothes.  Dark.  All black.  He wore a bracelet.  It had a ping pong paddle looking thing on it.  The shoes.  Black with white on them.  The thing about all of the clothes is that he can change into different ones.  Naruto clenched his teeth and fist snapping the pencil he was holding.  He won't ever find out who that is! 

                He looks down and sees that he snapped his pencil.  His shoulders drop and he looks to the ceiling.  His eyes can change color from red to silver.  Naruto took a guess when they changed color.  Red means that he is in his vampire state and silver means normal.  His voice.  Naruto thinks back the last night.  His voice.  It was something else.  He couldn't mistake it.  His eyes shoot wide open.  That's it!  He'll just make sure to say hello to everybody he sees!  He thinks about it some more and his smile fades away and he drops his head onto his books.  That's a stupid idea.  There are so many people living in this city.  He would be searching forever.

                Naruto decides to stay in that position for the rest of the class.  The bell rings and he doesn't move.  Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura wait for him to stand, but when he doesn't they look to Iruka.  He motions for them to leave so they do.  Iruka walks over to him and puts a careful hand on his shoulder. 

                "Naruto."

                "I don't want to."

                "You don't want to go?"

                "I can't concentrate.  Not at all.  It's horrible."  Naruto whines.

                "What's distracting you?"

                Naruto rolls his head over to see Iruka and he sits up scowling.  Iruka watched Naruto have a mini conflict with himself.  His expression went from sad, to angry, to confused, to outraged all in a matter of ten seconds.  Naruto, after he finished his inner turmoil, he stood up in rage.  Iruka stared at him with wide eyes. 

                "It's infuriating!"  Naruto practically screamed.  "So I meet this guy around four days ago, right?  He does something to me and I get really freaked out and paranoid ever since.  I haven't seen him any other time and then he randomly shows up out of the middle of nowhere and is extremely nice to me!  What the hell!  He ... I ... I don't even know what he looks like for crying out loud!" 

                Iruka listened, trying to pick up every small detail.  He thought it over and watched Naruto trudge around the room in a furry.  "What exactly did this guy do to you?"  He was afraid of the answer he might get from this, but he had to know.

                "He bit me."

                "... He ... bit you?"

                "He bit me."

                Iruka furrowed his brows.  "Naruto.  If you want me to help then you are going to have to tell me more."

                "I ..."  Naruto started off furiously, then his eyes softened making him look like a lost puppy.  "I can't, I'm sorry Iruka.  I just ... I can't."  Naruto picks up his books and left a very confused Iruka standing there to worry. 

XXXXX

                "He's not acting like himself today.  He ignored pretty much everyone."

                "He was talking to himself too."

                "Yeah, I heard that too.  He also yelled at someone for talking to him too much."  The whole lunch table looks to Shikamaru who was watching them all with no expression whatsoever. 

                He rolled his eyes.  "Why not let him be?  He'll be fine.  He is probably just having a hard time with someone right now."

                "Trouble with who?"  Sakura rose a brow.

                "I don't know.  It's not my life."

                "Is he dating someone?!"  Sakura squealed with excitement.  Shikamaru curved a brow upwards at her.  If only she knew that the person Naruto is having trouble with isn't even human.  If he was dating him, Naruto probably wouldn't even last a day.  The vampire would most likely suck him dry.

                "I'm leaving."  Shikamaru stated standing up.

                "But you never answered my question.  Shika!" 

                He waved a hand to her as he walked away.  He was going to go find the restless blond, and he knew exactly where to go to find him.  Shikamaru pushed through the doors and rounded the corner to see the bleachers.  There he was.  Pacing the length of the top row of seats.  He sighed and slowly walked toward him.  He took a step on the medal contraption and looked up to see Naruto hadn't even noticed it.  He made his way up to the top row of bleachers where his friend was and stood in his path.  Naruto stopped abruptly when he saw Shikamaru's feet.  He looks up and meets his eyes.

                "You look exhausted."

                "You're one to talk."  Naruto huffed talking a seat.

                "I always look like this, you never do."  He takes a seat next to the brooding blond.  He glances to him out of the corner of his eye and leaned back on the chain link fence behind them that kept them from falling.  Naruto was staring off into the field.  Shikamaru said nothing, he tended to like to wait for the person with the troubles to speak freely than to ask what was wrong, but ten minutes later Naruto had said nothing.  Shikamaru sighed glancing to his friend.  "Wanna talk about it?"

                 "Not really."  Shikamaru nods looking to the football field again.  Seconds later Naruto ran his hands through his hair and whimpered.  "He helped me."  He shoots his eyes to Naruto and arched a brow.  Naruto looks over to see his expression.  "Yes, the same vampire from before.  He helped me.  Actually he saved me.  Yesterday I went to the graveyard to visit my parents grave, like I always do, and I stayed later, like around when it started getting dark out.  Kurama was wandering around and I heard him growl and he started to sprint.  I started to chase him, but then someone tackled him.  It was a vampire.  I attacked him, which I do not regret, and he flung my onto the ground and made a fairly big stick get stuck in my back.  Now I can't move much and my neck is killing me.  Then the guy came and saved us.  And I want to know who he is but I couldn't see his freaking face and I have been analyzing every detail that I remember about him until my brain hurts.  I feel like I know him, but I know I don't."  Naruto huffed leaning back onto the fence as Shikamaru was.

                "You cleaned the wound right?" 

                "Yeah, that guy put something on it and when I got home I checked it out.  It is definitely going to scar though, so there's no forgetting that moment."

                "I don't think you could forget that even if you didn't have the scar.  I thought you would have learned not to go out at night after your first encounter.  Why did you stay out so late?"

                "I guess I just forgot about the time."

                "How about this,"  Naruto glances to the brunet.  "you spend the night at my house tonight and I'll help you figure out who that guy is,"  Naruto perks up.  "but ..."  He slumps back down out of his excitement.  "you can't think about it for the rest of the day and you have to act like your normal self again.  All of our friends are bothering me about your attitude today and it's such a drag."

                "Done."  Naruto beams brightly. 

                "Good, now let's go back inside before the bell rings and locks us out he-"  The bell rings interrupting Shikamaru mid-sentence.  "Man, this is so troublesome."  Naruto laughs at Shikamaru's disappointment and they stand up making their way to the front entrance.

XXXXX

                Gai and Lee were disappointed that Naruto couldn't make it for practice today, but they understood.  Right now Shikamaru and Naruto were walking to Naruto's house.  He didn't feel right leaving Kurama there alone when he was injured, so he asked Shikamaru about it and he said he could spend the night at his house instead. 

                Naruto opens the door and there, sitting in the middle of the doorway, sat Kurama waging his tail.  Naruto grins and steps in, Shikamaru not far behind.  They close the door behind them and take their shoes off.  Naruto walks into his living room and sits on the couch.  Kurama trailed behind with Shikamaru and he jumps up in between them both on the couch. 

                Naruto immediately looks at Shikamaru.  "Shika."

                "I know, hold on.  My laptop has to start up."  He opened the lid and set it on the coffee table in front of them pressing the power button.  It slowly starts up and Shikamaru looks to him then pulls the laptop onto his lap.  "Tell me anything.  Anything at all that you know about him."

                "Striking silver eyes.  Black hair.  Tall.  Silky voice ... uhm ... that's it.  That's all I know."

                Shikamaru purses his lips to the side and thinks it over for a minute.  He couldn't think of anyone he knew with that slim of a description.  He opens up a browser on the internet and typed a search for someone that could potentially fit that description.  His eyes scanned over the information, but nothing popped out at him.  He searched a little more in depth, Naruto watching his every move. 

                They spent two hours searching everything they could think of.  He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this.  Then it hit him.  He knew someone that could fit this description.  His fingers moved across the keyboard as fast as possible.  When he hit enter, a lot of information came up.  His eyes scanned the screen for their main website.  They have to have a website.  There it was.  He clicks on it and it comes up.  There was a picture of all of the owners right on the front page.  Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha corp.  He knows it's unlikely since he has seen him out in the sun, but he is the only one that matches the description that Naruto gave him.

                "Naruto."  Shikamaru hits him in the shoulder and his head shoots up. 

                "Huh?  What did I miss?"

                "I might have a lead."

                His eyes widen and he looks at the logo of the website.  He has seen that logo before.  He narrows his eyes and looks down to the picture.  His eyes shoot to Shikamaru when he sees Itachi and a couple other people.  "You're delusional.  Itachi isn't a vampire."

                "We don't know that for sure."

                "Shika.  He was in the sun.  He didn't try and kill me.  He is nice."

                "So was that other one."  Naruto goes to speak but stops himself.  He had a point.  He looks back to the screen and sees a little boy behind Itachi in the distance.  He was looking toward the camera and he looked really happy.  His eyes softened as he looked at his face.  That hair.  Those eyes.  Naruto nearly had a heart attack.  He stood up immediately, waking Kurama up and scaring Shikamaru. 

                "That was him."

                "That ... as in Itachi?"

                "No.  The boy in the background.  It looks like ... Itachi's brother."  His eyes meet Shikamaru's.  "I have to see Itachi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We tell him."

                "I said no."

                "Listen to me Sasuke.  He is going to find out eventually, so why hide it from him?"

                "Because I actually have this crazy thing where I want him to _like_ me.  You know, not many people actually like vampires."

                "Okay, say you did get to know him.  You two get really close.  You were be inseparable, but then he finds out that you are a vampire.  He could accept it, or, the most likely answer, he could leave you.  Don't do this to the two of you.  Don't be who you aren't, be who you know you are.  If he doesn't accept you then it wasn't meant to be."

                Sasuke glares at his brother then to the bystanders.  They were watching with interest.  Shisui looked a little worried, Obito looked uninterested but he actually was quiet interested.  It wasn't every day that _this_ kind of drama happened with this family.  Then there is Madara.  He was only listening out of boredom at first, then he got quite interested in this Naruto character.  Sasuke snaps his eyes over to his brother again.  He knew he had to tell him, but he was wanting to get to know him better.  He knew he didn't stand a chance with him as it is right now. 

                "I won't do it."

                Itachi frowns.  "I swore I would never use this, but it looks like I was not choice.  I don't want you to ruin this for yourself.  I just want you to be happy.  I know what you want right now Sasuke, and he is probably your last chance."  Itachi grabs him behind the head and tries to make him swallow something, but Sasuke uses his speed to move away before Itachi could make him. 

                "Itachi, stop this.  Don't make me do this.  I won't forgive you if you make me do this and it goes terribly wrong."

                "I know."  He whispers looking him in the eyes.  He uses his speed to get next to his brother and Sasuke tries to run but his was stopped by Shisui. 

                He narrows his eyes.  "Move, Shisui."

                "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm with Itachi."  Sasuke goes to turn and run the other way, but Obito blocked his path.  He shakes his head and looks to the only open spot left.  He can make it through there and dodge the three of them and get to the door.  He gets ready to run, but as he does he sees Madara stand up.  He stops dead in his tracks.  Was he going to help Itachi too?  Madara turned and looked Sasuke dead in the eye.  Sasuke scoffed and looked to the door. 

                "I know how your way turns out, Sasuke.  It doesn't work."  Madara said in a low voice as he walks over to the group.  "I did the same thing when I was your age.  I thought it would work out perfectly, but it was the complete opposite.  So if you don't do this,  I will personally shove that down your throat.  I don't want to see what happened to me happen to you." 

                Sasuke was unwavering, not showing any sign of doing anything.  He knew he could escape the three, not easily but he could, but with Madara he didn't have a chance.  Sasuke growls looking at them all.  Why do they hate him so much? 

                He shakes his head looking at Madara.  "I won't."  He doesn't move from his spot. 

                Madara closes his eyes dropping his head.  "I knew you would say that."  Sasuke sees Madara open his eyes and Sasuke sprints to the door only to be slammed right into it making it splinter.  Sasuke cringes and tries to escape Madara's death grip, but he knew he couldn't.  Madara takes the pill from Itachi and Itachi looks away saddened by what they were doing to his little brother.  Sasuke goes to turn his head away but Madara turns him back and shoves the pill in his mouth.  He attempts to spit it out, but he had his hand in front of his mouth.  Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken.  The pill was dissolving in his mouth he couldn't hold it in there much longer.  He swallowed it and Madara got off of him. 

                Sasuke started to rapidly cough, his hand shooting up to his neck.  He was burning up.  His thirst for blood grew immensely.  It was getting harder and harder to control.  It was as if he was a new vampire.  His fangs sharpened.  He shakily stood up clinging to the broken door.  He started to shake violently.  This pill makes a vampire's thirst go crazy.  It is nearly impossible to control around the specific person, you could call it the soul mate, of that specific vampire.  If a vampire takes the pill they have to drink their blood within a day, a day in a half at most, or else they will go completely mad and most likely die.  The effect of the pill once first swallowed are the worst.  They eventually die down, but once Sasuke gets near Naruto all of the effects will come spiraling back sending him into a craze.

                Itachi glared at the ground and turned around leaving.  He couldn't watch his brother be in pain even though he caused it.  Shisui, Obito and Madara all followed. 

                Sasuke opened his eyes and clenched his fist.  The symptoms were done for now.  He glared at the door.  "Dammit!"  He screamed sending his fist though the already splintered door breaking it the rest of the way. 

XXXXX

                Naruto sighed looking at his ceiling.  He couldn't get to sleep, especially not after he might know who that vampire is.  He didn't know what to think though since if it was Itachi's brother then he defied almost everything he knew about vampires.  They can't go in the sunlight, and they don't age.  Vampires are strong, fast, most of the time ugly. 

                Naruto heaved another sigh and rolled onto his side looking at Shikamaru.  He was asleep.  Naruto slowly sat up and got off the couch.  They decided to sleep in the living room since Naruto had a small bed. 

                He walks to the kitchen grabbing some water and walking up the stairs.  He gets to the top step and stops.  He stares at the door at the very end of the hall.  He sluggishly strolled over to it and turned the handle.  He steps in and glances around.  It was dark, but he knew where everything was.  Every picture, every wrinkle in the sheets, the crack in the mirror.  He has never changed anything in his parents room, and he doesn't allow anyone in it either.  He goes over to the bed and runs his hand across it as he walks around it and to the double doors that lead to the balcony.  He opens the door and steps out closing it behind him. 

                There was a slight breeze but it was comfortable.  Naruto walks over to the edge and looks up to the sky.  When he was younger and he couldn't get to sleep he would always come out here with his mom and they would watch the stars.  Once he saw a shooting star and wished for a puppy, and two weeks later he got Kurama.  That was six years ago.

                Looking at the stars cleared his mind and made it clearer for him to think.  All he wants is to find out who that vampire is.  What will he do when he does find out?  What if Itachi's brother actually is a vampire?  Does that mean Itachi is too?  Would he hate them?  Should he hate them?  He understands why they wouldn't tell people, but he doesn't like the fact that Itachi would be a vampire.  It would just make the world so much more confusing.  Itachi is nice.  Vampires are not supposed to be nice.  People are supposed to fear them.  Naruto growled to himself.  Should he hate them or not?  He didn't know what to do. 

                He hears something come from below making him snap his eyes to the ground.  Dual red eyes.  His heart nearly stops.  Is this a different one?  Wait.  Red.  That means they're going to attack, right?  Oh shit!  Naruto turns and starts to run inside, but his hand just graces the handle when he was ripped away and shoved into the wall.  Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!  Naruto was staring into the eyes of the killer.  It was him.  He looked at the rest of his face and started to panic again.  It was Itachi's brother.  Dammit. 

                He stares back into his eyes and goes to say something, but stops when he sees Itachi's brother fighting with himself.  He looked like he was in pain.  He cringes showing his teeth and his eyes narrow.  Naruto, for some reason, wasn't as scared right now.  What was going on?  Itachi's brother brought his face closer to Naruto's neck and stopped.  Naruto stiffened.  He was going to bite him again.  He couldn't move.  He didn't know why, but he just couldn't.  He wasn't pushing him hard into the wall, in fact it felt like he was trying to pull away.  Naruto loosens his shoulders and slows his breathing.  He has a feeling that he doesn't want this, the brother, that is.  Naruto slowly tries to put a hand on the vampire's arm, but he stops himself.  In that moment he pulled away lightning fast, scaring Naruto a little bit.

                "Get ... inside."  His voice was strained, almost forced.  "And avoid... me."  Naruto didn't question it.  He just looked at him gripping the railing of the balcony for dear life, avoiding eye contact with him.  Naruto would ask for his name, but he thought that was a bad idea.  He followed his orders and ran inside.  He looked back outside a second later to see him not there anymore.  Naruto turned to the door the rest of the way and gave a worried look.  What had just happened?

                That night Naruto hadn't gotten any sleep.  Shikamaru woke up around eleven to find Naruto zoned off on the ceiling.  Kurama was watching him confused.  Shikamaru arched a brow, stretched, sat up, rubbed his eyes, yawned, and lastly stared at the blond.

                "When did you get up."

                "Ten."  Naruto slowly glances to his tired friend to see him yawning again.  He didn't want to be mean, but he wanted him to go home.  Not because he was annoyed with him or anything of that sort at all.  He just won't approve of what he is going to do and he would try and stop him.  For he was going to go and see Itachi.  He will probably go as soon as possible, but he most likely won't see Itachi until night.  The reason Shikamaru wouldn't accept Naruto doing this is because what if he actually was a vampire.  He could kill him in a blink of an eye.  "So, what do you have planned for today?"

                "I have to go to my aunt's for dinner.  It's her birthday."

                "I see.  Tell her I said happy birthday." 

                Shikamaru nods looking him in the eyes.  "Maybe you should get some more sleep.  You look exhausted." 

                "I probably will.  I am still pretty beat.  I don't know why though."

                "Who knows.  I'm tired ninety percent of the time and I have no explanation either."  Shikamaru jumps a little and reaches into his pocket pulling out his phone.  His expressions turns into annoyance.  He answers the call.  "Hello.  Yes I'm still at Naruto's.  No I didn't forget.  It's only 11:10, I have fifty minutes.  Alright, alright.  Okay.  Uh-huh.  Right.  Yup.  Okay.  I'll be there soon.  Bye."  He hangs up and leans back.

                "Your mom?"

                "Yeah.  I have to go."

                "Alright, I'll see you in school then." 

                Shikamaru nods and they both get up.  They go over to the door and Shikamaru puts on his shoes opening the door.  "Whatever it is that you're planning to do, be careful." 

                Naruto stiffens.  He should have known he would catch on.  "I will, I promise." 

                "And get some sleep before you go.  I know you were up all night." 

                Naruto smirks.  "Yes, mother."  Shikamaru smiles and waves a lazy hand at him as he leaves.  Naruto closes the door and looks back to Kurama.  "Feel like taking another nap buddy?"  Kurama barks wagging his tail and runs up the stairs to Naruto's room.  Naruto smiles and follows him. 

XXXXX

                By the time he woke up it was seven o'clock.  Naruto fed Kurama and let him outside.  He says goodbye to him and leaves the house.  Now the hard part begins.  He wished he woke up earlier so he had more time to look, but he forgot to set the alarm.  He was a little nervous though.  The sun was going to start setting soon and that means it will become dark soon.  He sighs wandering down the street.  Maybe he should check the cafe.  They have went there before. 

                He stops the way he was going and looks to the street.  When there were no cars he went across to the other side.  He goes down an alleyway that was very familiar to him.  It looked scary, but he knows everyone back here now, so he isn't afraid.  He actually likes to come back here to see some friends.  That's when an idea clicked in his brain.  He could ask them to see if they have seen the Uchihas.  He stops.  Now he just has to find them. 

                He goes to a door and knocks on it.  It soon opened.  A big angry lady standing behind it.  She casts her glare to Naruto.  When she sees the bight blue eyes of the blond she smiles.   "Naruto!"  She grabs him and pulls him into a huge hug, nearly suffocating him in her chest.  "Oh it's been too long boy."  She pulls him away letting him gasp for breath.  "You sure have gotten stronger, haven't you?  Look at those arms lad!"  She grins brightly at him crossing her arms across her large breasts. 

                "It's nice to see you too Helga."  Naruto ginned putting his hand behind his neck. 

                "How rude of me.  Come in, come in."  She goes to step aside, but Naruto stops her.

                "Actually Helga, I was going to ask you a question."  She furrows her brows.  "Do you know anyone by the last name Uchiha?" 

                Her face lit up.  "Are you talking about that hansom lookin' fellow with the long dark brown hair that is pulled back into a low ponytail?" 

                "Yes!"  Naruto said a little too excitedly.  He shrunk back at her confused stare and messed with his hands.  "Would you happen to have seen them today?"  He glanced up to her. 

                She purses her lips in thought.  "Hmm ... I don't remember seeing them around her today.  They haven't been around here at all recently, actually.  Why don't you go ask John.  He is with his group at the bar right down the street."

                "Alright, thanks for the help Helga.  I'll make sure to come back and visit sooner next time."  Naruto shouts over his shoulder as he runs down the alley.

                "You better, or you won't be hearin' the end of it!"  She shouts right back to him. 

                He smirks and when he turns the corner he stops running.  He looks to the road when he sees a nice car.  He looks in the window and sees him.  Itachi.  He turned the corner leaving Naruto's line of sight.  Naruto kicks himself in gear and runs across the street without looking, almost getting hit.  The car beeps at him, but he keeps running.  He can't lose him.  He has to know or else this is going to eat him alive.  He rounds the corner and runs into someone.  He backs up quickly and looks up.  Orochimaru.  What was he doing here?  He has to go!

                "Naruto.  What's the rush?"  Orochimaru's voice sent chills down his spine.  It sounded different than usual.  Naruto looked passed him to see Itachi's car gone.  He growls and looks into his eyes.

                "I have to go.  I'm sorry about running into you.  Give me detention or whatever makes you happy, but do it some other time.  I need to go fine Itachi."  Naruto walks passed him, but Orochimaru's cold hands grabbed his wrist.  His head snaps back to him.

                "Why do you need Itachi?"

                "You know him?"

                "Of course I do.  Why do you need him?"

                Naruto narrows his eyes skeptically at him.  "Why do you care?"

                "I could contact him for you."

                Naruto thought it over.  Should he risk taking his offer for help?  Naruto shook it out of his head.  No.  Orochimaru will probably do something so Naruto will regret it.  "Thanks, but no thanks.  I can find him by myself."  Naruto ripped his wrist out from his grip and ran down the sidewalk trying to find the car.  He reached the stop light and growled.  It was a four way intersection. 

                _Okay, calm down Naruto.  This isn't life or death.  If I don't find him today then I can't always find him tomorrow ...  What am I saying?!  I have to find him today or I think I might go completely bonkers!_

                Naruto growled running distressed hands though his golden hair.  He runs his hands down over his face and glares at the passing cars.  He glances back to see Orochimaru gone.  Even if he wanted his help now he would have to go find him too. 

                Okay, to get from the cafe from here you would go ... his eyes dart from street to street.  Straight.  The cars stop for the light and he sprinted over the road and up the hill to the cafe.  He takes some more turns and eventually found the cafe.  Naruto took a moment to catch his breath, leaning over resting his hands on his knees.  Please be here.  He slowly brought his head up and saw the nice car.  Yes!  He walks over and looks in the window.  He's not in there.  He banged his head off the wall and stood there for a minute, still catching his breath. 

                "Somebody is having a ruff day." 

                Naruto's eyes shot open and he immediately turned around.  Itachi!  Thank god!  Naruto couldn't help but smile.  He leaned back and closed his eyes for a second before bouncing back and grinning at him.  "I have been looking for you."

                His brow arched at him.  "Really?"  He said in a curious tone.

                "I have a question for you."  He looked around.  "But I don't know if I should ask it out here."

                Itachi then understood what happened.  "Let's go for a drive then."

                Naruto's eyes shot back to him, then to the car, then back to him.  "You mean..." 

                Itachi smirked at his overexcited reaction.  "Yeah, come on."  Itachi walked back over to his car and opened the door.  Naruto's jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw the door move up.  He hurriedly goes over and opens the door, practically jumping with joy as it moved up.  He carefully got in and looked around.  It looked so ... so awesome!  He closes the door and marvels at the interior work of the car.  It was flawless. 

                Naruto had to mentally smack himself to get back to reality.  He almost forgot why he wanted to talk to Itachi.  They pull out and start to drive and Naruto loses himself again.

                "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

                Itachi's voice snaps him back and he looks over to him.  "Oh, right, uhm ... about that ..."  He just realized something.  If Itachi really is a vampire, then he would be stuck in this awesome car, with no way out, and a vampire would be right next to him.  If he says or does anything wrong then he could kill him easily.  Naruto swallows the lump in his throat and looks out the window.  "I was just thinking ... about ... you know ... uhm ..."  Naruto smacked himself mentally again.  Get yourself together!  "I wanted to get your thought on vampires."  He quickly blurted out as if the words were smashed together. 

                Itachi didn't waver.  He knew that was what the blond was going to ask from the beginning.  "What about them?"

                Naruto arched a brow at how calm he was.  "Like ... if they are still alive and stuff and maybe ... like ... if ... if you're ..."

                "A vampire?"  He finished Naruto's sentence glancing at him. 

                Naruto nervously fidgeted with his hands.  "W-well I ... It's not that I think you are one, but ... are you?"

                Itachi thought about whether he should tell him or not.  "Even if I say yes or no, you would already know the answer, wouldn't you?"  Itachi glances to him.  "It was Sasuke, my brother, that attacked you, right?  And the one who saved you.  Lastly he was the one who attacked you last night as well, wasn't he?"  Naruto looked out the window.  So they were vampires.  His heart started to race faster.  He was in a car with a vampire.  With the brother of the one that attacked him!  He took deep, slow breaths.  "You don't have to worry, Naruto.  I'm not going to hurt you.  Actually, you can blame me for my brother biting you last night.  I had to giv-"

                "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait.  Sasuke didn't bite me last night."  Naruto said furrowing his brows. 

                Itachi's eyes snapped over to Naruto.  "He didn't?"

                "No.  Was he supposed to?"

                "Dammit Sasuke."  Itachi cursed under his breath. 

                "Itachi?"

                "He was beating himself up over it.  He wouldn't tell you he was a vampire because he didn't want you to hate him, so the four of us gave him a pill made for basically destroying vampires."  Naruto's eyes widened in shock.  He was going to kill his brother because he didn't want to tell him he was a vampire?  "He was to drink the blood of a certain someone in order to get back to normal.  He has to drink your blood by the end of today or else he will go crazy and or have a chance of dying."

                "Are you stupid!?"  Naruto shouted without thinking.  Itachi glared at him then back to the road.  Naruto grumbled to himself in thought.  He has to help him, but then again if he doesn't then there will be one less vampire in the world.  He remembers back to last night and cringed.  Sasuke hadn't bit him.  Now he understood why he had that pained look in his eyes, that's why he let him go.  He would rather die than bite him.  Dammit.  Now he can't even hate the damn bastard.  He has to help.  "Dammit."  Naruto whispers.  "Take me to him." 

                Itachi didn't waste any time.  He stepped on the break and spun in the other direction.  Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he quickly put the seatbelt on as he clutched his surroundings for dear life.  Itachi sped down the road.  He understood why he was freaking out, but that doesn't mean he has to drive like a bat out of hell!  Sasuke still has some time.  Naruto looked out the window and realized it was practically dark.  His eyes snapped to the clock on the dash.  11:50?!  How?

                "When did he take the pill?"

                "Around midnight."

                "You said that he has a chance of dying, so he could be fine."

                "Probably, and probably not.  That pill is unpredictable.  The effects vary from each vampire.  So he could die as soon as it hits a day, or he could last a lot longer.  It all depends on them, and I don't want to risk anything."

                "Do you even know where he is?"   

                "I have an idea."

                Itachi slowed down and stopped getting out of the car.  Naruto looks around and does the same.  What was he doing?  He was going to save a vampire!  He is losing his mind.  Why should he care?  He doesn't even know the guy.  He is just some random vampire.  So what if he saved him once.  He bit him before too. 

                Naruto walks over to where Itachi is to see him glaring into the dark.  All Naruto could see was darkness, some trees, and a little rock by his feet. 

                "Is he?"

                "Yeah.  Follow me."  He walks into the wooded area, Naruto trailing behind.  He keeps glancing back to see how far they were.  It wasn't too far yet, he could still run.  He doesn't have to do this.  He could run.  Right now!  Turn around.  Run.  Leave.  Sasuke could be crazy already and he could kill you.  Run!  "Sasuke."  Itachi stopped, making Naruto run into him since he wasn't looking where he was going.

                "Go away Itachi, and take him too."  A voice came from up above them.  Naruto glances up to see glowing red eyes.  He steps back, becoming less willing by the second. 

                "You would rather die?  He knows, Sasuke."

                "I don't care.  Leave."

                "Get down here."

                "We both know that's a bad idea."

                "Why?  Because you might bite him this time?" 

                "Will you just leave me alone."

                Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped next to Itachi with what little courage he had left.  "Sasuke."  Naruto said in a quiet voice making the eyes move over to him.  Naruto takes a breath making sure not to let his voice waver.  "I came here because I want you to bite me.  Itachi told me that you might die if you don't.  I don't know you and I normally hate vampires, but for some reason ... part of me doesn't want you to die, so please."  Itachi moved his eyes from the blond to his brother up in the tree.  Sasuke's eyes were narrowed. 

                All of a sudden Sasuke stood in front of Naruto making him jump.  He looked extremely weak.  Sasuke looked him in the eye and smirked.  "Aren't you a courageous one."  Naruto's heartbeat quickened and he backed up into a tree.  Sasuke puts his hand on the other side of his neck.  He smirks when he feels his heartbeat.  "Nervous are we?" 

                "Why wouldn't I be."

                "True enough."  Sasuke leaned close and paused before he bit him.  A surge rushed through Sasuke and he sunk his fangs into the blond's neck.  Naruto winced and dugs his nails into his palm.  This time hurt worse than the first time.  Naruto clenched his jaw and closes his eyes.  Sasuke tries to control himself, but the pill was making it extremely hard.  Naruto's knees started to feel weak.  Sasuke then retracted his fangs and Naruto's knees buckled.  Sasuke quickly caught him and picked him up bridal style.  Naruto's breathing was a little heavier.  Sasuke frowned looking down at him.  He did take a little to much. 

                "You should probably take him home."  Itachi said walking up to the two. 

                "I can ... I can ... walk.  It's ... I'm totally ... fine."  Naruto said trying to get out of Sasuke's grip. 

                Sasuke only pulled him closer and rolled his eyes.  "Are you stupid.  You can barely talk.  I took too much blood.  You're probably really dizzy right now too."

                Naruto knew he couldn't walk in his current condition.  That bastard did take too much blood.  He probably did that on purpose.  This is what he gets for helping a vampire.  Naruto looks up to see silver eyes staring at him.  He then gets really light headed.  He leans his head against his chest and closes his eyes.  "Fine ... just ... take me home."  Sasuke looks up to Itachi to see him smirking.  Sasuke bet he put on an act to get Naruto to help.  He most likely made it more dramatic than needed and drove way too fast to get here. 

                "I'll see you at home otouto, take good care of him."  He winks and leaves them.  He definitely was overdramatic about it just to get Naruto here.  Sasuke then jumps into the air and Naruto clutches to his clothes.  He will probably never get used to the jumping thing, and he hopes that he will never have to.  Sasuke gracefully jumps from rooftop to rooftop, making sure that he is quick about it so no one sees. 

                After a little while of jumping around, Naruto was starting to feel better.  He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the wind.  When he saw the city lights below them he opened his eyes the rest of the way.  He couldn't believe how pretty it looked from the rooftops.  For as long as he's lived in the city he hasn't been to much of it.  The lights from his house weren't nearly as pretty since he was in a residential area.  Naruto couldn't help but smile.  Sasuke glances down at him and smirks at the amusement on his face. 

                When they finally started to fall down to the ground Naruto was a little disappointed.  Sasuke lands in front of his house and Naruto slightly frowns.  Sasuke put Naruto's feet on the ground and he practically fell on his butt, but Sasuke caught him again. 

                "Do you want help inside?"

                "No ... I think ... I can do it." 

                Sasuke shrugs and lets go and Naruto takes one step and falls on his face.  Sasuke crosses his arms and smirks.  "Do you still think you can do it?"

                "Shut up and help me."  Naruto grumbled.  Sasuke helps him up and wraps his arm around his shoulders walking him up to the front door.  Naruto opens the door but Sasuke doesn't move.  Naruto glances to him then to the house.  Sasuke glances to him and Naruto arches a brow. 

                "I can't enter unless you say I can."

                "Really?"  Sasuke nods.  "Well, then you can come in."  Sasuke takes a step in his house and glances around.  "My room is upstairs."  Sasuke picks him up and makes his way up the stairs.  Naruto points to his room and Sasuke walks in and set him on his bed.  Naruto looks up to the raven to see him putting something on the desk next to his bed.  "What is that."  
                "Put it on the bite.  It'll heal it faster."  Sasuke turns away from Naruto and starts to walk to the door. 

                "Sasuke."  Naruto says making Sasuke falter in his steps and stop.  "I just wanted to say thanks for uhm ... saving me that day."

                Sasuke thought it over for a minute.  He wasn't good with compliments.  What does he say to that?  You're welcome?  "Yeah, well next time you shouldn't stay out so late."  Sasuke immediately left after saying that.  Naruto pursed his lips to the side and narrowed his eyes.  He seems like such a bastard.  Naruto then remembers something.  Kurama is outside.

                "Dammit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm not kidding, you guys.  I seriously know that I saw one."  Sakura growled as they all sat down at their lunch table.  She claims to have seen a vampire last night jumping in the sky or something crazy like that.  That's totally crazy.

                "Oh, I completely believe you."  Kiba says sarcastically.  "I saw a fairy last night too." 

                "Kiba, I swear I am going to come over there and beat you senseless if you don't stop making fun of me."  Sakura says pounding the table making it rattle. 

                "How do you expect me to not make fun of you when you keep saying stuff like 'I saw a vampire!  Vampires are real!' and other ridicules stuff like that?"  He imitated an annoying girl voice as he quoted Sakura, which, may he add, actually sounded pretty spot on.

                "I do not sound like that."  She looks to everyone and they all look away casually as if something had just caught their eye.  She opened her mouth from shock at her friends taking Kiba's side.  "Naruto, you too?" 

                Naruto nervously laughs and puts his hand on his neck looking back to his best friend.  "Well, he wasn't completely wrong." 

                "Unbelievable."  She huffs crossing her arms across her chest.  Naruto pursed his lips to the side.

                "Nobody likes those things.  The world is so much better without them being around to kill people.  They're stupid and I'm glad that we never have had to deal with them in our lifetime."  Kiba says triumphantly.

                Naruto turns his gaze to his friend and frowned.  He never knew how much Kiba hated them so much.  That made him think a little bit.  He was just like him only a week ago.  "You know,"  Naruto's voice made everyone snap their attention to him.  "maybe not all vampires are terrible."  Everyone was now giving Naruto a confused look besides Shikamaru and Sakura.  Sakura was inspecting him.  It wasn't like him to say that kind of thing.  And Shikamaru, well Shikamaru doesn't care about a lot and he didn't want to get involved now.

                "Are you feeling alright bud?"  Kiba arched a brow.

                "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

                "Then what happened to you.  It was only a week ago that you despised those creeps."

                Naruto shrugs playing it off as if it was just a minor thought.  "I was just thinking that maybe we don't know as much about them as we thought we did.  You're probably right though.  They are most likely just creeps that kill people."

                "Yeah."  Kiba says confused by his behavior.  Sakura arches a brow at him looking him up and down.  He was definitely hiding something, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

                They all quickly drop the subject and bring up a new one that didn't involve vampires.  Naruto listens in and chimes in whenever he feels the need to say something.  Then everyone made a friendly bet on who was going to win the practice fight today at the dojo.  Naruto or Lee.  The bell eventually rang and they all left the cafeteria. 

XXXXX

                Gai never let up.  Not once.  He was even more tough of trainer than Jiraiya was.  Naruto was breathing heavily as he practiced with them.  Everyone came to watch, including Sai this time.  Naruto was glad.  Sai and Naruto used to be so close, but then all of a sudden he just stopped hanging out with him as much.  He always has something going on if Naruto asks if he wants to hang out.  It made him sad thinking that Sai didn't want to hang out with him anymore. 

                "Alright, that is enough for today."  The instant Gai said that Naruto fell to the floor to catch his breath.  Lee was still as energetic as ever.  Naruto normally has a lot of stamina, but Lee was unstoppable.  Although this all is rather new to him.  Last time he did anything like this was when he was younger.  "You guys were fantastic today."

                "I think you killed him Gai-sensei."  Sakura chuckled as they all walked over to them.  Naruto closed his eyes and started to chuckle then he burst out laughing.

                "Okay so he didn't kill him, he broke him."  Kiba arches a brow crossing his arms.

                "He is just having fun."  Sai says looking down at Naruto smiling. 

                Naruto stops himself and sits up beaming his signature smile at his friends.  "Aw man, it's been so long since I've felt like this."  Naruto stood up and dusted himself off.  Naruto moves his eyes passed his friends as he sees a sleek black motorcycle fly passed the dojo.  Naruto stops smiling and his eyebrows raise.  Was that Sasuke?  He hasn't seen them since he found out they were vampires.  It was only, like, maybe two days ago, but still.  Naruto put on a smile and looks back at his friends.  "Hey I just remembered that I have to take Kurama somewhere.  I'll see you all tomorrow."  Naruto grabs his things and sprints out the door. 

                He wipes the sweat off of himself as he ran across the street.  He glances back and sees everyone still staring at him.  He goes the way to his house, but then goes the long way to the cafe.  There he saw the motorcycle sitting in the parking lot for the cafe they always go to.  He didn't know why, but part of him wants to talk to he raven.  Even if he does seem a little rude at times.  Naruto glances both ways and goes across the street making sure to walk passed the motorcycle to get a good look at it.  He is in love.  He doesn't spend too much time staring at the bike though.  He goes into the cafe and looks around.  He didn't see him anywhere.  His bike is right outside.  Where is he? 

                Naruto froze.  Even if he was in here, how would he just randomly start talking to him?  He couldn't just walk up to him and start chatting away like he usually would, could he?  He's a vampire.  What would that have to do with anything though?  He's normal besides that part.  Well ... as normal as he can get that is. 

                Naruto grumbles to himself and walks to the counter ordering himself a drink.  He only came in here to talk to Sasuke, but in the end he didn't even know how to start talking to him.  He was kind of glad that Sasuke wasn't in there.  He gets his drink and he goes to the door.  He opens it and stops dead in his tracks.  He nearly ran into someone, and that would have been bad because his coffee most likely would have went all over them.  Naruto looks up and sees the lines on the cheeks near the nose.

                "Looks like you stopped yourself from running into me this time."  He grins. 

                Naruto nervously smiles and looks him in the eyes.  "Yeah. I'm getting better at it."

                Itachi glances at his to go cup then back to the blond.  "You're leaving I take it?"

                "Huh? Oh, yeah.  I have to get home to Kurama.  He doesn't like being alone."

                "That's a shame, I would have loved to talked to you more."  He thinks about it for a second.  "I have an idea."  Naruto arched his brow.  "How would you like to join my brother and I for dinner tomorrow evening?"

                Naruto's eyes widen.  Dinner?  With them?  Sure he wanted to talk to Sasuke, but he doesn't exactly know if dinner would be such a great idea.  He furrows his brows in thought.  "You don't have to I'll understand."

                "Oh, no!  I would love to.  I was just thinking to see if I had anything going on tomorrow night."

                "So you will come?"

                "Yeah."  Naruto smiled.  This will be his chance to become their friend.  Does he even want to be their friend?  Of course he does, and this is how he'll do it.

                "Great, Sasuke and I will see you tomorrow then."

                "Alright."  Naruto grinned and Itachi stepped out of the way letting Naruto pass him.  "Bye." 

                Itachi nodded and walked into the cafe.  He walks to the back table and sits down.  "Otouto."

                "Itachi."

                "Why did you hide from him?"

                "Who said I was hiding?  He just wasn't looking hard enough.  And how do you even know he was looking for me?  Maybe he was just passing by."

                Itachi shakes his head in disappointment.  "You were definitely hiding.  You were holding the menu in front of your face and you have sunglasses on.  Now explain why you were hiding from him.  Are you embarrassed that he knows about us, or some other reason?"  Itachi rested his head in his hand as he put his elbow on the table.

                "No." 

                "No what?  No you're not embarrassed or no it isn't a different reason?"

                "There is nothing I can talk to him about.  It would just be a lot of awkward silence."

                "Well you better think of some things to say.  He is coming over for dinner tomorrow evening."

                "You really want him to hate me don't you?" 

                Itachi arches a brow at him.  "Why would you say that?"

                "Tomorrow night is Tuesday, Itachi.  What is happening this Tuesday?"  Sasuke leans back in his chair crossing his arms and lets his brother think about it for a moment.

                Itachi's eyes soon widen when he remembers.  "Shit."

                "Great job Einstein."  Sasuke teases.

                "It's okay.  I can think of something." 

                Sasuke watches his brother amused.  "I'm sure you will."

                They sit in silence for a while until Itachi thinks of an idea.  "I got it!"  Sasuke arched a brow at him.  Why was he smirking?  "Change of plans.  We can take him out to eat instead."  This isn't going to be good.

XXXXX

                Naruto sighs and lays his head on his desk.  It was eighth period and the bell could not be moving any slower.  He was also freaking out because he noticed as soon as he got home that he had no idea where to go.  Itachi had forgotten to tell him his address.  He can't contact them in any way.  Unless ... no.  He won't.  He can't.  He sits up putting his face in his hands and groaning.  He has to.  He has to talk to Orochimaru.  He is the only one he knows that can contact him.  Naruto sighs leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh.  He really should start using his phone more, but that would require finding it and Naruto wasn't up for that.  

                He glances at the clock once more.  Ten minutes to go. 

                "Kakashi."  Naruto's eyes shoot to where the voice came from. 

                "What is it Orochimaru?"  Kakashi said casting his eyes to the other teacher.

                "I need to borrow a student."

                Kakashi stared at him for a little while then waved him off.  "Alright."

                Orochimaru smirked and looked into Naruto's slightly annoyed eyes.  He stood up, knowing full well that he was going to be the one he picked, and walked passed him out the door.  He followed behind and closed the door.

                "What do you want?"

                "I need some help grabbing some supplies from the printing room. Come with me."  Orochimaru started down the hall and Naruto stalked after him.  When they get to the room they go in and the door shuts behind Naruto.  "Here."  He grabs something and gives it to the blond.  Naruto takes it and arches a brow at it.  It's a box.

                "What's in it?"

                "Just stuff."  Orochimaru looks to him with his creepy smile.  "Naruto, there is an actual reason to why I brought you down here."  Naruto's eyes widen in confusion.  "You told me before that you were looking for Itachi Uchiha."

                "What of it?"  He narrows his eyes.

                "You shouldn't talk with them.  The whole Uchiha family is cursed.  They are terrible people."

                "If they're so terrible then why do you have his number?" 

               "Just in case I need it."  Naruto wasn't buying it.  They can't be that bad, could they?  Maybe he shouldn't ask for the number then.  "Naruto, please listen to me.  I only want to help you.  I advise you to stop contacting them now rather than later.  They will only hurt you."

                "I can take care of myself, thanks."  Naruto goes to leave with the box in hand, but Orochimaru pushes him to the wall and glares into his eyes.  Naruto stiffens and glares right back.  "Move."

                "I don't like to repeat myself." 

                "You don't have to, now move."  Naruto spat. 

                Orochimaru moved closer making Naruto back up as far as he could.  "Oh Naruto.  You are so naive and innocent.  You don't have a clue what the world will do to you.  So many things you don't even know that exist.  The Uchiha family will be one to crush your soul.  They could even kill you.  When that day comes don't tell me that I didn't warn you."  He moves slightly closer, putting his mouth close to his ear.  "But if that day comes and you need help, come to me.  I can make sure they can never touch you again."

                Naruto shivers dropping the box and ducking under Orochimaru's arms and sprinting out the door.  What was all that about?  Naruto wasn't looking where he was going.  He just wanted to go home.  He sees a door swing open and Iruka step out in front of him.  He was looking down at something so he wouldn't see Naruto making Naruto skid to a halt. 

                Iruka's eyes widen when he glances over to see Naruto panting.  "Naruto?"

                "H-hey Iruka-sensei.  Sorry about that.  I just was uhm ... in a hurry."  Naruto nervously puts his hand on his neck out of habit. 

                "That's fine.  Actually Naruto, I've been wanting to talk to you."  He closes the folder he was looking in and gives Naruto his full attention.

                "Oh, uh sure.  What did you want to talk about?"

                "What are you doing tonight?  I could take you to ramen if you'd like and we could talk there."

                "Well actually, I'm going out to eat with someone."

                Iruka raises a brow.  "Who?"

                "A friend I made."

                "Alright, then we can talk here.  It won't take too long."  Naruto nods waiting for the question.  "How is your situation with that guy?  Has he bothered you again?"

                That guy?  Naruto thought about it then he remembered.  "Oh! That guy.  Yeah, but we're cool now.  He is actually the one I'm going to dinner with.  Well, him and his brother."

                "Oh, I see.  Are you two close?"

                "Not exactly.  I'm closer with his brother than I am him, but I kind of want to get to know his brother.  He seems interesting." 

                "What are their names?"

                Naruto glances back  since he heard something and sees Orochimaru walking towards them, that's when the bell rang.  "Oh, uhm yeah.  I'll talk to you later Iruka.  Bye!"  Naruto sprints off avoiding that creep.  Naruto didn't wait to push through the doors.  When he gets outside he freezes when he sees a shiny black sports car and someone standing next to it.  His eyes move up to their face.  He was wearing sunglasses, but that hair was unmistakably Sasuke's.  "Sasuke?  What are you doing here?"

                "Itachi told me to get you since he forgot to give you our address.  There has also been a change in his plans.  We're going out to eat instead since we don't have actual food, and there is something going on at our house later."

                "I was really starting to worry about the whole address thing, I'm actually really glad you showed up."  Naruto laughs nervously, not knowing what to say to him.  He is normally great with conversation, but not with Sasuke.  There is just something about him that throws him off.  Sasuke pushes off of the car and opens the door.  Naruto nearly jumped for joy when the door swung up.  That will never get old. 

                Naruto gets into the car and the door closes.  Sasuke walks back around to the other side and gets in.  He looks out the window to the school to see the students staring at them.  Have they been there this whole time?  He looks to the side to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura.  All of them looked exceptionally confused. 

                Sasuke speeds away and drives down the road to his house, all the way Sasuke desperately trying to think of something to talk about, but nothing comes to mind.  He then curses Itachi for sending him alone to pick up Naruto.  It takes a while to get to the house, but when they pull into the driveway Naruto was staring out the window interested.  It was a long driveway surrounded by trees.  When they pull passed the trees Naruto's eyes widen.  The house was huge.  The yard was perfectly cut.  The bushes are well kept. 

                Sasuke pulls to a stop and gets out, Naruto soon following.  They walk up to the door and Sasuke stops him and just stands there for a couple seconds before opening the door and letting Naruto in and he closes the door behind himself.  He wanted to make sure no one was home so they wouldn't come bombard Naruto.

                 The interior of the mansion was just as beautiful, if not better, as the outside.  The intricate paintings.  The floors were dark wood.  The high ceilings.  The grand staircase leading off in two separate directions at the top.  There looked to be so many halls in this place he would get lost.

                Sasuke glanced to the door when he closed it.  There was a note taped onto it.  He arched a brow and picked it off and opened it. 

                _Dear otouto,_

_I regret to say this but you will be alone with Naruto this evening.  I couldn't miss the meeting with everyone.  I made reservations at that one restaurant on that hill.  Make sure he has good clothes on.  You better pay for his food.  Last but not least be good and try not to be too angry at me._

_Love, Itachi_

Sasuke crumples up the paper cursing at his brother in his head.  He did this on purpose that bastard.  This was his plan all along.  Sasuke composes himself and throws the paper onto a table near the door walking over to the fascinated blond.  "Change of plans again."  Naruto looks back to him.  "It looks like Itachi won't be able to make it tonight."

                "Oh, alright."  Great.  Time to panic again.  Okay just think.  Maybe he could use this to get to know the younger Uchiha.  Yeah.  That's it.  He wants to get to know him so he will use this to his advantage. 

                "We'll need to get you better clothes."  Sasuke said this as he passed Naruto and walked up the grand staircase.  Naruto eagerly followed him.  He put his hand on the rails as he followed Sasuke.  They went to the right when they got to the top of the stairs and then Sasuke opened a door going inside.  Naruto slows down and stands in the doorway looking inside.

                 This was Sasuke's room?  Naruto went in and went in circles.  This was amazing.  He had a huge bed with black covers.  The walls were dark.  The windows were covered so no light were covered by blackout curtains.  Naruto turned around and Sasuke was standing there holding some clothes.  Naruto looked down to them and arched a brow.  "Put these on." 

                Naruto grabbed them and looked to Sasuke.  He was already walking back to his closet to get clothes for himself.  Naruto quickly set the clothes on the bed and slid off his pants and shirt.  He then grabbed the pants and put them on.  Then grabbing the shirt and buttoning it up and then sliding the black jacket on over the white shirt.  He then grabs the tie and attempts to tie it, but it just wasn't happening.  Sasuke walks out of his closet fully changed and arched an amused brow at the blond.  He walks in front of Naruto and grabs the tie to help him from further struggles. 

                Naruto put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled.  "Thanks."  Sasuke looks to the clock in his room and sighed.  They had a couple hours before they had to leave.  Why did he get ready so early then you may ask?  He was nervous.  "What time is the reservation for?"

                "Six."

                "That means we have an hour and a half."

                "The place my brother decided to go to get extremely busy around dinner so we have to go early."  Sasuke opens the door letting Naruto pass him and he closes it behind him.  Naruto gets in the car and stares out the window and they leave.

                 It was so awkward around Sasuke because he never talked.  He barely looked at him.  He kind of feels like Itachi is forcing him to do this and that thought makes Naruto feel guilty.  If he hadn't of said yes to going to dinner then Sasuke wouldn't have had to gone through this.  Naruto purses his lips and sighs.  Maybe Sasuke just doesn't like him.  Naruto had no idea what to think about him.

                As they pull up to the restaurant Naruto was surprised.  There were so many cars.  They get out of the car and walk inside.  They were immediately seated and given menus.  Naruto was in astonishment.  He had never been to a restaurant like this in his life.  He has imagined something like it but it still wasn't this elegant.  He now understood why he needed the fancy clothes.  Naruto looks down to his placemat.  In the center was where the plate would go and there was a napkin to the side.  It had a knife and two spoons to the right of the plate and on the left there are two forks on the napkin.  Above the plate was also a fork and a spoon.  There was also a name card that said Uchiha on it.  Naruto figured it was for the reservation.  And lastly there are three glasses. 

                There is no possible way that there is a use for every single one of these.  Why are there three spoons?  Why are there three forks?  Three glasses?  Naruto did not feel comfortable here.  He just knew he was going to mess something up and potentially get them both thrown out. 

                Everyone was calmly chatting amongst the people at their table filling the room with a kind of soothing and relaxed mood.  Naruto took a breath and looked back to the table.  This was so overwhelming.  Why did they even go out to eat if Sasuke was a vampire?  He can't eat actual food right? 

                The waiter comes by and tells them his name and asking what they wanted to drink.  Naruto just had a water and Sasuke had some wine.  When they ordered and their food came Naruto had no idea how to eat it or what fork to use.  He sat there staring at the forks for a little while.

                "It's the one on the inside." 

                Naruto looks up at Sasuke then back to the fork.  "Thanks.  I haven't ever been to a restaurant like this before so this is kind of new to me."  He glances back up to Sasuke.  He was staring right back at him.  "Say, uhm, why come to a restaurant if you can't eat the food?"

                "Who says I can't eat the food?"  Sasuke arches a brow.

                "Well ... you know.  Cause you're a ..."  Naruto stops his sentence since he didn't want to say it so people could hear and he knew that Sasuke understood. 

                "We can eat normal food it just doesn't help us with our hunger."  
                "We really do know nothing about you guys."  He takes a bite of his food and looks into Sasuke's eyes.

                "People change.  We've adapted to many different things.  The only thing that remains the same is how you kill us."

                Naruto moves his eyes back to his food.  Next topic.  Uhm.  You're doing good so far, just think of another topic.  "How many of you live at your house?  It seems huge for only you and Itachi."

                Sasuke looks to his plate then to blue eyes.  "Five of us.  We often hold meetings there too and the rest of us stay there on some occasions."

                "The rest of you?"

                "The five of us and ten others.  They are there tonight.  That is why Itachi couldn't make it and we thought it was a bad idea to have you meet so many of his friends at once.  They can be unpredictable."  Sasuke had no idea why he was telling Naruto all of this.  He just had nothing else to talk about and it just sort of comes out.

                Naruto had to sigh with relief at what he said.  He didn't know what he would do if he was in a house of fifteen vampires.  "Why do you guys only get together once in awhile?"

                "For a job, but before you ask I can't tell you what it is."

                Naruto purses his lips to the side and scans Sasuke.  He is a lot more talkative than he imagined he would be.  He's also pretty easy to talk to.  "Alright.  Do you all get along?"

                Sasuke arches a brow at his strange question.  Do they get along?  At least he has the ability to think of new topics.  "I guess.  We are rough with each other though, so if you ever do some day meet them don't be surprised at how we greet each other."  Now it was Naruto's brow that raises.  How do they greet each other?

                "Should I be scared?"

                "Maybe slightly."

                Naruto smiles a little.  "You know, you are so much easier to talk to than I thought you would be.  I thought you were some kind of arrogant asshole that wouldn't talk to anyone, or if you did talk to someone then you would be a jerk to them.  It's such a relief to know that you aren't."  Naruto chuckles a little and puts his hand on his neck for a second.

                Sasuke blinks a couple times and stares at him.  It shouldn't surprise him that he thought of him like that.  He hasn't done anything to him to make him think otherwise and he tends to have that impression on people.  "That's good to hear." 

                Naruto looks down at his plate.  Maybe he shouldn't of said that.  He then quickly thinks of a new subject and smiles looking back to him.  "Have you ever done karate?"

                "Yes." 

                "Really?  Are you good at it?"

                "I guess so."  Sasuke shrugs taking a sip of his drink.  "I take it you do it?"

                "Yeah, my friend convinced me to join the tournament after we sparred.  I guess I was good, but I haven't done it in a really long time so I'm out of practice.  My godfather actually taught me how to fight a long time ago.  He isn't around much anymore so I had to stop practicing with him.  Now Lee and I train at the dojo."  Sasuke smirked a little and rose a brow.  Naruto's eyes widened a little.  "What's with that look?"

                "Oh, nothing.  What dojo is it exactly?"

                "It's a block away from the cafe." 

                Sasuke nods.  "You live alone don't you?"

                "Yeah.  When I was younger it was so awesome to spend the day alone in my house when my parents were gone for a little while.  I thought it was so awesome."  He laughs a little remembering something he did one time.  "One day when I was alone with Kurama we decided that it would be a good idea to cook something for my parents when they got home.  We were making macaroni and cheese and a milkshake.  It was going fine, but then Kurama ran into me because there was a knock on the door and he made me hit the pot of boiling water and it spilt everywhere also the box of noodles scattered everywhere along with the cheese.  I slammed my hand down on the blender and it started making all of it's contents go flying.  I struggled to turn it off, but when I finally did I was covered in milkshake.  I wiped off as much as I could and ran to the door that Kurama was barking at.  It was such a disaster."  Naruto smiled looking down at his food. 

                Sasuke was smiling as well, that is until he saw the pain in his eyes.  He furrowed his brows.  He thinks he knows what happened after that.  He didn't want to ask just in case he was actually right, but curiosity got the best of him.  "Who was at the door?"

                "Huh?"  Naruto looks up with widened eyes.  "Oh, uhm ... it was my godfather, Jiraiya."  Naruto had a saddened smile on his face. 

                Sasuke definitely knew what happened after that.  That was the night of their death.  "That sounds like you had a mess to clean up."

                "You better believe I did."  He laughs.  "Although I had help from Kurama and Jiraiya."

                They ended up talking the rest of the night about whatever came to mind.  They actually had a good time.  Naruto thought it was going to be horrible, but be actually had fun.  Sasuke had more humor than he thought he would.  He made Naruto laugh multiple times, but the most he did was chuckle.  Right now they were on their way to Naruto's house.  He pulled into his driveway and Naruto got out a little sad to say bye, but he did.  He walks up to his door and looks back to see Sasuke pulling back and driving away.  He smiles and opens the door, only to be tackled to the ground and licked to death.  Looks like somebody missed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You haven't seen anything strange going on with him recently, have you?"

                "No.  He's fine in my classes and whenever I see him in the halls he seems normal.  Why are you freaking out so bad?"

                "I'm just ... I'm worried about him."  Iruka sighs resting his forehead in his hands.  "He told me about some guy and how he bit him or something and then left as soon as he said that." 

                "I'm sure he's fine.  He's a teenage boy, so it doesn't surprise me that he is doing this.  But don't worry I'll make sure to watch him a little closer to see if he is acting weird."  Kakashi says putting his hand on Iruka's knee. 

                "Thanks Kakashi." 

                "I couldn't help but overhear."  Iruka and Kakashi snap their eyes over to Orochimaru who was leaning on the wall.  "Are you talking about Naruto?"

                "What about it?"  Kakashi glares.  He hates Orochimaru as much as Naruto does.  He smells something fishy going on with him, but Iruka on the other hand likes to give people a chance to prove themselves to him before judging them.  Iruka puts a hand on Kakashi's telling him to calm down.

                "Do you know something about him?"

                "I'm not sure, but I think I saw him with a bad group of people.  I saw one of the people he was with.  It was Kagura."  Iruka's eyes widen.  Naruto was with him?  That can't be right.  He wouldn't do what they do.  "I don't know if you know exactly what Kagura and his gang do, but by that look you are giving me I'm guessing you have an idea."

                "I have only heard rumors."                                                         

                "I'll tell you then, but you might not like it."  He pauses and Iruka nods.  "Kagura sells drugs, they also do a lot of them.  They steal things.  They almost killed someone.  They all have been arrested at least twice.  They also will kill someone if they betray their trust, so Naruto won't willingly tell you he is with them or that he does that kind of stuff."  Orochimaru glances over to Kakashi to see his unbelieving glare.  "I too am worried about him.  I think the drugs are messing with him.  He said something about a vampire being real, but I saw that he wasn't himself when he told me that."

                "That's enough, Orochimaru."  Kakashi spat. 

                "I'm just trying to help, Kakashi."  Orochimaru grins creepily.

                "Thanks for everything Orochimaru.  I'm going to go find Naruto."  Iruka shot to his feet and out the door.

                Kakashi stood continuing to glare into the yellow eyes.  "I don't believe any of the shit that spills from your mouth.  Naruto wouldn't ever do that.  You are just aiming to make Iruka worry more than he is and you are trying to get Naruto into trouble when he doesn't need to be.  I see the way you look at him.  You need to knock it off before I need to step in and stop you myself."

                Orochimaru's grin never faltered as Kakashi got closer.  "I have no idea what you're talking about Kakashi, what am I doing."

                "You watch his every move with a disturbing hunger in your eyes.  If you try anything on him then I swear I won't hold back."  Kakashi steps back away from him.

                "I can't stop what I'm not doing, Kakashi."  Orochimaru slips passed him out the door.  Kakashi clenched his fists.  Kakashi took a deep breath and composed his lazy nature and exited the teacher's lounge.  You better believe he is going to watch out for Naruto.

XXXXX

                Orochimaru walked down the halls smiling at people that passed him, although, he always smiles so it wasn't a surprise that he did that.  Right now he was heading to a certain blond's locker.  He wants to give him a present.  Orochimaru saw him walking into school today with a lunch bag.  The good thing about the hallway that Naruto had his locker was there was little to no traffic and there weren't any cameras.  He already got the janitors keys and he stops in front of a locker and opens it.  He swiftly grabs the bag opening it and taking out a piece of food putting something in it.  He made sure that it wasn't too much, only enough to have a good effect.  Once he was done he put everything back the way it was and left as if nothing had happened.

XXXXX

                Naruto sat down on the top bleacher with Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Sai.  They all used to sit out here for lunch until they got yelled at, then they stopped.  But right now Naruto was missing it and he brought them all back out. 

                "Tell us now Uzumaki before I beat it out of you."  Sakura snarls making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

                But that might not have been a great idea.

                "Tell you what?"

                "Who that guy in the nice ass car was yesterday."  Kiba says just as interested.

                "Oh.  That.  You saw that?"

                "You did make eye contact with all of us as you left the parking lot."  Sai adds.

                "Right, well he was just a friend that I made a little while ago."

                "A friend or a _friend_?"  Sakura leaned closer.

                "A friend.  That's it."

                "Is it that friend?"  Shikamaru says opening his lunch.

                "Yeah."

                "That friend?  Who is that friend?"  Sakura was practically on top of Naruto now.

                "Sakura ... can you ... uhm ... give me a little space?"

                "Not until you tell me everything about him."

                "Okay, okay.  I'll tell you, just back up." 

                She narrows her eyes looking into his blue ones.  When she deemed him trustworthy she leaned back.  "Proceed."

                "There isn't much to tell about him.  It's just that he is the brother of the guy that I ran into and accidentally took his paper."

                "That guy had a brother?!"  Sakura grabs him by the shirt and pulls him closer. 

                "...yeah." 

                She releases him and looks out to the football field.  "Why couldn't have I ran into him instead."  Naruto rolls his eyes at her.  She is always looking for attractive people that she could possibly date.  Naruto takes out his sandwich and takes a bite.  "What are they like?  Are you close?"

                Naruto shrugs taking another bite and swallowing.  "They are really nice.  They have a big family ... if you wanna call it a family.  I'm not sure if they're related or not.  As for the close part, I don't know.  I just started talking to the brother yesterday."

                "Wait so you're _talking_ to him or just talking to him?"

                "We are talking to each other as friends."

                "So he's available?"

                "I really don't think he would date you."

                Her eyes snap over to the blond with malice in them.  "What is that supposed to mean?"

                Naruto put his hands up in defense.  "I'm just saying that he doesn't seem like the type to date people.  That's it, I swear."

                "That better be what you meant.  But I have to go anyway.  I have some work I need done.  I'll see you guys later."  She stands up with lunch in hand and jumps her way down the bleachers.

                "You really should watch how you word things around girls."  Kiba says opening his lunch.

                "It kind of just slipped."  Naruto finished the rest of his sandwich and pulled out some more food. 

                Kiba shot to his feet and looked to Sai.  "Sai!  We didn't finish our report!"

                "That's all right."  Sai says it as if it's nothing and takes a bite of his sandwich.

                "No, it's not all right!  We have to go!"  Kiba grabs Sai and they stumble down the bleachers to the school.

                Naruto purses his lips to the side and furrowed his brows.  So much for all of them eating lunch out on the bleachers.  "And it was down to two."  Shikamaru says as he eats his lunch. 

                "I don't care, I like eating lunch with just you anyway."

                "I feel honored, but I'm actually going to have to go too."  Naruto looks over to him with puppy-dog eyes.  "Oh, don't look at me like that.  Asuma-sensei has something he has to tell me.  He told me to meet him at lunch this morning.  Something about something that only I can do or whatever."  He shrugs standing up.  "Whatever, but I'll see you for the rest of the classes today and at the dojo."

                "Alright."  Naruto smiled and watched Shikamaru wave and walk down the bleachers.  Naruto looks back to his food and finishes it.  After a while he leans back against the fence and sighs closing his eyes.  For some reason he started to feel dizzy and his body felt a little heavy.  That's when he heard a creak come from the bleachers next to him.  He slowly opened his eyes.  Right there in front of him was a familiar face.  Naruto smiles.  "Hey, Sasuke!  What are you doing here?"

                Sasuke furrows his brows at the blond.  He is acting a lot different right now, and his smell has changed faintly too.  "Naruto, have you taken a drug?"

                "Drug?  No silly.  I just ate my lunch and now I'm feeling really happy."  Naruto stands up and almost falls but Sasuke instinctively caught him.  Being so close to him he could really smell it.  Something happened to his food because there was definitely a drug put in it.  It hasn't set in all the way yet so maybe he could suck it out of his blood system.  Sasuke cringes at the thought but he was going to have to do it if he wanted Naruto to go back to normal.  From the smell he could tell it wasn't a normal drug.

                "Naruto, I'm taking you with me.  Something got into your system and I'm going to help you, but I can't do it here."  He doesn't wait for Naruto to reply as he quickly picks him up and jumps in the direction of his house.  He made quick time but when he got there he growled.  Everyone was still here.  He walks to the back of the house and jumps to the window his room opening it and jumping in then closing it.  He walks over and sets Naruto on his bed.

                Naruto looks around with heavy eyes.  "Hey, this is your room Sasuke.  Your bed is really comfortable, ya know."  Naruto snuggled up and closed his eyes.

                "Don't fall asleep on me dobe.  This is probably going to hurt."

                "Hurt?  Why?  What are you going to do?"

                Sasuke grabbed Naruto turning him onto his back.  Naruto furrowed his brows and looked up to the raven who was now straddling him.  "Try not to make too much noise.  They will notice you're here sooner."  Even in his current state Naruto understood what he was saying.  He swallows and slowly nods.  Sasuke turns Naruto's head to reveal his neck more and he lowered himself. 

                It shouldn't hurt that bad right?  He's had it done before.  Sasuke's fangs sharpened and he sunk them into his neck.  Naruto immediately gasped and made a harsh wince.  He grabbed the bed sheets in both fists and his breathing turned labored.  This was _nothing_ like the other times.  He could feel his blood burning as it left him and soon all his body felt like it was on fire.  He traded a hand from the sheets to Sasuke's arm without thinking.  He started to get extremely dizzy, and as soon as that happened Sasuke pulled back and quickly got off of him and put a hand on the wall, his other to his mouth.  Naruto slowly looked over to Sasuke to see him coughing.  Naruto wanted to go over to help him, but he couldn't move and soon enough his eyelids closed on him.

                Sasuke's breath was heavy.  His hand still over his mouth.  That wasn't any normal drug.  It was specific to hurt vampires.  The only one who made drugs like this was the one and only, Orochimaru.  Sasuke glared up moving his hand from his mouth.  He's back.  Sasuke walked over to the door, struggling a little bit and opens it.  There, standing right in front of the door, was everyone in the house.  Sasuke looks to them with a glare.  He knew why they were all looking at him confused.  He was unable to retract his fangs and his eyes were still glowing red. 

                "We need to talk."  Sasuke said closing the door and went to the dining room and heavily sat in a chair.  He puts his elbows on the table and puts his head in his hands.  When he was sure everyone was in the room he speaks.  "What was the meeting about yesterday?"  He looks up at everyone.  "Was it about him?"

                "Yes."  Madara says sitting across from him. 

                "How long have you all known?"

                "Only a couple days."

                "Where is he?"

                "We don't know.  We decided last night how we would look for him.  You are to watch over Naruto because we seem to think he wants something to do with him, as proved tonight."  Sasuke stared into Madara's eyes.  He was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to help look for Orochimaru, but he was glad that he was told to watch over Naruto.  Now he has a reason to stay with him.  "But you cannot tell Naruto about this." 

                Sasuke furrowed his brows.  "And why is that?"

                "Because he doesn't need to be worried about this."

                "He should at least know that some maniac is trying to get him to do who knows what to him.  He doesn't know to keep an eye out."

                "That's why you are there."

                "This is stupid, he needs to-"

                "Sasuke."  Itachi put a hand on his brothers shoulder.  Sasuke glared back to him and Itachi shook his head.  Sasuke scoffed and leaned back. 

                "Then tell me how you are planning on catching him.  We can't catch him by trail.  He doesn't leave one.  He is hard to keep a grasp on.  He can get out of the stickiest situations without even trying.  He makes drugs that hurt vampires.  And he never stays somewhere for long if he knows he has been found out." 

                "We have a plan." 

                "Then tell me the stupid plan."

                "No."

                "Dammit Madara!"  Sasuke shot to his feet slamming a fist into the table glaring into Madara's amused and clam eyes.  Sasuke glares at him for a little while then leaves in a pissed off mood.

                "He always was easy to piss off."  Deidara says with a laugh. 

                Itachi sighs watching his brother leave.  "Must you always upset him?  Now we need a new table."  Itachi walks to the kitchen grabbing some blood and a wash cloth with some water then following Sasuke.  When he reaches the hall where Sasuke's room is at he stops.  Sasuke was sitting outside the door to his room.  Itachi sighs and walks over to him throwing the blood packet onto his lap.  Sasuke grumbles at it.  "Drink it, it will make it so you can retract them."  Sasuke sighed and brought it to his mouth.  Once it was gone he threw it back to Itachi who caught it and his fangs went back to normal along with his eyes.  "You know he does this to get a rise out of you." 

                "I know he does."

                "I also know that you want to know everything about it to make Naruto as safe as possible, but by not telling you everything he is helping to protect you and Naruto."

                "How is keeping us in the dark helping us at all?"

                "If Orochimaru catches either of you then he could use a drug to make you tell him all that you know.  Even if you don't think Madara cares about you, he does.  Just believe me."  Itachi stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.  "Now go check on Naruto."  He drops the water and wash cloth on Sasuke's lap.  "He might need these."  Itachi turned and went back down the hall.

                Sasuke stands up and walks into his room.  Naruto was breathing heavy.  He frowns walking over to him feeling his forehead.  He was extremely hot.  He was normally hot to Sasuke since he was constantly cold, but this was not normal.  He wet the towel and rested it on his forehead.  Sasuke then grabbed a piece of cloth and wet it to clean his neck.  Once it was clean he opened the drawer and grabbed that cream and putting some on him.  Now all he has to do is wait.

XXXXX

                Quick pictures of the accident pop into his head.  Their faces bloodied.  Car completely totaled.  His mother impaled through the forehead and a wooden stake pierced through her heart.  Her eyes dead but wide open.  The bone in her arm extruding from her skin.  Her legs snapped in half.   His father had very little life in him.  He was slowly bleeding out and no one was helping them.  His arms completely broken.  Legs crushed by the car.  The whole car was practically flat.  His eyes slowly filling with tears as he looks at his dead wife in the seat next to him.  His eyes move up to see his only son.  He was being dragged away by Jiraiya.  He was screaming and punching him, telling him to let him go.  Screaming for his parents.  Pedestrians giving the boy their sympathetic looks.  The boy was going to be an orphan now.  Minato's tears strolled down his face as he watched his son slowly turn into nothingness.  All he saw was black.  Naruto remembers the tears.  He remembers watching the life drain from his father's eyes.  He couldn't do anything.  He had run to the wreck when Jiraiya had told him.  Jiraiya tried to stop him, but he couldn't catch him.  Now he wished he would have listened to Jiraiya and stayed home.

                His breathing quickened.  He was starting to get worked up again.  The memories of that day haunt him almost daily.  He grabbed something and tried to calm himself.  He was attempting to wake himself up.  He needed to wake up.  To open his eyes and just talk.  Get his mind off of it before he has a panic attack.  That's when he felt a cold hand on his arm.  He could faintly hear his name being called but he couldn't open his eyes. 

                Sasuke grabbed his arms tightly and looked at him worriedly.  Naruto had started to freak out for some reason.  He was trying to wake him up, but it wasn't working.  He didn't want to do this, but there is no other options.  Sasuke goes to do something, but Naruto jolts up with tears in his eyes and he was shaking.  His breathing was still rigid and uneasy.  Naruto clenches the bed sheets in a panic.  He was completely unaware of his surroundings.

                "Naruto.  Naruto, what happened?  Naruto."  As long as Sasuke has been alive, which is a very long time, he had never seen this happen before.  He stopped and looked him over.  He was shaking terribly.  What had he dreamed about?  Dreams can't be that terrifying can they?

                "I ... I was ... right there.  Like it just happened.  I ... I haven't ... it hasn't ever been that bad.  I could see every ... little detail.  It ... I ..."  Naruto closes his eyes and drops is head shaking it back and forth.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know this would happen." 

                Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's making Naruto look to him.  Sasuke didn't know how to comfort him, but he didn't want to see him suffer either.  This must have been from the drug in his system.  Sasuke stared into watery blue eyes.  "Don't apologize, Naruto."  Naruto turned his hand over and squeezed Sasuke's.  Sasuke slowly took a seat next to him.  He wasn't good at comforting people, but he wanted to show Naruto that he could come to him.

                Naruto's breathing was slowing back to normal.  He looks down to their hands and he gets a funny feeling in his stomach.  He slowly turns and puts his legs over the edge of the bed.  He looks to the wall then to the door then finally the window.  It was getting dark out already.  His eyes widen.  "How long have I been asleep?"

                "Since lunch."

                "Wha-"  Naruto shoots his eyes to Sasuke.  "What exactly happened?  Did you take me out of school?"

                "Yes I took you out of school.  If I hadn't then you would have been in a lot of trouble."  Naruto arches a brow.  "Someone put a drug into your food to get you in trouble.  Is there anyone that you think would do that?" 

                Naruto frowns thinking about it then shakes his head.  "No.  I can't think of anyone."

                Sasuke sighs standing up.  He doesn't even know if he knows Orochimaru.  He could be watching Naruto from the shadows, and he can't just ask him if he knows him.  Sasuke paced around the room. 

                "Sasuke,"  Sasuke stops and looks to Naruto.  "when you helped me ... did you get hurt?" 

                Sasuke stares at him for a little while.  "No."

                Naruto dropped his gaze knowing that Sasuke was in pain from the drug he took from him and then he looked back to the raven.  "Thank you for helping me again." 

                Sasuke looks away from him to the window.  "I should probably bring you home now."  Naruto nods standing up.  Sasuke opens the door and Naruto follows him to the car.  Naruto rubs his hands together, his one hand was still tingling from Sasuke's touch.  He looks out the window as they ride to his house.  He didn't know how everyone was going to react to him missing practice and the rest of the school day.  Sasuke pulls into his driveway and looks to Naruto.  Naruto opens the door and steps out.  He was about to close the door but Sasuke says something.

                "Naruto."

                Naruto looks to him.  "Yeah?"

                "... be careful."

                Naruto smiles at him with his biggest smile.  "I will."  He closes the door and goes inside.  Kurama comes running to him and Naruto drops to his knees and catches Kurama as he reaches him, burying his face into his fur.  Kurama slowly wagged his tail and nudged him with his head.  "Something is going on Kurama, and I don't know what is going to happen."  Naruto hugs him a little tighter and whispered.  "Kurama ... I'm scared."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I was looking everywhere for you yesterday.  Did something happen to you?  Did you have to leave early? Naruto what is going on?"  Naruto sighs at Iruka.  He always has worried too much.  Iruka was sitting in front of him with his stare planted on the blond.  He was not going to let Naruto leave until he answered all of his questions.

                "Nothing happened to me.  I just started to feel really sick.  I went to the nurse and I got sent home.  That's it.  I swear.  I'm alright, really.  You don't have to worry so much."  Naruto smiles to try and reassure his teacher, but that wasn't working.  Iruka still looked as stressed as before, if not more.  Did he not believe him?  It wasn't the truth, but Naruto thought it was pretty convincing.

                "Naruto, I've heard some things recently."  Naruto stopped smiling and stared at Iruka.  This can't be good.  "I don't know if they are true or not, I really don't want them to be true, but with the way you have been acting recently I'm starting to believe they might be." 

                Naruto furrows his brows.  "What exactly have you heard?"

                Iruka stares him in the eyes to see his reaction to what he is going to say.  "I heard that you have been doing bad things.  I heard you have been hanging out with Kagura and his group smoking, doing drugs, stealing ... Naruto please tell me that you aren't doing those things." 

                Naruto's eyes narrowed.  Who the hell has been saying that?  He has never done any of those things in his life.  He's never even thought about doing that before.  "No.  No way in hell have I done that.  Whoever told you that is lying!  I swear Iruka I didn't do any of that.  I hang out with Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.  That's it.  The reason I have been acting weird is because I can't concentrate on anything." 

                Iruka sighs with relief.  He knows Naruto wouldn't lie to him, at least not about something like that.  "That's a relief."  Iruka breaths.  He looks up to an angry blond.  "You aren't mad at me, right?"

                "No.  Why would I be mad at you?  I'm mad at who told you those lies."  He huffs crossing his arms and turns his glare out the window. 

                "So, Naruto."  Naruto glances back to his teacher.  "Why haven't you been able to concentrate recently?"

                Naruto drops his eyes to the desk and unfolds his arms.  "Well, I made a new friend.  I told you about him actually.  His name is Sasuke.  I told you about him but then I ran off before I could finish.  I had somewhere I really had to go, sorry about that."  Naruto nervously laughs putting his hand on the back of his neck.

                "I see.  This Sasuke boy, how old is he?  That name doesn't sound familiar.  Does he still go to school?"

                Great.  Of course he would have to ask his age.  He has no idea how old he is.  Wait.  Even if he did know how old he was he probably couldn't tell Iruka anyway.  He is probably one hundred or two hundred years old.  Okay well let's think.  How old does he look?  Twenty?  Twenty three? "He's twenty two."

                "So he's in college.  Where does he go?"

                Really Iruka!  Naruto grumbled to himself and wracked his brain for some university.  That's when he realized he had no idea what colleges where around here.  "I honestly have no idea."  He laughs and gives him a sheepish smile.

                Iruka nods.  He didn't expect Naruto to know where he goes to college.  That is if Sasuke had even told him before.  "Have you met his family yet?"

                He is making it sound like he told him he's dating Sasuke.  Which he most definitely isn't.  "I met his older brother, Itachi.  Itachi is actually how I met Sasuke."

                "They seem pretty nice." 

                Naruto smiles and nods.  "They are."  The bell rings indicating Naruto that he is late for his second period class.  They stand up and walk to Iruka's desk.  Iruka quickly scribbles on a pass and hands it to Naruto.  Naruto smiles as he takes it.  "I'll see you tomorrow."  Iruka nods and Naruto leaves the classroom. 

                He walks down the empty hall, a little nervous to open Orochimaru's door.  He grabs the handle and opens it taking a step in.  All the eyes in the room were directed at him.  He walks to Orochimaru and hands him the slip then without hesitating takes his seat next to Shikamaru, who surprisingly wasn't sleeping.

                Orochimaru watches Naruto walk back to his seat then turns back to the computer and smirks.  It looks like the Uchiha helped him.  If he hadn't he would still be acting weird.  He can smell Sasuke on him too, faintly, but it's there.  The smell appalls him, but he can get ride of the stench after class.  He can't do anything to rash right now though since Kakashi is practically breathing down his neck. 

                There is only one thing he knows for certain.  He will kill that brat if it's the last thing he does.  He is the last descendant of the powerful senju clan that Orochimaru had killed many, many years ago.  He finally killed the red haired witch only to find out she had a child.  Since Naruto's parents were killed he hasn't found out about his heritage yet.  That is for the best. 

                He glares at the computer screen when a thought pops into his head.  If that Uchiha boy turns him into a vampire then it is going to be ten times harder to kill the brat.  Naruto could be a very strong vampire because of his bloodline.  His dead relatives were pure blood vampires.  One of the strongest in fact.  And Orochimaru wanted them gone since Naruto, just like Hashirama, could put a major dent in his plans.

                Naruto scanned the paper they were doing and groaned.  This was all just so confusing.  How did anyone know how to do it?  He glanced to his left at Shikamaru.  He was practically done with the paper.  He scrunched up his nose and glared at his paper again.  This was a war between the homework and him, and he was losing miserably.  He takes one last glance to Shikamaru.  If he were to ask him for help, Orochimaru would cut off his head.  Maybe he should just ask him to help him after class.

                Naruto scribbled down some absurd answers and the bell rang.  Everyone got up and walked to Orochimaru handing him their paper.  Naruto's eyes widened.  It was due at the end of class?  Shit.  He stands on the other side of Shikamaru trying to get passed without handing it in, but that didn't work too well.

                "Naruto."  He stops abruptly turning back to him.  Shikamaru arches a brow but decides it best to keep moving.  "Your paper."

                Naruto puts his hand on his neck in a nervous habit and looks out the window.  "Well you see.  There is a problem with that."  Orochimaru slightly arched his brow.  "I didn't get it done."

                "I don't care.  If you were here in the beginning of class you would have heard me say that it was due at the end of class whether it was done or not."

                "But I wasn't here, so you should let me take it home and finish it." 

                "Naruto, give me the paper."  Naruto protests but hands him the half-assed, doodled on, piece of paper.  Orochimaru's eyes scanned over it and he sighs putting it on his desk with the others.  "If you want help you can always come to me you know.  You aren't doing so hot in here right now."

                "Yeah I know.  I have just been busy lately.  I'll do better next time."  Naruto turns around and starts to leave, but a hand grabs his wrist making him glare back over his shoulder.  "What do you want?"

                "Naruto, I know what you have been doing.  You are keeping an important secret from me, haven't you?"

                Naruto rips his hand free and furrows his brows.  "Even if I was keeping a secret, I don't have to tell you anything."

                "It's about Sasuke, isn't it."  Naruto drops all expressions from his face and stares at his teacher.  "It is."  Orochimaru smirks stepping closer.  "What is he doing for you?"  Naruto put his hand up to Orochimaru's chest so he couldn't come any closer.  Orochimaru drops his eyes to the hand on his chest and smirks putting his hands in his pockets.  "You know, I get the feeling that you don't like me very much."

                "Not in the slightest."

                Orochimaru gives Naruto a, fake, hurt expression.  "Oh, Naruto, I'm hurt.  What have I ever done?"

                Naruto scoffs and rolls his eyes dropping his hand.  "You want me to tell you all that you've done, because that would take way too long and frankly I just don't have time for that.  Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class."  Orochimaru smirks as Naruto leaves his room.  He sure will be a feisty one.

XXXXX

                Naruto had to admit.  He was a little nervous.  Sakura had asked him to sit outside on the bleachers with her for lunch.  He had no idea why, but he was scared.  When she tells him 'We need to talk' in a serious monotone voice it can never be a good thing. 

                They were sitting at the top bleachers right now.  Neither of them talking at all.  Naruto was nervously looking from her to the football field to her again.  Why wouldn't she just say it already?  Why did she feel the need to make him feel uncomfortable before she said what was bothering her?  It makes him really nervous.  Although that could be the whole point.

                "So, Naruto."  It begins.  He looks to her.  She wasn't smiling, in fact she looked a little serious.  "When I left yesterday at lunch, what happened?"

                Naruto furrowed his brows.  "What are you talking about Sakura?"

                "You left after lunch didn't you?  What was wrong?"

                Of course she would notice him not being in the rest of their classes, he has her in a lot of them.  He puts his hand on his neck and smiled.  "Oh, yeah I did.  I wasn't feeling very good.  I went to the nurse and got sent home.  Really, it's nothing to worry about."

                "I thought we were closer than this."  Naruto furrowed his brows and dropped his hands.  "You know I won't tell anyone whatever your secret is, so why don't you tell me?"

                He should have known that she wouldn't have fallen for that.  She knows something is up.  Maybe he should tell her, but on the other hand maybe he shouldn't.  He drops his head and frowns.  "I'm sorry Sakura.  I can't tell you." 

                She frowns and stands up.  "Alright then.  I'll leave you alone."  She passes Naruto. 

                He cringes and growls at himself.  He feels like if he lets her leave right now that she will be gone from his life from now on.  He glances up at her back to see her on her way down the steps.  "If we are as good of friends as we both think that we are, why don't you respect me not wanting to tell you what happened to me?"

                She stops and turns to face her friend again.  "Because I'm worried Naruto.  You haven't been acting like you normally do for the past two or so weeks.  Something has been bothering you and I want to help.  And trust me, I'm not the only one that has noticed your weird behavior recently.  Everyone is worried, but no one wants to say anything to you."  Naruto frowns and drops his eyes again.  Sakura sighs and walks back up to him taking a seat next to him and she put a hand on his knee.  "Can I at least take a guess to what is bothering you?"

                He looks up to her eyes.  "Sure."

                "Is it about that Sasuke guy?"  Naruto sits up slightly and looks away not knowing how to respond to that.  So she was a really good guesser.  "So it is."

                Naruto quickly shakes his head.  "No it's not him, at least I don't think that it is.  I don't know what is bothering me right now.  He's really nice and I like him a lot, but when I'm around him I feel kind of strange."

                Sakura looks him in the eyes furrowing her brows.  "Strange how?"

                "Well it only happened when he touched my hand.  My stomach felt strange and my hand started to like..."  Naruto didn't know how to explain the feeling so he settled for making some weird gestures that earned a chuckle from Sakura. 

                When she finished laughing her eyes softened.  "You seem to really like him, don't you." 

                Naruto nods.  "He's a nice friend."

                Sakura mumbles to herself, rolling her eyes.  "That's not what I'm hearing." 

                "What was that?"

                Sakura shakes her head and waves it off.  "Oh it's nothing."  Naruto furrows his brows and stares at her confused.  She smiles and waves a hand at him.  "It really was nothing, I promise." 

                Naruto purses his lips to the side but takes her word for it.  They both look away from each other to see the sky getting darker.  They sit there for a long while and just as Sakura was about to say something, Naruto beat her to it.  "Sakura, I have something to tell you."

                She looks over to him surprised.  "What is it?"

                He turns his eyes to hers and narrows them.  "You have to promise me something though."  She nods waiting for him to continue.  "You cannot tell a single soul what I tell you right now.  Absolutely nobody.  Not your parents.  Not ever your cat." 

                She furrows her brows.  What could be so secret that he is doing this?  "Alright, I swear on my life that I won't tell a single soul what you tell me." 

                Naruto stares her in the eyes as she says this, and once he deems her words to be true he sighs heavily and moves his eyes back to the darkening sky.  "They're vampires."

                She freezes and stares at him with wide eyes.  "Did I hear you right?  Did you seriously just say that they're ..."  Naruto sighed turning his body to face her.  He pulls down the collar of his shirt and shows her the practically healed twin puncture marks on his neck.  If it wasn't for that stuff that Sasuke put on them they would probably still be in pain, but that stuff works miracles.  She moves closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder to get a better look.  She takes a deep breath and lets go letting Naruto put his shirt back to normal.  "I knew it.  I knew they weren't gone."

                Naruto quickly grabs her wrist and sternly looks into her eyes.  "You can't tell anyone, Sakura."

                "I already swore I wouldn't Naruto.  I won't tell anyone." 

                Naruto releases her wrist slowly and relaxes a bit leaning back against the chain link fence.  "Then let me ask you this,"  She leans back and glances to him, telling him that she is listening.  "should I still be friends with them?"

                She stares at him for a second then looks away, pondering the thought.  "You said it yourself.  They're really nice.  He saved you.  Sure maybe he bit you but he still made up for it by saving you."

                "Twice."  Naruto quickly added.  "He saved me twice."

                Sakura glanced at him then back to the sky.  "Even more of a reason to stay friends with him.  And by the way you were talking about him I'd say that you are starting to get a little crush on him."

                Naruto's head snaps to her, brows furrowed.  "I do not have a crush on him.  We are friends, end of story."

                Sakura smirks and closes her eyes.  "Alright, maybe you're right.  It is just a wild guess after all.  And plus, I'm a girl, what do I know about love.  But you're right.  You definitely don't have a crush on a super attractive vampire that obviously likes you back.  Silly me." 

                Naruto gives her an unamused look.  She opens and eye and glances at him and chuckles when she sees his face.  Naruto rolls his eyes and playfully shoves her.  "Let's go before we get into trouble."  She nods and they both stand up walking down the bleachers with Sakura teasing Naruto the whole was back to the school.

XXXXX

                He didn't have anything going on after  karate practice today, and he hasn't been paying as much attention to Kurama recently as he usually does so he decided to take him for a walk to the park and play with him for a while.  Kurama was happily walking next to Naruto wagging his tail, panting with what looked like a smile on his face.  Naruto couldn't help but grin at how happy he looked. 

                When they finally get to the park Naruto unhooks Kurama and gets a ball out showing it to him.  Kurama stops panting and sits down.  His eyes locked onto the ball.  Naruto smiles and brings his arm back to throw it making Kurama jump to his feet and get ready to run.  Naruto throws the ball and Kurama sprints after it.  The ball doesn't even hit the ground.  Kurama catches it in the air.  After he caught it he sprints back and drops it in Naruto's hand.  Naruto then throws it again.

                He spends a long time playing fetch with Kurama.  He was amazed at how much stamina he has.  He was panting like crazy, but still going strong.  He gave him some water for a break, but he only took a few licks and was back to chasing the ball.  He was definitely Naruto's dog.

                Kurama drops the ball into his hand one more time and Naruto chucks it.  He watches it fly through the air and Kurama tailing right behind it, but Kurama comes to a halt at someone's feet.  Somebody had caught the ball.  Naruto looked to see who it was and his face lit up. 

                "No way."  Naruto whispers sprinting over to the person who caught the ball and trucks right into them almost making them tumble over.  There was a hearty laugh that rumbled from the man's chest making Naruto smile.  He pulled back from him and looked into his eyes.  Go figure he smelt of alcohol.

                "You sure have gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you."

                "I was only last year.  I didn't grow that much, Jiraiya."

                "You would be surprised."  Jiraiya smiles looking Naruto over.  Naruto beams brightly at him.  He looks down to Kurama who was wagging his tail beside Naruto.  Jiraiya reaches down patting his head making Kurama come over to him and jump up.  Jiraiya grins and pets him.  "How about we go back to the house and catch up there."  Naruto nods and all three of them get into Jiraiya's car.  It was a sports car.  New actually.  Naruto had never seen it before.  His books must be doing great. 

                When they get inside the house they go straight to the kitchen.  "This place hasn't changed a bit."

                "I try to keep it as clean as possible."  Naruto laughs.

                "I can see that.  You are doing a fine job."  He walks over to the coffee pot.  "Would you like some?"

                "Yeah, thanks."

                Jiraiya makes some coffee for them both and they go to the living room and take a seat.  "So, what have you been up to this past year, anything new?"

                Naruto takes a sip of his coffee.  "There is.  It turns out our practices paid off from a long time ago.  I'm going to a karate tournament with Lee and Gai-sensei.  It's a lot of fun so far.  Although those two are crazy.  They are like training machines.  The tournament is actually at the end of next month.  It would mean a lot if you were to come.  That is if you are still going to be around by then."

                "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  Jiraiya smiled making Naruto light up. 

                "I also met some new people.  Their names are Sasuke and Itachi.  They are both super nice.  We only started hanging out recently though, but I know we are all going to be really great friends.  I didn't think I was going to like Sasuke, but he turned out to be super awesome.  And Itachi is great too.  He invited me to dinner with Sasuke and him, but he ended up not being able to make it so only Sasuke and I went.  We went to a really extravagant restaurant too.  The food was great, but it was awkward at first since I didn't know what fork to use at what time.  There were three forks.  It was crazy."  Naruto laughs and looks to Jiraiya.  He was smiling, but he had something he was thinking about.  Naruto arches a brow.  "Is something wrong Jiraiya?"

                Jiraiya shakes his head.  "Oh, no.  It sounds like you had a great time with them."

                Naruto smiles.  "I sure did.  I actually have to return the suit that Sasuke let me borrow from him for that night.  I wanted to clean it before I gave it back to him.  It's in my closet hanging up right now.  Actually I think it's the only thing hanging up in my closet.  All my other clothes are all over my floor.  I just didn't want Kurama to lay on it and get it dirty again."

                "That's smart of you, but I think that you should clean your room so your clothes are hanging up too."

                Naruto makes a pfft noise and waves his hand, as if saying that, that wasn't going to happen.  "Ain't nobody got time for that."

                Jiraiya rolls his eyes at him and drinks some of his coffee.  Something was bothering him about these two people that Naruto met.  Those names were familiar.  "Naruto, what is Sasuke and Itachi's last name?"

                Naruto looks at him not knowing if he should tell him the truth.  There was nothing it could hurt though, and it wouldn't do him any good to lie about their names.  "Uchiha."

                Jiraiya looks into his coffee and deeply sighs.  "I was afraid of that."

                "Afraid of what?"

                Jiraiya looks over to him.  "I don't want you hanging around the Uchiha family, Naruto."

                Naruto furrows his brows and narrows his eyes.  "And why is that?"  He snaps, obviously not pleased with what Jiraiya had said to him.

                "Now Naruto, don't be getting angry at me.  The Uchiha family is bad news."

                "Of course I'm going to get angry!  You come in here after a year of me not seeing you at all, you not being part of my life for a whole year, leaving me all alone, not contacting me at all and tell me that I can't be friends with someone.  I'm going to get angry!"  Naruto stands up glaring down at him. 

                Jiraiya sighs standing up.  "Naruto, don't make me look like the bad guy here."

                Naruto scoffs.  "I don't have to, you are already doing that yourself.  Naruto had no idea he had all of this rage held up inside of him.  Where has this all come from?  Has he really been this upset with Jiraiya for all of that?

                "Naruto.  Stop this.  I don't want to have to be mean here.  I just want you to stop talking to them.  They will only end up hurting you."

                "Why?  Because they are vampires?  Is that why you think they'll hurt me?"  Naruto snaps.  When he sees the look in Jiraiya's eyes his eyes widen and he whispers.  "Shit."

                "You know what they are and you still want to be with them?"

                "They haven't done anything wrong to me, so I don't see why I should hate them."

                "Making you an orphan wasn't bad to you?"

                Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he furrowed his brows.  "What are you talking about?"

                "I figured they wouldn't tell you about it."

                Naruto was on the verge of tears.  What was Jiraiya talking about?  Why was he doing this?  "About what?!"

                "They caused your parent's death." 

                A single tear rolled down his cheek and he shakes his head.  "No.  That's not true.  My parents were killed in a car crash!  You are trying to make me hate them for something they didn't even do, you jerk!"  Naruto starts punching him in the chest and Kurama started growling and barking, but Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's fists and look down at him sadly. 

                "I know you don't want to believe me, but it's true."  Naruto hangs his head clenching his jaw as he pulls away from him.  "I don't want to have to do this, but if you don't stop meeting with them then I am going to have you move in with me." 

                Naruto's head snaps up with wide eyes to the old man.  "You wouldn't do that."

                Jiraiya frowns.  "I don't want to, but I will if I must.  I'm doing it to protect you."  Naruto's heart started beating faster.  He wouldn't do that.  He know how much this house means to him.  He grew up here with all their memories.  Naruto shakes his head and runs up to his room with Kurama tailing right behind him.  "Naruto!"

                "Just leave me alone!"  Naruto yells slamming his door when they both got into his room.  He sits in the corner of his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, hiding his face in his arms.  Why would Jiraiya put him through this?  Sasuke didn't cause his parents death.  And he wasn't going to move out either!  He would have to kill him to make him move out of this house.

XXXXX

                Walking at night was always his favorite thing to do.  He always did end up near a certain someone's house though.  Walking alone gives Sasuke some time to think.  Not about anything in particular, but he just likes to think.

                He stops in his tracks and looks at the house.  He folds his arms.  He wanted to see him, but something felt off right now.  His eyes move to his driveway.  There was a sports car in it's place.  Who was here?

                All of a sudden there was some barking and then a loud bang.  Sasuke's eyes widen.  He runs to the window to see a tall white haired man running his hands through his hair.  Who was that?  Sasuke backed away and ran to the tree, jumping into it.  He looks into the dark room to see Kurama laying on the bed next to Naruto, who was in the corner.  Sasuke narrowed his eyes and opened the window.  Kurama's head snapped to Sasuke and his hair on his back rose.  Sasuke grumbled to himself and jumped into the window.  Sasuke walked over to Kurama and let him sniff him so he knew who it was.  Once he smelled Sasuke, Kurama's hair on his back lowered.  Sasuke moves his eyes to the blond.  It was kind of surprising that he hasn't heard him yet.

                "Naruto."

                Naruto grumbled.  "I told you to leave me alone."  He bring his head up and looks into black eyes.  His own eyes widen and he stands up whispering.  "Sasuke.  What are you doing here?"

                Sasuke walks closer to him.  "I heard screaming and a door slammed.  I thought you were in trouble."

                Naruto frowns shaking his head.  "No.  It's just my godfather.  We just got a little carried away I guess."

                Sasuke arches a brow at him.  "A little?"

                "Okay, a lot, but he ... he was just saying some things that got me angry and I lost my cool.  It's nothing to be worried about though."

                Sasuke carefully watched Naruto's expression.  He looked really frustrated.  "If you don't mind me asking, what did he say?"

                Naruto looks to the ground narrowing his eyes.  "He was just saying some things about my parents.  I told him that I knew you and he told me that he didn't want me to hang out with you anymore, and that if I didn't stop talking to you and your family then he was going to make me move in with him."

                Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.  "He would make you move just because he doesn't want you to talk to me?"

                Naruto nods.  "He says that you will only end up hurting me."  Sasuke crosses his arms and glares at the ground.  "He said that your family was ... uhm ... you guys were the cause for my parents death."

                Sasuke's head snaps up to Naruto.  "Do you think we did?"

                Naruto shakes his head and closes his eyes.  "I don't know.  I'm supposed to believe Jiraiya.  He is my godfather.  He wouldn't lie to me.  If I can't trust him then who could I trust?"  Naruto runs his hands through his hair.  "Please tell me that you didn't do it."

                Sasuke stayed quiet making Naruto a little nervous.  He slowly looks up to Sasuke.  Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes.  "I swear that we didn't kill your parents."  Naruto sighed with relief and relaxes.  "We were there though."  Naruto's eyes widened looking to Sasuke once more.  "You parents were actually friends of ours, or working partners if you may."

                "You knew my parents?"  Sasuke nods.  "And you were there the day that they were killed?" 

                Sasuke slowly nods frowning.  "We wouldn't do anything to hurt them, Naruto."

                Naruto drops his head to the ground shaking it.  "Why would he lie to me?"

                Sasuke crosses his arms thinking it over.  "Maybe he doesn't think it's a lie.  He probably thinks that we actually did it." 

                "But why?  Is it just because you're vampires?  You didn't do it, and if I don't stop talking to you and Itachi then he is going to make me move.  I can't leave this house Sasuke, but I don't want to stop being your friend either." 

                Sasuke puts a hand on Naruto's arm making Naruto look up to him.  "Don't worry about it.  I can clear this up somehow.  You won't have to leave."

                "How exactly do you plan on doing that?  He hates you."

                "I'll think of something."  He lets go of Naruto's arm and Naruto felt himself wanting his touch back.  It made him feel comfortable and made him stop worrying as much, but he doesn't do anything but nod and stare into his eyes.  As he stared into his eyes he felt himself calm down.  Everything that he was just panicking about left his thoughts.  Those words Sasuke said actually made him relax more.

                Naruto takes a small step toward Sasuke without meaning to.  Sasuke goes to take a step toward him too, but they both hear footsteps.  Naruto's eyes widened.  "Sasuke."  Sasuke nods and walks to the window that he came in through.  He glances back once before jumping out. 

                Naruto runs to the window and looks down to see him already gone.  He wished he didn't have to leave, but Jiraiya would kill Naruto if he caught him here.  Naruto quietly shut the window and got into bed covering himself up.  Kurama laid his head back down and that's when the door opened.  He made sure not to give himself away.  When the door finally closed again, Naruto slowly glanced back over his shoulder and frowned.  Jiraiya probably knew he was awake, but he just pretended not to notice. 

                Naruto moved his hand to his arm where Sasuke had grabbed him and closed his eyes.  He didn't understand why Sasuke made him feel this way, but he didn't want it to go away.  Maybe he did have a crush on Sasuke, but he couldn't ever tell him.  It will only ever be a crush.  It'll go away one day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naruto jumps back avoiding Lee's kick.  He was getting better at this every practice.  He could see Lee wearing down, but so was he.  All he had to do was get one more blow on him and he will win.  Lee once again goes to jab Naruto, but he dodges it and sees an opening.  He goes to attack it but stops when he hears the bells on the door chime.  Naruto snaps his head back.  Naruto smiles brightly at the raven, only to get kicked in the ribs and sent flying. 

                "Do not let your guard down, Naruto."  Lee shouts excitedly.

                Naruto grabs his ribs and grumbles to himself.  "Yeah, yeah.  I know that.  Just give me a minute."  Naruto gets up rubbing his side.  That was a powerful kick.  Naruto then runs over to Sasuke, who was wearing sunglasses like always, and smiled.

                "You sure you're good at this?  Because from what I just saw I would say you kind of suck."  Sasuke smirks teasing the blond.

                Naruto rolls his eyes and grins.  "Ha, ha, very funny teme.  I didn't know you were actually going to come."

                Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets.  "Do you not want me here?"

                "No, that's not what I meant.  I just didn't think you would actually come."  Naruto glances back over his shoulder to see Lee doing push ups.  Naruto smiles looking back to the rave.  He never rests.  "Why don't you go sit with everyone else.  Practice should be over soon."

                Sasuke nods and walks over to the group that were on the small bleachers.  He looks them all over and takes a seat next to Sakura.  Everyone's eyes were on Sasuke as he made his way over to the bleachers.  When he sat down Sakura took a deep whiff because she thought she smelled something good, it turns out the smell was coming from the raven.  She smiled and kept giving Sasuke side glances.  She couldn't see his eyes since he was intently watching the blond.

                He could tell she kept looking at him, and he was getting a little annoyed with it now.  "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

                Sakura stiffens.  How did he know she kept looking at him?  "Oh, no.  I was just ... uhm ... y'know ... hi."

                He glances to her, looking her over then smirks ever so slightly then looks back to the blond.  "I'm Sasuke."

                "I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to finally meet you.  Naruto has told me a lot about you." 

                He glances over to her and arches a brow.  "Oh really?"

                She nods smiling.  "Yeah, he seems to really like you.  You must have really made a good impression on him."  She laughs and he looks back to Naruto.

                "I guess."

                Sakura purses her lips to the side.  He was hard to read.  He doesn't seem to like to talk a lot either.  She glances to Shikamaru and Kiba giving them a distress signal.  All they do is shrug, but then Kiba stands up and sits on the other side of Sasuke.

                "Hey, I'm Kiba.  You must be Sasuke."

                "Yeah."

                "So, how long have you and Naruto been friends?"

                "I don't know."

                Kiba gives him an unpleased look.  He is a lot harder to talk to than he had thought he would be.  From the way Naruto talked about him he made him seem pretty talkative.  "You don't talk very much, do you?"

                Sasuke glances to him.  "What makes you think that?"

                Kiba shrugs.  "Oh, I don't know.  All the short answers you give kind of lead me to that conclusion."

                "I see."

                "See.  Short answer again.  You know, the way that Naruto was talking about you, I thought talking to you would be easy.  He said it was really easy to talk to you and stuff."

                "It sounds like Naruto talks about me a lot."

                "Kind of, you have practically been all that he's thinking about recently.  He's probably failing most of his classes now too." 

                Sasuke arches his brow at him.  Shikamaru then decided to chime in.  "He _is_ failing most of his classes."  Sasuke glances to Shikamaru then back to Naruto. 

                Kiba glances to Sakura and Shikamaru.  "So, Sasuke.  Are you and Naruto fucking each other or something?"  This caught everybody by surprise, including Sasuke.  Sasuke had to take a moment to rethink what Kiba had said.  That was very blunt. 

                Sakura harshly growls.  "Kiba!"

                "What?  I was curious.  And I bet most of you were too."

                Sakura apologetically looks over to Sasuke.  "I'm sorry for him being himself.  He can be extremely unpredictable at times." 

                Sasuke smirks and closes his eyes.  Humans never cease to amaze him.  "It's fine.  I probably should have been expecting something like that."

                "So you are?"  Kiba asks persistently.  Sakura sends him a death glare telling him to knock it off.  "What?  I can't think of any other reason to why he would be failing so bad."

                "So your brain automatically jumps to them having sex?"  Kiba shrugs making her groan and roll her eyes at him.  Soon after that Naruto, Lee, and Gai walk over to the group.

                "What are you guys talking about?"  Naruto smiles putting on a clean shirt.

                Kiba's head snaps over to Naruto and meets his eyes.  "Naruto, do you and Sasuke-"

                Sakura reaches over and hits him hard on the head.  "Knock it off you dimwit!"

                Kiba winces sinking back and holding his head where he took a mighty blow.  "Ow you brut."  Naruto's eyes shoot wide open and he takes a step back then glances to Sasuke, while Sasuke just smirks. 

                Sakura grabs Kiba by the ear and pulls him close.  "What did you call me?"

                "Nothing, nothing.  Ow!  I'm sorry!  Ow!"  Sakura puts him down and nods in approval. 

                Sasuke stands up getting off of the small set of bleachers and standing next to the blond.  Naruto looks to Shikamaru and he stands up.  "I would love to stay, but my mom would kill me.  I'll see you all later."  He walks passed Naruto and pats him on the shoulder as he leaves.

                Naruto glances to Sasuke.  "I guess we should leave too then.  Jiraiya is probably worried."

                Sakura looks back to her best friend.  "Jiraiya is back?"

                "Yeah, but I wouldn't come visit if I were you.  He has had a cactus up his ass for the passed two days."

                Sakura frowns.  "Oh, okay.  Good luck then."

                Naruto smiles and waves as he and Sasuke leave.  Kiba watches them and crosses his arms.  "They are definitely doing it."

                Walking outside, Naruto sees the motorcycle.  He immediately freezes in his tracks making Sasuke arch a brow at him.  "Are you coming?" 

                Naruto slowly walks over to it and puts a hand on it.  "For real?  I get to ride on this?"  Naruto shot hopeful eyes to Sasuke. 

                Sasuke smirks seeing how happy he was.  "No.  I brought it here to taunt you."  He picks up the helmet and places it in Naruto's hands making him practically jump with joy.  He has been waiting to ride on this motorcycle ever since he saw it.  He gladly slips the helmet on and so does Sasuke.  When they were on they get onto the motorcycle.  Naruto's heart was beating so fast from the anticipation and excitement.  Once they were both on, Sasuke turned his head back to the blond.  "Hold on tight."  He then looks forward and Naruto raises his brows, but quickly wraps his arms around the raven as he starts it up.  Naruto couldn't help but grin.  No sooner did he start it up, they were off.  Naruto's grip on Sasuke tightened and he looked around at the blur of cars they were passing.

                They got to Naruto's house in no time.  It wasn't too far of a drive from the dojo and that made Naruto sad.  He wanted to drive on it longer.  When he gets off and hands Sasuke back his helmet, his grin wouldn't disappear.  "That.  Was.  Awesome!"

                Sasuke smirked at Naruto's ridiculously huge grin.  "How about next time we just got for a ride?"

                Just when you thought that his smile couldn't get any bigger, it did.  "Can we really?" 

                "No, I just said it for the heck of it."

               Naruto rolls his eyes at him, not losing his grin.  "You sure are full of sarcasm today, aren't you."  Naruto glances back to his house.  It was a little ways down the street from where Sasuke parked.  He frowns not wanting to go in there.  "I should probably go.  I'll see you next time Sasuke."  Naruto waves and walks down the street to his house.  Sasuke watches him the rest of the way making sure he made it okay.  It was only a little distance away, but you can never be too careful.  When Naruto reaches his house and steps in, Sasuke takes off.

                Naruto sighs and steps in his house.  He hasn't ever hated coming home so much.  As soon as he closes the door he looks around, listening for the sound of claws trying to get traction on the hardwood floors, but there was no claws clacking.  Where was Kurama? 

                He takes off his shoes and goes into the kitchen.  There was a delicious smell coming from it.  Jiraiya was cooking.  Naruto stopped in the archway of the kitchen and stared at him.

                "I hope you like steak, potatoes and corn because that's what I made.  And before you panic, Kurama is just outside."  Naruto walks the rest of the way into the dining room and takes a seat at the table,  Jiraiya then puts the stuff on a plate and sets it in front of Naruto.  Naruto smiles slightly and looks up to see Jiraiya sitting next to him smiling as well.  "I wanted to apologize, Naruto."  I shouldn't of said that to you these passed two days." 

                Naruto looks to his freshly made meal.  "It's fine.  I actually have done some thinking on the subject myself."

                "You have?"

                Naruto nods.  "But we can talk about that after dinner."  Naruto smiles looking up at him making Jiraiya smile too.

                "Alright."

                The two of them eat their food and talk about happy things that have happened recently.  Both careful to avoid the subject of vampires, or Uchihas.  Naruto made Jiraiya heartily laugh.  He really missed hearing that laugh.  It reminded himself of those times when all four of them would sit around this table and chat amongst themselves.  Jiraiya always bringing up funny stories about when Naruto's father was a boy, and the stories of how his parents met.  They had all been like a big happy family back then, and Naruto missed it.

                The two of them clean up their dishes and the stuff that they used to make the food.  Once everything was cleaned up they both go into the living room and take a seat.

                "About what happened the day you came."

                Jiraiya holds up a hand cutting him off.  "It's alright Naruto.  I have something I need to say first."  He turns and faces him.  "I didn't mean what I said that night.  I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was actually just recently drinking at a bar that night and I guess a drank a little too much.  I wasn't horribly drunk, but it was enough for me to tell you my thoughts.  The only reason that I said that I was going to have you move in with me was because I missed seeing you.  It was selfish, I know.  As for the Uchiha fiasco, I didn't mean for that to happen either.  I may think that they did it, but I had no proof.  I was only blaming them because I couldn't accept the fact that they died like that.  I truly am sorry Naruto.  I didn't want to hurt you like I did.  I am glad for you.  I'm glad you are making friends with the Uchiha family.  Your parents were actually friends with them too.  I said that they would eventually hurt you one day because I thought they killed your parents and they back stabbed them.  The last thing that I want to tell you before you go is why I had been gone for a whole year.  I had gone to America.  I was there for selling my book, but I was also there for some research.  I kept meaning to write you letters, but I could never bring myself to do it.  I don't have a reason why I wouldn't, and I will understand if you are still angry at me."  He sighs and looks Naruto in the eyes.  "That is all I had to say."

                Naruto couldn't help but smile.  He had small tears of joy in his eyes as well.  He didn't have to move.  He didn't have to stop hanging out with Sasuke and Itachi.  He chuckles a little bit and Jiraiya arches a brow.

                "Naruto?  Are you okay?"  Naruto leans back against the couch and let's a tear roll down his cheek as he starts to laugh.  Jiraiya straightens up.  "What's wrong?"

                Naruto shakes his head and quickly hugs Jiraiya.  "Nothing, I'm just so happy."  Naruto let go of him and looks him in the eyes.  "I actually want to tell you something."  Jiraiya nods raising a brow.  "I actually think that I ... uhm ... maybe, well ... I think I ... like ... him?"  He looks to the ground embarrassed and a little nervous to what his godfather's reaction was going to be. 

                Jiraiya's eyes widen as he watches him.  "You're ..?"

                Naruto looks up and arches a brow at his unfinished sentence.  "I'm what?"

                "You like boys?"

                Naruto furrows his brows.  "You didn't know?"

                "No!  How long have you known you didn't like girls?"

                "Uhm ... since I was in like ... second grade or something."

                "Did your parents know?"  Naruto nods.  Jiraiya leans back a little shocked.  "I can't believe I am just finding this out."

                Naruto arches a confused brow.  He was more interested in the fact about Naruto being gay than him liking Sasuke, who is a vampire, who he supposedly doesn't like very much.  "So you don't care that I like him?"

                "No.  Go for it.  Whatever makes you happy, but I am your godfather and that means that I have to give you a speech about being careful about love and relationships and stuff since your parents never did."

                "Jiraiya, you really don't have to-"

                "No, I have to do it to make myself feel better."  Naruto smiles leaning back, telling him to continue.  "Alright.  Love is a very dangerous thing, Naruto.  You can never be too careful.  It can make you do crazy things, and it could hurt you.  I'm not telling you not to fall in love because I know that you are going to do whatever you like no matter what I say, but you have to be careful.  Especially with an Uchiha.  They seem all cute and cuddly on the outside, but they could tear you to pieces in seconds, literally and metaphorically.  So promise me that you will make sure to be extra careful with this relationship for my sanity."

               Naruto smiles.  "I will, Jiraiya.  You don't have to worry about me.  I have never been in a relationship before so I won't go too fast.  And if Sasuke tries anything I don't like I can hold my own.  It will be okay.  You were the one who taught me how to fight after all."  Naruto grinned making Jiraiya smile.

                "Yeah, I guess I was."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"It's the weekend Sasuke.  I don't want to do my homework."

                "Too bad.  Your friends told me that you are failing so I am going to help you.  And when we finish we can go for a ride on my bike if you want."

                Naruto lit up.  "Really?"

                "That is only if you don't complain and get your work done."  Sasuke says glancing to the now disappointed blond.  "Why are you failing your classes anyway?"

                Naruto shrugs.  "It's nothing new.  I fail my classes all the time."

                "According to your friend, Kiba, you don't ever fail this many.  He asked me if I was having sex with you and he thought that was the reason to why you were failing so bad."  Naruto's eyes widened and his face flushed a bright crimson making his steps falter.  Sasuke glanced back to him and smirked.  "Come on."  He says right before stepping inside. 

                Naruto quickly runs inside right after him.  "W-what did you say?"

               Sasuke closed the door behind Naruto.  "All night, every night."  Naruto's jaw dropped and his face burned.  He so did not say that.  Sasuke smirked and looked back at him.

                "Otouto, what did you do.  You broke him."

                Sasuke shrugs looking to his brother who just walked into the room.  "Who knows."  Naruto ran a hand through his hair and glanced to Itachi.

                "Naruto, it's nice to see you again.  Has Sasuke done something bad to you?"

                Naruto shakes his head and laughs nervously as he puts a hand on his neck.  "No, he's been nice to me."

                Itachi smiles.  "Alright."  Naruto's gaze drifted over to Sasuke.  He was staring over somewhere else.  Naruto lowers his hand from his neck and follows his gaze to see two people walk into the room.  Both of their eyes move to the blond making one of them beam brightly.

                "Sasuke, you finally brought him home!"  Shisui walks over to Naruto excitedly.  "I'm Shisui, Sasuke's cousin.  You must be Naruto.  It's nice to finally be able to meet you.  Sasuke never shuts up about you."  Sasuke shoots a glare to his cousin knowing that he just made that up.  Sasuke never talked about Naruto with them.

                Naruto smiles brightly.  "It's nice to meet you too."

                Obito walks over to them and stands next to Shisui.  "I'm Obito."  Naruto smiles and nods at him.

                "Oh wow, there is so much I want to tell you about Sasuke.  He has some interesting childhood stories."  Shisui exclaims happily. 

                "No way Shisui, it's my job to embarrass him.  He's my little brother."  Itachi protests.

                "Okay then how about we do it together.  I have some stories that you don't know."

                "Really?"

                Shisui nods.  Sasuke rolls his eyes.  "You two can forget about it.  I need to help Naruto with homework, so scram.  Don't come into the dining room cause that is where we will be."  Sasuke grabs Naruto's hands and drags him into the dining room.  When they reached the table Sasuke let go of Naruto and they both sat down.

                "But I wanted to hear those stories."  Naruto teased.

                Sasuke sent a glare to him.  "Not happening." 

                Naruto grins and gets out his supplies that he brought.  "You know we really don't have to do this."

                "Yes, we do.  Do you want to fail?"  Naruto sighs and casts his eyes to his papers and books.  "What do you need done?"

               "I have a huge paper due for science on Monday.  I have around twenty math problems that I cannot do to save my life ... uhm ... something to do with English, and I have to research a dead person for history."

                Sasuke looks at the stuff and opens the math book making Naruto groan.  "This is going to take longer if you complain."  Naruto groaned again in his head and looked at the book with the raven.  All he wanted to do was go on the motorcycle with Sasuke, but noooo, he had to do homework.  On a weekend for crying out loud.

                Sasuke had no trouble with the homework, but Naruto on the other hand, he was a whole different story.  Sasuke had to spend a good hour explaining how to do one problem.  When he finally understood it, Sasuke let him do the rest and then he corrected him when he saw him doing something wrong.  The math homework was horrible since it took so long, but when it was done they moved onto the history.  They didn't have to get on a computer or anything because Sasuke knew everything about the guy Naruto had to research.  After history they moved to English then science.  The science paper took forever too.  By the end of all the work Naruto was to fried to process anything.

                "How are you so smart?"

                "You get bored when you have lived as long as I have."

                Naruto scrunches up his face, not liking the sound of what Sasuke had just said.  "So you study?"

                Sasuke smirks at Naruto's disgusted face.  "Reading.  It does magic."

                Naruto purses his lips to the side.  "Say, Sasuke.  How old are you anyway?"

                "Age is but a number."

                "Come on Sasuke, I'm curious."

                Sasuke shakes his head and closes up the books putting them away.  "Ready to go?"  Naruto jumps out of his seat as if he hasn't just been dying of boredom a few seconds ago.  They walk outside.  Naruto glances around.  It was already turning darker out.  They spent all day doing work.  Sasuke shoves a helmet at Naruto and he puts it on, straddling the motorcycle.  Sasuke turns the bike on and some parts of it start to glow red. 

                Naruto's eyes widen.  "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, it does."  Sasuke smirks and revs the engine and they take off.  They ride around for a while, but then Sasuke decides to take them outside of the city.  Naruto furrows his brows wondering where he was taking them.  When they pull to a stop on the top of a hill far enough away from the city, you could see pretty much all of it.  It looked so small.  The lights made it really pretty though.

                Naruto takes off his helmet and gets off the bike, setting it on his seat.  He walks over to the edge and stares at it with amazed eyes.  Sasuke walks up beside him.  "It's so pretty."  Naruto whispers.

                "It is."

                Naruto glances out of the corner of his eye to see him staring with amazement as well.  "I haven't ever seen something like this in real life.  I've only seen pictures.  It's so much better when you are actually here seeing it with your own eyes."  Naruto sits down along with Sasuke.

                "I used to come here often when we first moved here.  Even though it was daylight out, it had caught my eye when we were passing by it going to the city.  I know it would look beautiful when it turned night out, so I came up here many days later when it was turning dark out.  The sunset was amazing.  I wish we would have gotten here in time to see it, but there is always next time."

                Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see his eyes gleaming with joy.  Something he hadn't seem in them before.  He had always seemed upset about something, but right now that look was completely wiped from his face.  Naruto smiled looking back to the brightly lit city.  He couldn't believe that he had never been here before.  He has lived here his whole life. 

                He leans back and rests himself on his hands like Sasuke was.  The temperature was perfect.  A light breeze blowing passed them.  The smell of the crisp night air.  If he didn't know any better he would say Sasuke brought him up here because it looked romantic, but that just it, he did know better.  Sasuke came up here because he wanted to show Naruto a place that he loved and held close to him,

                Naruto looked back to their hands and pursed his lips, then looks back to the city.  He wanted to hold his hand, but he didn't dare.  One wrong move and he could ruin the moment, and trying to hold his hand could be the moment killer.  He didn't know why, but he just wanted Sasuke to touch him.  When he did it makes him feel different for some reason. 

                Just the fact that he was getting so close to Sasuke in such little time kind of scaring him though, but he couldn't help it.  He felt this attraction to the raven.  It is as if they were two magnets that when pulled apart, would try and go back together.  It, in a way, made Naruto happy.  He hadn't ever had something that he felt like this towards and it felt sort of good, refreshing almost. 

                Sasuke was watching him from the corner of his eye.  He could see him start to reach for his hand then slowly retract every single time.  He didn't want to make the first move.  He wanted to see if Naruto was actually willing to do it.  He wanted to know what Naruto was thinking, what he was feeling.  He could hear his heartbeat, it was getting faster.  He doesn't want to make the first move because he knows that he himself wants the blond, but he doesn't know if the blond wants him like that yet.  He was going to have to be patient with him.  Something tells Sasuke this is all new to him, and if it's time he needs then it's time he will get, as much as Sasuke hated waiting and being patient he was going to have to do it if he doesn't want to scare him away.

                Naruto took a deep breath.  He can do it.  If Sasuke didn't like it then he would apologize and back away.  He can do it.  It's just holding his hand.  It's no big deal.  They are only hands.  Then what if holding hands turned into cuddling, and then cuddling led to kissing, and then kissing led to ... oh no.  He was not ready for that.  He only just found out that he liked Sasuke.  He can't do that with him yet. 

                And who's to know, maybe Sasuke doesn't even like him like that.  Do vampires even get into relationships?  Do they date people, or do they just go straight for the good stuff and suck their blood?  He doesn't see why they wouldn't get into relationships.  He is just being paranoid.    

                Naruto looks down to his lap, then back up to the lights.  He will do this.  He slowly started moving his hand closer to Sasuke's once more and when he brushed up against Sasuke's finger he nearly ran for the hills, but the only thing the stopped him was Sasuke putting his hand over Naruto's and intertwined their fingers.  He did it.  He actually did it.  With a little help, but he still did it!

                Sasuke smirked glancing to Naruto.  He was panicking over nothing.  He know he was going to have to help him on this one.  He was about to move away again, and Sasuke didn't want to have to go any longer without his touch. 

                He kind of liked how nervous Naruto is.  He thought it was cute in a way.  Something that most likely won't last all that long, so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.  He pictured Naruto, when they are together, to try and be the dominant one, but that wouldn't be happening.  When they start going out, and yes he is positive they will, he knows that Naruto won't be shy to do something.  Sasuke couldn't help but smile.  A real, genuine smile.

                Naruto was casually slowing his heartbeat back to normal.  I wasn't easy that was for sure.  The thing that Naruto got from this is that Sasuke likes him, or is at least pretending to, and possibly wants to get closer.  Maybe he just wants to get closer because he wants his blood.  No, Sasuke didn't seem like that kind of person to do that.  Naruto wanted to get closer, but he didn't want to move too fast.  This was his first 'relationship' that he's had.  He doesn't even really know if this whole thing is a relationship yet, or whatever the heck it is.  Does holding hands mean you're now dating that person if you both like each other?  Naruto had no idea.  This whole relationship thing isn't his forte.  He might have to suck it up and let Sakura rub it in his face that she knew that he liked him and ask Sakura what she thinks ... or he could just ask Sasuke ... no.  Too risky. 

                They sat there for the remainder of the night, until the sun started to come up.  When Naruto saw the rising sun he freaked out.  They got back on the bike after brushing off any dirt that was on them and drove back.  They had to stop to get Naruto's stuff at Sasuke's before going back to Naruto's.

                Naruto didn't want to go through the front door since he knew Jiraiya was probably on the couch and he would wake up and question him, not to mention Kurama would bark at them until he saw who it was, so Sasuke picked him up and jumped through his window. 

                Sasuke set him down and Naruto looked him in the eyes.  "Thanks for everything tonight, Sasuke."

                Sasuke smirks walking over to the window about to leave.  "Whatever dobe."  And he was gone.  Naruto smirked.  He knew Sasuke liked the thanks, but he is just bad at saying you're welcome or no problem.  Maybe he will teach Sasuke his manors while he teachers him his school work.  He smiles at the thought and crawled into bed.

XXXXX

                Naruto was panting heavily.  He can't believe how good he was a karate.  He was so fast and way too strong.  He couldn't beat him.  It's not fair.  He has lost a total of twenty nine times to him.  and he was working on his thirtieth. 

                He quickly jumps back, but it was of no use.  Sasuke jabs him in the gut sending him falling to the ground.  Sasuke walked over and put a foot on the sprawled out blond.  Naruto had his eyes closed trying to catch his breath.  Sasuke on the other hand didn't even break a sweat. 

                "That makes thirty."  Sasuke smirks.

                "Not ... fair."  Naruto huffed trying to get his foot off of him.  "Oi, teme ... get your stinky foot off of me."  Naruto struggled a little more before Sasuke took it off and reached an arm down to help him up.  Naruto gladly took it and Sasuke hoisted him to his feet.

                Outside the door stood Itachi, Shisui and Obito.  They were all secretively watching the two practice.  They had all tried to talk to Naruto when he came into the house, but Sasuke shooed them away.  They all just wanted to see Sasuke and Naruto get together, but they all also wanted to talk to the blond to see what he was like.  The only problem was that Sasuke never let them near him when he was in the house.  Not to mention the blond is never here.

                "What are you three idiots doing?"  A deep voice sounded behind them making them all jump and snap around.  When they all stared into familiar black eyes they relaxed.  It was only Madara.

                Shisui looks back to the training room then to Madara.  "Sasuke finally brought Naruto over and he won't let us talk to him because he thinks that we are going to tell Naruto some funny childhood stories about him."

                "Which we so are."  Obito adds.

Madara looks into the training room.  He thought he smelt the blond.  "I see."

                "What are you planning Madara?"  Obito questioned.

                Madara shrugs with a small smirk gracing his lips.  All of their eyes were on him.  He never smirked unless he had some kind of evil plan up his sleeve.

                Itachi arches a brow.  "Madara?"

                Madara looks from Sasuke to the three.  "You want to talk to Naruto, right?"  They all nod their heads.  "Then follow my plan."  He smirks and they all follow him down the hall.

XXXXX

                Sasuke and Naruto were going at another round, of course Naruto was losing but he was getting slightly better.  Naruto was getting pretty worn out though.  All of a sudden Obito came bursting through the door.

                "Sasuke!"  Both blue and onyx eyes snap to the panicked Uchiha.  "You have to hurry!  It's Itachi!  He's in trouble!" 

                Sasuke's eyes widen then narrow.  He then looks back to Naruto.  "Stay here, I'll be right back."  Naruto nods watching the two disappear.  He wanted to help, but he would only get into the way. 

                Obito and Sasuke were sprinting as fast as possible.  Obito was showing Sasuke the way to where Itachi would be.  They had to get there quickly.  He glances over to see Sasuke's eyes with a death glare in them.  He was not going to like it if he finds out what they are all up to. 

                Obito and Sasuke dodge trees left and right and jump over fallen ones.  Obito knew Itachi was extremely far ahead of them right now.  As Obito was lost in thought someone jumped out and tackled Obito with enough power to send them both right through a tree. 

                Sasuke stops immediately and goes to help Obito, but Obito stops him.  "No, Sasuke!  Go!  Itachi needs you right now!  I can handle this creep.  Just keep going straight!"  Sasuke doesn't hesitate.  He knows Obito could handle them.  He nods and sprints off.  Obito blocked the punches coming straight for him.  He fought with his attacker until he could no longer sense Sasuke.  "Thanks Deidara, I have to get back now though."

                Deidara takes off his hood and smirks.  "Anything to torment Sasuke.  Next time just don't make me smell like some old lady, hmm."

                Obito rolls his eyes.  "It worked, didn't it."  He smiled at the blond and ran off.  He was going to have a little chat with a certain blond back home now.

XXXXX

                Naruto was walking around the training room.  There were weapons hanging on the walls, wooden swords, ninja tools, real swords, armor, scrolls, a lot of weapons and armor.  Naruto grabbed a scroll looking at the intricate design on it.  It looked cool.  There was a symbol on it.  It looked like the one that was on Itachi's paper that Naruto took a while back.  The scroll must have to do with Itachi's work.

                "Naruto."  Naruto jumps and quickly puts the scroll back, turning around.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  Did I scare you?"  Shisui laughed walking over to the frightened blond.  He had forgot that other people lived here.

                "O-Oh, no.  Not at all."  He laughs and puts a hand on his neck.

                "That's good.  It feels like only yesterday that I saw you last."

                Naruto dropped his hand and arched a brow.  "It ... was only yesterday, Shisui."

                Shisui's eyes widened then he laughed.  "That would explain why it felt like yesterday."  Naruto grinned looking at him a little confused.  "I'm sorry about Sasuke."  Naruto arched a brow.  "How he had to leave so suddenly."  Naruto mouthed an 'oh'.  "Something happened, but you don't have to worry about it.  Everything is going to be fine."

                "What exactly happened to Itachi?"  Naruto asked a little worried.  If Itachi needed help then it must have been pretty serious.

                "He was fighting a pretty strong vampire and some stuff happened, nothing to worry about.  Sasuke and Itachi will be able to handle it."  He smiles warmly and glances to the door then back to Naruto.  "How about we take a little walk and chat for a bit until Sasuke gets back?"

                Naruto nervously looks around.  Sasuke had told him to stay here.  He would get angry if he left, wouldn't he?  Although if he's with his cousin then it should be fine.  Naruto shrugged.  What bad could happen?  "Sure."

XXXXX

                Itachi was sprinting as fast as he possibly could away from Sasuke.  He had kept running since Obito had left him, but kicked himself into high gear when he sensed Sasuke even the slightest bit.  It was hard for even Itachi to run this fast for so long, but he was the only one who could out speed his little brother when he was in a hurry.  But holy shit! Sasuke was getting faster! 

                Itachi keeps glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't closer than he seemed.  He only had to go a little further, then he would be in place.

                _"The plan goes a little something like this."  Madara says looking at the three sitting at the dining room table.  "Shisui will leave and go get Deidara, and Obito and Itachi will go to the fern forest on the east side of the city.  None of you can be in the house for the beginning of this for this plan to work.  If you are gone then Sasuke will sense that you are all away.  When Itachi and Obito get to their assigned spot, Obito will stop and come back to the house, letting Itachi continue deeper into the forest and get to the meadow.  Obito comes back to the house and runs to Sasuke in a panic.  You will tell him something happened to Itachi.  He will stop the practice with Naruto and you will show him the way to Itachi.  Then in the forest we will have Deidara, who will be disguised and sprayed to have a different smell, attack Obito to get him away from Sasuke.  You will tell Sasuke to keep going and that you can handle this.  Once Sasuke is gone and chasing Itachi, you can come back.  While all of that was going on, Shisui will be the first to talk to Naruto.  When Obito makes it back, Shisui will leave and Obito will get to talk to Naruto.  Shisui, you will go to the northeast forest after this.  When Sasuke catches Itachi, Itachi will be furious.  You will tell your brother that they, the attackers, knocked Shisui out when he was protecting you from an attack and they took him.  Sasuke and Itachi will then go and try to find him.  Sasuke will notice that Itachi is unstable and extremely weak after his fight.  Itachi, you will insist that Sasuke carry on alone and you come back to the house after Sasuke is out of your sensing range.  When you get back to the house then you will get your chance to talk to Naruto, and Obito will go back to the place that he fought Deidara.  Obito, you will be extremely weak, but you beat the one who attacked you.  Sasuke will find Shisui.  Shisui, you will be unconscious.  You will wake up and ask where you are and where Obito and Itachi are.  Sasuke will tell you what happened and you insist on going to find Obito.  If he says that Obito will be fine, which I know he will, then ask him what condition Itachi was in.  You both got beaten badly by them.  He will then go to find Obito.  When you guys find Obito you will both help bring him back and by the time that you all get back, I should have finished talking with him.  Now, whatever you do, do not tell Naruto what we are doing.  If he knows and Sasuke finds out and asks Naruto if he knew about this then he will get angry at Naruto for no reason.  And I also don't want to have to deal with his rampages.  Understood?"  They all nod standing up.  "Good.  Then let's get to it."_

                Sasuke was going to kill them.  Itachi bit his bottom lip and pushed forward.  He was almost there.  He just had to get to that meadow.  He dodges the trees and he can finally see it.  He smiles and runs into it.  He runs to the center and falls, making himself look injured.  Sasuke better believe this, or he is screwed.

                Sasuke could sense himself getting a lot closer to his brother.  He sees a meadow ahead of him.  He must be there.  Sasuke jumps into the meadow and sees Itachi.  He looked hurt.  Sasuke stops right next to him and kneels down, putting a hand on his shoulder.  Itachi was trying to go somewhere.  "Itachi, stop.  Where are you trying to go."

                "I have to go save him.  They got Shisui.  He protected me from an attack and he got taken."  Sasuke glared over to where the forest begins.  Who attacked them, and what do they want?

XXXXX

                "It was so funny."  Shisui laughed as they walked making Naruto smile.  "When Sasuke was little he had played with Barbies and he must of wanted to smell the Barbie's shampoo bottle to see if it smelt good, but he shoved it up his nose and sucked it up and he started bawling and he ran to me because Itachi wasn't home and started freaking out asking if he was going to die.  I was so confused, but when I found out what had happened I couldn't help but laugh."  Shisui chuckled remembering the look on his face. 

                Naruto was also laughing just thinking about it.  He only wished he could have seen it.  "I didn't see Sasuke as someone to play with Barbies."  Naruto smiled looking over to Shisui. 

                "Oh, I know.  He would never admit to it now though."  Shisui laughed.  "Oh, I remember this one time when we were all walking down the street Sasuke wasn't looking where he was going because he was looking back to us acting like he was some tough guy and he ran right into a pole."  Shisui laughed remembering Sasuke hitting it dead on and falling on his butt.  Naruto was also laughing.  Sasuke was so much different when he was younger.  "It was actually the pole right across from the cafe that they always go to.  Itachi was worried about Sasuke and went to help him, but he looked up and saw the cafe, he left Sasuke like nothing had happened.  The look on his face was priceless."  Shisui chuckled.  Naruto's face hurt from smiling so much.  This family was so interesting.           

                "Shisui,"  Both Naruto and Shisui stop and turn around.  They had been walking in the garden since it was nice out.  "you're wanted."  Obito said walking up to them. 

                Shisui frowns not wanting to leave, but then smiles at Naruto.  "Looks like I have to go.  Why don't you stay with Obito so Sasuke won't get angry at you for leaving." 

                Naruto nods as he watches Shisui disappear.  Naruto's eyes then moved to Obito.  "Where is Sasuke?"

                "He had me come back to watch you.  Let's walk."

XXXXX

                Sasuke was worried.  Itachi was a lot slower than normal, and he seemed extremely weak.  Something happened in that fight.  Something bad.  Sasuke slows his pace down to his brother's.  Sasuke glances to Itachi and narrows his eyes.  Itachi was fumbling with his steps and not acting like himself

                "We have to stop.  You are too weak to continue."

                "N-no.  I can keep ... going."  Itachi suddenly falls and Sasuke catches him, glaring at him.

                "We stop.  You have to get to the house."

                "But I have to help Shisui."  Itachi tries to stand up again but falls again.  He hits the tree beside them denting it.  "Dammit!"  He growled glaring at the ground.  "Sasuke, promise me you will save Shisui.  I will only slow you down if I come along.  You're right.  I have to get back to the house.  You go help Shisui, before it becomes too late."

                "Let me bring you back to the house then.  I will make it fast, and those vampires could come back to get you."  Sasuke goes to help Itachi, but Itachi slaps his hands away making Sasuke stare at him in shock.

                "I can get back fine.  Go help Shisui, Sasuke."  Itachi growled this making Sasuke curse himself under his breath. 

                He can't just leave Itachi here.  They could come back and kill him.  He goes to say something, but stops when he sees the glare coming from his brother.  "Fine."  He spat standing up walking away then turning back glaring at him.  "But if you don't make it back then I am going to have to hurt you."  He then sprints off to find Obito.

                Itachi smiles watching him leave.  That was easier than he thought it would be.  He slowly walked back until Sasuke was out of his sensing range and started sprinting, a smile forming on his lips.  "Sorry otouto, but you made us do this."

XXXXX

                "I will never forget the look on Sasuke's face this one day."  Obito smiles thinking about it.  "He was around seven years old.  He was taking a shower.  He said he heard something coming from the drain so he looked at it and froze.  Apparently he stared at it for a while before he saw the little mouse come out of the drain.  I imagine his eyes were wide from shock from something actually coming out of the drain.  He stared at it, watching it walk towards him.  When it touched his foot he screamed and ran out of the shower with suds still in his hair.  He ran down the halls dripping wet and butt naked, screaming bloody murder.  Of course I ran to help him and then he told me the story."  Both of them burst out laughing.  Sasuke being terrified of a mouse?  That is unexpected.  "The funny thing is,"  Obito says when he calms down looking at Naruto.  "he is still terrified of mice to this day."  Naruto slightly smiled at this.  The smile on his face made Obito smile.  "You're planning something, aren't you?"

                "Maybe."  Naruto laughed.  "I have to see this for myself." 

                "He will act all tough around you, but trust me, he is probably thinking about running away."  Obito's eyes widen when he remembers something.  "That reminds me of another story."  He smiles looking to the blond on his left.  "This story is very un-Sasuke like.  It was when he first went to a new high school.  He was used to people admiring him for his looks, but they never bothered him.  When he got to the new school it was horrible.  Everyone came up to him and grabbed him and tried to flirt with him.  He must have had some kind of panic attack and he ran away and he ran right into the girls bathroom.  He was mortified for months.  He then ran into the boys bathroom and locked himself in a stall.  Teachers tried to get him out but he refused.  They actually had to call us to come and get him out.  I have to admit I felt kind of bad for him at them time seeing him so freaked out, but now we all playfully pick on him about it since he is used to the flirting he gets now."  Naruto thinks about it.  It must have been horrifying, but it is kind of funny that he ran into the girls bathroom.  Naruto slightly smiles.  That is definitely not like Sasuke now.

                Obito stops, sensing Itachi.  Naruto looks back to him and Obito smiles.  "I have somewhere I need to be.  Why don't you go back to the house." 

                Naruto arched a brow but nodded.  "Alright, see ya."  He waved as Obito sprinted off.  Naruto pursed his lips.  Something seemed awfully fishy around here.  He shrugged and stared back to the house.  He steps inside and closes the door walking to the stairs then freezes hearing the door close again.  Naruto slowly looks back and his eyes shoot wide open.  "Itachi!" 

                "Naruto!"  Itachi smiled.  Naruto furrowed his brows and walked to him.  Itachi stops smiling when he sees Naruto's inquisitive stare.   

                "Itachi."  Naruto crossed his arms and glared at him.  "What is going on?"

                "Okay, okay.  Don't get mad.  I can't tell you what is happening because if you know then Sasuke will get mad at you too, if he finds out."

                "If he finds out?  Itachi, what are you doing to him?"

                "Nothing bad, I promise."  He beamed remembering what he wanted to show Naruto.  "Come with me, come with me!"  He grabbed Naruto's hand and sprinted up the grand staircase and into the library.  He grabbed a photo album and sat them both on a chair smiling brightly.  "I have always wanted to do this."  Itachi bounced happily and looked to the blond with a gleam in his eyes. 

                Naruto finally understands what was going on.  He rolled his eyes and smiled.  These guys are asking for it when Sasuke gets back here.

                "Okay, okay.  Where to start?"  Itachi was looking at the covers of the many photo albums he had on his lap not sure where to start.  "Oh, this one!  This one is funny.  It's filled with baby Sasuke."  Itachi gushed excitedly.  He opened the photo album showing Naruto cute baby Sasuke.  He had such a cute butt.  Naruto smiled at all the pictures.  "This one is funny."  Itachi pointed to a picture of Sasuke sitting in the tub crying.  "He peed in the tub and he thought he was going to get in trouble so he started to cry."  Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.  These were all just too cute.

XXXXX

                "Shisui!  Oi, Shisui!  Wake up."  Shisui groggily opens his eyes and looks at Sasuke.  "Are you able to walk?"

                "Sa-suke?"  Shisui slowly sat up with Sasuke's help.  Sasuke narrowed his eyes looking at him.  "Where are we?  Where is Itachi and Obito?"

                "We are in the forest.  Obito got attacked but told me to keep going.  I found Itachi and he was weak so he went home alone.  I have to get you home now." 

                "No.  W-we have to ... go find Obito."  Shisui cringed standing up. 

                "Obito will be fine.  He's not weak."

                "Neither were Itachi or myself, but look at us."  Sasuke stared at him then growled.  He was right.  Dammit.  "We have to go back to where he was last."

                "Do you need help, or are you able to run on your own?"

                "I think I will be good, I just will have to take it a little slow." 

                Sasuke nods and they sprint off.  It takes them a little while to find Obito laying next to a tree.  Sasuke growls and kneels next to him.  "Obito?"

                "I'm ... fine."  Obito mutters.

                "Then get up.  The train is leaving." 

                "S-Sasuke.."  Shisui says a little disbelieving that Sasuke would make him walk on his own. 

                Sasuke rolls his eyes at him.  "He said he's fine.  If you're fine you can walk."  Sasuke glared down at Obito.  Sasuke starred into Obito's eyes and grumbled to himself.  He slowly helps him up and wraps his arm around his neck.  "Let's get back."

XXXXX

                The must have lost track of time looking at Sasuke's pictures.  Madara walks into the library and leans on the archway.  Itachi's eyes widen and he looks up smiling.  "Oh, Madara.  Is my time up now?"

                "Yeah, so hurry into you room and get into bed." 

                Itachi closes the photo albums turning to Naruto whispering.  "Good luck, Naruto."  He stood up putting them all back and leaves making Naruto arch a brow.  Good luck? 

                Naruto looks to Madara and stands up walking over to him.  "I take it it's your turn to talk to me?" 

                Madara nods.  "Follow me."  Naruto obeys and follows him down the hall.  He knew he wasn't going to be hearing a funny story from Madara, he didn't seem like he was that kind of person.  "What exactly is Sasuke to you?"

                Naruto was a little shocked by the question.  "Well, he's really nice and he's a great friend."

                Madara glances to him waiting a little bit.  "I'll ask once more.  This time tell me what you actually think." 

                Naruto drops his eyes to the ground.  What does he actually think?  He really likes Sasuke.  He likes him enough to want to date him.  He wouldn't say he's in love with him yet, but he does really like him.  "He makes me really happy.  I feel safe when I'm around him, and he is really fun to be around.  I honestly really like him.  I don't love him yet, but I know I will with a little time." 

                Madara looks at Naruto then back to where they were walking.  He thinks over what Naruto said.  He liked the answer.  "Sasuke likes tomatoes."  Naruto arches a very confused brow at him.  Why did he bring that up?  "If he is cranky one day just give him one."  Naruto then understood.  He must have approved of him.  Naruto smiles and nods.  "But I must warn you,"  Naruto stopped smiling and looked him in the eyes as they stopped right in front of the front door. "if you lead Sasuke on I will not hesitate to kill you."

                Naruto showed no fear.  In fact, he actually smiles.  "You don't have to worry.  I wouldn't ever plan on doing that."  Madara arched a brow.  For some reason he kind of liked this boy.  Maybe it's because he reminds him of Hashirama.  He is his distant relative after all. 

                Out of the middle of nowhere, the door slams open.  "He found out!  I repeat! He found out!"  Shisui screams running into the house with a frantic Obito right with him.  The don't hesitate to shut the door.  They just run right up the stairs.  "Itachi!  Abort mission!  Run for it!  Itachi!" 

                Naruto blinked a couple times and glanced to Madara.  "I was wondering what was taking them so long."  Madara said crossing his arms.  The three other Uchihas run down the hall to the main entrance and run down the stairs only to skid to a halt and run back up them after seeing a certain someone sprinting to the house through the open door.

                "I'm going to kill all of you!"  Sasuke shouts as he sprints in the house and right up the stairs after the three.  All of a sudden there was a lot of banging, cracking, slamming, screaming and things breaking. 

                "S-Sasuke! Wait!  I can- NO! MADARAAAA!"

                Naruto raised worried brows.  Madara sighs.  "Looks like I'm needed."  He walks up the stairs casually as if Sasuke wasn't beating the shit out of his relatives and sibling.  Naruto's eyes widen when something sounded like it exploded.  What has he gotten himself into?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

                "Kurama!  What have you done?!"  Naruto runs panicked hands through his hair staring at the shredded paper at Kurama's feet.  Kurama lowered his ears and whimpered.  "This is not good.  Kurama why?"  Naruto grabs the paper in his hands and frowned.  He drops it standing up and paces his room.  What was he going to do?  That paper could make a difference if he passes or fails.  This is not good.  Not good at all.  That paper took Sasuke and him forever.  He can't just remake it this morning.  "Ugh!  I'm so screwed!"

                Sasuke would know what to do, right?  He wouldn't have time to ask him though.  Sasuke's house is so far away and school starts in a half an hour.  A phone!  Wait ... he lost his phone a while ago, and even if he had his phone he couldn't call Sasuke since he doesn't have his number.  Shit!  Okay, it's okay, just think.  What could he do?  He could ... maybe he could ....... nothing.  He is so screwed and he is going to fail this semester for science.  This is just great.  He bangs his head off his wall and just stands there.

XXXXX

                Sasuke was just walking along, but out of the middle of nowhere he sensed Naruto in a panic.  He stops in his tracks and looks back to the direction Naruto's house is in.  He then immediately starts to run.  What has he gotten himself into?  Sasuke grumbled to himself landing on the branch and jumping through the already open window. 

                There he was standing right in front of the wall literally hitting his head off of the wall.  Kurama sitting behind him cocking his head to the side watching his owner have a meltdown as he wagged his tail.  Sasuke arches a brow looking between the two.  He was not expecting this to be what was happening.  Sasuke slowly walks over to Naruto to hear him faintly whispering to himself.

                "I'm screwed.  I am so very much screwed.  So very screwed..."

                Sasuke furrowed his brows looking back to Kurama then to the blond.  "How are you screwed?"

                Naruto immediately stops banging his head off the wall and his eyes shoot wide open.  He then spins around to see the raven.  "Sasuke!  Oh my gosh!  Thank god you are here!  I have a little predicament."

                Sasuke crosses his arms.  "What is it?"

                "Kurama kind of ... maybe ... destroyed the science paper we did and if I don't hand it in today I will fail for sure." 

                Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glared at the dog.  Kurama lowered his ears and looked away.  Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  Of course this would happen.  "Fine, I can fix this."

                Naruto beams brightly.  "Really?  How?  What are you going to do?"

                "I said I'll fix it so don't worry about it.  Just hurry up and get to school."

                "But that class is my second period."  Sasuke looks up to Naruto and narrows his eyes.  Naruto's eyes widened.  "Right, go to school.  You got this.  Alright.  I'll see you later.  See ya Sasuke!"  Naruto sprints from the room grabbing his bag on the way out.  He couldn't help but worry slightly about the paper.  He didn't doubt Sasuke, but it was a lot of work to do for both of them let alone one. 

                He gets to school just in time.  He was now in first period.  He quickly gets out his math homework that Sasuke helped him with  and set it on his desk so Iruka could see it. 

                "Okay class, homework out."  Iruka stands up and walks around the room with a clipboard marking down if you have it done or not.  He stops at Naruto's desk, having to do a double take.  All of his work was done.  Every single problem.  And it was a lot neater than usual.  You could actually read it.  "I'm impressed Naruto."  Iruka slightly smiles at him making Naruto beam then glances back to the paper.  "So, who helped you?"

                "Eh?  Iruka-sensei, why do you think someone helped me just because it's done?"

                Iruka crosses his arms and gives Naruto a look.  "Oh, I don't know, maybe because, uhm, you never do your homework and when you do it is half assed, sloppy, and barely done."  Iruka says this a little sarcastically making Naruto pout. 

                "Sasuke helped me."  Naruto said looking up to Iruka again.  He looked slightly surprised. 

                "I see.  You two are close from the way you talk about him.  I would like to meet him one day."  Naruto's eyes widen.  "Good job on the homework though."  He tapped his pen on his desk and walked away, continuing to look at the other papers. 

                Iruka meeting Sasuke?  Naruto didn't know why, but that idea didn't exactly sit well with him.  What if Iruka found out about them?  That would be horrible.  Iruka would probably ask him so many questions.  Naruto shook his head.  He didn't want Iruka to meet him.  No way.  At least not yet.

                Throughout the rest of first period Naruto was panicking.  He started panicking more and more as first period came to a close.  It was only minutes now until he either met his doom or is saved by Sasuke.  Naruto prefers the second option, it sounded much better to him.  He didn't feel like enduring Orochimaru's wrath. 

                As soon as the bell rings Naruto's heart stops for a minute.  This is the moment of truth.  He slowly gets up and gathers his things and walks with his friends out the door.  He had no idea when Sasuke would be here, or if he even would be here.  They get to the main entrance and Naruto's eyes widen with a huge smile spreading across his face.  He breaks away from Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai to run right to Sasuke and wrap his excited arms around him.

                "I'm sorry I ever doubted you.  I knew you would come."  Naruto then realized what he was doing and quickly backed up feeling his cheeks slightly heat up.  His eyes move to Sasuke's, or at least they would be his eyes if they weren't always covered by those sunglasses.  He was smirking at him.  Naruto nervously smiles and puts a hand on his neck.

                "Here dobe, next time don't let your mutt destroy it."  Sasuke hands Naruto the extravagantly done paper.

                "Thanks a bunch Sasuke.  I don't know what I would have done without you, really."  Naruto chuckles a little bit.

                "You would have failed."  Naruto rolled his eyes smirking at him.  "I'll see you around.  I have to go meet with Itachi and everyone else."  Sasuke waves to Naruto as he leaves.

                "Alright, see ya."  Naruto turns back to his group who all took the liberty of waiting for him.  Actually the entire hall stopped and stared at him.  His eyes widen and he quickly joins his people and they leave.

                "There are going to be rumors again."

                "To think they just started to die down too."                    

                Naruto's eyes narrowed and they go into Orochimaru's class.  As they walk by his desk they put their paper on it.  Naruto figured that today they were going to get a worksheet so Orochimaru could grade the papers, and it turns out he was right.  When Orochimaru came into the class he handed out the worksheets and started to grade the papers.

                As Naruto was doing the worksheet he noticed that he actually knew how to do some of the work.  Sasuke wasn't that bad of a teacher after all.  Naruto smirked to himself.  He was going to have to get help on a few problems though.

                "Naruto."  Naruto's head snaps up hearing Orochimaru's voice.  When he meets his eyes Orochimaru waved him to come up to him.  Naruto arched a brow and walked up to his desk. 

                "What is it Orochimaru-sensei?"

                "I don't normally like asking my students this question, but are you actually the one who did this paper?" 

                Naruto furrowed his brows.  "Yeah, but I had a little help."

                "I see."  Orochimaru looks back to the paper and waves for him to go.  "That is all."  Naruto narrows his eyes and looks at his paper.  Seeing everything on the page made his eyes shoot wide open.  It was so much better than their previous one.  How did Sasuke do that in the time given?  He shakes his head and walks back to his seat.

                "What's with the look?"  Shikamaru asks slightly interested.

                "Oh, nothing really, but Sasuke is going to get me a one hundred on this paper."

                Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.  "Impossible.  Orochimaru doesn't give hundreds." 

                "If you saw my paper you would understand."

                "Did you have him do it?" 

                "No ... well yes ... but no.  We did it together at first then Kurama decided he wanted to make confetti and chose my paper to do it with and it was in the morning, so I had no time to make a new one and Sasuke came along.  He then saw me freaking out.  I told him everything and he told me to go to school and he would fix it.  That's why he was in the school before this period."

                Shikamaru was staring at him.  Not exactly knowing what to say he nods looking back to his work.  "I see.  You should be grateful to him."

                "Believe me, I am."  Naruto chuckled. 

XXXXX

                Naruto was beaming as he walked into his house.  The sound of claws clacking on the floor once again.  There then appeared an orange dog sprinting to his best friend.  Naruto grinned wider and crouched down opening his arms and capturing Kurama in a hug as he knocked them both over.  Naruto ruffled Kurama's fur not letting him go.  Kurama struggled to get away then licked Naruto's face until he was forced to let go.  Naruto laughed pushing Kurama away. 

                He wiped off his face and took his shoes off, smile not leaving his face the whole time.  Kurama jumped back and raised his butt in the air, tail going a million miles per hour, dropping his upper half to the floor ready to play.  Naruto stands up and glances down to him.

                "Where's your ball, boy?"  Kurama perked up and stopped panting.  He looked at Naruto then sat straight up.  "Ball?  Where did you put it?  I'll play with you if you get me your ball."  Kurama understood.  He jolted up and sprinted away, nose to the floor to sniff out his favorite toy.  The ball.  Naruto grinned and walked to the living room, plopping himself down on it with a delighted sigh. 

                If you couldn't tell, he was a very happy camper today.  He found out that the paper that Sasuke did brought him up to an eighty percent in science meaning he passed.  In p.e Naruto got the best score for running the mile, although Lee was a very close second.  In Kakashi's class he got a one hundred on a test he took on Friday.  In his Spanish class he only missed one question, which is great because he always fails those tests.  Nothing could ruin today for him.

                He soon hears claws on the hardwood again.  He looks to the direction it came and arched a brow when Kurama didn't show up.  He looks away only to see an orange dog sprinting into the room running around like crazy, ball in his mouth, tail between his legs, butt close to the floor.  Naruto's eyes widen when he sees him running straight at him.

                "Kurama wait!"  Kurama jumps onto the couch making it slightly tip back, and before it could connect with the floor again he used the back of the couch to propel himself off of it, only making it fall back the rest of the way to the ground.  Naruto's eyes were wide and he was flailing his arms in front of him as if it would stop the couch from falling back, but then the back of the couch connected with the floor.  Naruto's legs dangling over the edge.  He then sighs and lays his head back against the floor, a smile soon gracing his lips along with a chuckle.

                He moves himself and frowns feeling something poking him in the butt.  He arches a brow and reaches down to what was poking him.  Something was in the cushions of the couch.  Naruto pulls it out and stares at it.  It was his phone.  His eyes widen.  So this was were it has been all this time.  He couldn't help but wonder what pictures he had on it. 

                There was a sound coming from the door drawing his attention from his newly found phone to the white haired man in the doorway.  Jiraiya furrows his brows looking into the living room, his eyes stopping on the blond.  "Naruto, what exactly are you doing?"

                Naruto chuckles.  "Kurama decided he liked it better this way."

                A small smile graces Jiraiya's lips.  "I see.  Are you planning on staying there or do you want to run an errand for me?"  Jiraiya asks walking into the kitchen.

                Naruto quickly rolls off of the couch and follows Jiraiya.  "What kind of errand is it?"

                "Nothing special.  I just didn't have time to go to the store to get some food for dinner and I was going to see if you would go and pick it up for me."

                "Yeah I'll go.  Just tell me what you need."  Naruto smiles putting on his shoes and shoving his phone in his pocket.  Jiraiya grabs a wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Naruto along with some money.  He scans it and smiles.  "Alright, I'll be back soon."  Naruto opens the door and glances back to his godfather.  "Oh and by the way, try not to let Kurama destroy too much.  He's a little hyped up tonight."  Jiraiya's eyes widened as Naruto shut the door and ran.  Hopefully Jiraiya didn't leave his books out as a chew toy.  Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as he continued to the store. 

                As he got to the store he bought the food and left.  On his way home he remembered his phone in his pocket.  He curiously grabbed it and stared at it.  Maybe it still worked.  He slowly held in the power button and waited as the phone stayed black for a little while then it started turning on.  He couldn't help but jump for joy when it did.  He would have sworn that it would've been dead. 

                The phone slowly turns on to Naruto's delight, although it was nearly dead, and once it was on he went straight for the pictures.  All the memories coming back to him.  Pictures of his parents and friends.  Kurama.  Jiraiya.  His teachers.  Random pictures.  He loved taking pictures. 

                "You look like you're having fun."  The silky voice from behind startles Naruto making him jump.  His eyes dart to his left to meet black ones making Naruto smirk. 

                "Finally not wearing your sunglasses I see." 

                "Itachi sat his fat ass on them and they snapped."

                Naruto's smile widened.  "You poor thing."

                Sasuke glared at him and then to his phone in his hand.  "You have a phone?"

                Naruto's brows rose.  "This?  Yeah.  I actually lost it a long time ago and just found it a little while ago in my couch after Kurama tipped it."  Sasuke arched a brow.  Tipped the couch?  "I was just looking through my pictures when you came up.  I'm actually surprised it still works." 

                Sasuke stares at the screen seeing a younger Naruto with a puppy Kurama looking up to Naruto licking his chin and his parents next to him.  "This picture brings back memories."  Naruto said after he saw Sasuke staring at it.  "It was the first day I got Kurama.  He was so wild I had to wrap my arms around him with a death grip to get him to stop moving.  It was even worse because Jiraiya was taking the picture.  He has no clue how to take a picture on my phone so it took forever making Kurama harder to hold as time went on."  Naruto laughed looking at the picture.

                "He hasn't changed.  Kurama that is."  Naruto laughs at Sasuke's statement knowing it was true.  Naruto then started scrolling through his pictures again.  Sasuke had to do a double take when he saw a certain someone, but Naruto scrolled passed it.  "Wait, Naruto.  Go back to the previous picture."  Naruto glanced to Sasuke then back to his phone and went back a picture.  There he was.  Sasuke's eyes narrowed.  "Naruto, do you know this man?"  Sasuke pointed to the person on the screen and Naruto arched a brow.

                "Who?  Orochimaru-sensei?  Yeah, but he's a real asshole though.  You really wouldn't like him."

                "Orochimaru- _sensei_?"  Sasuke could barely believe it.  Orochimaru was Naruto's teacher.  Naruto has known Orochimaru this whole time.  He sees him daily.  If they had asked Naruto about him from the start...

                "Sasuke?  Is something wrong?"  Naruto asked a little worried at the glare Sasuke was giving to the ground. 

                "I need to talk to you about him, Naruto."  Naruto put his phone in his pocket and gave Sasuke his full attention.  "Come with me."  Sasuke grabbed Naruto's free hand and dragged him to an alleyway and stopped, letting go of his hand.

                "What is it?"

                "Naruto, Orochimaru is a vampire."  Naruto was stunned at Sasuke's blunt sentence.  Part of him didn't want to believe it, but it was like part of him already knew that.  "That's not all.  Naruto, he wants something to do with you.  We don't know what, but it isn't good.  Orochimaru is a sick man.  He will do anything, and I mean anything, to get what he wants."  Naruto's eyes drop to the ground.  That would explain why Orochimaru has favored him recently, but that thought sent a chill down his spine.  Sasuke narrows his eyes and looks away from Naruto.  "I was told not to tell you this Naruto, but I think that you should know."  Naruto rose his head to see Sasuke looking away.  "It has to do with your past relatives anyway."  Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke looked back to Naruto.  "Long ago there was a man named Hashirama.  He was a pureblood vampire just like I am.  He had a clan of purebloods of the name Senju.  The Senju were extremely strong.  They rivaled the Uchiha clan's power.  You would normally think that two clans like the Uchihas and the Senjus would hate each other because they wouldn't want someone just as strong as them living so close.  We actually ended up teaming up with them.  Hashirama ended up getting married to Lady Mito.  She was of a far away clan.  Lady Mito was indeed another vampire.  She was a very strong vampire indeed, maybe even stronger than Hashirama at times.  Lady Mito and Hashirama ended up having children.  After a long time, their clan prospered."  Sasuke stopped leaving Naruto on edge.  He takes a deep breath and continues.  "There was a child of Hashirama's children.  She was just like Lady Mito.  As strong and as beautiful.  Her name was none other than Kushina Uzumaki."  Naruto's heart raced against his ribcage.  His mother was a...  "Your mother ended up falling in love with a human many, many years later.  It wasn't heard of to have a vampire actually love a human.  That man was your father Minato Namikaze."  Naruto was freaking out right now.  He couldn't process all of this.  His mother was a vampire, but Naruto, he wasn't a ...  "They ended up getting married.  They had no idea if a human and a vampire had a child, what the child would turn out to be.  Kushina says that she prayed every night for their child to be human.  Because when a pureblood vampire is born they are born with fangs out and red eyes.  If the doctors saw that they would surely kill the child.  She also didn't want the child to be burdened with that life."  Naruto dropped his wide eyes to the ground again.  Sasuke put a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder.  "Orochimaru was threatened by your family's power.  He also had a plan up his sleeve and he knew that they wouldn't let him get away with it.  We have tried stopping him many times, but we keep losing him."  Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.  "Naruto,  Orochimaru was the cause of your entire family's death." 

                Naruto's heart nearly stopped.  Orochimaru ... killed his parents?  "But ... it was a-"

                "Car crash?  It may have been a car crash, but Orochimaru caused it."

                Naruto was feeling light headed.  "I think I need to ... sit down."  Naruto put a hand to his head almost falling, but Sasuke catches him picking him up. 

                "I probably shouldn't have told you all of this."

                "No."  Naruto closed his eyes laying his head against Sasuke's arm.  "No, I'm glad you told me.  I just ... I don't know how to handle this.  My mom was a vampire and I never knew."  Naruto's head slowly stopped spinning after a little while, but he let Sasuke keep holding him.  Sasuke decides to start walking towards Naruto's house.  They stayed quiet for a while, but Sasuke ended up saying something.

                "Naruto, I think you should get home schooled."

                "What?"  Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to Sasuke's.  "No way."

                Sasuke glares down to the blond in his arms.  "Naruto, Orochimaru is in that building with you all day.  He could kill you any moment.  He was the one who drugged you.  I don't want you to be in there with that lunatic."

                Naruto shakes his head.  "I'm not leaving that school."

                "Naruto I swear-"

                "If I leave all of a sudden, don't you think that he would know something is up and leave too?  You guys want to catch him, right?  You want him dead, right?  I am probably the only thing keeping him in that school.  If I leave then he will leave.  Do you want him to just run free?"

                Sasuke was silent.  He hated it when people got the upper hand on him.  He growls snapping his eyes away from determined blue ones.  "Dammit Naruto.  Fine, but I swear if something happens to you I'm not going to be happy." 

                Naruto couldn't help but let a small smile tug on his lips.  "If I didn't know any better Sasuke, I would say you had a crush on me." 

                Sasuke let a smirk grace his lips as he looks down at the blond.  Naruto's eyes widened a little bit.  "And what if I do?  What would you do?" 

                Naruto's eyes widened more and his face flushed.  "I uh ... uh ... I ... uhm ..." 

                Sasuke slowly moves his face closer to Naruto's making Naruto's heart nearly burst.  He was staring right into his sliver eyes as they got closer, and closer.  Naruto could feel Sasuke's nose touch his own making him freak out even more.  Then he stopped.  "Don't make me regret letting you go, Naruto."  Sasuke backed up putting Naruto down at his front door.  Naruto's eyes still wide, he nods.  Sasuke smirks turning away from the broken blond and leaving. 

                Naruto turned to the door and opened it.  He takes a step inside and closes the door.  "Naruto?  Is that you?"  Jiraiya's voice sounded from the living room.  He then pops himself through the archway.  "Where have you been?  I was about to send out a panic team to look for you."  Jiraiya stops right in front of Naruto and arches a brow at his slightly rosy face.  "Are you feeling alright?"

                "Uh-huh."  Naruto hands Jiraiya the bag of food and rubs his face.  Naruto had to admit.  He was slightly scared now.  He could be in danger in school if he lets his guard down even once.  "I just saw Sasuke."

                Jiraiya furrows his brows.  "What happened?"

                Naruto looks up to him.  "Do you know someone by the name of Orochimaru?"  Naruto sees Jiraiya stiffen.

                "Why?"

                "Because he is a teacher at my school.  I always thought he was a creepy bastard.  Just now Sasuke told me that he is after me."  Naruto narrowed his eyes.  "I have a sensei that's a vampire, and he wants to kill me."

                Jiraiya's eyes shoot wide open, then narrow.  "I am going to take you out of school Naruto.  You can get home schooled here so I can watch over you.  Orochimaru is not someone to mess with."

                "No.  I have to go to school.  Sasuke and his family are trying to capture Orochimaru.  He will know something is up if I drop out.  He will leave. Sasuke said they lost his trail many years ago and it just so happens that they finally might be able to capture him this time.  I don't want him to run away and be free in this world to hurt more people Jiraiya.  They need my help.  Please don't take me out of school."

                Jiraiya looked conflicted.  He knew that he should take him out, but what Naruto said made sense.  He would leave if he thought they were on his trail.  He would also leave because Naruto is probably the only thing keeping him there.  But this is all risking Naruto's life.  Although ... maybe Orochimaru is waiting for a specific time to attack and that's why he hasn't done anything yet.  In that case they would have at least until the end of the school year at best.  Jiraiya grumbled to himself leaning back crossing his arms across his chest.

                "I don't like it.  You will be putting yourself in danger, but I also know that either way you do it you will be in danger.  If you leave and so does Orochimaru, he will still be alive and he could get you anytime.  If you stay then he could still get you, but he is probably waiting for a specific time to get you."  Jiraiya deeply sighs.  "I will let you stay in school, but you must never let your guard down.  Do you understand me?"  Naruto nods making Jiraiya sigh again.  "Go wash up and help me with dinner."  Naruto nods and leaves.  Jiraiya's eyes fill with worry.  Sasuke better watch over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

                He yanks the door open and slams it shut when he steps inside making his brother and his cousin arch a brow at him.  Sasuke stares at them with narrowed eyes.  "Naruto knows Orochimaru."  Itachi and Shisui freeze that instant then they both narrow their eyes.  Sasuke walks passed them into the living room with Madara and Obito.  They both heard Sasuke from the entrance making them both turn narrowed eyes to the raven. 

                "How does he know him?"  Madara questions.

                "He is his teacher at his school." 

                Madara growls standing up.  "He hides from us in plain sight.  Unbelievable." 

                "Does Naruto know that he wants to kill him?"  Itachi asked.

                "I told him everything."  All of their eyes snap to him. 

                "Specify 'everything'."  Shisui says.

                "I told him _everything_.  What else is there to specify?  I know you all told me not to, but he knew Orochimaru and he deserved to know the truth."

                Madara pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  "Fine.  That doesn't matter anymore.  We need to figure out how to catch Orochimaru."  Sasuke crossed his arms.  "Give me some time to think of a plan."

XXXXX

                Naruto had managed to get through the beginning of the day without acting any different towards Orochimaru.  It took every fiber of his being to not run up to him and kill him for all that he has done.  Naruto was forcing himself to relax now though.  He was sitting alone outside on the bleachers for lunch.  He told his friends he had something to do so they wouldn't follow him.  He didn't want to talk to them right now. 

                Naruto heaves a huge sigh closing his eyes and leans back against the chain link fence.  He couldn't let his guard down at all, knowing Orochimaru wants his death.  What exactly could he want that would be so bad that Naruto's relatives wouldn't have let him do it?  World domination?  To eradicate all humans?  Turn them all to vampires?  Naruto slightly shivered at the thought.  That didn't sound very good to him. 

                Also, if Naruto's relatives were as strong as Sasuke said they were, how did Orochimaru kill them so easy?  Maybe it wasn't easy though.  Sasuke didn't give him the details of how they were all killed.  Maybe he had a lot of help.  Naruto frowned.  He couldn't help but feel sad that he never got to meet his relatives.  His mom probably never let him meet them because she didn't want him involved in anything dangerous. 

                There was a small creak in the bleachers making Naruto snap his eyes open and glare over to where the sound initiated from.  "What are you doing here?  You nearly gave me a heart attack."  Naruto grumbled a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Sasuke.

                "You seem stressed."  Sasuke comments placing himself next to the blond. 

                "Wouldn't you be if you knew someone in the school wanted to kill you?  I'm also not supposed to be out here so if a teacher comes out then you better leave."  Naruto looked at the raven.

                Sasuke glanced to the field.  "I'm actually glad that you have your guard up.  That makes it harder for Orochimaru to try anything on you."

                Naruto sighed.  "Why did you come here anyway?"

                "To check up on you of course.  Everyone is worried something is going to happen."  What he said wasn't completely untrue.  Everyone was worried, but Sasuke came of his own accord since he thought he was going to go crazy.  "Does he know that you know?" 

                Naruto lowers his eyes and shakes his head.  "It wasn't easy to act as if nothing happened though.  I really wanted to just..."  Naruto clenched his fists and jaw.  "He killed so many people.  He could hurt so many more.  I don't want people to have to suffer like I had to."  Naruto felt Sasuke grab his hand making Naruto look to him. 

                "We are going to get him, Naruto.  You don't have to worry." 

                "I hope you're right."  Naruto squeezed his hand tighter, wanting to believe him, but that was so hard to do knowing that he has escaped every other time they tried.  "Sasuke."  Naruto whispers looking away. 

                "What is it?"

                "Orochimaru wouldn't ... he wouldn't do anything to my friends,"  Naruto brought his eyes to Sasuke's.  "would he?"

                Sasuke dropped his eyes to their hands.  "I can't promise that he wouldn't,"  Naruto straightened and bit his bottom lip.  "but he shouldn't do anything as long as you are still here acting like you know nothing."  Naruto sighed not knowing if that was a good, or a bad thing.

                Sasuke snapped his head up and pulled Naruto in his arms jumping off of the bleachers.  Sasuke made sure to cover Naruto's mouth so he wouldn't scream from the sudden movement.  He dropped to the ground and hid behind something holding him close.  Naruto slowly pulling Sasuke's hand from his mouth and aching a confused brow at him.  Sasuke puts a finger to his lips.  "Someone is out here."

                Naruto looked around.  "Who?"

                "I don't know, but you said you'd get in trouble if you were caught out here." 

                Naruto smiled a little bit.  "Yeah, I would have.  Thanks Sasuke."  Naruto stands up straight with Sasuke turning to face him.  Sasuke glanced to him to see Naruto beaming his signature smile up to him.  Sasuke rolls his eyes smirking.  This blond.

XXXXX

                Naruto was lost in thought as he was walking home.  He has no idea how him staying in school will help them anymore.  It's not like they could get Orochimaru during school.  Maybe just knowing where he is at will help them?  Naruto growls to himself.  It's only been a day and he's losing hope.  How unlike him. 

                There was a moan of pain that sounded from an alley next to Naruto.  Naruto's head snapped up slowing his pace of his walk, all thoughts leaving him.  It sounds again making him stop his walking and turn to the alley. 

                "Hello?"  Naruto said a little cautious.  "Is someone in there?"  Naruto walked towards the alley and stopped seeing a foot poking out from behind a dumpster.  "Hey, excuse me."  Naruto hurried up to the foot and his eyes widened from the sight.  There was a man laying there bloodied.  "Sir!  What happened to you?"  Naruto goes to his side and drops to his knees next to him.  "Sir."  Naruto placed a careful hand on him."

                "Agh."  The man groaned slowly looking to Naruto.  "W-who are you?"

                "My name is Naruto Uzumaki.  I heard something so I came in here and found you.  Are you alright?  Do you need me to call someone for you?  M-maybe I could bring you to the hospital."

                "N-no.  I can't go there." 

                Naruto furrowed his brows.  "But you are badly injured."  Naruto pursed his lips to the side.  This is a bad idea, but he can't just leave him here.  "How about I take you to my house and help you there and we can get you to your family or something." 

                "I ... I don't know.  I don't want to intrude on you.  I'm sure I will be fine on my own."

                Naruto furiously shakes his head.  "No.  I'm going to help you.  Come with me."  Naruto carefully wrapped the man's arm around his shoulders helping him stand up.  Naruto let the man lean on him with most of his weight.  He seemed like he could barely walk.

                "Thank you."  The man whispered.  "My family will be so thankful of you."

                "Don't mention it.  I love helping people."  Naruto beamed at him then frowned.  "Although I hate seeing people hurt so badly like you are." 

                "Well, I'm glad you found me then."

                Naruto smiled looking at him.  They walk all the way to Naruto's house.  Once they were inside, Naruto put him in the living room on the couch.  "I'm going to be right back with some stuff to help you."  Naruto kept glancing back to him as he left the living room to go upstairs to his bathroom.  Jiraiya must have left and taken Kurama with him because they were both gone.  So much for asking Jiraiya what to do. 

                Naruto runs into the bathroom grabbing some things from the closet and medical cabinet.  He had no idea what he was doing.  He has only ever treated his own wounds.  Not to mention that they were only little scratches, not huge, probably life threatening, wounds.  He took a deep breath and left the bathroom making quick time down the stairs to the living room where he left the injured man, only to find it completely destroyed. 

                Naruto's eyes widen.  He knew this was a bad idea.  He just brought a burglar into his house!  Aw man!  Naruto quietly puts his supplies down and stares into the living room.  He slowly walks into it stepping over broken items.  Naruto scowls at the sight.  This man was going to pay for tricking him like this.  But by the looks of his living room, it looks like he is looking for something in particular.   

                There was a loud crash coming from the kitchen.  Naruto's eyes widen and he turns around.  The sound of silverware hitting the floor and things breaking.  Naruto runs to the kitchen to see it destroyed as well.  All the drawers were pulled out, silverware all over the floor, shattered glass, cupboard doors ripped off the hinges, chairs and the table splintered. 

                Naruto narrowed his eyes and he hears another noise, but this one is coming from upstairs.  Naruto wasted no time to run to, and up the stairs.  He gets to the hallway upstairs to see the man ransacking his house.

                "Hey!  What the hell do you think you are doing?!"  Naruto stomps over to the man putting a hand on his shoulder, spinning the man around to face him only to get red eyes boring holes right into the blond and the red eyes were accompanied with a bone chilling smile.  Naruto's eyes widen and he takes a shocked step backwards.  This was no burglar. 

                As Naruto took his step back the man grabs his arm and squeezes it tightly.  Naruto cringed at the firm grip on him.  He tried to pull his hand away, but that was obviously not going to work.  Naruto goes to kick the man in the crotch, thinking even if you were a vampire it would still hurt.  He goes to kick him, but the man catches his leg and growls at the blond.  The man tightened his grip on his ankle and wrist then he picked him up and threw him down the stairs making the stairs crack from impact. 

                Once Naruto was back downstairs he cringed and looked at his arm.  That was going to bruise.  He puts a hand on his back and winces.  He doesn't dwell on the pain for long though.  He shoots back up the stairs just in time to see the man going straight for his parents bedroom.  Naruto's eyes widen then narrow dangerously.  He forgets about the pain he felt and charged right at the man. 

                "Don't you _dare_ even think about going in there!"   The man's hand grabs the handle and Naruto wrapped both arms around his neck jumping up on his back and pulling him backwards.  The man stumbles backwards from the new weight on his back.  He grabs at Naruto's arms trying to get him off of him, but he couldn't get a good grip.  Naruto tightened his grip and his heart skipped a beat as they stared to tumble down the stairs.  With the man's added weight on top of Naruto's, hitting his back on the edges of the steps hurt ten times more making Naruto let out a wince. 

                They reach the ground and Naruto hadn't let go the whole way down.  The man grabbed Naruto's already hurt arm and squeezed it much harder than last time making Naruto release him and scream at the immense pain.  The man was slowly crushing his arm.  Naruto felt something suddenly crack.  He growls and tries to get free from his grip.  The vampire lets go and Naruto stumbles back into the wall.  He cradles his arm closing his eyes, consumed by pain. 

                He didn't know what to do.  Vampires were too strong for normal humans.  He curses himself for being so weak and not being able to so anything to protect himself, but he'd be damned if he was just going to give up.  He opened his eyes sending daggers at the man.  The man was smirking at Naruto.  Naruto's eyes moved to the couch then back to the man.  He needed a stake, something, anything. 

                His eyes dart around and he sees something he could use.  The broken leg of a coffee table.  He thinks about it and cringes at his arm, it was throbbing so bad.  He carefully put his right hand on his arm and cringed.  He straightened himself and glared into his eyes.  Naruto then goes for the broken table's leg, but the man grabbed the lamp off of the ground and hit Naruto across the face.  Naruto staggered backwards feeling a sharp sting on his cheek.

                There was nothing Naruto could do.  He darts his eyes to the kitchen.  There was a knife pretty close to him.  He takes a deep breath and runs to the kitchen trying to grab the knife on the floor, but yet again the man grabbed it before he could.  The man grabs Naruto's neck and lifted him up, shoving him against the wall.  Naruto could barely breath.  He tries to pry his hand off of his neck, but the man only squeezes tighter making it even harder to breath.

                "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"  Naruto wheezes trying to grab for the knife in the man's hand.  The man glared at him then the knife and smirked.  "You want the knife so bad, here, you can have it."  The man releases Naruto's neck and grabs his right hand pinning it to the wall, immediately shoving the knife through his hand and into the wall.  Naruto couldn't help but scream from the pain as tears filled his eyes.  His knees growing so weak he could barely stand. 

                The vampire leaned closer and licked the blood from Naruto's cheek.  "You blood does taste delicious."  He smirks and grabs Naruto's hair pulling his head to the side as he sinks his sharpened fangs into his neck.  It was nothing like the times that Sasuke did it.  This was worse than the time when Sasuke got hurt sucking out his blood.  Naruto's body starts to tremble and he goes to shout, but nothing comes out.  He started to feel dizzy and extremely hot.

                All of a sudden the fangs that were buried in his neck were gone.  His knees buckled.  He would have fallen if the knife in his hand didn't snap him back to reality.  If he would have fallen the knife would have went right through his hand.  He pushed all of his weight into the wall so he wouldn't make the wound in his hand worse.

                He was about to pass out.  He slowly opened his heavy eyes to see the man pinned to the wall.  His eyes started to go fuzzy as he looked to the other man pinning him to the wall. 

                Naruto hoarsely whispers.  "S-Sasu-ke?"  There was then a hand on Naruto's shoulder making him slowly look over.  His vision was fuzzy, but he could see that it was Itachi.  "Itachi ... I-" 

                "It's alright Naruto, don't speak."  Itachi's eyes hardened looking to Sasuke then to behind him.  "Shisui, Obito.  Stop Sasuke from killing him.  We need his information."  Shisui and Obito run to Sasuke, one of them grabs Sasuke and pulled him away from the vampire that attacked Naruto while the other grabs the one Sasuke was about to kill.  Itachi looks back to Naruto.  "This is going to hurt for a second, just stay with me Naruto."  Itachi holds Naruto up and grabs the knife, carefully but quickly yanked it out making Naruto yelp from the pain.

                Sasuke's eyes snapped over to Naruto and he ran to help Itachi hold him up.  "I can carry him back.  Fix this place before his godfather gets back."  Sasuke quickly picks Naruto up bridal style and sprints from the house.  Madara would know how to fix him up.  Naruto's breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed.  Sasuke growled and looked down to him.  Sasuke was going as fast as he could to get to his house jumping from rooftop to rooftop. 

                When Sasuke gets to his house he kicks the door in.  "Madara!  Come with me."  Sasuke shouts walking up the stairs.  Madara stands up and follows Sasuke when he saw Naruto in his arms passed out.  They go to Sasuke's room and Sasuke lays Naruto on his bed.  Madara pushes Sasuke back, immediately taking a look at the blond.  Madara narrowed his eyes.  Sasuke leans over his shoulder watching everything Madara did very intently. 

                Madara narrows his eyes and looks forward.  "Go wait outside, Sasuke."

                "No."  Madara stands up and glares at him.  "Fine.  Fine, I'll leave."  Sasuke takes a long look at the blond before leaving his room.  He closes the door behind him and waits right outside of it, impatiently.  Sasuke paces the length of the hall many times, getting more and more nervous by the second.  He knows Naruto will be fine.  He's got to be fine.  He wasn't hurt bad enough to be killed, right? 

                Sasuke ran distressed hands through his hair.  Why can't Madara come out yet?!

                Sasuke hears a door close making him turn towards his bedroom door.  It was still closed and Madara is nowhere in sight.  Sasuke growled and looked down the hall to see Itachi, Shisui and Obito coming his way.  It was the front door.

                "Is he alright?"  Itachi stops next to his little brother.  When he sees the stress in his eyes he puts a hand on his shoulder.

                "I know he's fine.  I just need to see him."  Itachi moves his eyes to the door as soon as it swings open, letting Madara emerge.  Sasuke straightens and tries to look passed him to see the blond, but he couldn't, his eyes then going back to Madara to hear the news. 

                Madara sighs wiping his hands off with a towel.  "He will be fine."  Sasuke nearly sighed with relief at this, but he held it in when he heard what else Madara had to say.  "But, his arm was nearly broken.  I gave him medicine that I made to make it heal faster, but in the meantime he can't use it.  He has some bruising on his chest, back, arm, and neck.  His hand will be fine, but it will leave a scar.  I put his left arm in a cast.  He will have to wear it until it heals.  The cuts were only minor, and the vampire didn't take that much blood from him, it was only enough to make him dizzy.  We just have to let him rest for now."  He looks to Sasuke.  "He'll be fine."  Madara steps aside letting the eager raven into his room.

                Sasuke runs into his room and goes right to Naruto's side.  He looks over the blond and frowns.  His face had a big cut right on his cheek.  Anywhere you could see skin, there were either a visible cuts or bruises.  "I should have gotten there sooner."

                "I'm surprised you sensed him at all considering where we were."  Itachi walks over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.  "Don't worry too much over it, otouto.  You got to him in time.  You can't be around him 24/7."  Itachi looks at Sasuke and sighs leaving Sasuke alone with Naruto.

XXXXX

                His whole body felt horrible and heavy.  His eyes refused to open and he couldn't bring himself to move at all.  He was exhausted.  Why was he so tired?  Oh, that's right, he got into a fight with a vampire because he was an idiot and let him into his house.  Wait, how did he get out of the fight?  Did he get out of it?  Wait a minute.  Naruto could feel his heartbeat quicken.  Did he ... did he die?  No.  That can't be.  Naruto focuses on his surroundings, feeling an extremely soft bed.  This is Sasuke's bed.  That's right, Sasuke showed up and saved him.

                Naruto inhales deeply and sighs it out.  He hates not being able to protect himself from vampires.  Especially now since he knows that Orochimaru is after him to kill him for some reason.  Maybe if he were to ask Sasuke to ... no.  He won't ask Sasuke to do that.  He doesn't want to be that.  Especially if it was only to protect himself from Orochimaru.  And once Orochimaru is dead it's not like he could just change back into a human.  That was a stupid idea, Naruto.  No asking Sasuke to turn you into a vampire.  Stupid Naruto.  For now he will have to deal with letting Sasuke protect him.

                 Naruto tires to pry his eyes open, barely succeeding.  His eyes were narrow, squinting at the light that was pouring into the room from the window.  He slowly moves his head to the side to see the raven resting his head in his arms on the bed.  Naruto couldn't help but let a small smile spread on his face.  He slowly moves a heavy arm over to him, moving Sasuke's bangs behind his ear so he could see his face easier.  He was starting to question if Sasuke ever actually slept.  He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.  He doesn't have that scowl.

                Naruto moves his eyes from the raven to his arm.  It was in a cast.  He frowned narrowing his eyes.  Did he break his arm?  He slowly looked at his other hand making him frown even more.  It was wrapped up.  He sighed and tries to sit up, but he immediately regret that decision.  He winces and stops moving immediately, cringing at the pain.

                Sasuke instantly wakes up hearing Naruto's wince.  He looks up to see bright blue eyes.  He quickly sits up and continues to stare into his eyes.  "Naruto."

                Naruto looks over and beams a bright smile.  "Finally up I see."  Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips.  Seeing Naruto back to normal, well, for the most part, makes him happy.  "Hey Sasuke, what day is it?"

                "Wednesday."  Naruto grumbles at his answer making Sasuke smirk.  "I can go to your school and get your work for you if you'd like.  You can't leave until you're better.  It's forbidden."

                "Is there no other option?"  Sasuke shakes his head making Naruto sigh.  "Alright, you can get my work, but can you tell Jiraiya that I'm okay?  He is probably going crazy." 

                "Yeah." 

                Sasuke stands up making Naruto furrow his brows.  "You're leaving now?"

                Sasuke looks to the blond's disappointed face.  "I won't be long.  Don't look too sad now."  Sasuke teased making Naruto roll his eyes and look away.

                "Why would I possibly be sad about you leaving?  Just go if you're leaving." 

                Sasuke smirked as he walked to the door.  "Don't even think about getting up while I'm gone."

                "I couldn't if I tried."   Naruto huffed.

XXXXX

                Sasuke made sure to call the school before he left so they would have some time to get Naruto's work together for the days he's going to miss.  He was now walking through the front doors.  He hated high schools.  They were filled with annoying teenagers.  Most of the girls are love struck and will hop at any opportunity they see when it comes to boys, and Sasuke knew he was always a target in a place like this. 

                He immediately walks into the office, glad that no students were in the halls at that time, and goes up to the lady at the desk.  She slowly looks up from her computer to stare at the sunglasses covered eyes.  "How may I help you?"  She asks looking him over. 

                "I called in for some work for Naruto Uzumaki." 

                "Oh, that's right.  Some students should be bringing it down right now."  Sasuke nods looking away from her to the glass door he walked through.  There were two students walking to the office right now.  The only trouble was ... he knew those two students.

                He sighed.  "Thank you for the help."  He quickly says as he pushes through the doors to meet the pink haired girl and tired brunette.

                 She folds her arms and stares Sasuke in the sunglasses.  "What happened to him?  I swear if he isn't okay I'm going to hurt somebody.  Where is he?  Why isn't he in school?" 

                Sasuke looks from the girl to the brunette back to Sakura.  "He's fine.  He is just a little sore.  He will be back in a couple days."

                Shikamaru narrows his eyes, now interested in what happened to his best friend.  "He was attacked, wasn't he?" 

                Sasuke moves his eyes to Shikamaru and stares at him for a little while.  "So you do know.  I thought you did, but I wasn't too sure."  He glances to Sakura who still had the papers he needed for Naruto, then back to Shikamaru.  He just wanted to get back to the blond.  "To answer your question, yes, he was attacked, but like I said before, he's fine.  He is at my house.  Nothing can get to him there."

                "He was attacked?  Who by?"  Sakura growled, a little angrier now.

                "By one of my kind, I don't know who it was or why he did it yet.  My family has been getting the information out of him since the accident.  Also meaning they haven't had time to tell me anything."  Sakura frowns glaring at the ground.  Shikamaru puts a hand on her shoulder and he looks to Sasuke. 

                Sasuke sighs.  He knows that Naruto would probably like to see his friends, but Naruto is at his house.  That wouldn't be too smart to bring them there to see him, even if they did know about them being vampires.  He just didn't like the idea of them entering his house. 

                Sasuke rolled his eyes and growled at himself.  When had he grown so soft?  "If you would like you could come visit him after school." 

                Sakura immediately lights up.  "Really?"

                Sasuke hesitates, having to force out his answer.  "Yeah."

                Sakura beams a smile at him.  "You're the best Sasuke!"

                "Yeah, yeah.  Give me your phone."  Sakura arched a brow and hesitantly pulled out her phone giving it to the raven.  He gets into it and puts his address in her phone so she will know where to go.  When he was done he hands it back.  "That's my address.  Now can I have Naruto's work?"

                Sakura's eyes widened looking down at the folder in her hand.  "Oh!  Yeah.  Here ya go."  She hands him the folder and he gladly takes it turning towards the doors to leave.  "See you after school Sasuke!"  He grumbles to himself.  Why had he done that?

                After he got Naruto's stuff, he had to go to Naruto's house and tell Jiraiya about him and get something for Naruto.  He parks his car and slowly gets out.  He looks the house over before walking up to the door and knocked.  It only took a second for it to open.  There in the door's place stood Naruto's godfather. 

                Jiraiya arches a brow at the raven.  "You must be Sasuke."

                Sasuke nods.  "Naruto sent me." 

                Jiraiya's stance loosened and his eyes widened.  "Naruto sent you?  Is he alright?  What happened to him?  Where is he?"  Jiraiya pauses and steps aside.  "Where are my manners.  Come on in."  Sasuke nods and steps inside.

                There in the living room was Kurama.  He perked his head up and stared right at the raven.  When he sees who it was he started wagging his tail and ran over to them.  He circled Sasuke, tail going a million miles an hour.  Sasuke furrowed his brows.  Since when did he like him so much?  It must be that he smells Naruto on him.

                Jiraiya watched Kurama love on Sasuke.  He furrowed his brows and looks up to the raven.  "Would you like to sit down?"

                "I'm afraid not.  I can't stay long.  Naruto is fine though, he is at my house.  Nothing bad will happen to him there, I promise you.  He just got a little hurt and will be staying with us until he is better."

                Jiraiya brings a hand to his chin in thought.  "How did he get hurt?"

                Sasuke thought about mustering up a lie, but he knew that Jiraiya knew about vampires.  "A vampire attacked him."

                Jiraiya's eyes shoot to the raven.  "Was it ... was it Orochimaru?"

                Sasuke narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows.  He knows Orochimaru?  "It wasn't Orochimaru, but he could have been behind the scenes.  We don't know the details yet.  I will make sure to tell you when we find out." 

                "I see."  Jiraiya sighs.

                "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Orochimaru?"  Sasuke asked making Jiraiya look up.

                "Well, he and I used to be great friends.  We went to high school together.  He changed so much since then.  I don't know what happened to him."  Jiraiya shook his head in disapproval and sighed.  Sasuke looks down to Kurama.  He was sitting in front of him wagging his tail.  "But anywho, you should probably get back to Naruto.  Who knows what he has gotten himself into." 

                Sasuke nods.  "I have to grab some things for him." 

                "Alright."

                Sasuke grabs some things from Naruto's room then goes back downstairs.  Jiraiya was still standing there.  Sasuke grabs the door handle but doesn't open it.  He knew that he wanted to say something to him.

                "I trust you will take good care of him."

                "You don't have to worry."  Sasuke glanced to Jiraiya through his sunglasses.  "I actually want to ask you something."  Jiraiya arches a brow.  "I want to take something to Naruto."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

                The door opens letting Sasuke step through with a furry friend following behind.  He closes the door as Kurama ran around sniffing the ground.  He probably can smell Naruto from here.  Sasuke goes to the stairs but stops when he sees Kurama not following him.  He sighs and walks over to him.  "What are you doing?  Naruto is this way."  Sasuke jabs a thumb back towards the stairs.  Kurama looks to him then starts sniffing the floor again making Sasuke rolls his eyes.  This is why he hates animals.

                "Otouto?"  Itachi pokes his head from behind a corner.  "I thought that it was you.  Where were you?  Shisui and I have been looking for-"  Itachi stops mid-sentence when he sees a big orange dog sniffing the floor behind Sasuke.  Kurama stops sniffing the ground and looks up and over to the raven's older brother.  Itachi's eyes widen as he stares into it's big brown eyes.  "He's so ..."  Itachi's hands move to his face as a smile erupted across it.  "So cute!"  Itachi drops to his knees patting his upper thighs overenthusiastically.  "Come here boy!  Come here."  Kurama wags his tail and ran over to the man.  When Kurama reached him, Itachi couldn't take his hands off of him.  He was so soft and loving.  "Who's a good boy?  You are!  Yes you are!"

                "Nii-san..."

                "Otouto, he's so cute.  Where did you get him?"  Itachi smiled as he smothered Kurama with affection.

                "Naruto's house.  This is Kurama, his dog."

                Itachi's eyes widen.  "This is Naruto's dog?"  He glances to Kurama to see him wagging his tail and panting happily.  "I never got to see his dog before.  He's mentioned him before, but I never saw him.  He's so cute!  I wish we could keep him."  Itachi's eyes softened looking to Kurama.  "I bet you have helped Naruto through a bunch, haven't you Kurama?"  Kurama barks and Itachi pats his head standing up. 

                Itachi gives Sasuke a pleading look making Sasuke narrow his eyes.  "Don't even think about it.  You heard Madara.  No pets.  Dogs are pets." 

                "Aww, but Sasuke!  Look at him!  How could you say no to a face like this?  It's too cute!"  Itachi pouted and started petting Kurama again.

                "That is the only rule we have in this house.  Can't you follow it?"

                "I have followed it for nearly eight hundred some years!  Dogs only live for what, twelve, twenty years?  That isn't very long!"

                "Don't harass me about it.  Go bother Madara."

                Itachi looked up to his brother with sad eyes.  "B-but ... otouto."

                "No buts.  Now if you'll excuse me, Naruto is waiting for me."  Sasuke walked up the grand staircase and looks back to Kurama, who was still loving up on his older brother.  "Kurama, come."  Kurama perked up and looked to Sasuke, then to Itachi, but ended up running up the stairs to Sasuke leaving a disappointed Itachi in the grand entrance. 

                Sasuke walks down the hall with Kurama trotting right beside him.  When they reach Sasuke's room, Kurama started going crazy and started to whine.  Sasuke smirked and opened the door.  As soon as he did that, Kurama bolted into the room and jumped right onto his best friend.

                "Ugh!  What the hell!  Ew!  Stop it!  That's nasty!  Dude!"  Naruto was trying to cover his face from the millions of licks, but that wasn't working out so well.  Naruto quickly reached up and felt fur.  Sasuke doesn't have fur.  Naruto opened his eyes once the bombard of licks ceased.  "Kurama!"  Kurama was hovering panting, with what looked like a smile on his face, right above Naruto.  Naruto quickly pulled Kurama into a tight hug, smile spreading widely across his face.  Kurama then decided that it would be a great idea to lay on Naruto.  He quickly plops down right on top of the blond.  "Ugh!"  Naruto groaned at the new weight on him.  Kurama cocked his head to the side then started panting with that smile again.  "Kurama ... you aren't as light as you used to be y'know."  Kurama barked and licked Naruto's face once more.  Naruto then pushed Kurama off to the other side of the bed so he wasn't laying on him. 

                "I thought that you would like to see him."  Sasuke smirked walking into the room. 

                Naruto's head snaps up and another smile graces his lips.  "I was starting to wonder if you go lost."  Naruto slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position, inflicting a little pain, which was an improvement. 

                "Yeah, I totally got lost."  Sasuke takes a seat on the bed next to the blond, leaning back against the headboard with him.  Then placing the packet of work on his lap.  "What actually took me so long is that I ran into your friends, Sakura and Shikamaru.  They wanted to know where you were and Sakura wouldn't give me your work until I told her what she wanted to know.  Then I had to go to your house and tell your godfather everything.  And finally, your mutt is too hyper and likes to run around, so he was hard to get inside.  He was chasing all the wildlife outside our house away."

                "I would have warned you about that if you told me you were getting him."  Naruto laughs.  "He doesn't run from me, most of the time, but when it comes to other people he can be a real pain." 

                "I didn't know I was going to bring him.  I just decided to last minute." 

                "Wait, you said you ran into Sakura and Shikamaru?"

                "Yeah, they are coming over by the way."

                "What?  Why?"  Naruto arches his brow.  "I don't go to school for one day and she freaks out on me."

                "She is probably freaking out since she knows you hang out with vampires."

                Naruto's eyes widen a little bit.  "She told you?"

                "No, I figured that they knew.  They seem to be the two you are closest with."

                "Are you mad at me?"       

                "Why would I be angry?  You told your best friends a secret because you probably didn't know what to do and you wanted some help.  If I were in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing.  Plus, they seem to be trustworthy people." 

                Naruto glances to Kurama.  He would have imagined Sasuke to be angry with him for telling people that he was a vampire.  He didn't seem to want to tell Naruto that he was one.  "Say, Sasuke."  Naruto moves his eyes back to the raven who was looking at the blond.  "When is your birthday?"

                "It's not important.  I've already had way to many birthdays.  I really don't need another one."

                "But I never got to wish you a happy birthday.  Come on, just this one time, then I won't tell you happy birthday again."  Naruto begged, he really wanted to know his birthday.

                Sasuke sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, grumbling to himself.  "I'm probably going to regret this one day."  He takes his hand from his face and crosses his arms across his chest.  "It's July 23rd."

                "That's next month!"  Naruto exclaimed rather excitedly.  Sasuke rolled his eyes not wanting to make a big deal about it.  He's turning eight hundred years old.  Crazy, right?  "How old are you going to be?"  Naruto asked with a smile.

                "That I will not be telling.  My age depresses me."

                "Oh, come on.  You can't be _that_ old."  Sasuke gives him a side glace.  Naruto just keeps smiling.  "Can I guess it and if I guess right you tell me?"

                "You're persistent."  Sasuke sighed once again.  "Fine, whatever.  It should be amusing in the least.  Guess away, but I am only giving you two guesses so guess wisely."

                "Two guesses?  Come on teme!  Give me a break.  I'm terrible at guessing."  Naruto pouted.

                Sasuke smirked at the pouting blond.  "Fine, three."

                "Will you tell me if I'm close?"  Sasuke just shrugs.  "Fine."  Naruto pursed his lips to the side, furrowing his brows as he looked the raven over very intently.  It's not like he would show his age or anything since vampires don't age.  "Is it in the hundreds?"  Sasuke nods.  "Alright."  He is really smart so he must of had a lot of time to study, or maybe he lived through all the history, but that would mean he is from like what ... the stone age?  Naruto shakes the thought from his head.  No way is he that old.  The stone age was _way_ too long ago.  So maybe ...  "Two hundred?"

                Sasuke scoffed.  "I'm honored you think I'm that young." 

                Naruto arched a brow.  He's older than two hundred?  Naruto thought he was stretching it.  Okay, well.  Maybe he is like three hundred? Four is pushing it.  Naruto bit his bottom lip in concentration.  "Four hundred?" 

                Sasuke just smirks.  "One more guess." 

                Naruto's eyes widened.  Just how old is he?  "Give me a range."

                Sasuke moved his eyes to the blond.  "A hundred to a thousand."

                If Naruto was drinking something he probably would have done a spit take.  A thousand years old?  Is that even possible? Did people even exist back then?  ... Well obviously there were, but there is no way he is that old.  If he was one thousand years old, the time period would be around 1000. 

                Naruto looked forward to ponder the thought.  He only has one more shot to get this right.  He basically said two hundred was way too low.  Four hundred still seemed too low by his expression.  Maybe another two hundred years?  He would be six hundred.  That sounds good.  Six hundred ... but what if he is five hundred, or even seven or eight.  Sasuke probably won't tell him if he doesn't get it right.  Okay.  maybe he should go with fi- no, seven.  Seven hundred.

                Naruto furrowed his brows deeper.  He gave him a pretty wide range.  "Are you ..."  Naruto paused, second guessing his last guess.  "Are you seven hundred?" 

                "Good try dobe, but no."  Sasuke smirked. 

                Naruto grumbles to himself.  "I knew I should have said five."

                "Why five?"  Naruto arched his brow to the raven.  "Seven was closer." 

                Naruto's eyes widen.  "Really?"  Sasuke nods.  "Then are you really a thousand years old?"

                "No.  I won't be that old until the year 2215."  Sasuke glances to Naruto when he doesn't reply.  He could just imagine the smoke coming out of his ears trying to do mental math.  Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes away from the blond.  It honestly takes Naruto ten minutes to finally get it.

                "Eight.  You'll be eight hundred years old."  Naruto's wide eyes move over to the raven who didn't look amused.  "So you are seven hundred ninety nine years old as of right now?"

                "Yeah."  Sasuke breaths it out disappointedly. 

                "That's awesome!  Why are you sad about that?  You've lived through so much.  You probably have so many stories to tell.  You are so smart.  You probably knew some of the people in our history books."  Naruto's face lit up.  "Did you know people from our history books?"

                Sasuke arched a brow at the blond, slightly amused at how easily amused he was.  "We actually did know a lot of people that you learn about in school.  The stories that go with them all aren't as interesting as you would think though.  They were all very boring."

                Naruto purses his lips.  "That's a disappointment."  Naruto then lights up thinking about something else.  "Have you visited a lot of places?"

                "I guess.  We have been to Germany, Russia, North and South America, Europe, China, Ireland, Scotland, Antarctica, Australia, Africa, Greenland and Iceland."  Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face lights up even more than it was before. 

                "I wish I could go to all those places.  My dad was born in Australia, but he moved to Japan when he was ten.  Then my mom was born here in Japan.  My dad always talked about visiting Australia one day and taking us around to his favorite places when he was younger."  Naruto smiled at the memory.

                "I guess I'll have to take you one day."

                Naruto's eyes shoot to Sasuke.  "Are you serious?"

                "Why would I lie about that?"  Sasuke arched a brow to the blond.

                "I don't know."  Naruto smiles.

                Sasuke looks to his bedroom door, a random thought coming to him.  "Naruto, how did that vampire get into your house?"

                Naruto's eyes widen.  "Oh, well I kind of invited him in because he was hurt.  I had no idea he was acting though.  He was all cut up and bleeding and stuff.  I thought vampires didn't have blood so it didn't even occur to me that he could have been one.  I tried to take him to the hospital, but he said that he couldn't go there so the only thing I could think to do is to bring him to my house."

                "You really are an idiot.  Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?"

                "If you don't talk to strangers then how do you make friends?"  Naruto frowned.  "And plus, he was injured.  I couldn't just leave an injured person laying there to die, no matter who it is."  Sasuke shakes his head and sighs.  "Did you guys kill him?"

                "No.  Madara is questioning him right now with Obito."  All of a sudden Sasuke sensed someone coming to their house.  They must be here already.  "I'll be back.  Someone is here."  Naruto nods watching Sasuke stand and leave the room.  Sasuke makes his way to the staircase.  The door was already open with Itachi standing in front of a pink haired girl.  She looked a little nervous.  "Itachi."  Itachi turned around at the voice of his little brother and arched a brow and Sasuke walks down the stairs to meet them.  "She's here for Naruto." 

                Itachi looks from his brother to Sakura then smiled.  "Of course, come on."  Sakura smiles and steps in taking off her shoes.  Itachi closes the door behind her watching as the two of them go up the stairs. 

                "What are you looking at?"  Shisui asks stopping himself next to Itachi.

                "That girl." 

                Shisui arches a brow at Itachi, then moves his eyes to Sasuke and the pink haired girl.  "Who is she?"

                "Sakura.  She is a friend of Naruto's."

                "I see."  Shisui looks back to Itachi and arched a brow.  "Are you friends with her too?"

                "No.  I have seen her with Naruto before though." 

                "Is something wrong with her?" 

                Itachi glances to Shisui once Sasuke and Sakura were out of sight.  "Something just feels ... off about her." 

                "Should we keep an eye on her?"  Shisui questioned looking a little worried. 

                "No."  Itachi crosses his arms.  "Can't you sense it in her?"

                "She seems normal to me.  I have no idea what you are talking about."  Shisui shoves his hands in his pockets.  Itachi bites his lip, the whole thing not really sitting well with him.  "What did you mean by off?"

                Itachi shakes his head.  "I don't know."  He turns and starts walking away.  "I really don't know." 

XXXXX

                "Where is the other one?"  Sasuke asks glancing back to Sakura.

                "His mom needed his help for something so he couldn't make it."  She replied, knowing exactly what Sasuke was talking about.

                "I see."  They stop in front of his door and he turns to her.  "Just go on in.  I have to do some things."  Sasuke turns and walks down the hall. 

                Sakura looks from where Sasuke was to the door.  She grabs the handle and opens the it, taking a step in.  Both pairs of eyes snap to her direction.  She smiles seeing bright blue eyes.  "Naruto."

                "Hey Sakura."  Naruto beamed and Kurama wagged his tail laying his head on Naruto's lap.  Sakura walks over and takes a careful seat on the bed, making sure not to hurt him.

                "I can't believe you went and got yourself beat up this bad."  She sadly smiles at the blond making him move a hand to his neck and nervously laugh.

                "Sorry if I made you worry."  He drops his hand and glances around.  "I thought Shika was coming too."

                "Oh yeah.  He was, but his mom needed help and he told me to tell you sorry that he couldn't make it."  She frowns looking Naruto over.  She then quickly, but gently, hugs him.  This shocked Naruto, making his eyes widen.  "I was so worried about you Naruto."

                Naruto slightly smiles and puts his hand on her back.  "It's only been a day."

                She backs up crossing her arms angrily across her chest.  "And that means I can't be worried?" 

                "No.  That's not what I meant."  Naruto smiles looking to his hands.  "It feels good though, having people care about you like this."  She smiles warmly at him uncrossing her arms.  He looks up and glances to the door.  "Sakura, where did Sasuke go?"

                "Huh?  Oh, he said he had something he had to do and left."  Naruto arched a brow at her then shrugged.  "So, Naruto.  Tell me, are you and Sasuke a thing?"

                Naruto arches a brow at her.  "Why would we?"

                "Why wouldn't you?"  She shoots right back at him.  "You obviously like him.  I don't care what you say to deny it.  The truth is unavoidable."

                Naruto sighs.  "Fine.  I like him, but that doesn't matter because he doesn't like me more than a friend."

                "And you know that for a fact?"

                "Well ... no, but-"

                "No buts.  Why don't you just go for it?"

                "Go for it?"

                "Kiss him." 

                "No way!  I couldn't do that!"

                "Naruto.  You can't live in fear.  If you like him then you have to do something to move your relationship forward.  Get it to the next level.  Don't you want to be able to say 'Yeah, he's my boyfriend.'?"  She furrows her brows at Naruto as he looks to Kurama.  "Or be a coward and only ever be his friend."

                "Fine, I'll do something.  I just need a little time." 

                "Fine.  I'll give you two days, and if you don't do it by then, then I'm stepping in."

                "Fine."  Naruto looks to his friend.

                "Fine."  She mimics.  They stare at each other for a second then they start to smile.  "Y'know, Sasuke's got a really attractive family." 

                Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at her.  "If you like them just go for it."  He says in a teasing tone making Sakura gently slap him.  He looks to her with a bright smile to see her smiling as well.

XXXXX

                Itachi couldn't help but follow them to Sasuke's room.  He was going to leave, but he heard them talking about something interesting.  Naruto wants to date Sasuke.  Itachi smirked to himself remembering the conversation as he walked to where he sensed Sasuke.  When he reaches his brother he stops and stares at him until Sasuke looks up to him. 

                "What do you want Itachi?"  Sasuke said a little annoyed.

                "Somebody's in a mood."  Itachi teased taking a seat next to his brother.  Sasuke just rolls his eyes at his comment.  "So, otouto.  Have you and Naruto kissed yet?"

                Sasuke's eyes snapped to his brother.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

                "I see, so you haven't.  Are you worried that he doesn't like you or something?"

                "Itachi can you just-"

                "Otouto.  He obviously loves you, so why don't you just kiss him and get into a relationship with him already.  That shouldn't be a problem for you, right?  That is unless ... you're scared."  Itachi glanced to Sasuke out of the corner of his eye to see him boring holes into him with his glare. 

                "I am not scared about something as simple as a kiss!"

                "Then if you don't kiss him in the next two days I'm not going to let you live it down otouto." 

                "Whatever."  Sasuke hissed standing up.  Itachi arched a brow at him and stood as well.  He wanted to talk to him about some other things.  Sasuke glared at him.  "Are you going to follow me too?"

                "Right now, yes.  I want to talk to you about Sakura."

                Sasuke's glare is replaced by confusion.  "Sakura?  What about her?" 

                Itachi starts to walk and Sasuke follows.  "Is there something wrong with her?"

                "Uhm?  No?  Why?"

                "When I was near her she had this faint smell to her.  Maybe she had something put in her blood by Orochimaru to distract us from something, or he could be using her to get to Naruto."

                "What kind of weird smell?"

                "Like a ... like ..."  Itachi was moving his hand in circles in front of him trying to find the right word to describe the smell.  He furrowed his brows and growled.

                "Bitter?"

                Itachi arched a brow and slowed his pace.  "Yeah, but it's almost foul."

                Sasuke nodded and looked forward.  "I know that you say that, I can smell it too.  I just didn't think anything of it since it was so faint."  Sasuke furrowed his brows.

                "Do you think she is infected with something?"

                "It could be, but it might just be something on her like perfume."

                "We should keep an eye on her for now.  I'll tell the others about it too."

                "It shouldn't be on our top priority list right now, it's only a minor worry so tell them not to do anything rash."  Itachi narrowed his eyes to the raven.  Itachi was going to say something, but Sasuke stopped in his tracks.  Itachi looked forward to see a fuming Madara and a very agitated Obito.

                "What happened?"  Itachi crossed is arms

                "He killed himself."  Obito snarled. 

                "How?"  Sasuke snapped.

                "He snapped the chair in half and managed to stake himself."  Madara growled. 

                Sasuke pounds a fist into the wall, denting it.  "Dammit." 

XXXXX

                Naruto hazily opens his eyes to see a little light streaming in through the black curtains of Sasuke's room.  He rubs his eyes, looking to his right to see Kurama gone.  Naruto arched a brow and very slowly sat up.  It's been a day since Sakura was here, and it was now the second day in their bet thing.  He hadn't managed to kiss Sasuke yet.  He is too nervous to do it, but he will have to do it today unless he wants the she devil to butt in and ruin everything for him.

                He moves his legs off of the bed and stands up.  He has recovered incredibly in such little time.  His arm was already out of the cast.  Madara just told him to be careful with it.  His back barely hurt at all anymore, and his right hand was healed from getting a knife stuck in it.  Although there is a scar that will be there for the rest of his life, but he didn't mind.  All his cuts and bruises were gone too.  Whatever medicine Madara gave Sasuke was some kind of magic. 

                Naruto walked to the door and opened it.  He didn't hear anything.  Normally there was something going on.  Naruto walks out, closing the door.  What time is it anyway?  Naruto slowly walked down the hall to the staircase.  When he reached the stairs he heard something coming from the direction the living room was at.  He tries to stifle his yawn, but that failed.  He brings a hand to his neck and rubs it as he slumps down the steps.  As he got closer he could hear what was going on.  He stops himself in front of the archway of the living room. 

                There laying on his back in the middle of the room was his dog.  Surrounding him was Itachi, Shisui and Obito.  They were all smothering him in love, his tail going a million miles per hour.  Naruto grinned looking at them all loving on his dog.  Sitting on the couch was an annoyed Madara and an amused Sasuke.  Sasuke looked up  to the blond and stood up walking over to him. 

                "Finally up."  Sasuke smirks standing next to the blond staring at the three idiots loving his dog. 

                "What's going on?"  Naruto rubs his face once more looking to Sasuke. 

                "They are all trying to convince Madara to letting them get a dog.  It's not going to work.  Madara hates pets."

                "Does he not like dogs?"

                "Not really."   Sasuke folds his arms across his chest.  "He's not an animal person."

                Itachi, Shisui and Obito look up to the blond.  Itachi smiles and stands up.  "Naruto, good morning.  Well ... good almost evening.  You feeling better?"  Shisui and Obito stand up and walk next to Itachi. 

                Kurama sits up wagging his tail watching the group of people.  He then glances back to the one human that was sitting on the couch.  He gets up and trots over to him.  He sits down right in front of him and wags his tail.  Madara glares down into big brown eyes.  What does he want?  Kurama slowly scotches closer and nudges him with his muzzle.  Madara narrows his eyes and Kurama nuzzles him a little more.  Madara did have to admit, he was relatively cute.  He moves his hand over to Kurama and pets his head, he was somewhat amazed how soft he was.  Kurama then takes the opportunity and moves closer and sits in-between his legs with his back facing him.  He then looks up and back to Madara who was now petting him.  Madara smirks shaking his head.  This dog has the same attitude as it's owner.

                Sasuke looks passed his brother to see Madara smirking.  He had to do a double take.  Madara was smirking?  And petting Kurama?  What happened?  Everyone else saw Sasuke's wide confused eyes looking to Madara so they look back only to gain the same expression.

                "What did we miss?"  Shisui gaped.  Sasuke smirked.  Maybe he will let them get a dog in the end.

                Sasuke glanced to see a smiling blond.  His smile was so perfect.  It made Sasuke happy just seeing it.  He then remembered that he had to get Naruto to want to kiss him today.  Sasuke grumbles.  This shouldn't be to hard, right?  Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him out of the living room.  Naruto arched his brows and looked to Sasuke.  When they get outside Sasuke drops his hand and Naruto walks next to him. 

                Sasuke takes Naruto out to their garden behind their house.  It was filled with flowers of many colors.  Naruto grinned looking at them all as they slowly walked passed them.  He had completely forgotten that he had to kiss Sasuke.  His surroundings were just really breathtaking.  He grins touching a petal of a rose.  People may make fun of him, but he loves flowers.  They were so pretty.  The roses also, in a way, reminded him of his mother's scarlet colored hair. 

                "These roses are so well taken care of."  Naruto looks to the raven who has been watching the blond.  "Who takes care of them?"

                "All of us, but it's mostly Itachi and myself." 

                Naruto smiles looking back to the roses and stops walking.  Sasuke arches a brow at him and stops next to him.  "These roses remind me of my mother's hair.  How it was such a beautiful scarlet color.  She always said she hates it, but my father compared her to a rose one day.  He said that she was tough and could handle herself and that if someone would mess with her that she would beat them up, just like if you carelessly pick a rose it will prick you with it's thorns.  But the best part about the rose was it's beauty and how it would outshine any other flower in the garden."  Naruto laughed closing his eyes, putting a hand on his neck and looking back to the raven.  "At least I think it went something like that.  I have a terrible memory."

                Sasuke smirks staring right at the blond.  Naruto opens his eyes to see Sasuke giving him a smile with his head tilted slightly to the side.  Seeing this he couldn't help but smile more.  Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes from the stunning blue ones.  It was like he was under some kind of spell.  He had never seen blue eyes this striking before.  They could rival with the bluest part of the ocean out there and win. 

                Naruto sees this look in Sasuke's eyes making him arch a brow at the raven.  "What are you staring at Sasuke?"

                Sasuke doesn't respond immediately.  He just continues to stare into the blue abyss.  "I can't recall ever seeing someone have blue eyes like yours before.  They truly are striking."  Naruto's eyes widen slightly.  Sasuke is complimenting him.  Naruto felt a smile slowly appearing on his lips, making him turn his head to the ground and chuckle.  Sasuke arched a brow at him.  Did he say something funny?  "What did I say?"

                Naruto waves a hand and looks up to confused onyx eyes, smile still on his face.  "No, it's not that.  It's just, what you said made me kind of ... happy.  People normally compliment my eyes, but coming from you it felt different." 

                Sasuke stares into the blond's eyes slightly confused, but he then smiles.  "I see.  Since people normally compliment your eyes, how about I do this to make my compliment outshine all the rest."  Sasuke takes a step closer to the blond making Naruto's heartbeat quicken slightly.  Sasuke put his hand behind Naruto's neck and started to lean in, closing his eyes.  Naruto's eyes widen seeing this, but they soon close too.  Sasuke pulls him in the rest of the way and connects their lips.  Naruto's heart nearly burst at his touch.  He moved slow hands to Sasuke's waist, bringing him slightly closer. 

                They soon broke away though.  Naruto's eyes wide staring right into Sasuke's calm ones.  Naruto couldn't help but want more.  He brings both hands to Sasuke's neck and pulled him into another kiss.  Sasuke was slightly shocked by this, but he quickly put his hands around Naruto's waist pulling him closer.  Naruto runs a hand through the raven's hair trying to pull him closer.  He had no idea that such a good feeling would come from something like this.

                It's at this moment that the pair hears two people sound from the side of them.  "Aww!"  They pull apart and look to where the sound came from.  Itachi and Shisui were facing each other, holding each other's hands and jumping up and down with a huge grin on their face.  While Obito was smirking with his arms folded over his chest.

                "It's about damn time."  Obito teased.  Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before them.  Sasuke just rolls his eyes at them.  This family is such a pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

                "What are you talking about teme?"  Naruto gasped at the raven who was sitting next to him with his arms crossed across his chest and an annoyed glare on his face.

                "I have already explained it to you ten times.  What is so hard to understand about something might be on Sakura?"  Sasuke glances to the blond who furrows his bows. 

                "But ... she seemed fine.  How do you even know something could be there?"

                "Itachi and I both sensed it."                                    

                "It was very faint, but I knew something was wrong the moment I saw her."  Itachi confirms.

                "And you want me to do what?"

                "We want you to bring her to the movies and meet up with me there.  Act as if everything is normal and you just want to hang out with her, we don't want to scare her if it turns out to be nothing.  We just have to get close to her for a longer period of time and see if we can sense anything more or we can see if it is affecting her actions in any way."

                "Okay, but did anyone else sense it?"

                "Madara and Obito were downstairs and Shisui didn't seem to notice, but it took Sasuke a little while to notice as well so I wouldn't be surprised if the others didn't either."  Itachi said crossing his arms.

                Naruto perks up and jumps off his bed.  "Well then, if you both think something is really wrong then we better not waste any time.  I'll go get her ready now and meet you there."  Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and starts to run.  He looks back to Sasuke with a grin.  "But I need you to drive me there."

XXXXX

                Naruto jumps out of the car and he runs up to the door with Sasuke not far behind.  Naruto knocks, then they wait.  A few seconds later the door opens revealing the pink haired girl.  Her eyes go wide seeing Sasuke and Naruto.  "Naruto, Sasuke.  What do I owe the pleasure?" 

                "You have to come with us.  I'll tell you everything while you get ready."  Naruto starts pushing her back the hall to her room. 

                She looks back to Sasuke with confusion.  "You can come in Sasuke."  She says this as Naruto pushes her into her room shutting the door.  Sasuke sighs taking a step in her house. 

                "Sakura?  Who was at the door?"  Sakura's mother steps out from behind a corner, locking eyes with the raven.  Sasuke grumbles to himself.  "Oh, hello.  Are you here for Sakura?"  Her mother moves her eyes up and down Sasuke many times. 

                "Yes, Naruto is with her right now."

                "Oh, Naruto is here too?  You must be their friend, what is your name?"

                "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."  Sasuke smiles at her making a smile appear on her face as well.

                "It is nice to meet such a handsome young man.  Sakura never brings her friends home."  She pauses for a second, her eyes widening.  "Oh.  Are you dating my daughter?"

                Sasuke's eyes widen.  How did she come up with this conclusion?  "No I am just-"

               "There's no reason to be shy!"  She laughs putting a hand on Sasuke's arm pulling him to the kitchen.  "Let me make you some tea, sweety.  Oh I have been wondering when Sakura would bring home her boyfriend."  Sasuke felt his eyes twitch.  This lady...

                Back in Sakura's room, Naruto was turning her closet upside down.  He was looking for a pretty outfit, just because she never let him pick out her clothes. 

                "Naruto.  Can you tell me what the hell you are doing."

                Naruto paused, seeing something that would look nice, not that she dressed badly any other day.  He grabs it and walks over to Sakura holding it up to her.  "Helping."  He sets the dress on the bed and goes back to the closet. 

                Sakura sighs folding her arms.  He was going to completely demolish her room before he is done.  "Why don't I help you and you tell me what you are helping me with."  She walks over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.  Naruto stops rummaging her closet and glances to the pink haired girl. 

                "Well, it's not so much as helping.  I just want to go to the movies with you, Sasuke and Itachi." 

                Her eyebrows furrow.  "Why do you seem so excited then?"

                "Because I have been wanting to hang out with you for a while."

                She gives Naruto a slow blink.  "Naruto, I appreciate that you want to hang out, but how do you know I wasn't doing something today?  Wait, are you and Sasuke together now?" 

                "That is beside the point."  Naruto crosses his arms.  "Okay.  I'll ask you then.  Sakura, do you want to go to the movies with all of us and have a good time?  And I knew you weren't doing anything because you are still in your pajamas."  The blond smiles.

                She smiled looking down at herself.  "Okay, yeah I want to go.  Now that I know what this is about, let me help you, trying to 'help' me."  She walks to her closet and grabs a dress.  She motions Naruto to turn, so he turns around, his back facing her.  She changes rather quickly.  "Okay, turn around."  Naruto turns to face her and a smile erupts on his face.  "How do I look?"  She twirls making her dress flare out slightly.  "I have to look cute going out into town."  She said this slightly joking.

                "Absolutely gorgeous, my lady."  Naruto says putting out his hand for her to take it and his other hand behind his back.

                "Why thank you, young sir."  She says in the voice of a rich lady as she gladly puts her hand on top of Naruto's.  They then look to each other and laugh. 

                Naruto opens the door for her and they walk out.  Naruto arching a brow.  "Where's Sasuke."  They glance to each other once more and they then hear laughter.  They follow it to the kitchen.  Sasuke was sitting at the table with a fake smile and irritation in his eyes, while Sakura's mother was sitting in front of him laughing.

                "Mom.  I'm going out with Sasuke an-"

                "Oh I know sweety.  You sure have got yourself a fine man."

                Sakura's eyes widen and she looks from her mother to Sasuke to Naruto, then back to her mother.  "No, mom you misunderstood me.  I'm going to hang out with Sasuke and Naruto."

                "Alright, have fun honey.  Don't bring her back too late Sasuke dear."  Her mother smiles standing up.

                "Mom.  You don't understand."  Her mom stops and arches a brow at her daughter.  "Sasuke is gay."  Her mother's eyes widen to the size of baseballs.  "And he's dating Naruto."  Her mother shoots her eyes to the blond who was sheepishly smiling and he gives her a half wave.

                "You mean ..."  Her eyes go from the blond to Sasuke.  "How would you have a family?"

                "I thought you would have already known how that works since you have a daughter."  Sasuke says standing up.  Naruto's eyes shoot to Sasuke, giving him a look.  Sasuke shrugs.  "It was nice meeting you."  Sasuke says as he walks passed Naruto and Sakura outside.

                Naruto looks to Sakura's mother with an apologetic look.  "I'm sorry about him."  Naruto then grabs Sakura's hand and follows the raven outside.  When Sakura sees the car, she had to stare.  It was the new black BMW that hasn't even been released yet.  "I'll sit in the back.  You can sit up front with Sasuke."  Naruto opens the door for her and she smiles slowly getting in.  When she was in Naruto gets into the back.  Right after that, Sasuke pulls out and starts driving to the movie theater.

                "How did you get this car?  It's supposed to be released next year."  She says this as she admires all the features and how sleek it looked.

                "We have connections with people." 

                "I can see that."  She teases. 

                When they get to the theater they all get out and walk up to the entrance where a familiar black haired Uchiha stood staring at the options of movies.  Itachi turns and smiles brightly meeting Sakura's eyes.  "I see you all made it."

                "Yeah, sorry if we made you wait."  Naruto laughed putting a hand on his neck.

                "It's fine, I just got here myself.  So, what movie do you guys want to see?"  The four of them look at their choices of movies.

                "What about that one?"  Naruto pointed toward his suggestion. 

                "Really dobe?  A romance movie?"

                "Yes a romance movie."  Naruto folded his arms and smiled.  "I heard it was really good."  Sasuke only rolls his eyes at the blond once again.  Naruto then glances to Itachi and Sakura.  "Is this okay with you guys?"

                "I've actually wanted to see this movie."  Sakura beams clapping her hands in front of her.

                "It sounds good to me."  Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's slightly annoyed expression.  He hated these kinds of movies. 

                "It's settled then."  Naruto beamed walking through the door and to the counter.  "Four tickets for Time Square, please."  Sasuke walked up next to him and handed the ticket man some money.  The man then handed Naruto the tickets and Naruto turns handing everyone their ticket.  "Does anyone want popcorn or a drink?"  They look to each other to see if anyone did, but no one came forth.  "I take that as a no."  Naruto laughed and they all walked up to the person who checks your ticket. 

                They hand him their tickets and he checks them, then rips them handing the rest back to the four.  "It's the last theater on the left."

                "Thanks."  Naruto beams as they all walk into the theater.  It was kind of dark in the theater, but all that was playing was commercials.  The four of them decided where to sit and took their seats.  Itachi on the isle seat, then Sakura, then Sasuke and lastly Naruto.  Sasuke and Itachi sat next to Sakura to be closest to her to see if they could sense anything on her today.  And if they could, if it was the same scent as last time.  For the most part, right now anyway, she was acting completely normal.

                And she definitely did have a scent, although this time it was more noticeable.  Now they only have to figure out what it's purpose was. 

                Going over some ideas in their heads, they kept coming up short.  Maybe they could just ask her if she had any contact with Orochimaru or if he has done anything kind of strange.  But for right now they will have to wait.  They can ask her when the movie is done.

                Since Naruto couldn't sense anything like Sasuke and Itachi, he decided to watch the movie, soon becoming engrossed in it.  It was so intense for a romance movie.  After an hour and a half, the movie was finished, letting the lights slowly start to dim back on. 

                "I guess that movie wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."  Sasuke sighs.  "What did you think Naru-"  Sasuke stops himself mid-sentence hearing sniffling coming from his right.  He turns his head to the  side Naruto was on to see him crying.  He arches a brow hearing more sniffling coming from the left.  He turns to see Itachi with tears streaming down his face as well.  Sasuke's eyebrows rise at the sight.  He looks over to see Sakura putting a reassuring hand on Itachi's shoulder.

                "It's gonna be okay you two."  Sakura says in a comforting voice.

                "It was just so touching."  Itachi sniffles.

                "He finally was going to be able to tell her that he loved her but he ended up not having enough time and she died."  Naruto leans over on Sasuke's shoulder and sniffles.

                "He was so close.  Why did she have to leave?"

                Sasuke was stunned.  He moves his eyes to Sakura who looked to him  and a smile appeared on her lips.  "Come on you two.  Let's go get some ice cream or something." 

                "I want Strawberry."  Itachi sniffled standing up.

                "I want chocolate."  Naruto says standing as well.

                "You can get whatever you want."  She smiles putting a hand on both of their back leading them out of the theater with a very confused Sasuke following not far behind.

                Once they left the theater, all four of them go to the ice cream shop not too far from it and order some ice cream.  When everyone had their order, they all went and took a seat outside.  Now was the time to ask her some questions.

                "Are you two okay now?"  She smiled at the two who had tears rolling down their cheeks not to long ago.

                "Yeah."  The two of them nodded licking their cones.

                Sasuke stares at Itachi, waiting for him to look at him.  When he finally does, Itachi and Sasuke stare at each other for a couple seconds before Itachi nods and looks to Sakura.  The scent has gotten a little stronger over the time they have been with her. 

                "Actually Sakura.  We need to ask you something."  Itachi says with a serious voice as he lowers his ice cream cone. 

                She looks to him with wide eyes.  "What is it?"

                "We actually need to ask you if Orochimaru as done any-"  Itachi stops mid-sentence and his eyes widen.  Naruto looks from Itachi to Sasuke, who had the same look on his face. 

                "Sasuke, what's wrong?"  Naruto tries to put a hand on his shoulder, but Sasuke and Itachi both shot out of their chairs and backed away.  Naruto and Sakura both stand and give them concerning looks.  "Sasuke, you're freaking me out.  What's wrong?" 

                Sasuke's hand shoots to his mouth and he cringes as if he's in pain.  "We have to go Naruto.  Something is ... happening to us."  Sasuke and Itachi both sprit away, leaving Naruto no time to ask questions. 

                "What the hell just happened?"  Sakura asked, worry lacing her voice. 

                "I have no idea, but I think I know what they were going to ask you."  He turns to her with a serious expression.  "Has Orochimaru done anything weird around you recently?  It doesn't even have to be that he did something weird to you directly, we just need to know if you've seem him acting strangely at all or doing something suspicious recently."

                "No, not that I-"  She pauses.  "Well actually maybe, if you consider him bumping into me in the halls weird."

                "Bumping into you as in physically?"

                "Yeah.  His arm will hit me sometimes when I pass him in the hall, and it seems like he purposely will come walk in a way that he will hit me not that I think about it.  Why, is something wrong with him or is he doing something weird?"

                "It's nothing."  He didn't want to tell her about anything until he find out what was going on.  "I should probably take you home and go find Sasuke to make sure they are both alright."

                She furrows her brows.  "Alright, but you better give me an explanation tomorrow."

                "I'll try."  Naruto smiles, hiding his true feelings, as they both start to walk home.

XXXXX

                After taking Sakura back to her house, Naruto went to the Uchiha mansion to check up on the two.  Naruto opened the doors and took a step in.  There on the top of the stairs was Shisui, with what looked like a nervous smile.  Naruto pursed his lips and walked towards him.

                "Are they okay?"

                Shisui nods and they start to walk down the hall.  "Madara had to check them out, but yeah they're fine." 

                Naruto lets out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding.  "That's a relief.  By the way they ran from us I thought they were going to die."

                "They could have if they stayed near her any longer than they were."  Madara said closing the door from the room he just came out of. 

                Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked to Madara.  "What was it that was on her?"

                Madara shakes his head with a glare on his face.  "It's one of Orochimaru's ways of warning us.  It is harmless to your friend, so don't worry.  It is harmful to vampires though, as you witnessed.  It is very hard to sense and if you stay around it long enough the scent alone could do some major damage."  Madara sighed crossing his arms.  "I only know this because Orochimaru made it and used it to kill some of the Senju clan. Hashirama asked me to help figure it out so I knew how to cure it.  If I hadn't of known a cure, Sasuke and Itachi would be in some major trouble right now."

                Naruto's eyes become more thin as he cast an angry glare to the ground.  "Does it wear off?"

                "It will wear off her around four days after it is used, so in other word most likely tomorrow."

               Naruto's eyes soften and he looks up to the two Uchiha.  "Are they in that room?"  Madara nods stepping aside letting Naruto pass.  He walks in and sees Sasuke and Itachi sitting on the bed just staring at the same wall.  Naruto knitted his brows looking at the two.  "What are you two doing?"

                Both their eyes snapped to the blond making Naruto's eyes widen.

                "Damn, it really did mess with our senses."  Sasuke cursed under his breath.

                "It's going to be fine otouto.  Madara told us we will be back to normal by tomorrow.  It's no big deal."

                "No big deal?  In this house, it's a big deal.  Now anyone can sneak up on us and pull some stupid prank on us because we can't sense shit."  Sasuke growled standing up.

                Itachi gave Sasuke a half smile as he chuckled a little bit.  "Oh otouto.  Trust me, with what just happened, no one will be pulling pranks for a little while."  Itachi stands and starts to leave the room, but as he was doing that he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered to him.  "Don't mind him, he's just a bit peeved since he fell for Orochimaru's trick.  He should simmer down soon."  He pats his shoulder before he leaves the room.

                Naruto just smiles and turns his eyes to the raven, who was staring at the blond.  Naruto's eyes widen a little, not really sure why Sasuke was looking at him like that.  "Why are you glaring at me?"

                "What did he say to you?"

                "Just that you're angry and stuff, nothing much."  Naruto smiles walking closer to his boyfriend, but Sasuke looked as if he was off in la-la-land thinking about Orochimaru and getting even angrier.  Naruto sighed pursing his lips to the side.  "Why don't we do something to get your mind off of it."

                Sasuke drops his eyes to the blond and sighed.  "I'm not angry dobe, you don't have to worry about it."

                "Then what are you thinking about?"

                "I'm trying to think of a way to get that snake.  He's starting to use your friends to get to us too.  I think you need to tell them."

                "Tell them what?"

                "Tell your friends what is going on with Orochimaru.  How he's after you and he could use them to get to you, like he just did.  You need to tell them to be careful and to watch out for him, and if he does anything suspicious then they should tell you and you'll tell us."

                Naruto frowns.  He really should tell them about him.  It would make them all at least a little safer.  He nods looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes.  "I'll tell them tomorrow."

                Sasuke runs a hand through his hair.  Orochimaru is a pain in the ass.  He drops his hand to his side and looks to Naruto.  "You still have that tournament right?"

                Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  "Oh my gosh, yes!  I'd forgotten all about it!  I haven't been going to practice with Lee and Gai-sensei at all recently!  I'm so not going to even stand a chance."  Naruto hangs his head in a state of panic and depression grumbling to himself.  "I'm doomed.  I'm so doomed."

                Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little at how much the blond overreacted to the situation.  He hasn't been missing that many days of practice really.  "How about I teach you then?"

                Naruto pops up excitedly like a ray of sunshine, his huge grin spread across his face.  "Really?  You would do that for me?"

                "Of course.  I'm a good fighter and I'm guaranteeing that you will be better than anyone else there if you follow my directions step by step.  And besides, it would work out better since you're here almost everyday anyway.  Plus, we have our own dojo."

                "I'll do it!  I'll do it!"  Naruto jumps on Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing him tight.  "You're the best teme!"

                Sasuke rolled his eyes with a small smile.  "I know I am, now let's get going.  You have a lot to learn.  And from what I know, you are a slow learner."  Naruto laughed putting a hand on the back of his neck.  Sasuke looks at him and his smile grows. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

                "I can't believe you got so emotional over that movie."  Sakura chuckled.

                "Hey!  I'm a very emotional person."  Naruto huffed crossing his arms. 

                "Yes, I know you are."  She grins at the blond.

                "I finally escaped from Asuma."  Naruto and Sakura both look over to see a lazy brunet sit next to them on the top row of bleachers.  "Now what was it that you said was so important?"  He turns his tired eyes to the blond, waiting for an answer.

                "Oh, right.  It's actually about Orochimaru."  This definitely got both of their attention, not like they weren't paying attention before though.  "Sasuke told me some things about him and my family.  I want to tell you because I don't want you guys to get hurt and you can look out for Kiba, Sai and the others too."  Naruto leans back against the chain link fence with a sigh.  "He is trying to kill me." 

                "What?!"  Sakura nearly shouted, but kept it as a harsh whisper.

                "What are you talking about Naruto?  This doesn't make any sense."

                "Well you see, my past relatives were actually pureblood vampires.  One of the strongest in fact.  Apparently Orochimaru had a plan to do something and he had to get rid of my family because they wouldn't have allowed him to do whatever it is that he wanted."

                Shikamaru put a hand on his chin in thought and looked to the field.  "If he was killing your family, then your parents car accident wasn't actually a car accident, was it?"  He turns his eyes to blue ones.  Naruto nods his head in response. 

                Sakura's eyes widened from shock.  "You mean ... Orochimaru ... he killed your parents?"

                "Yes."  Naruto folds his arms over his chest.  "Now Orochimaru is trying to kill me because I could potentially ruin his plans just like my parents could have.  Sasuke also said that my friends and people close to me could possibly be in danger as well, so I had to tell you guys because I want you to be cautious and watch over everyone else as well as yourselves.  Orochimaru is unpredictable.  And if you ever get alone with him, just run.  There is no reasoning with him and you won't win a fight with a vampire."

                "I see, so he is a vampire."  Sakura bit her bottom lip looking to her hands. 

                "Naruto."  The blond looks to the brunet on his left.  "I know you don't want to do this, but you need to tell someone else about what has been going on with you, and I know that you know who I'm talking about."

                Naruto furrowed his brows and looked away.  "I know I should, but..."

                "No buts, Naruto.  Iruka is beyond worried about you.  He keeps asking all of us what is going on and we have to play stupid.  He may actually be able to help you too, and plus, he could be in the danger zone too."

                Naruto really did want to tell Iruka about everything.  He usually never keeps secrets from him and recently he doesn't even talk to him.  Shikamaru is right.  He has to tell him, and he will.  He'll tell him next time he gets him outside of school.  That's a promise.  He is just going to probably have a heart attack after Naruto tells him everything about vampires existing and how Orochimaru wants him dead and how Orochimaru is a vampire himself.  This should be just wonderful.

                "I'll tell him.  He has been wanting to meet Sasuke too, so I guess it's about time."

                "Good.  Now, let's figure out what to do with Orochimaru."  Shikamaru sighs.

                "There isn't really much we can do about him.  There is no reasoning with him.  The only thing I can think of to do is to completely avoid him."

                "You could kill him."  Sakura's suggestion makes the two boys turn surprised eyes to her.  She moves her emerald eyes to them when they remained silent.  "What?"  The two slowly look away. 

                "Actually, she has a point."  Shikamaru says making the blond give him the same look that they had just given Sakura.  "I was just kind of caught off guard when Sakura had said it."

                "I did?"

                "Yeah. It would make sense to kill him.  That way you could get the threat out of the way and live semi-normally from then on."

                "You're kidding, right?  You guys just automatically jump to trying to kill him?"

                "In this case, yes.  You know the saying kill or be killed, right?  Well this is exactly what that saying is explaining Naruto.  I understand you like to try and sway people to the 'good' side, but not everyone even wants to, or they think what they are doing is for the greater good.  Sometimes you have to make tough decisions, that's just how life works."

                "We don't have to kill him.  And plus, Sasuke and his family are figuring out what to do with him right now."

                "You do realize they are most likely just going to kill him when they catch him, don't you?"  Sakura asks the blond. 

                Naruto stares at the football field.  He actually didn't think about that.  He hates the thought of someone getting killed, even if he does hate their guts and he does want to beat the shit out of them because they killed his entire family.  The thought of killing someone just makes his stomach turn, but if Sasuke got Orochimaru he is probably going to kill him.  Naruto even said it himself.  There is no reasoning with him. 

                "Wait,"  Hearing the confusion in Shikamaru's voice brought Naruto out of his train of thoughts.  "why would he only kill your family?  The Uchiha family is extremely powerful too, right?"

                "Yeah.  They were just as strong as my family."  Naruto furrows his brows looking at his feet.  It doesn't make any sense.  Why would Orochimaru only kill his family and not the Uchihas?  Does he want to use them for something?  Maybe they have some important part in his plan ... or maybe they are completely irrelevant to his plans and he isn't bothering with them.  "It doesn't make any sense."  Naruto mumbles.

                "Maybe Sasuke would know why?"  Sakura suggested.

                "Maybe."  Naruto pursed his lips in thought.  It was only a couple of seconds after this, the bell rang.  The three of them look to each other and sigh in defeat.  To the office they go.

XXXXX

                There he was.  Standing eye to eye with one of the most hated people of all time.  How did he let himself get stopped by him?  He doesn't know.  All he knows is that Orochimaru wants to talk to him, but Naruto has absolutely no interest in doing such a thing.

                "Naruto."  Orochimaru grins with a sinister look hidden on his face.

                Naruto narrows his eyes.  "Orochimaru-sensei."

                "Are you busy right now?"

                "Yeah, I kind of am.  I need to get to class."

                "Well I need to have a little chat with you.  It won't take long.  Will you come with me?"  Orochimaru starts to walk down the hall, but Naruto only stares at him.  Should he go?  Probably not.  Is he going to?  Of course.  Naruto slowly starts after Orochimaru, but he keeps his distance.  When Orochimaru goes into his classroom, Naruto hesitantly follows.  "Close the door behind you."  Naruto stops and scans the room to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary before he does as he was told. 

                "What is it that you want from me?" 

                "I'm just going to cut right to it I guess."  Naruto crosses his arms glaring at his teacher.  "How did you find out, Naruto?"

                Naruto furrows confused brows at him.  "Find out what?"

                Orochimaru turns to him with a bone chilling smirk on his face.  "I would gladly show you a demonstration if you need a refresher."  As he finishes his sentence he licks his lips making Naruto stiffen and suppress a shiver running down his spine.

                "How did _you_ know that I knew?"

                "Oh Naruto.  You truly thought that you could hide it from me?"

                "Then tell me something."  Naruto narrows his eyes even further and Orochimaru stops smiling.  "What do you want from me?"

                The grin soon appears once again.  "From you?  Oh, nothing at all."

                "Bullshit."  Naruto growls. 

                Orochimaru frowns.  Naruto strangely felt more comfortable when he was smiling that creepy ass grin of his all the time.  When he looked serious it made the blond uncomfortable.  "You think I want something of you?"

                "I don't think you do, I know you do.  Sasuke told me and now that I put everything together it all makes sense."

                "What could I possibly want from you?  If I wanted you to do something then I would ask you to do it.  I'm not hiding anything from you Naruto."  Naruto had to scoff at this.  He was such a good liar that he probably convinced himself that what he said was true.  "We have never had a chance to really talk with each other about anything that isn't school related.  How about I take you out somewhere and we have a little chat.  I'll tell you everything that you would like to know."

                Naruto narrows unsure eyes.  Could he trust him?  No.  Does he think that by going to talk to him will help anything?  Still no, but maybe he can get some other information out of him.  If he tells Sasuke and he follows behind then it shouldn't be too bad, right?  Sasuke would come and help him if Orochimaru tried to pull a fast one and do something to Naruto.

                "I get to pick the spot."

                Orochimaru smirked.  "Alright.  Where would you like to meet?"

                There is only one place that Naruto knows so well that he would feel even slightly comfortable meeting him at.  "The cafe on the corner.  Two block south of the park in the west."

                His teacher nods.  His eyes never leaving bright blue ones.  "Sounds delightful.  I will meet you there around seven tonight."  As soon as Orochimaru left the room, Naruto followed not far behind, only Naruto bolted in the opposite direction away from his teacher.  Sasuke will know what to do for sure. 

                Walking down the hall and not looking where you are going isn't too smart.  You could bump into someone and fall on your butt and get embarrassed.  And Naruto did just that. 

                He cringes as his butt connects with the hard tile floor.  Opening once closed eyes and looking at what he ran into, Naruto's eyes widened.  "Oh, Kakashi-sensei.  Sorry about that." 

                "Don't worry about it."  Kakashi offered a hand down to the blond and he gratefully took it.  Kakashi then hoisted him to his feet looking him over with furrowed brows.  He keeps glancing back down the hall from the way Naruto was coming from as the blond dusted himself off.  "Naruto." 

                Naruto snaps his head back to the white haired man.  "Huh, oh, what is it Kakashi-sensei?" 

                "Has something been bothering you recently?  You seem to be acting differently over this past month."  The masked man asks this shoving his hands into his pockets.

                "Have I?"  Naruto nervously laughs and puts a hand on the back of his neck.  When he stops laughing and sees Kakashi's unamused stare.  "Right, uh, sorry about that.  I swear I'm fine.  I know I have been making Iruka-sensei worry a lot recently too.  I didn't mean to.  If it would make things better we can all go out and talk at the cafe if you'd like." 

                Kakashi crossed his arms but sighed closing his only visible eye, his expression softening.  "Alright, that sounds good.  I'll tell Iruka."  He opens his eye and looks to the blond.  "I am glad to hear that you're fine, but I just have to let you know that since I am one of your guardians I do not believe that a single one of those words that you said was true."  Naruto gave an unpleased look folding his arms over his chest.  Kakashi smiles seeing this expression and he ruffles Naruto's hair starting to walk away.  "Have fun Naruto."

                Naruto grins as his teacher walks down the hall.  It was nice to have them be a part of his family.

XXXXX

                "Why the hell did you accept his invitation?"  Sasuke snarled.

                "Because I figured you would have my back on this!  If I go then maybe I can get some information out of him and maybe you guys can finally capture him."  Naruto huffed crossing his arms across his chest, scowl in place of his usual bright and happy smile.

                Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  "Alright, fine.  Maybe we can do this.  If I trail you guys and stay hidden then it shouldn't turn bad for you right away.  It inevitably is going to end bad though, you do realize this, don't you?  It's even more dangerous since everyone else is gone and it's only going to be us two going."  Sasuke drops his arm and crosses them over his chest.

                "Isn't there some way you can use your vampire like powers and telepathically tell them to come back?"  Naruto asked this wishfully.

                "No.  They are to far away from us to sense us.  And we don't talk telepathically either.  We can sense other people around us and we can tell what their mood is by their aura they give off."

                Naruto frowns and gives a sad look to the floor of the Uchiha mansion.  "I shouldn't have accepted it.  I just ... I wanted to help capture him."

                Sasuke's expression softened.  "You are helping by just being with us dobe.  I'll be there so everything will work out fine.  Even if it doesn't go according to plan, we can do this.  Don't look so upset over this."

                Naruto pursed his lips and sighed.  "You're right.  We should probably get going now then."  He looks up with a smile and Sasuke nods.

                The two of them get onto Sasuke's motorcycle and leave.  Once they got into the city, Naruto got off of the bike and walked the rest of the way to the cafe so Orochimaru would be less likely to notice Sasuke and Sasuke was also going to mask his scent as much as possible. 

                When Naruto could see the little cafe that he always goes to, he stiffened.  This was the only time he didn't want to go in there.

                After taking a deep breath, he strides over the road with confidence.  He grabs the doors and opens them, going straight to the counter and placing an order.  As soon as he got his order he turned around and saw him.  How long has he been sitting there?  It's not even seven yet. 

                Naruto forces a small smile on his lips, sauntering right over to the yellow eyed man.  Reaching the table he takes a seat across from Orochimaru.

                "You're early."  Orochimaru grinned.

                "You're one to talk."  Naruto furrowed his brows.

                "Yes well, I am not one that likes to be late.  Where is Sasuke?  I figured he would be here too."

                "No.  He had some important things he had to do with his family."

                "I see.  How unfortunate, I was so looking forward to seeing him again."  The pale teacher stopped and smirked to the blond.  "Now tell me, what is it that you wanted to ask me about?"  Naruto's teacher leans back in his chair staring at him with inquisitive eyes.

                Naruto thinks about his words carefully before speaking.  "You hated me ever since I started school here.  Then out of the middle of nowhere, you all of a sudden 'liked' me."  Naruto made sure to put air quotes around the word 'liked'.  "Why the sudden change of heart?"

                "That's where you're wrong.  I thought I already explained this to you.  I never hated you Naruto.  All I was trying to do was correct you and stop you from going down the wrong path.  I have obviously failed since you are with the Uchiha family now, but I did try to help you."

               "Help me?"  Naruto was barely able to suppress the growl in his throat as he slammed his coffee down a little harder than intended, making some wandering eyes land on the two of them.  "What part of giving me unnecessary detentions, getting me in school suspension, only yelling at me when I was one of the ten students that didn't do their work, almost making it so I won't be able to graduate this year, and _drugging_ me is called _help_?"  He spits this with so much hatred in his voice that Orochimaru's smile disappeared. 

                Orochimaru stared at him.  His expression not giving away what he was thinking or what he was planning on saying.  He then closed his eyes and moved his head down slightly.  "You're right.  Maybe I was too hard on you, but that is why I stopped this year once I realized my faults."  He moved his eyes back to judging blue ones that were filled with rage. 

                "Maybe?"  Naruto laughed at the use of that word. 

                Staring at Orochimaru caused Naruto to slowly grow with fury.  The blond is normally an extremely calm person and doesn't let hate consume him, but right now it was getting the best of him.  And that is exactly what Orochimaru wants. 

                Orochimaru needed to speed things up, this whole thing was taking longer than he wanted.  Even though it's only been a few minutes.  He casts quick eyes out the window behind Naruto making the blond arch a brow and slowly turn to follow his gaze.  There wasn't anything but people walking on the sidewalks and cars flying passed.  He turns back around to a emotionless appearance on his teacher. 

                "Is there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?"  The yellowed eyed man picked up his cup, taking a sip. 

                Naruto observed every move the man made exceptionally carefully.  "No."  He wants to leave immediately and get back to where it's safe.  Maybe he shouldn't have accepted anyway.  He didn't even get any information out of him.

                "Then how about we get to know each other a little better.  Maybe get on an understanding level with one another." 

                Naruto drops his eyes to his cup.  He picks it up and takes a sip, holding it in front of is face he moves his eyes from the rippling liquid then back to his teacher.  "What could you possibly want to know about me that you don't already know?" 

                "You're right.  If you don't want to talk then we can just leave.  I must admit, it was delightful having this little chat with you.  I hardly ever see you around school."  Orochimaru leisurely stands, finishing off his drink. 

                "That's stretching it."  Naruto mumbled, also finishing his coffee and standing up.  Once he chugged the rest of what he had, he suddenly felt dizzy.  Maybe it was from standing up so quick.  He puts a hand on the table in front of him to balance himself when his vision started to blur.  His chest started to tighten a little bit so he took a breath and released it. 

                "Are you feeling alright?"

                "Just fine."  Naruto grimaced and straightened himself out, instantly turning away from Orochimaru. 

                "Alright, if you say so.  I guess I will see you tomorrow in school then.  Good evening, Naruto."  Orochimaru walks out the door leaving the blond there to cope with his minor dilemma.  He shakes it off and pushes through the doors to the street.  The only problem was, the first step he took outside, he collapsed and nearly hit his head off of the sidewalk.  That is, until somebody caught him. 

                "Thanks."  Naruto grumbled quietly.  He tightly closed his eyes as they helped him stand up again.  When he was finally standing, he opened an eye only to stare right into horrid yellow ones.  He should have expected this.  "What do you want?"  Naruto narrowed accusing eyes at him and pulled away.

                "That is no way to talk to your saviour."  Orochimaru smirked deviously. 

                "Saviour my ass.  I wish you'd let me hid my face off of the sidewalk."  Naruto scoffs opening both eyes.  He must have done something to his drink.  Sasuke, now is a good time to show up. 

                "Oh, I'm hurt."  Orochimaru gives Naruto a fake hurt expression like he had once before.  "You look exhausted.  Why don't I help you back home?  You might fall again on your way."

                "I'll take my chances." 

                "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."  He puts a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezes tightly. 

                "Hey, what are-"  All of a sudden, Naruto felt a weight overcome him and the dark enveloped him.  The last thing he remembers is seeing a sinister smirk on his lips before he passed out.

XXXXX

                Everything is going fine.  He could see the two perfectly from where he sat on the rooftop.  Naruto seemed to be handling things just fine, but the raven didn't dare take his eyes off of them even for a second. 

                Watching Orochimaru's actions and expressions was interesting.  He was learning how he did things with every passing second.  Then he looks behind Naruto and Naruto hesitantly does the same.  That's when that snake put something in Naruto's drink. 

                "Shit."  Sasuke stands up and goes to jump off the building, but he suddenly senses something coming at him full speed and he braces himself.  As soon as he does this, he gets tackled.  The shier force of the tackle to Sasuke's gut was so strong, Sasuke swore he felt something crack.  Luckily he sensed something with that high of speed.  If he had sensed it any later then he would have suffered some major damage.

                The other vampire stood with a wicked smirk on his face.  The raven grabbed his stomach and glared up to him.  He had orange hair and a nasty scar on his face.  He's a vampire?  All vampires Sasuke have ever seen never accumulate any scars.  Unless ... this man was once human.  If someone gets turned into a vampire then they never lose any previous scars they had.  But this doesn't make any sense.  How is he so strong?

                First things first.  He works for Orochimaru and he was told to stop Sasuke from interfering with whatever he had planned.  That snake must have put some kind of drug he made into this vampire to make him stronger and faster than normal half vampires.   

                Sasuke darts quick eyes to the cafe to see them still sitting there.  He has to finish this quick before anything more happens to Naruto. 

                "You must be Sasuke Uchiha." 

                "What does it matter?"  Sasuke snarled.

                "I'm Renji Yato."

                Sasuke only continued to glare at the man.  Was that name supposed to mean something to him?  No.  "Listen, I don't care who you are.  I don't have time for your shit so if you would move, that would be great."  Sasuke straightens up with minimum pain in his ribcage.  Such a strong blow to his ribs will take a little while to heal completely, even with his super fast healing rate. 

                Renji scowled at him and snarled.  "You mean you seriously don't remember me?"

                Sasuke stopped and hardened his glare on him.  "Why the hell would I?"

                "Because you were the one who killed my family, and you were the one who gave me this scar for the rest of my life when I was still human.  I wasn't capable of doing anything to you when I was still a weak human, but now, now I can do something about it.  And you better believe I am not going to let you by without causing you a lot of pain.  I want you to know the pain you caused me.  That blond boy down there is your partner, is he not?"  The man smirks getting into a fighting stance.  "He seems so nice.  I bet he didn't know what he got into.  What a shame he is going to die very shortly."

                Sasuke's eyes had a never before seen annoyance in them.  Sasuke has never killed someone without a purpose, and when he did he made sure he remembered their name.  He had no memory of a Yato family.  Most likely Orochimaru killed them and put false memories in this man's mind to blame Sasuke for it. 

                "You have the wrong person.  I didn't kill your family.  Now move out of my way before I make you move."  Sasuke snarled this last part to get his point across, but apparently this man was even more of a blockhead than Naruto was because he just smirked then laughed at him.  Sasuke takes a quick look to the cafe to see Naruto outside and falling to the ground.  His eyes widen and he starts to run to him, only to be blocked by Renji. 

                Renji quickly followed all of Sasuke's steps as the raven tried to get away from him.  Renji throws a jab at Sasuke's gut, but Sasuke saw this and jolted out of the way.  When he jolted away he felt a stab in his side and something warm slowly flow down him, only to be soaked up by his shirt.  His eyes widen and he glances over to Renji.  How..?  Everything seemed to slow down as soon as he got stabbed, but it soon sped up once again and Sasuke was sent flying across the roof from the attack he had just endured. 

                Once he reached the other side he instantly stood up and turned to face his opponent, but he wasn't there.  Sasuke then jerked back behind him in enough time to block an attack going straight for his heart.  He grabbed Renji's arm and, without hesitation, flipped him over his shoulder making his back slam on the rooftop.  He then wastes no time to send his fist into the man's chest.  As he ripped his hand out of his chest, blood splattered itself onto the raven. 

                Sasuke put a hand on his ribs where he was first hit and looked down to the man.  Looking down to the cafe, neither Naruto or Orochimaru were in sight causing slight panic to raise in him.  He wastes no more time and starts to run.  At least he would have if something hadn't grabbed his leg making him face plant into the roof of the store. 

                "Heh, you think ... that little ... attack would kill me?  You should know first hand.  Only a wooden stake pierced through the heart will kill a vampire."  Renji stood above the raven with a broken smile, his chest bleeding profusely. 

                Sasuke narrowed his eyes putting his hand in his jeans pocket.  He didn't want to use this on this fool, but Naruto could be anywhere right now and Orochimaru could be trying to kill him as Sasuke wastes time playing tag with this idiot.  And who knows, he may not even need this for Orochimaru. 

                "Believe me, I do, but it turns out that Orochimaru has taught you poorly.  A stake through the heart is only but one way, to kill a vampire.  There is some other ways. Some not that common and much less humane also much harder to do.  You could go the easy way and stab them in the heart, or rip their heart out.  Or you could do the much more difficult way." 

                Sasuke quickly pulls out a needle and goes to stab Renji with it, but he steps on Sasuke's arm with crushing force.  The force makes Sasuke cringe and release the needle. 

                "What is that?"  Sasuke remains silent and just glares at him.  The man reaches down and picks Sasuke up by his neck, clenching his fist around him.  "Tell me what this is." 

                "Hn."  Is the only response Renji got. 

                "Fine."  He takes a step back and throws Sasuke with all his strength, only Sasuke grabbed his arm as Renji released him and he whipped himself around wrapping his legs around Renji's neck, bringing him to the ground.  Sasuke immediately grabbed the needle and stabbed Renji in the neck with it, pushing it's contents right into his blood system. 

                "You wanted to know what was in that needle?  Blood of another vampire.  The reason why that blood is hard to get is because it belongs to a vampire that could be killed by the sunlight.  A vampire that no longer exist."

                Renji looks down at himself and closes his eyes with a smile.  "Well, it looks like it isn't working."  Renji stands up and goes to punch Sasuke, but he freezes seeing his fist start to smoke and everything became very hot.  "W-what is going on?" 

                "The sun is burning you numbskull."  Sasuke turned around and started to walk away.

                "All I have to do is go into the shadows and I won't die.  This is no way to kill a vampire."  Renji jumped off the roof and ran for the shadows.

                "If that were true, then I wouldn't have been going to use it on Orochimaru."  Sasuke said this even though he knew Renji couldn't hear him. 

                Sasuke then sprinted off as fast as he could to find Naruto.  He had wasted too much time already, and finding him isn't going to be easy.  Orochimaru definitely hid Naruto's scent somehow, so Sasuke was going to have to rely on his tracking skills this time around.  That might also be tough for a little while.  In the city there are so many people and it's a lot harder to leave any noticeable tracks to follow.

                Sasuke scoffs as he jumps form each rooftop.  The only thing he can do right now is get out of the city.  Orochimaru without doubt won't kill Naruto where everyone will see.  He will more likely go out into the forest or to one of his many hideouts to do anything like that.  Also meaning Sasuke might be able to catch them within a few minutes if he is fast enough.  The only thing that is troubling Sasuke is that he might not have a couple minutes. 

                Jumping from a tall building to the ground he runs out of the city.  He barely was paying attention to where he was going, he was just trying to find any scent of Naruto or a trail that Orochimaru left. 

                Another minute passing makes Sasuke even more irritable.  Whatever Renji injected into him was forbidding him to heal as fast he normally would.  He could still feel the pain from the fight, but it was nothing life staking so he ignores it.  His top priority was finding Naruto. 

                Then out of the middle of nowhere he could faintly sense the blond.  Sasuke narrowed his eyes, turning to the direction of the pair.  Orochimaru wants him to find them. 

                Not caring, he sprints off to their direction.  He was just going to have to be more careful than before. 

                As he ran Naruto's scent was becoming stronger by the second.  Then finally he sensed Naruto like he was right on top of him.  He stops and jolts his eyes in every direction.  "Where the hell are you Orochimaru?"  Sasuke growls.  He stops and narrows his eyes slowly turning behind him. 

                "Finally made it Sasuke, making people wait isn't very nice you know."  Orochimaru smirked.  "When Naruto told me that you had some family business to attend to I was quite sad, but it looks like you made it back in time to see Naruto off.  How sweet of you."  The pale man narrows his eyes with his smirk never leaving.

                "Give him back to me."  Sasuke growled. 

                "Why would I do that?"  Orochimaru perked up with a smile on his face.  "Oh, I got an idea.  How about we fight for him?  Whoever wins gets him.  And who ever loses dies."

                Sasuke narrowed his eyes further.  This damned bastard.  "You better prepare to lose then you senile lunatic."

                Sasuke launches himself at Orochimaru planning on hitting him, but of course he missed.  Orochimaru appears behind the raven and an evil glint shows in his eyes as he jabs for the back of Sasuke's neck, but Sasuke turns around and grabs his arm and with the other he punches his elbow, breaking his arm at the elbow joint.  Orochimaru hissed, immediately jumping backward away from the raven. 

                Orochimaru smirked and his arm slowly formed back to normal.  Sasuke's eyes were wide from a combination of shock and anger.  How did he heal so fast?  "I must admit, that was quite impressive of you, Sasuke.  And by the looks of it, it looks as if you were already injured.  Were you in another battle before this one just recently?"

                Sasuke snarled.  "You bastard.  You purposely put me at a disadvantage here with that idiot minion you had attack me."

                Orochimaru smirks.  "I guess you're right.  You're a bright one Sasuke."

                Sasuke sharpens his fangs out of pure anger and snarls at Orochimaru.  Wasting no time, he runs at him again.  The two of them attacking each other with fatal blows left and right, while up in the highest part of a tree sat an unconscious blond, now awakening. 

                Naruto cringed at the feeling he had running though his head and whole body.  He brings up a hand to this head, slowly opening an eye and looking around.  Once he finally noticed his surroundings his eyes widened and he looks down to the ground.  It was so far down.  Without even noticing, he nearly fell off, but he noticed the second he was sideways on the branch. 

                "Ahhhh!"  Naruto, unintentionally, screamed and flailed his arms grabbing for the branch he had been sitting on.  Thankfully he grabbed it just in time, but the only thing connected to the branch was his arms hugging it with a death grip.  If he fell from this height then he would definitely not be walking away … or even breathing to tell about it. 

                Okay.  Okay, he just has to somehow pull himself back up.  Closing his eyes he strains himself trying to pull the rest of him back up, but when he removes one hand, he almost falls so he immediately grabs back a hold of it.  Nope, nope, not happening.

                Opening his eyes he looks to see that he would possibly wrap his legs around the trunk of the tree.  Deciding to give it a shot he shimmies over with his hands a little bit and quickly wraps his legs halfway around the tree, then one hand and then the other quickly shoots to it as well.

                Naruto smiled feeling accomplished with himself for this, but that's when he heard a painful growl from a familiar raven.  Naruto's eyes shoot to the ground to see Orochimaru going for a jab to Sasuke's heart.  In Sasuke's current state, it looked as if he could barely stand.  Naruto now had worry shooting through him.  He had to get down there now and help Sasuke!  He isn't going to be able to dodge that, but Naruto also wasn't going to be able to make it down in time.

                Naruto cringes and lets go of the tree, dropping far down to the only little branch there.  His force made it snap and the part that was still attached to the tree was sharp, and as he fell it cuts his side.  Naruto cringes hitting the ground with a thud.  He doesn't dwell on his pain though.  The blond was up and running to the raven, but it was too late.  Orochimaru's hand pierced Sasuke's chest.

                "Nooo!"  Naruto screams sprinting to them, picking up a stick off the ground as he ran.  When he gets to them he brings back the stick and lunges it at Orochimaru and pierces his back.  Orochimaru rips his hand from Sasuke and Naruto saw he was holding a stake as well.  His eyes widen and he freezes.  Orochimaru turns a glare to the blond and grabs him by the throat.  Naruto grabs at his hand, but Orochimaru only smirks.

                "It's about time I finally kill you.  No hard feelings though, it's nothing personal, truly."  The pale man brings his fist back and instantly brings it forward, but the thing that stopped Orochimaru was none other than the raven.  Sasuke had grabbed his arm, his eyes red, fangs lengthened.  It all seemed to go so fast, but the moment Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's arm, he ripped it off. 

                Orochimaru drops Naruto and backs up holding where his arm used to be with a pained expression on his face.  He snapped a glare up to them.  "This isn't over.  I won't give up so easily.  But think of this as a gift, so I'll let you live for now."  With that, Orochimaru disappears leaving the other two.

                Naruto looks to Sasuke shooting to his feet as the raven starts to fall from so much pain he's enduring.  Naruto quickly catches him and supports his weight.  "Sasuke.  Sasuke!  Are you still awake?  Sasuke come on.  Answer me."

                "Fuck that hurt."  Sasuke groggily looks up to the blond and sighs.  "At least you're okay.  That's all that matters."

                "No it's not teme!  You almost died!  Why aren't you healing fast?  I thought vampires healed quickly.

                Sasuke growled thinking back to that damn minion.  "Yeah, we do, but Orochimaru had someone inject something into me and now I don't heal as fast."

                Naruto nervously looked at all of Sasuke's wounds.  If he didn't heal soon this could be bad, even for a vampire.  "Isn't there some way I could help you heal faster?  I mean, I am the one who caused this afterall." 

                "No, it's fine Naru-"

                That's when an idea pops into the blond's head.  "Drink my blood."  Sasuke looks to Naruto and arches his brow.  "It should help you.  Drink my blood.  I don't care how much.  Just do it."

                "Naruto,"  Sasuke sighs.  "I'm incredibly weak right now.  I won't be able to stop myself."

                Naruto looks him in the eye and smiles.  "I trust you."  He then tilts his head to the side so Sasuke would have easier access.  Sasuke cringed, but he pulls the blond close, sinking his fangs into his neck and shoves him against a tree not being able to resist.  Naruto cringes at the pinch and at the rough bark in his back, but he ignores it for Sasuke's sake. 

                Maybe it was because Sasuke was weak and unable to control himself as good, or his fangs were longer, but it hurt more than Naruto remembered.  His breath hitches and he grabs the back of Sasuke's shirt in his fist.  Naruto pulls Sasuke closer trying to take his mind off the sting in his neck, but soon Sasuke pulls away and catches the blond as his knees gave out from beneath him.

                "Are you alright Naruto?" 

                Naruto nods his head.  "Mhmm~"  He says this a little dizzy.  Sasuke slowly picks him up.  "Thank you, Naruto."

                Naruto smiled weakly.  "I told you I trust you."

                Sasuke let a smile tug his lips.  "Yes you did, now let's get you home."  Sasuke starts to sprint home, not completely healed, but Naruto's blood had helped him significantly. 

                Sasuke took his time to get back to the house, not wanting to push himself to much and he wanted the cool air to refresh Naruto, and by the time they got back everyone else was there too.  Sasuke looked down to Naruto in his arms, he had mostly recovered from his blood loss on the way back. 

                "Prepare to hear some screaming."  Sasuke stops in front of the door putting Naruto down and opened the door stepping inside making four pairs of eyes turn to them.

                "Sasuke!  Where the hell were you?!"  Shisui ran to him grabbing his shoulders.

                "And why are you covered in blood?"  Obito arched a brow folding his arms.

                "And why do you smell of Orochimaru?"  Madara narrows his eyes.

                "Naruto also looks more pale than usual."  Shisui panicked grabbing Naruto's shoulders looking at him closely.

                "We had a fight with Orochimaru."  Everyone remained silent and they looked to Itachi was walking towards his brother.

                "Sasuke."  Itachi says stopping right in front of his brother.

                "Yeah?"

                "Are you hurt?"

                "No."

                "Are you okay?"

                "Yeah."

                Itachi's eyes instantly became enraged and he started hitting his little brother multiple times in the arm.  "Then what were you thinking?!"  Sasuke sighs and lets Itachi get out his anger.  When he stops they stare into each other's eyes.  "You idiot."  He punched his arm once more with more force this time making Sasuke's eyes widen from the pain.  Of all the spots he had to punch, it had to be a spot that hadn't healed yet.  Sasuke slowly turned around with a groan and puts an hand on the wall to hold himself up.  Itachi's eyes widen and then narrow again.  "So you were hurt?!"

                "No … I'm fine..."

                "Fine my ass."  Itachi grabs his brother by the back of his shirt's collar and starts dragging him.  "Damn children.  Can never leave you out of my sight."  Itachi was grumbling to himself as he dragged Sasuke away down the hall.

                "I-Itachi!  What are you doing?  Cut it out!"  The two disappear behind a corner and Madara sighed following them both.  Not long later there was a loud ruckus.  "Madara!  Don't you dare!  I will- AH!"

                Naruto blinks strangely unfazed by this.  He didn't know what Madara had done to him and frankly, he didn't really care.  He knew it would help him. 

                Obito glances to the blond and smirks.  "Already used to us huh?  You're fitting in just fine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

                It turns out that Orochimaru quit his job the next day after everything that happened.  It's not a surprise really.  Naruto was half expecting this to happen sooner or later, but the only thing that is bothering him now is that he has no idea where that creep could be.  They lost their lead on him, but he won't leave the city until he kills Naruto.  And for now Kakashi will be taking over until they find a replacement since Orochimaru left without any warning what-so-ever.

                Naruto takes a deep breath and heaves out a heavy sigh.  He promised himself from here on out he won't do anything idiotic.  Whenever he goes somewhere with Sasuke and its an important mission, he always finds himself getting in the way.  It angers him to no end, but what could he do?  He's up against vampires for crying out loud.  They could rip him in half if they wanted.  Naruto grumbles to himself at his thoughts.  He hasn't been able to concentrate all day.  Sasuke and Orochimaru have been occupying his mind.  They were doing a good job at keeping him distracted.

                A hand lands itself on the blond's shoulder making him jump slightly and look back to see his masked teacher standing there.  "Naruto, the bell rang a minute ago.  Is something wrong?"

                "Huh?  It did?  No, sorry.  Nothings wrong.  I've just been spacing out all day today, it's no biggie."  Naruto stands and stretches out his back.

                "I see."  Kakashi walks to his desk and looks at some papers on his desk.  "Are you still up to talking at the cafe with Iruka and I?"

                Naruto's eye's snap to his teacher.  He had completely forgotten about that.  "Oh, uh ... yeah.  Do you want to go after school together or do you want to meet there?"

                "We can all just go together, it would be easier." 

                Naruto nods taking out his phone from his pocket and going to Sasuke's contact.

                _To Sasuke:_   _If you're not doing anything can you come to the cafe in a little while?  Iruka is going to want to talk to you ... and I'm going to tell them about everything so far.  If you can't make it, it will be okay though._

                Naruto looks up shoving his phone back into his pants.  He usually never brings his phone anywhere, but he's glad he decided to bring it today.  He had forgotten to tell Sasuke about talking with Iruka and Kakashi today, although he had good reason.  Yesterday was hectic.

                Naruto's phone vibrates in his back pocket making him jump a little bit.  He quickly pulls it out and sees Sasuke had texted him back already. 

                _From Sasuke:  I'll be there, I won't have you do it alone.  I might be a little later though.  We are on something right now with Orochimaru.  But don't freak out, I'll be there._

                Naruto let out a sigh of relief that he had no idea that he was holding.  He was glad that he wasn't going to have to tell his two favorite teachers about everything without Sasuke.

                Kakashi watches the blond sigh.  "Something bothering you, Naruto?"

                "Huh?"  Naruto perks up staring at the white haired man with bright eyes.

                "Something wrong?"

                "Oh, no!  No actually it's the opposite."  Naruto nervously laughs putting a hand on his neck.  "Sasuke said that he would meet with us at the cafe."  Naruto freezes and his eyes widen.  "If that's okay.  Is that okay?"

                "Of course.  Sasuke, right?"

                "Yeah."  Naruto smiles looking to the window.  "Having him there will make it easier for me to explain something I want to tell you guys, and plus he'll fill in anything I forget."

                Kakashi's face didn't show any emotion, but soon a small smile appeared on it under that mask of his.  Looking at the gleam in Naruto's eyes as he talked about Sasuke was something Kakashi has only seen once before, and he has known him since he was young.  "I look forward to finally meeting him.  Something tells me that you two are awfully close."

                Naruto laughs looking back to his teacher and walks toward him.  "Yeah, I guess we are."

                "Hey, are you ready?"  Both Naruto and Kakashi turn to Iruka, who was in the door.  Iruka looks between the two and arches his brow.  "Did I interrupt something?"

                "No, Naruto was just telling me that Sasuke was going to be joining us to talk."

                Iruka's eyes grow wide and he turns his eyes to the blond.  "Is he really?  I finally get to meet him?"

                Naruto nods with a smile.  "I know how much you wanted to meet him since I talked about him before to you.  And he is going to help me explain some things to you both, but he might be there a little later.  He told me he was doing something important with his family."

                Iruka smiled brightly.  "That's alright.  I can't wait to meet him.  You seem quite fond of him whenever you talked about him."

                Naruto sheepishly chuckles rubbing his neck.  "Did I?"

                "Of course."  Iruka puts a hand on his chin in thought.  "Although you did seem angry too.  Didn't you say something about him biting you?" 

                Naruto blinks a couple times glancing to Kakashi who had a confused expression on his face.  "Uh, well yeah, but that will be explained later."  He chuckles and starts walking out the door.  "Let's not stay here any longer.  I want to get to the cafe."

                "Alright."  The two agree and they all go out to the car getting in.  It only takes them around ten minutes to get there and get inside.  They order a drink and take a seat in the back near the wall. 

                When they were all settled Naruto looked up to them and his heartbeat quickened instantly.  He wasn't the slightest bit nervous before, but now it felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest.  What if Iruka and Kakashi don't like Sasuke and what he is?  He has already dealt with that once with Jiraiya.  He doesn't want to have to do it again.  It was too stressful and it really upset him.

                "Naruto."  Iruka finally spoke and put a hand on Naruto's arm.  Naruto snapped his gaze to his.  Iruka had concern written all over his face.  "You look panicked.  Is everything okay?"

                Is everything okay?  No, not even in the slightest.  He has a deadly vampire that wants to kill him and he is at risk of dying any time that he isn't in a house.  Naruto lowers his gaze and sighs then closing his eyes.  Iruka sits up letting go of the blond's arm and  Naruto opens his eyes looking back to brown ones. 

                The bell that is attached to the door jingled, indicating that somebody entered the shop.  Naruto looks back behind himself.  There stood Sasuke in his usual sunglasses and dark clothes.  He looked at Naruto and started walking toward them.  Sasuke stopped in front of the table looking at the other two.

                "Oh, sorry!  Uh, right.  Iruka, Kakashi this is Sasuke.  Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi."

                Iruka and Kakashi nodded with a smile, as did Sasuke, although his smile was a lot smaller.

                Sasuke takes a seat next to Naruto.  "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both.  Naruto talks a lot about you."

                "Same to you.  I've been wanting to meet you for a while now."  Iruka said, smile still on his face.

                "Oh, where are my manors?"  Sasuke takes off his sunglasses and looks at Iruka with his dark silver eyes.  Iruka's jaw nearly dropped seeing them.  They were a lot prettier than he would have thought.  "Sorry about that, it's a bad habit of mine."

                "That's ... quite alright."  Iruka muttered staring at the raven.  Even Kakashi found himself enticed by Sasuke's charm.  "Oh, uh, right.  Naruto, you said you had something you wanted to talk to us about?"  Iruka says snapping his eyes back to the blond.

                "Yeah,"  He drops his eyes to his drink.  "well, I don't really know where to start."

                "Why not just start where it all started."  Kakashi suggested.

                Naruto purses his lips, eyes going to Kakashi then Iruka.  "Alright."  He leans back with a sigh.  "It all started when I took Kurama for a walk that one day after you took me for ramen after my detention, I think it was last month sometime."  Naruto stops before he got to far into the story.  Should he tell them about Sasuke before or during the story?  He glanced to Sasuke and Sasuke looked to him out of the corner of his eye.  Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes he nods and Naruto sighs looking forward again.  "Before I get too far, I think I should tell you the important part of this story." 

                Iruka and Kakashi look to each other then to Naruto.

                Naruto made sure to whisper this, but kept it loud enough so that they could hear it.  "Sasuke's a vampire."

                Iruka's eyes bulged and Kakashi showed no emotion other than surprise and slight disbelief.  "What was that?"  Iruka whispered harshly.

                "He's not lying.  I could prove it to you if you would like, but I would prefer not to.  It would cause a scene."  Sasuke says this with a straight face. 

                Iruka's eyes snapped to Sasuke.  Vampire huh?  "So ... so that means ... they really haven't gone extinct after all."

                "After all this time.  It's hard to believe."  Kakashi sits back crossing his arm.  "And to think you have all adapted to be immune to sunlight."

                "That means that other people could possibly be them too, and they would be hiding right under our noses."  Iruka narrows his eyes to the table. 

                Naruto watches the two.  They seemed to be taking it rather well, but he knew that they didn't like the fact that he was a vampire and that they have one of humanity's supposedly extinct, most feared, enemies sitting right in front of them having what seems to be a normal conversation to anyone who passes by. 

                "And they are." 

                Iruka furrows his brows to the raven.  "What do you mean?"

                "There is someone, another vampire, that you all know quite well.  This vampire is after Naruto."

                Iruka froze stiff.  A vampire was after Naruto?  Kakashi puts a hand on Iruka's trying to calm him.  "And you know who it is I suppose."  Kakashi asks a little angrily, not particularly at Sasuke, but at the fact that he had an idea at who it was.

                "I do, and so do you."

                Iruka looks to Naruto.  "Naruto?"

                Naruto looks Iruka in the eyes.  "It's Orochimaru."

                Both of them both get this twisted expression of anger on their faces.  "That bastard.  I knew something was wrong with him."  Kakashi growled.

                "Has he done anything to you, Naruto?"  Iruka asked worried.

                Naruto pursed his lips, not wanting to tell him the truth, but lying wouldn't get him anywhere.  "Yeah."

                Iruka clenched his jaw and fists.  He wouldn't let Orochimaru get away with this.  "W ... what exactly is it he wants from you?"

                Naruto drops his eyes from Iruka's and cringes.  "He wants to kill me."

                Iruka swore he felt his heart stop for a good two seconds that moment.  "This ... this can't be happening.  Why would he want to do something like that to you?  You haven't done anything to him."

                "It's not that Naruto has done something to him.  It's what his family is."  Sasuke corrected.

                "His family?"

                "Yes, his relatives were the Senju clan.  Hashirama married an Uzumaki.  The Uzumaki family are originally purebloods themselves.  Kushina, Naruto's mother as you know, was no acceptation.  Orochimaru was the cause of their death.  He wants to kill all the Senju's descendants.  That is what we have concluded.  The reason why is still unknown to us."

                Kakashi closed his eyes.  That would explain Kushina's frightening strength.  "And Minato?"

                "Was human.  It was because of that, that Naruto is human as well."

                Kakashi looked up to the raven's eyes.  "The fact that vampires still exist do not sit well with me at all.  And the fact that one of them is after Naruto makes me even more nervous."  Kakashi narrows his eyes.  "But knowing that there are vampires that are like you out there makes it not as bad.  Since Naruto has you, I'm guessing you'll take good care of him while we aren't around."

                Sasuke lifts his head a little.  "I wouldn't want to disappoint you.  You don't have to worry about him when I'm with him."

                Iruka looks between Kakashi, who was now smiling, and Sasuke.  "Am I missing something?  Because it sure feels like I am."

                Kakashi looks to the confused Iruka then Sasuke.  Sasuke looks to Naruto and Naruto looks at Sasuke just as confused as Iruka.  Sasuke sighs.  "I guess I'll tell them then since you are just as lost as Iruka."  Sasuke looks to Iruka with a straight face.  "Naruto and I are dating."

                It takes Iruka a couple seconds to process, then it looks as if a light bulb went off in his head.  "Wha-?!"  Iruka looks to Naruto shocked and then Kakashi.  "You knew about this?  They told you?"

                "No, I just figured it out."  Kakashi smiled.

                Then another light bulb went off in his head.  "Wait, then that means you bit Naruto before!?"  Iruka pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke who arched a brow looking at the finger. 

                "Yeah." 

                "It all makes sense now."  Iruka sat back crossing his arms in thought.  Iruka then looked to Naruto and Sasuke.  A small smile growing on his face.  "I don't trust people with Naruto very easily, but something about me just wants to trust you ... so don't ruin it."

                Sasuke smirks.  "I wouldn't dream of it."

                "And also, I don't care if you're a vampire and you're stronger than me.  If you hurt a single hair on his head I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

                Sasuke blinked and looked to Naruto who was staring at his teacher stunned.  The blond had never heard Iruka talk so violently before and actually mean it so it was a bit of a shock to him.  "You won't have to worry about it."

                Iruka grins and nods his approval then narrows his eyes.  "I saw you and Orochimaru coming in here yesterday."  Iruka looks to Naruto.  "What was that about?"

                Naruto's eyes open a little bit.  "Oh, I thought I could get some useful information out of him, but it turns out that it was a total waste of time."  Naruto shrugs.  "It's nothing to worry about."

                Iruka purses his lips and sighs.  He doesn't want to do nothing, but telling the police won't help anything, it would only cause mass chaos.  Not to mention if they did find out vampires were still alive then they could potentially figure out the Uchiha family are vampires and hunt them down.  And if they got killed somehow then Naruto would be crushed.  Also there aren't any people that are expert vampire hunters anymore, so that's a problem.

                "And Orochimaru quit his teaching position yesterday out of the blue."  Iruka sighs once again.  "Is there anything that we can do to help you guys?  I know we probably can't do much, but it would make me feel better if we could help somehow."  Iruka looked to Sasuke waiting for him to reply.

                Sasuke brings his gaze to Iruka.  He knew Iruka wanted to help, but honestly, he would only get in the way in major things.  "Keep your eye on Naruto when I'm not around.  Watch for Orochimaru."  Sasuke hesitates for a minute then takes something from a pocket shoving it toward Iruka and Kakashi.  It was a little box.  "Only use this in a dire emergency, and as a last resort.  We don't have many left, but I want you both to be protected against an attack." 

                Iruka slowly lowered his eyes to the box and Kakashi lifted the lid.  A needle with some red liquid in it?  "What exactly is it?"

                "A needle with vampire blood in it.  It's blood of a vampire that could still die from sunlight.  If you inject that blood into another vampire, they will die."

                The two stare at the needle then put the lid back on.  Naruto narrows his brows, also staring at the box.  To think that there are other ways to kill a vampire besides a stake now-a-days.  It was kind of a shock to Naruto.  He hadn't expected Sasuke to give them something so supposedly rare.  If it's blood from a vampire of the past then they must not have very much of it, and he highly doubts they could duplicate it.  If they could then they probably would have done that by now.

                 Naruto glances around the table then around the shop.  Almost no one was in there.  Iruka and the other two must have realized how late it had actually gotten, granted it was only like six in the evening. 

                "I suppose it has gotten a little late."  Iruka chuckled.

                "You're right.  Maybe it's a good place to call it quits and set home before it gets to dark."  Kakashi agreed.

                "I agree.  I have to feed Kurama too since I doubt Jiraiya is at the house tonight." 

                "I guess we better go then."  Sasuke stands up and everyone else follows suite.  The four of them go outside and stand by their means of transportation.  Of course Sasuke brought his bike, which Naruto is always stoked about.  They both get on the bike holding their helmets in hand.

                "It really was nice to finally meet you Sasuke."  Iruka says opening the car door.

                "Same to you." 

                "I'm sure we'll all meet again."  Kakashi smiles putting an arm on the roof of his car.  "Naruto is our link anyway."

                Sasuke smirks.  "We definitely will."

                "I'll see you guys tomorrow in school."  Naruto smiles brightly.  "You two don't have too much fun now.  Yeah, I'm talking to you Kakashi."  Naruto smiles putting his helmet on and Sasuke shakes his head doing the same as he starts up his bike. 

                Iruka's face reddens.  "Naruto you!"  Sasuke backs up before Iruka could do anything and Naruto waved a hand to them as they sped off.  Iruka crosses his arms, a smile erupting on his face.  That boy.

XXXXX

                As they pull into Naruto's driveway Sasuke walks Naruto to the door, wanting to prolong leaving him.  Naruto opened the door and steps in looking back to Sasuke.

                "I guess I'll see you later Naruto."

                "Yeah."  Naruto frowns looking back to the empty house.  He was right, Jiraiya wasn't home.  He knows that since there is a note that he can see on the kitchen table.  Kurama is probably outside too.  "Actually,"  Naruto quickly turns his head to the raven, who turned just as quickly back.  "do you want to stay for a while?"

                Sasuke smirked.  "I would love to."  Sasuke steps inside looking around.  This house really is quiet without that dog running around.  "Where is he?"

                Naruto arched a brow.  "Who?  Kurama?"  Sasuke nods making Naruto smile.  "What, he growing on you too?"  Naruto laughs and Sasuke just rolls his eyes.  "He's probably outside.  I'll go get him."  Naruto smirked walking back the hall leaving Sasuke.  Sasuke walks into the living room and in that moment he heard a thud and a certain blond groan in disgust.  He cautiously pokes his head out from behind the wall from the living room to see Kurama licking Naruto's face.  Sasuke turned up a lip at that.  He hates dog slobber. 

                "Kurama!  Knock it off!  Seriously!  Gross.  Ugh."  Naruto pushes the orange dog off of him and stands up wiping his face.  "Ew."  He mutters going into the kitchen and putting food into his bowl.  "You know I love you boy, but that whole slobber thing has got to go."  Naruto looked to Kurama after wiping off his face the rest of the way.  Kurama just grabbed a mouthful of food and looked up at his favorite human wagging his tail happily.  "Of course you would ignore me." 

                Naruto smiles walking over to Sasuke in the living room, taking a seat next to him on the couch with a heavy sigh. 

                "Something still bothering you?" 

                "I guess I'm just freaking out over Orochimaru."  Naruto closed his eyes and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

                Sasuke looked to the blond on his shoulder, moving them both so Naruto was laying his head on his chest.  "What about him?"

                "We can't tell where he's at anymore, and it's all my fault."

                Sasuke closed his eyes.  "It's true that if we didn't go and meet him that day that he would probably still be at the school, but it was both our fault so don't take all the blame for it." 

                Naruto looks up at Sasuke and Sasuke meets his gaze.  He smirks at the blond's small smile.  Naruto scootches himself up to the raven's face stealing a kiss.  Sasuke brings a hand to Naruto's cheek and pulls him up on top of him, drawing Naruto deeper into the kiss.  Sasuke runs his hands down Naruto's sides then to his back tugging him close to him, but it turns out that people need air to survive, so Naruto pulled back taking a breath of air.  His bright blue eyes were drawn to the raven's.  They both had a look of lust in their eyes making Sasuke drag him back, making their lips crash back together.

                Naruto puts a hand behind Sasuke's neck trying to pull him closer.  Sasuke decided to ask for permission.  He slides his tongue out and Naruto immediately grants him the pleasure to enter.  Naruto moans into Sasuke's mouth earning a grin from the Uchiha as Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's back, whatever Sasuke had just done had felt great. 

                Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and flipped their positions.  Naruto was breathing heavily trying to get his breath back as the Uchiha hovered over him.  Sasuke glides down to Naruto's lips, sliding over them.  Their noses grazing the others as Sasuke moved to his neck, slowly kissing down along to his collarbone, his heartbeat quickening.  Naruto moaned softly running his hands through Sasuke's hair.  Doing this made a shudder run down the Uchiha's spine.

                Running pale hands up the his sides, Sasuke slowly lifts his shirt up as he goes back up.  Just as he was going to take it off, the door bursts open.

                "You'll never believe it but- whoa!  Oh, uh, sorry otouto.  I'll just be ... uhm ... out here."  Itachi points back behind the corner and slowly walks back, Kurama running out to where Itachi was at. 

                Sasuke sighs getting off of Naruto helping him up, the blond fixing his clothes.  The two of them then walk over to the other side of the barrier where Itachi was sitting in the corner against the wall petting Kurama, who was loving up on him.

                Naruto glanced over to see Sasuke glaring at his brother with an annoyed expression.  Naruto could tell Sasuke wasn't really mad at Itachi, so he smiled glancing between the two.  He then keeps his eyes on the older Uchiha who was now standing up.  "No offence or anything, but what exactly are you doing here?"

                Itachi looks up from Kurama with wide eyes to the blond.  "We found out something about Orochimaru and I thought you two would both like to know about it."

                Naruto and Sasuke both stiffen and glance to each other.  "What is it that you found out?"  Sasuke questioned.

                "We think we might have found a hideout of his.  He will most likely not be there, but some of his henchmen might be and we could take them and question them.  All of us are going there now and figured you two would want to join."

                "I definitely want to go."  Naruto immediately blurts out clenching his fist.

                Sasuke sighs crossing his arms.  "I guess I have no choice now, let's go get this over with."

                They all start to leave but Naruto stops when he hears Kurama whimper as if he's in pain.  His head snaps back instantly to see Kurama turning in circles whimpering, stopping to look at Naruto, then doing it again.

                "What is it boy?  I have to go."  Naruto looks into his big brown eyes and sighs.  "I can't take you with me buddy.  I promise I'll be back though."  Naruto turns around ready to leave but he runs into Itachi, who was staring at Kurama.

                "Actually, he could come with us.  He could be of some use.  He could smell them out and warn us if things come near us and we don't notice.  We will be safer in numbers, even if one of our numbers is a dog, he's one hell of a dog."

                Naruto glances from Itachi to his dog.  "I guess you're right.  Come on boy, let's go."  Kurama barks and happily bounces out the door standing next to Naruto.

                As they were all walking down the road, Naruto spotted three familiar faces.  Kiba, Sai, and Shikamaru.  They must be heading home from somewhere.

                Having the one track brain that he has, Naruto quickly blurts out to the three to get their attention.  He waves his hand in the air at them.  "Hey! Guys!"  Then immediately regret it.  The three of them smile and wave back and Itachi and Sasuke look to each other. 

                Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets and looks the other direction and speeds up his pace.  It's not like he didn't want Naruto to talk to them, but they had to get there quickly.

                "Hey!  Naruto, what are-"

                Naruto jogs passed them trying to catch up with Sasuke and Itachi, giving them a quick answer as he passed them.  "Sorry, gotta run, see you later!" 

                Kiba furrows his brows looking at the blond chasing a grinning Uchiha as he teases him for not being able to keep up.  "What was that about?"

                Shikamaru narrows his eyes watching them as well.  "I'm not sure, but who cares."

                "Let's follow them."

                "I do not think Naruto would like that very much."  Sai says looking to their dog lover.

                "Oh pish-posh.  He'll get over it, right Shika?"

                "I'm with Sai on this one.  Let's leave him alone."

                Kiba gives them both an unamused stare.  "You are both such exciting people."

                Naruto sat angrily in Sasuke's arms as they ran through the forest to meet with the rest of the family.  Sasuke smirked looking down to the blond's pouting face.  "Oh come on, you can't be that angry."

                "I hate you."  Naruto pouted sticking out his bottom lip. 

                Sasuke just smirked and stopped, setting Naruto back down on the ground.  The blond brought his attention forward to Madara and the others. 

                Madara looks at Itachi and then down at the ground where Kurama sat eagerly wagging is tail.  The oldest Uchiha just ignores him and brings his attention back to what they are here for.  "Now that everyone is here we can explain what is going to happen.  We found a hideout of Orochimaru's.  We know that he won't be in there, but we are going to get as much information as we can.  We will all conceal our scents so that they cannot tell we're here, I will hide Naruto's as well as mine.  After we do that Shisui and Obito will be on the roof scouting through the windows.  Once those two tell us it's clear we will move in from the spot that they say is clear.  Once inside we will capture two of the workers and bring them back to the mansion to interrogate them."  He pauses and glances to Naruto.  Naruto drops his eyes to the ground.  He knew exactly what he was thinking.  Did it upset him?  Yeah, but he knew that they were right.  He was useless in a situation like this unless they used him for bait or something to get the vampire's attention.  "Naruto, I want you to stay with me."  The blond looks up slightly confused but he nods none the less.  Madara nods and looks around.  "Alright, let's get going." 

                Everyone started walking besides Sasuke and Kurama.  Naruto looks back to the raven and arched a brow.  "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

                "We know you're there, so come out from behind that tree."  Sasuke slowly turns a glare back into the dark forest.  Everyone else stops and brings their eyes back to the raven.  They definitely sensed them, they just didn't want to bother with them.  They figured they would have left.

                Out from behind the tree came three boys that Naruto knew quite well.  His eyes widen looking at them.  "What are you all doing here?"  Naruto walked up to Sasuke's side with a look of disbelief on his face.  How did they catch up so fast too?

                "That's what we wanted to know Naruto.  What are you doing out here with them?  And why does it sound like you are all on some top secret mission, making plans to capture someone?"  Kiba says crossing his arms across his chest sending a slightly upset glare toward the blond.

                Naruto could feel everyone's stare on him so he instinctively looks to Sasuke.  They didn't have time to explain everything, they had to go the warehouse and capture one of the workers. 

                "We don't have any time to waste.  Just tell them and let's go, be blunt about it and meet me at our point."  Madara says this and turns around.  "Everyone else, let's go."  After that, they left, only leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

                Naruto locks eyes with Sai and Kiba.  "Okay.  Like Madara said, I have to be frank.  The Uchiha family are vampires and Orochimaru is as well.  He quit his job teaching at the school after his failed attempt to kill me.  We don't know why he wants to kill me, but that's what we are going to figure out.  I'm sorry for keeping this huge secret from you all, but I was just nervous and didn't want you to be in danger because I told you this information, but now I realize that even with you being my friend you are in danger so I want you all to keep an eye out and be careful on your way home, especially if you're alone.  Alright, we have to go now.  I'll explain everything better some other time, but for now you all have to leave.  It's not safe here." 

                Kiba and Sai look at each other.  Sai's smile that was always on his face was gone and Kiba's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.  The two then look to Shikamaru who was as calm as ever.  Kiba snaps his head back to Naruto.  "We can't just leave you.  I want to help."

                "If you don't leave then you will only cause trouble for all of us.  We are the ones who are going to have to protect your sorry asses.  And frankly we don't have time to babysit."  Sasuke had a slight growl in his throat since he was getting annoyed with them.  They had to go or else Madara was going to have a coronary.

                Naruto elbows Sasuke.  "You could have said it nicer teme."  The blond turns his head to his friends with a nervous smile.  "But he really is right, it's already enough trouble with me going.  It would be best if you all went home.  Everything will be fine here, so you don't have to worry."

                Kiba looks to Shikamaru and Sai, who were both staring at the blond without any emotion.  "Guys?" 

                Shikamaru puts his hands behind his head closing his eyes with a sigh.  "It's a drag, but Naruto is right.  We would only get in the way if we stayed."  He opens his eyes dropping his hands and looks passed Kiba to the blond as he shoves his hands in his pockets.  Naruto couldn't help but smile at his friend, seeing this Shikamaru gives the blond a grin in return.  "Let's go you two." 

                Sai hesitantly nods.  "If it would make you feel better Kiba, Naruto is only worried about your wellbeing."

                Kiba sighs turning to leave, dragging his feet.  "I guess so."  He snaps his head back to the blond to say something but they were both gone.  His frown deepens and he turns back around sulking after the other two.

                Naruto didn't know what he would do without Shikamaru's lazy way of persuading people to go along with him.  And honestly if it weren't for him, Sasuke most likely would have tried to strangle Kiba if he didn't leave.  Kiba better be grateful to Shikamaru for him saving his life back there.

                Sasuke drops Naruto off next to Madara, but before he could leave, Madara grabbed his shoulder.  The raven snaps his head back to meet Madara's eyes.  He nods and stays put. 

                Naruto nervously glances around the surrounding area, just waiting for some kind of sign from one of the two on lookout.  No sooner did Naruto think this, a pebble hit him in the back of the head.  Refraining his whine he shoots a hand to the injured spot and snap his eyes to the direction it had come from.  There on the roof was Obito, he was making hand motions to Madara, it was probably sign language. 

                Madara nods and looks to the blond and the raven motioning for them to follow him.  Naruto made sure to stay exceptionally close to Madara since he told him to.  They stop when they meet with Itachi and they all crouch against the wall.

                "There are people everywhere.  They seem to be making something.  A potion of some sort I presume."

                "Alright, did you happen to see an area that didn't have anyone around it?"

                "Yeah, follow me."  Itachi stands and carefully go to where he saw was empty with Madara, Naruto, and Sasuke all following.  "If we can go through here it should be okay."

                "I have made a slight change in the plans."  All of a sudden, Obito and Shisui were next to the other four.  Madara must have told them to come down somehow.  "Naruto and Sasuke, you two create an entrance back through here.  Itachi, Shisui and Obito will all go through windows. I will go through the door.  We will distract them and lure them all to the front so you two can grab that potion that is in the glass case.  The rest of us will be working on capturing two hostages.  Once I leave, Sasuke you will have to take over for masking Naruto's scent."  Sasuke nods and Madara looks around to the others.  "You all ready?"  They nod and Madara stands up.  "Make as much noise as necessary to keep Sasuke and Naruto undetected.  Move out."  As soon as Madara said that, they all left. 

                Sasuke glances to the blond then to the wood siding to the building.  "Let's get started then." 

                Naruto's eyes snap to the raven.  "Yeah."  Naruto didn't want to lie, he was nervous, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of the job.  With Sasuke by his side he should be more than fine.  All he has to do is remain quiet and follow the raven's lead.  Simple.

                The two of them slide over to a window and they poke their heads up to see in.  It was as soon as they did this that everyone burst through the windows and doors.  Sasuke wasted no time in taking the opportunity of the distraction and opening the window and jumping through.  As soon as he was in he shoots behind some big crates.  Naruto nervously glanced around and carefully slid in and followed Sasuke's steps. 

                The raven tosses a glance back to see what was happening and to see if the coast was clear but as soon as he turned around he nearly smacked faces with another vampire.  Instinctively, Sasuke grabbed him by his throat and pulled him behind the boxes, ripping a part of a box off and staking the one he had in his grip.  He had to do it quick or else the vampire could have sent a warning to the others up front.  Once he turned to dust the raven turns dark eye back to the blond.  He was looking out from behind the other side of the boxes. Sasuke sighed and slowly turned his attention back to the potions.

                Naruto didn't want to cause any sort of noise, so without meaning to he started holding his breath, but he soon noticed once he started to feel light headed and released the air he was holding in.  He closes his eyes and rubs his face then looks up right in front of him.  There was a glass case full of vials. 

                He arches a brow and turns towards Sasuke.  Seeing him still standing there, the blond soundlessly goes over to him and taps his shoulder.  The raven's head snaps to him and Naruto points to he case.  Sasuke furrows his brows and follows Naruto's finger.  Seeing the case, his eyes narrowed.  Slowly walking to the edge that Naruto was once looking out from, he pokes his head out and runs to the other section of boxes then looks to Naruto.  The blond was staying there, he didn't want to risk getting seen.  Sasuke glances to the case then to the blond.  He waves for him to come over.  Naruto cautiously glances to where the other vampires are and he doesn't see any near them, so deciding to risk it, he runs past the opening and stops right in front of Sasuke.

                The raven puts a hand on his shoulder and walks them both over to the case.  Why was this case back here behind all the crates?  Naruto didn't understand.  Sasuke narrows his eyes as he glances over the vials.  That's when one of them caught his eye.  He suspiciously looks around the case for any trips that would set off some sort of alarm, but he didn't see any.  It was very unnerving if you asked him.  Pondering it for another second he shakes his head backing away.  There are too many risks to opening that case.  If they really want it then he can tell everyone about it and they can come get it later, if it's still there to be exact.

                Naruto watches the raven turn around.  He purses his lips and looks back to the case.  Why doesn't Sasuke want these too?  The blond shrugs and looks back to see Sasuke was gone and his heart started to drum against his ribcage.  Where did he go? He quickly darts his eyes in every direction, the noise from up front distracting him.  That's when he sees glowing red eyes perched on top of a case of a mountain of tall crates. 

                "Crap."  He whispers to himself, not letting his eyes leave the vampire.  That was definitely not Sasuke.  Right now the blond has two options.  The first option is to find Sasuke and the second option is to run.  Deciding that the second option was stupid because the vampire could just catch him in no time, Naruto goes for the first idea. 

                He slowly moves his one foot into a running position and tenses his muscles.  There is no way he is going to outrun this thing, but he's got to do something.  But before he could even move another muscle, the vampire lunged from the crates at the blond making Naruto start to run, but he wasn’t going fast enough.  Although luckily for the blond, someone tackled him in the back, sending him flying forward. 

                The blond sharply looks back with narrowed eyes, then once he saw who it was his eyes abruptly widened.  Kiba.  Naruto looked away from him to see the vampire standing back up and starting to run to them.  Quickly, Naruto pushed Kiba away making the vampire grab Naruto's throat.  He grabs his arm and cringes.  He was crushing his throat.  Knowing this was very bad, he wrapped his legs around his neck and twisted himself as hard as he could.  Doing this made the vampire hit the tower of boxes and send them crashing down on them both. 

XXXXX

                Sasuke cringed wiping the blood from his mouth.  He had to get back to Naruto.  This stupid vampire dragged him away from the blond.  He looks his opponent dead in the eyes with a stone clod glare and all the other vampire does is smirk.  They all are like the one on the roof that one time.  Sasuke cursed himself and lunged at him.  It was at this moment that he saw the crates go tumbling over.  His heart started to ache.  That can't be good. 

                The vampire goes to punch Sasuke in the side of the face, but the raven catches it and flips him onto the hard cement floor, driving his first right through his chest with a wooden stake.  

                Not wanting to wait another second he bolts over to where Naruto was, only to see both Naruto and Kiba panting heavily.  The raven narrowed his eyes dangerously once he saw the dog boy.  He moves his eyes to Naruto to see him shaking slightly, and in his hand he had a stake.  Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly.  He killed a vampire?

                Naruto slowly drags his eyes over to the raven and the stake drops from his hand.  Even though it was a vampire, it was still something living to Naruto.  What if the vampire didn't want to kill him?  What if he was just under Orochimaru's control?  He had just ended something's life.

                Seeing Naruto slowly start to brake, Sasuke walks over to the blond putting a hand on his shoulder.  He looks from the blond and his friend to everyone else, meeting Itachi's eyes.  The raven nods to his brother and Itachi does the same to him.  It looks as if everything is done here then.

                "Naruto."  Sasuke calmly says bringing onyx eyes back to him.  "We have to leave now."  Sasuke looked up to Kiba and sighed.  He was going to have to carry both of them.  He scrunches his nose up at the thought.  "I'm gonna pick you up, Naruto, we can talk back at the house.  Kiba, get on my back and hold on."  The raven picked the blond up and he laid his head on his shoulder.  Kiba hesitantly walks over and gets on his back.

                Luckily for Sasuke, someone made a hole in the roof so he jumps through it and lands on the roof, then takes off. 

XXXXX

                Carrying two people was not easy by any means for the Uchiha.  He's just glad it was finally over, but now he had to talk with Naruto.  He knew why he's freaking out, and now he just has to try and calm him down.

                "What happened?"  The raven asked sitting on his bed.

                Naruto thinned his lips.  "It's just … I'm not …"  He sighed, not knowing what to say.  The raven just gives him a side glance waiting for him to continue.  "A vampire attacked me when you left."  The blond finally sighed, rubbing his face with both of his hands and resting his face in them.  "I ended up killing him."  He looked up to Sasuke with sad eyes.  "I know that it was self defense and I shouldn't feel sorry for him, but I can't help it!  I didn't want to do it!"  The blond hastily stands and faces Sasuke.  "I shouldn't care if he died!  He was a bad vampire, right!?  But part of me just thinks … what if he was under come kind of mind control?  What if he didn't want to do that?  I would have killed him for nothing Sasuke!"

                Sasuke closes his eyes and stands up in front of the blond.  He opens his eyes and looks into his sky blue ones.  "Naruto, it wasn't for nothing.  If you hadn't done that then you and Kiba would have died.  He might have been under some kind of mind control, we wouldn't know.  He may have wanted nothing more than to stop all of that, but couldn't.  Because you killed him, you saved him from that if he truly was under it."  Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder.  "But most of the time, Naruto, vampires will kill someone just to do it.  They aren't under some mind control.  They just want to kill, so don't feel sorry for him." 

                Naruto frowns, dropping his eyes to the floor.  "I know."

                Sasuke sighs.  "I know that you might not want to hear this, but you need to."  The blond looks into his eyes a little afraid of what he was going to say.  "It get's easier.  The first one is always the hardest.  So please, don't let it haunt you Naruto." 

                Naruto drags his eyes to the window from Sasuke's room with a frown still in place.  "I won't."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A walk home from school. It usually is peaceful and the blond enjoyed them, but today seemed to be different. It was nice until the blond ran into a certain snake.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. No way in hell is he ever taking his eyes off of him. "What the hell do you want?"

Orochimaru smirked and shrugged. "What, can't I come check up on my favorite student?" His voice almost seemed to give off a hiss as he spoke.

Naruto didn't show any emotion. "I'm not your student anymore Orochimaru, now just tell me what you want."

"Oh, I was just wondering if you all found everything that you wanted to at the warehouse."

Of course he knew they were at the warehouse. Something tells him that he shouldn't tell Orochimaru anything though. Last time he talked with him, he captured him and almost killed him. "I wouldn't know. They didn't tell me yet."

Orochimaru stares into blue eyes without any form of emotion, then he smiles. "I see." Orochimaru narrows his eyes with a wicked smile. "How about you come with me, Naruto. It's so much easier if you willingly come along."

Naruto scoffs. "Do you think I'm that big of an idiot? I know you want to kill me."

"That may be, but if you don't come with me then I will make you wish you had. "

Naruto loses any kind of smile he had when he hears this. "Not happening."

Orochimaru shrugs starting to leave. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He then stops and turns back to the blond. "Oh, that's right, I almost forgot. You forgot something at the warehouse." He pulls something from his pocket and throws it at the blond. Naruto instinctively catches it and drops his eyes down to it for a second, then back up to the snake. When he looks to him he sees him leaving. "You don't have to worry. I didn't do anything to it. Toodles." He waves his goodbye and disappears from Naruto's sight.

Slowly the blond glances down to the vial in his hands. It was the one they were supposed to get. Why did he …

Not wanting to waist any time, Naruto looks around and starts walking again, puling his phone out of his pocket and calling Sasuke. "Come on, pick up teme. Pick up."

The ringing stops and a voice sounds from the other side. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong? Did you ever think I called to ask how you were or anything?"

"No."

Naruto narrows his eyes and purses his lips. "I see how it is. Well, actually something did happen. I ran into Orochimaru into the street walking home from school today."

"I'll be right there."

Sasuke hung up the phone and Naruto pulls it from his head and looks to the screen then sighs and shoves it back in his pocket. True enough, Sasuke showed up on his bike within five minutes, no doubt he was speeding.

"Get on." Naruto grabs the helmet and get on the back of the bike and wraps his arms around the raven. Of course Sasuke would drive like a bat outta hell making Naruto hold on all the tighter, but because he drives so fast they get back to the mansion in no time.

Sitting down at the dining room table with Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto pulls out the vial that Orochimaru threw to him. "He gave this to me." Sasuke's eyes widened and he takes it from the blond to inspect it. "He said he didn't do anything to it, but we can't trust that for obvious reasons."

"He just gave it to you?" Itachi asked looking perplexed.

"Yeah, he asked me if we found everything we wanted to at the warehouse."

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke brought his eyes to the blond's.

"I said that you guys didn't tell me and I didn't know. He also said that if I didn't come with him then he would make me wish I had." Naruto drops his eyes to his hands on the table. "He's going to go after everyone around me, isn't he?"

Itachi frowns seeing the blond like this. It's not like he asked for any of this, but it's unavoidable. "Yes." Itachi sighs standing up. "I didn't want to have to resort to this." Both Naruto and Sasuke look up to him confused. "But it looks like we are going to go on vacation for a little while."

Naruto furrows his brows and Sasuke narrows cold eyes to his brother, knowing what he was planning on doing. Naruto glances from Sasuke to Itachi. "We can't. Not when Orochimaru could hurt my friends and family. I need to be here for them."

"I've been thinking about this for a while, you don't need to worry about it. Orochimaru is after you so he won't do anything to anyone if you aren't there to witness it. Besides, we are taking them with us. All of you are involved now, so you have to do a little something."

Sasuke stands up, clearly unpleased. "We're not going to visit _them_ , are we?"

Naruto turns wide eyes to the raven. "Who?"

Itachi just smirks. "Indeed we are otouto, it's for the best and they are the best at what they do. Not to mention one of the last."

The blond shoots blue eyes back to the older Uchiha. "Who are we going to see?"

"I refuse. They are evil."

Itachi chuckles at his little brother's reaction. "They aren't evil. You just don't like what they did to you as a child."

"Hey!" Naruto shouts causing the two to look at Naruto a little surprised. "Who are we going to go see?"

"Only the most dreadful-"

Itachi cuts him off, rolling his eyes. "Polite."

"Devious." The raven growls.

"Outgoing."

"Malicious."

"Welcoming."

"Dangerous."

"Kind hearted people we know."

Naruto gives them a slow blink, not really sure who to believe or what to think since he got two completely different answers from the siblings. "Uhm … alright. I guess I'll just … go tell Jiraiya and the others then." Naruto furrows his brows as he stands and starts to leave.

"I'll come with you so I can explain everything a little better." Sasuke looks back to Itachi. "You tell the others what we have planned and call Deidara and the others to keep watch on the two we have in the cellar while we're gone." Itachi nods as the two leave the building.

XXXXX

"So what exactly is going on?" The blond asks as they sit in the living room.

"Wait, you don't even know what's going on?" Kiba sighed.

"No, Sasuke and Itachi just confused the shit out of me."

"Language Naruto." Iruka scolded.

"I don't know if my mom is going to like this." Shikamaru sighed leaning back in the seat.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Sasuke finally chimed in making everyone look to him.

"Then what exactly is going on?" Sakura said crossing her arms. "Why bring us all here at night?"

"I'll explain, just give me a second." Sasuke rubs his face and sighs. "Alright, everyone that is here knows about my family and that vampires exist and Orochimaru wants to kill Naruto. Because all of you are close friends with Naruto, Orochimaru will use you to get Naruto to go to him, so we are taking all of you to a place to learn the basic defenses against a vampire."

"You're going to teach us how to kill vampires?" Sakura gaped with wide eyes.

"It will only be the basics of defense. To become an actual vampire hunter it takes years to master the skill. We all think that teaching you at least this will be better than nothing, just in case Orochimaru does try something to any of you. We want you to be safe if none of us are around you."

"Aw, the Uchiha does care about us." Sakura teases with a smile. Sasuke just gives her an unamused look, which only made her smile more.

"Vampire hunting, huh?" Jiraiya hums, putting a hand on his chin in thought. "I do think it is a good idea. You should all tell your parents and pack your things."

"Well we can't. Kakashi and I are teachers, we would need to tell the principle to get a substitute."

"We've already got that covered." Iruka goes to say something then stops, not knowing what to say. "Alright, anyone else have any problems?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru heaves a sigh. "There is no way my mom will allow me to go."

"Same here." Sakura frowns. "I don't know if my parent's will let me go."

"Tell them it's a school trip. I'll even make it so if they call the school their call will be directed to my phone if you want me to."

"You can do that?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, it wouldn't take me long. Anyone else?"

"How long would we be gone?" Kakashi asked making the raven look to him.

"A week at least." Sasuke looks around and makes a mental note of who was all going just for safety reasons. Seven of Naruto's friends and the five Uchiha.

"What about Kurama?" Naruto asked looking into onyx eyes.

Eight of Naruto's friends.

"He's coming too." Sasuke stands up looking around. "We want to leave as soon as possible so let's get everyone home. You four come with me." He points to Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai. "I'll take you all home." They all nod and follow the raven. "I'll be back later Naruto. Get your things packed."

"I will." The door closes and Naruto sighs standing up.

"You feeling okay Naruto?" Iruka asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. I was living a normal life not all that long ago, then all of a sudden a vampire attacks me and my life is all sorts of messed up." The blond runs distressed hands through his golden hair. "Don't get me wrong, I love Sasuke and I'm glad he's in my life and without him I probably would be dead already, but I sometimes wish that I had a normal life, y'know?"

The three adults frown a little at him, they know he doesn't want any of this, but that is just the baggage that comes along with vampire blood in you.

"Everything is going to turn out just fine, kiddo. You don't gotta worry about it. Orochimaru won't be able to hurt you." Jiraiya smiles putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's not me I'm worried about, but thanks Jiraiya." Naruto smiles to him then to Iruka and Kakashi. "You all should pack your things. Sasuke isn't very patient." The blond leaves the room and jumps up the stairs with his furry friends following behind, wagging his tail all the way.

XXXXX

"You never told me you guys have a private jet!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke cringes at how loud Naruto could be at times. Boy can he pick 'em. "I didn't? Must have slipped my mind." Sasuke shrugged. "That's besides the point, where is everyone?"

Naruto glances over to the raven then down to his phone. "They said they would be here around midnight. They've got time." Just as the blond said this they hear two cars pulling into the driveway. "That must be them. I'll go get them." The blond perks up and runs out front, Kurama obviously following, to greet them.

"Sorry if we kept you all waiting, we took a wrong turn." Iruka nervously chuckled.

"It's fine by me, but Sasuke on the other hand doesn't know the meaning of patients sometimes." The blond chuckles. "It's best not to keep him waiting, come with me." Naruto waved for them to all follow as he walks back to the jet.

"We get to ride in a jet?" Sakura squealed with excitement.

"I hope that's okay with all of you." Itachi's voice sounded from behind them making everyone looks back to him.

"Of course it is!" Sakura smiled. "I've never been in a plane though, so this should be fun."

Itachi smiled and glanced at everyone. "Follow me, we have a compartment for the luggage in the side of the jet." Itachi starts walking and everyone follows him, Sakura talking his ear off the whole way. Naruto just smiles and shakes his head.

"Let's get on." Sasuke passes the blond, walking up the stairs to the jet. Naruto turns his eyes to him and goes on eagerly, Kurama right behind him.

It was even better than he had imagined. It was roomier than he had expected and it had a mini fridge as well. He plops down on a seat and practically melts into it. It was so soft. He wasn't going to want this ride to be over. Sasuke takes the seat in front of the blond and turned it so it was facing him, causing the blond's eyes to nearly pop out of his head.

"How did you do that?" He leans forward and looks on the sides of the seat.

"It's the lever on the right, near the wall. Just pull up." Naruto feels around and finds the lever, pulling it and he spins himself around so he's not facing the raven.

"That's so cool." He then turns himself back around with a grin from ear to ear. Sasuke just smirks at him and how easily amused he was. Not long after that, everyone else started getting onto the jet, just as amused as Naruto was.

XXXXX

The trip went a lot faster than Naruto wanted it to. Being on the jet was pretty fun, especially since he had never been on one, or a plane for a matter of fact. It was a whole new experience for the blond. But now it was almost over and they were landing soon.

The blond looks excitedly out of the window to see a island, a little on the smaller side, with a town on it and up on a hill, a little ways from the town, was a shrine. It looks as if it can see the whole town from there. Naruto couldn't help but beam with excitement.

Seeing the runway getting closer and closer, Naruto wanted to get out to explore the little village. All thoughts about wanting to stay on the jet leaving his one track brain. Naruto looks over to the raven who looked bored out of his mind. Naruto ignores him and turns himself to his friends.

When Madara finally lands the jet, Naruto couldn't wait to get out. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Dobe, calm down. There is no need to be so enthusiastic."

"Oh come on teme, it looks so fun!" The blond boasts with anticipation practically dripping from his words and Kurama barks to agree. "What could have happened to you that was so bad that makes you hate this place so much?"

Sasuke sighs and stands up walking to the door making it open. "We're here to practice, not have fun." The raven leaves the jet and Naruto give him a look of annoyance. He seriously has no fun.

"Don't worry about him Naruto. He's just like that when it comes to things he doesn't want to do." Itachi stops right next to the blond and looks down to him with crossed arms. "He'll lighten up by the end of the trip. I promise."

"I hope you're right." Naruto sighs and stand up. "Oh well, no since in letting his gloomy attitude get in my way of having fun! Besides, a little fun never hurt anybody."

"That's the spirit Naruto! Go teach my little cousin how to have fun!" Shisui smiled giving him a thumbs up and the blond ran out of the jet with Kurama eagerly following.

Naruto looks over to where he heard a noise coming from. Seeing Mr. Gloomy unloading the suitcases by his lonesome, he decided to go help. When they got everyone's luggage out, they heard Itachi talking. Naruto turns with Sasuke to see him, along with everyone else, talking with some of the townspeople.

The blond grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "Let's catch up with them." Naruto starts walking and Sasuke follows, eventually catching up with the group but they stay in the back. The blond goes on his tippy toes a few times, trying to catch a glimpse of the man that greeted them. Once he did, he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

Sasuke casts a confused look in the blond's direction. "What are you laughing about?"

Naruto sends a glance to the raven, then back up to the man. "The guy that came to greet us."

Sasuke creased his brows with puzzlement. "What about him?"

"The hat he's hearing makes his head look like he's got a mushroom for a head. When he turns and you see his face, the blown beard makes it look like a stock."

Sasuke gave him an unamused look, but he looks up to the man and sees that it was true. He didn't think that it would look so funny, but it did. It actually made the raven crack a smile, and a small snicker. Sasuke glances to the blond who was chuckling, his smile slowly fading.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped laughing instantaneously and turned shocked eyes to the raven. "What?"

"I didn't mean to snap at you about having fun when we were on the jet. I want you to have fun, another reason we brought you here is to take your mind off of everything that's been going on recently."

Naruto was stunned. He didn't know what to say. Sasuke was apologizing. The blond turns his eyes back forward and beams a smile. "I knew you didn't mean it, but it's nice to hear you apologize."

Sasuke smirks and turns his attention back to the front where the man was talking to the other Uchiha. "Don't get used to it dobe."

As they walk through the town, people came out of their houses and greeted them. Sasuke just nodded to the ones who came to him and continued on his way. Some kids wanting to play with Kurama and pet him which made Kurama happy for sure.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the temple, Naruto was not looking forward to hiking them. There were so many. On the plus side it looked pretty with the trees on both side canopying the stairs, shading them from the sun.

The blond takes a deep breath and huffs it out. Then without any other form of warning, he starts sprinting up the monstrous amount of stairs screaming, "Let's go!" passing everybody and leaving a raven with slightly wide eyes. It wasn't long after Naruto started running, Kurama was right there with him. What has gotten into him?

Naruto skips every other step, but it wasn't long until he started to feel the burn in his legs. Although that didn't stop him, in fact, it made him push harder. He brings narrowed eyes up to see how much further he had. He has to be at least half way there, but that sure looks like a hell of a lot of stairs to go. But he'll be damned if he gave up now and gave Sasuke bragging rights to taunt him with the rest of this trip! He is Naruto Uzumaki dammit! And he doesn't give up!

Back down where the rest of the group was, Sasuke was counting the stairs out of boredom, so far he's at 296. He was almost positive there are at least 1000 steps here. Naruto was going to be exhausted by the end of it all, not to mention it gets slightly steeper near the top. The raven has to admit though, he kinda wishes he followed the blond. He could catch up, but he doesn't want to just randomly run passed everyone and draw attention to himself.

The raven sulks a little bit, sinking his hands into his pants pockets. Also, if he gets there first then he would be the only one there to meet the owner of the temple.

"I'm surprised you haven't chased after him Sasuke."

The ebony haired boy sends a glance to his cousin. "I decided against it. These stairs are a pain in the ass. Besides, it won't be long until we meet up with him again. There is no way he will make it up all of these stairs with that duffle bag."

"I don't know about that. He seemed pretty pumped. Why don't you go have a race? Motivate him to beat you. It will make the trip up these stairs faster." Shisui chuckled seeing his cousin's disgruntled expression. "Or not, you can stay here and count the stairs."

"Otouto."

The raven rolls his eyes to his other side where Itachi was now standing. "What?"

"I bet you that I can beat you up these stairs, how bout it? Just like old times." Itachi elbows his little brother in the arm and smirks seeing the spark in his eyes. "No vampire speed, just normal running. Maybe if we're lucky we can catch up to Naruto."

"Hn." The raven smirks closing his eyes and tilting his head to the stairs slightly. Then without warning he takes off, Itachi hot on his tail.

"That's more like it otouto! Bring it on!"

"You better have brought you're A game Itachi, cause I'm not going easy on you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Naruto was starting to slow down. He was starting to think this was impossible. He didn't really take his bag's weight into consideration either. "When are these stairs going to end?!" He wheezes and stops for a second to catch his breath, hand on his hips, eyes closed and head back towards the rooftop of leaves that let little rays of light pass through. Kurama sits on the stair, panting heavily, cocking his head at his owner. He can't believe these people walk this every time. He glances back down the path, he couldn't see the others. How many steps had he gone up already?

He starts to turn back around, but he sees something small coming up the stairs. Actually … two, something smalls. The blond narrows blue eyes to see if he could see what it was better. "Sasuke and Itachi?" What are they doing? He straightens up and crosses his arms. Are they running? Then his eyes widen. They're running. He whips his head around to the direction he needs to go. He was closer, but there were still so many stairs. He takes one more glance to the brothers, then sprints up the stairs once again. They turned this into a race, huh? Well he was going to beat them if it was the last thing he did! But how did they catch up so fast?!

Two steps at a time. No stopping. Full speed ahead. Don't look back. Ignore the nuisance swinging on his shoulder. Don't trip on Kurama. There aren't that many stairs left. Two hundred if that.

The blond's lungs and legs were burning. His heart drumming against his ribcage. He could feel the sweat rolling down his face the harder he pushed. He was starting to be able to hear the two yelling nonsense at each other, their yelling becoming more and more clear with every passing second.

_Dammit! Are they using their vampire speed?!_ The blond was getting nervous. How were they not dying?! _Faster! Come on!_

"You may be fast, but I'm faster dobe!"

"Don't be cocky otouto! I'm just as fast as you!"

"I'm not letting either of you losers beat me!"

"We'll have to see about that Naruto!"

Itachi and Sasuke were now only around ten stairs behind the blond. He only had to keep it up for a little longer! He can do this! That's when he sees the brothers on both sides of him. No!

Ten more stairs. Everything was going so fast. The two of them were slowly passing him. Eight. He had to catch up. Six. He felt something kick on inside of him as he watched them gradually get further ahead. He rips the bag off his shoulder and whips it to the top of the stairs. Four. He jumps three steps, nearly tying it. Two. Another three, tying them. One. The three of them all jump at the same time, but only one of them touched the ground first. And Naruto had made it clear that he was the first to touch the sidewalk.

The blond rolls onto his back, legs dangling onto the stairs with a smile on his face. "I won." He raises his fist in the air and chuckles, panting like crazy. Kurama barks and lays himself near the three.

The siblings, who are panting right along with him, both beam smiles of approval to him. "That you did dobe, that you did."

"You did good Naruto."

"I have to admit, that was more fun than it probably should have been." Sasuke sits up looking at them, resting his arms on his knees. "So, do we have to wait for them or can we get inside?"

Itachi and Naruto sit up as well and Naruto turns his eyes to the older Uchiha. Itachi's eyes were staring at the direction they had came. "Well, we should probably wait, but they probably won't be here for a little while longer so we can go in and put our things in our rooms."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto stands, snatching the strap of his bag and slinging it once again over his shoulder.

The four of them walk up to the entrance of the temple and the doors open, revealing a man in an old Japanese robe. Itachi steps forward with a smile on his face. The man beams brightly at him and walks over to him, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Itachi! It's been a long time!"

Itachi laughs and they drop each other's hands. "Indeed it has."

"I was so excited to hear from you that you were coming here. We have prepared all of the rooms and we cleaned the whole temple, so please com-" He stops abruptly and looks around. "Where is everyone else?"

"They'll be here soon." Itachi waves his hand in front of his face dismissing them. "We just had a race up the stairs and got here first.

"Oh, I see. In that case, please, come on in." He steps aside for them all to go inside the shrine.

"You sure have taken care of this place Takamura, last time we were here is was different.

"Oh yes, a lot has happened over the years. I became the owner of our families temple and I have been teaching my daughter about our family tradition." He glances over to Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manors? I am Takamura Sato, it is nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was a little taken back to how he knew him, but he smiled and bowed anyway. "It's nice to meet you too."

Takamura straightens. "I take it you know what you're here for then, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. We can catch up at dinner later with everyone. Why don't I take you to your rooms and you can settle in, get yourselves comfortable. We will start our training tomorrow morning." He leads them down a hall and stops. "This will be your room, Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi told me you would be sharing a room, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Itachi confirms.

"Alright, then Itachi, your room is this way." The two of them disappear around a corner, leaving the blond and the raven alone with Kurama. Sasuke turns his attention to the room and opens the door. Inside was two separate futons with a blanket and a single pillow.

Naruto sets his bag down, not able to tear his eyes from the beds. For some reason he was nervous. He was going to be sleeping in the same room as Sasuke. He doesn't know why that makes him as nervous as it does. He has slept in the same room as him before, hasn't he?

The blond bites his lip and looks to Kurama, who had already laid himself on Naruto's futon. He glances up to the raven to see him laying on his back with his eyes closed on the other futon. There is no reason to be nervous. He should be happy. He gets to sleep beside Sasuke.

Dragging his eyes away from the raven on the ground, he walks over to the window and glances outside. Their room got a view of the forest around the temple, it's actually really pretty.

Sasuke opens one eye and moves it to Naruto. "Those are doors, you can open them and sit out there on the walkway. It's like that around the whole temple."

Naruto glances back to Sasuke, then back to the door. He puts his hand on it and slides it open rather easily making a smile crack on his face. "This place is so cool."

"When I was younger we would come here often. This has always been my room. I would always sit out there and stare off into the distance. Itachi thought the fresh air on this island broke me or something because I never was as calm at home as I was here."

Naruto sits down and turns towards the raven, who was now on his side propping his head on his hand. "You were a hyper kid?"

"Of course. I never sat still. Kinda like you now."

Naruto just smiles and turns back around to the forest. "It does seem calming here. The aura seems so much different. I could just-" He throws his hands in the air and falls onto his back, spreading his legs out onto the walkway. He glances over to see his head was right next to Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke just smirks and rolls onto his back again. "I understand how you feel."

Naruto closes his eyes for a little while, but opens them soon after. Glancing over to Sasuke, he scootches himself next to the raven and wraps his arms around him, laying his head on his chest. Naruto didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking, he just knew he was when he pulled him closer. Kurama perks his head up and turns his eyes to his owner. Feeling left out, he got up and plopped back down right next to the raven, placing his head on Sasuke's stomach.

The three of them stay like this for so long they almost fall asleep, but Sasuke snaps out of it when he heard the door open, although he didn't move anything other than his eyes. In the doorway stood an overexcited Itachi giving Sasuke hand motions to stay put, then he disappeared. He soon returned with his phone to take a picture making Sasuke roll his eyes, but close them for his brother's sake.

Sasuke glanced over after a few seconds to see Itachi talking to Shisui and Obito. That would explain why Itachi was coming to get them. He glances down to the blond who was knocked out on his chest then he drags his eyes over to his dog who was in the same situation his owner was. Like owner like pet.

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke taps his shoulder a couple times to wake him up but that clearly didn't work. "Naruto." A few harder taps. All he gets is a groan. "Really dobe."

Naruto grumbles burying his face more in Sasuke's shirt and all Sasuke can hear is a muffled, "Five more minutes."

"No dobe, now. We have to go have dinner." Both owner and dog perk up at the word dinner. Sasuke narrows his eyes at him. "Next time I'm not going to be so nice to wake you up."

Naruto chuckled putting a hand on the back of his neck and stands up with Sasuke. "Sorry teme, food motivates."

Sasuke only rolls his eyes at him with a smirk ever so slightly tugging at him. "Just get your ass to the dining room."

"Aye, aye captain!" Naruto gives him a salute and marches off to the dining room where everyone was slowly filing in.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Something about this place is telling him that this was going to be a fun trip. Maybe some unexpected things will happen here. Maybe they will learn something new and interesting. Naruto wasn't sure what was going to happen yet, but he knew something was bound to go down, and he was excited to see what it was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

                "It's hard to believe that this island is vampire free."  Naruto stretches as he rolls his head over to see him, eyes landing on the Uchiha sitting up next to him. 

                "It's an island of vampire hunters.  If there were any uninvited vampires here they would be killed.  It makes perfect sense that it's vampire free."

                Naruto purses his lips as he sits up and looks around at everyone.  "Does everyone else on the island know you're a vampire?"

                "Yeah.  The only way for us to come to the island is to get everyone's consent.  To do that they all have to know everything about us."

                "Ne, Sasuke.  How did you meet these guys?"

                "A long time ago when I was only a child, this island was taken over by vampires.  We saved them and their island and now they let us come here whenever we want.  Simple as that." 

                Naruto frowns giving him an unamused look.  The blond was hoping for a more detailed story.  They were all waiting for Takamura to come back so they can start their practice.  He left in a hurry right after breakfast to do something. 

                He sighs and his eyes wander over to his group of friends laying in the grass in the middle of the quart yard.  Frowning slightly he drops his eyes to his hands.

                Kurama cocks his head at his human and watches him.  When he didn't smile again, he nudges him standing up and wags his tail with what looks like a smile on his face. 

                Naruto glances at him smirking.  "What is it boy?"  Kurama barks and jumps off the walkway that was off of the house right into the grass of the yard.  "I'm gonna go play with him until Takamura gets back." 

                Sasuke nods and Naruto jumps up, immediately chasing after him.  Kurama jumps around and sprints off towards the group of people in the grass, but before he hits them he does a sharp turn.  Naruto skids to a halt and puts a hand on the ground, pushing off with such strength that he catches up to his dog.  He wraps his arms around him and falls to the ground. 

                Kurama turns his head and licks Naruto's face making him laugh.  "Okay, okay." Kurama pushes himself off Naruto and sits next to him with what looks like a grin on his face.  Naruto throws his arms to the side, deciding to enjoy the cool breeze as the clouds roll by.

                With a sigh, Naruto sits up, eventually getting to his feet.  He walks over to the edge of the yard to see an angled cliff.  It was polluted with shrubs, flowers, and trees.  It looks pretty from where he stands, but he really doesn't want to accidentally fall down it.  Just as he was about to step back someone pushes him making him fly forward, but before he falls down the cliff, he is pulled back, landing on the ground next to a laughing boy. 

                Naruto puts a hand to his chest and sends Kiba a glare.  "I almost fell down that, Kiba!"

                Kiba continues to laugh hysterically, but calms himself just enough to answer the blond.  "That's the point.  You _almost_ fell, you didn't actually fall.  You didn't have anything to worry about, I had it all planned out."  He sits up, his grin not going anywhere.

                Naruto's eye twitches and he lunges at him, pushing him back to the ground.  The two of them toss and turn, rolling all over the quart yard.  Naruto eventually pins Kiba, but the dog lover -with one huge push- throws the blond off of him and starts to get up.  Just as he stands, Naruto wraps both arms around his legs.  The brunette falls to the ground with a cringe worthy thud, but Naruto doesn't hesitate.  He crawls up the back of his friend, pinning his one arm behind his back and pushes down on it so he can't get up. 

                "Alright.  I give."  Kiba pants tapping the ground with his free hand making Naruto grin and throw himself next to his friend.

                "That's what I thought."  Naruto smirks and heaves a heavy sigh.  Kiba chuckles and eventually both Naruto and him are in a laughing fit. 

                Sasuke watches them intently.  He will never understand them.  There are quiet footsteps walking towards Them, so Sasuke slowly turns his head around to see Takamura walking their way.  He leisurely stands. turning towards him.  Everyone else sees Sasuke do this and look his way.  Once they see Takamura they stand and walk over to him. 

                When Naruto gets over to Sasuke, he sees Takamura had a little girl standing next to him.  He glances to Sasuke to see if he knew who she was, but he wasn't looking at him.  Bringing his eyes back to the little girl he nearly jumps out of his skin.  She is staring directly at him, and it's honestly really creeping him out.  It was weird, but he can't advert his eyes.  It's almost as if she has him under some spell, but he knew that's not why he can't look away.  He can't look away because he felt like if he did she would jump him.  It's terrifying.

                "I'm sorry for making you all wait so long.  I had to get my daughter."  He bows in apology and looks around at them all.  "This is my daughter Saiya. Saiya, these are the Uchiha and their friends I was telling you about."

                She waits for a second then smiles warmly, adverting her eyes from Naruto's to look at everyone else.  "It's nice to finally meet all of you."  Naruto felt his heart melt.  Her smile makes her so cute.  She brings cheerful eyes back to Naruto.  "I hope we can all get along."  She closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side only slightly, her smile growing faintly.  Naruto can't help but want to hug her.  She looks so adorable now. 

                Takamura smiles at her.  He brings his eyes to everyone.  "She would like to watch today's practice." 

                "I don't see why not."  Madara shrugs.

                "Alright, then let's get into it."  Takamura nods and glances at everyone.  "Before we get into the fun stuff, we have to go over the basics.  There are a couple of choices that you have to kill a vampire.  Option one - the most favored of the choice - wooden stakes.  They're simple, but effective.  They are probably the easiest tool to find if you are empty handed too, depending on where you are.  Option two - nearly impossible to do - injecting them with the blood of a vampire that could be armed by the sun.  I'm guessing that you guys don't know any vampires that old, we are sticking with option one."  He glances around at them. "Let's get on with the training then.  Let's see.  Sasuke, you will be with Naruto.  Shikamaru, you will be working with Shisui.  Kakashi, you will be with Obito.  Sakura, you may work with Itachi.  Kiba, you will be with Madara.  Iruka, you will practice with Shisui.  Jiraiya, with Sasuke.  Sai, with Obito.  The ones with two people will just have to alternate."  He glances over everyone once again.  "Alright, that will work." 

                Naruto glances to Kiba and couldn't help but laugh.  He is frozen stiff.  He can't really blame him though, he would be nervous too if he had been paired with Madara.  The blond puts a gentle hand on his shoulder as he walks passed him with a quiet whisper.  "Don't die." 

                They all walk to the quart yard and get in two lines, each line facing the person in front of them.  "Alright, everyone has a stake.  Now, you will want to give yourself the upper hand here.  Take out their vision with the dirt before they get you.  Just grab some dirt and throw it in their eyes.  And Uchihas, don't hold back.  Go!"  
                Naruto quickly meets Sasuke's smirk with a surprised look.  Sasuke is already right in front of him.  "You would be dead.  You have to be quicker than that dobe." 

                "It's kinda hard when you're facing a vampire."  Sasuke jumps back as Naruto swings the stake at him full force. 

                "Faster."

                Naruto lunges at him, ducks from the raven's swing and grabs a handful of dirt.  He does his best to throw it in his eyes, but Sasuke kicks the blond's arm away and shoves his hand around Naruto's throat pinning him to the ground.  Naruto brings his fist up under Sasuke's jaw knocking him off of him just enough to wiggle out of his grip and slam some dirt into his eyes.  The raven bolts backwards giving them distance to clear his vision.  Naruto blots at him, but Sasuke grabs his wrist as the goes to "stab" him and flips him onto his back. 

                "Gotta be quicker."

                "That's it."  Naruto narrows his eyes and goes at him full force making the raven smirk.  He swings his stake at the raven, but he dodges every one with ease.  The blond twirls around, kicking Sasuke's feet out from under him, but the raven jumps into the air.  Naruto, with as much momentum as he can muster, whips the stake at the raven.  Sasuke is caught off guard by this slightly as he catches the weapon and falls back to the ground.  Naruto charges him, now using his fists.  He doesn't stand a chance unless he gets his weapon back and he knows that. 

                The two of them send punches, kicks, jabs, anything and everything at each other.  Sasuke has to admit, the blond is definitely getting better at hand to hand combat.  Naruto does a roundhouse kick knocking the stake up into the air, but it lands continently behind the raven.  He eyes it up for a second before continuing his combat.  He swipes his leg under him and as Sasuke jumps, Naruto dives under him snatching the stake fro the ground and whipping onto his back as Sasuke falls on top of him. 

                Sasuke can't help but smirk.  "Not bad."  Naruto is huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath as he hold the stake to Sasuke's chest where his heart is.  "You're practically a natural."

                Naruto smirks.  "I've had fighting practice before, can't say that it doesn't help."

                Sasuke Rolls himself off of the blond and Naruto sits up looking at the others.  They are failing miserably, but hey that's what they're here for.  Hone their skills.

                The blond can't help but feel a little upset though.  If it weren't for him, they wouldn't even need to hone their fighting skills.  Just by being his friend, they're in danger of becoming a snack.  They could have been likely before they knew him, but know they are even more likely.  It's too late to try pushing the away either.  Orochimaru isn't stupid.  He would know that the only reason that Naruto is pushing them away is to try and take them off the target list. 

                Sasuke glances at his blond.  There's a frown growing ever so slowly on his face.  One thing is for certain.  The raven hates it when Naruto isn't smiling.  With a sigh he stand up turning his attention back to the others.  "Everyone else is working their asses off.  We can't let them show us up,"  Sasuke turns an amused eye to the blond on the ground.  "now can we?" 

                Naruto slowly meets his gaze, a smirk gradually taking place.  Naruto knows exactly what Sasuke is doing.  He is telling him not to dwell on the past.  Not now.  Not when everyone is trying their hardest to help themselves and him.  He's right.  He doesn't have time to waste.  He stands beside the Uchiha and dusts himself off.  "No siree."

                The two of them immediately start at it again, continuing their training as if they never stopped.

                Sometime in the late afternoon, Takamura decided to let them take a break for lunch.  Everyone is now sitting around talking, eating the food that was prepared. 

                "This is harder than I thought it was going to be."  Naruto takes a bite of on onigiri.

                Kiba, who Naruto thought was dead, comes back to life.  "You're telling me.  I thought I was going to die!  When Takamura said go I barely blinked before Madara was on me."

                Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck with a sigh.  "I never thought I would put so much effort into something in my entire life." 

                "Kurama tried to interfere multiple times with me."  Sakura chuckles as she runs her hand over the orange dog.  She glances up from him.  "What about you Sai?"

                Sai looks up from his food with surprise.  "It was nice."  The four of them just blankly stare at him in bewilderment.  "What?"

                "It was _nice?_ "  Naruto repeats what his friend said to confirm if he heard him right.  When Sai nods his approval the blond's only response is a series of blinks.  After a few seconds he nods his head slowly.  "Alright."  Turning his attention to Sasuke, he sees him drumming his fingers on the porch wood.  Arching a brow the blond continues to watch him.  "You okay?"

                Sasuke freezes and turns his attention to the blond.  A puzzled expression taking place on him.  "Why wouldn't I be?"

                "You were just …"  The corner of Naruto's mouth raises in a small smirk.  "Never mind, it's not important." 

                "You can't just say that and not tell me."

                "Really, it's not important."  Naruto waves it off as if its nothing.

                "Dobe.  I swear-"  Naruto sharply turns his head catching the raven off guard.  He stops talking to quizzically stare at him. 

                "You're name is Naruto, right."  Naruto slowly nods at Saiya who is staring at him.  Sasuke glances between the two of them before arching a brow.  "You're dating a vampire, right?"

                Naruto is a little taken aback by this question and so is everyone else listening to their conversation.  The blond glances to Sasuke then back to her.  "Yeah, I'm actually dating Sasuke."

                She turns her attention to the raven then back to Naruto.  "What's it like?"

                What's it like?  Naruto pursed his lips.  This is all so sudden and out of the blue he can't help but wonder what brought the question up.  "Uhm, it's like dating any human only … he … drinks blood and can't die."

                Saiya blinks a couple times, interest seemingly taking over.  "Do you ever let him drink from you?"

                "Saiya, that's enough.  Don't harass the poor boy."

                "But papa."

                "No buts, let them be."

                "It's alright, really."  Naruto chuckles waving a hand in front of him as if it's not bothering him.  Which it's not.  "I don't mind answering unless Sasuke is uncomfortable with it."  Everyone's eyes land on the raven.  He only shrugs indicating that he couldn't care less. 

                Saiya beams brightly at the blond waiting expectantly for an answer to her previous question.  Naruto can't help but smile at the sight.  "Yeah, I've let him drink from me a couple times."

                There is a little sparkle in her eye barely able to keep her excitement.  "What did it feel like?  Was it like in the movies and books where it felt really good?  Did it hurt?  Did the biting lead to anything else?"

                Naruto's eyes widen and he waves her off.  "Whoa, calm down."  A nervous chuckle escaping his lips after her last sentence.  "Let's start with what it felt like."  He purses his lips thinking about the times Sasuke bit him.  "Well, the first time wasn't very nice.  It hurt really bad, but he only barely bit me then.  Kurama stopped him from actually taking any blood." 

                Sasuke glances to Kurama who is wagging his tail and smirks. 

                "The other time when I had something in me really sucked for both of us."  Naruto puts a hand on his neck and remembering the pain.  "I think there's only one more time in the forest after the one thing."  Naruto meets Sasuke's gaze.  He doesn't know if he can tell them about how they fought Orochimaru, so he is just playing it safe and staying quiet.  "That one hurt too.  So to answer the question."  He meets her eyes again.  "Yes, it most definitely hurt."

                Saiya purses her lips, her eyes going over to Sasuke.  "Do you ever feel bad?"

                Sasuke blinks, thinking about the question for a second.  Honestly he hasn't ever felt bad for biting Naruto.  He never felt like he needed to.  The blond was never hurt so bad that he felt compelled to apologize.  If he hurt him really bad one time then he might apologize, but it's has truly never occurred to him that apologizing is a response to that.  It's who he is to cause pain to people.  He's a vampire.  He may not want to, but he has to if he wants to survive.  "No."

                Saiya narrows her eyes at the raven in disgust.  "How can you not feel bad?  You're hurting your partner.  If I were the one dating him then I would never hurt him.  If I did then I would feel bad and apologize.  As should you." 

                Sasuke feels the corner of his mouth tug up into a smirk.  A little girl was yelling at him about relationships and manors.  That's not something that happens to him every day, that's for sure.  He meets her determined eyes with amusement.  "It's who I am.  If I felt sorry every time I hurt someone then I would stop drinking from them and I would eventually die.  You see, a little pain is nothing to me in the long run.  Think of me as selfish, but that's how all vampires are.  Even the kindest of us feel little to no sympathy for those we choose as our victims."

                Saiya holds his stare.  Something about the way she is looking at him tells Naruto that she doesn't really like Sasuke. 

                "Alright everyone."  Naruto sighs with relief as Takamura's voice rings over the quart yard.  "Now that everyone has eaten and rested for a while, let's get back to training.  We are on a time budget here so every second counts.  Get with your partners and begin."

                Naruto perks right up with enthusiasm, ready to train.  "Let's go Sasuke.  I'll definitely get you this time."

XXXXX

                Everyone is now sitting around the dining room table eating dinner.  Naruto and Kiba shoving each other with their elbows trying to out each one another.  Shikamaru is resting his head in his hand sitting up, but asleep.  Sakura is talking with Madara and Itachi about something that they most likely have no interest in but are acting like they care.  Well, at least Itachi is acting like he cares.  Kakashi and Jiraiya are talking about Jiraiya's new book coming out next month while Iruka tries his hardest to ignore his husband's fangirlish nature.  Kurama is laying his head on Madara's lap while he strokes the top of his head.  Takamura and Saiya sitting across from Sasuke and Naruto talking to Sasuke while Naruto stuffs his face.  Shisui and Obito are listening to Kakashi and Jiraiya.  They are pretending not to care, but they secretly love the series. 

                "So Sasuke, where did you and Naruto meet?"  Takamura asks this as he takes a bite of his meal.

                "I met him in an alleyway.  Typical vampire scene.  Sees a human in a dark alley, confronts them, tries biting them.  Though I didn't bite him really.  Kurama stopped me before I could do anything."  Sasuke leans back on his hands.

                "I don't know why he likes you."  Saiya mumbles this under her breath so quietly that if it weren't for Sasuke's vampire hearing, he most likely wouldn't of heard her.

                "If you don't know why he likes me, ask him yourself."  Sasuke takes delight in the shock appearing on her face as he says this.  She should have known that a vampire has super sensitive hearing.

                The shock doesn't last long before it turns into anger.  Naruto slowly glances between the two sensing a tension.  She jerks her eyes to his and her anger turns to that of confusion.  "Naruto, why do you like him exactly if he hurts you?"

                The blond blinks once, twice, three times before sitting up and putting a hand on his neck, a sheepish smile crossing his features.  "Well, there are quite a few reasons.  Some more important than others.  Mostly I would say it's because he is someone who truly understands me.  Also, he isn't the one who really hurts me.  He is the one protecting me believe it or not.  He's really sweet even though he doesn't seem it on the outside."

                "Aww, Naruto.  Otouto, now it's your turn to say something sweet about your boyfriend.  It's only fair."  The only response Sasuke gives to his brother is a disapproving glare telling him to shut up.  Itachi raises his hands in the air as if he was being arrested.  "Alright, no lovey dovey in public.  I understand."

                Naruto smirks and turns his attention to the window where he can see the town below.  It looks so pretty with all the lights illuminating the pathways.  He wants to run down there and explore it.  It's really hard for him to go somewhere new and not have an adventure.

                Turning his head back to Takamura he purses his lips.  "Takamura, do you think we could be able to go into town to look around sometime this week?  It looks like there are some pretty cool things around down there as we were coming up here."

                A bright smile beams onto his face.  "Oh yes, there are a few things here that would be fun.  Of course you can explore around a bit.  It's the prettiest at night, so we can practice in the morning and in the evening you can all have a little fun in town." 

                Naruto turns excitedly to Sasuke.  He can't help it.  He excites easily. 

                All of a sudden Shikamaru's elbow slips from the edge of the table, his face nearly connecting with the surface.  He jolts up looking around to see everyone staring at him.  He only blinks a couple times before shrugging it off and resting his head back on his hand. 

                "Maybe it is a good time to hit the hay.  How about it?"  Takamura stands up grabbing his plate and walks from the room.  Following his lead, everyone does the same. 

                By the time Sasuke and Naruto slip into their room, it's already 11:30.  Naruto stretches and falls back onto his bed.  Getting excited, Kurama runs in a circle and falls next to his favorite human in a similar manor.  Sasuke rolls his eyes with a small grin as he, much more gently, lays beside the blond. 

                "Ne, Sasuke."

                "Hmm?"

                "Is there a beach here?"

                "Mhmm."

                Naruto has, yet again, another twinkle in his eyes.  "Do you think we can go to it?"

                Sasuke rolls onto his side staring into the blond's eyes.  The room is lit only by the moon making them look dark blue, but even in the dark he can see the excitement in them.  "I'll have to see if Takamura will let us off  in the afternoon one day, but for now get to sleep."

                Naruto's feet bounce in anticipation.  He wants to do so much, how can Sasuke expect him to just _go to sleep_?  Naruto turns his attention to the window in the sliding door.  He just stares out it for a while before a smiles gradually erupts on his face and he starts rolling around on the floor.  When the blond rolls back closer to Sasuke, the raven wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.  Naruto glances up at his face before slowly letting sleep take him over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Naruto ducks rolling out of the way of Shisui's swing.  He quickly bounces back to his feet and slams his arm towards the vampire, but he stops his attack with his arm.  He turns around and punches the blond right in the middle of his chest sending him flying backwards into a tree.  Cringing from the impact the blond sees his stake on the ground near Shisui's feet.  He has no time to dive for it.  Shisui is already charging at him.  A slight panic in his chest as his heart drums against his ribcage.  Remembering his back is against a tree he reaches up ripping a branch off of it and bringing it down in front of him as Shisui stops only inches from him. 

                Shisui stares into his eyes, a smile appearing on him.  "That was good thinking there Naruto.  You could have killed the vampire if this was a real situation.  Sasuke was right about one thing."  He backs up putting an approving hand on the blond's shoulder.  "You are getting really good at this."

                "That may be, but I bet he couldn't beat me."  Obito walks over to the two with his hands in his pockets. 

                A playful smirk shows up on Naruto as he meets Obito's gaze.  "You wanna test those words?  Something tells me you're all talk and no game."

                Obito narrows his eyes.  "Come at me, _bro_."

                Shisui backs away and as soon as he does this Naruto pushes off the tree heading right at the Uchiha.  He crouches under his attack, spins around, and connects his first with Obito's jaw.  As he spins around he snatches his stake up from the ground.  Obito brings his fist down on top of the blond connecting with his shoulder making Naruto fall to the ground.  The Uchiha starts to get closer so Naruto brings an elbow up smashing into the side of his head.

                Obito stumbles backwards.  The blond uses this time to get on his feet and charge at him.  Obito snaps his eyes to him.  Just as he gets a few feet away from the vampire, Obito roundhouse kicks him in the side.  Naruto sees him doing this and grabs Obito's leg as it connects with him.  The momentum that the blond has brings Obito tumbling down.  He releases Obito's leg and rolls over the quart yard, only stopping when he hits someone's feet.  He quickly glances up to see Sasuke staring at him with an amused smirk, but the blond doesn't look at him for long.  He's up and charging back at Obito as soon as he's on his feet. 

                The blond skids to a halt leaning backwards as Obito takes a swing at him.  Once his arm passes him he lunges forward, but Obito brings the arm that just missed Naruto back sending Naruto crashing to the ground.  The blond swings his feet over to Obito knocking his knees out.  Once Obito is on the ground, Naruto wraps his legs around him. 

                Now sitting on top of him he holds the stake at his heart panting heavily with a smile.  "I win."

                Obito scoffs rolling his eyes.  "I let you win, kid.  Don't get too full of yourself.  Now hurry up and get off would ya?"  Naruto chuckles knowing that Obito didn't actually let him win.  He jumps off of him and helps him up.  Dusting themselves off Obito playfully punches Naruto's arm with a small smirk.  "We won't have to worry about you if you ever get attacked, that's for sure."

                "I wanna see him try to beat Madara.  That would be an interesting fight."  Shisui plops a hand on his shoulder making Naruto's eyes widen.  Fight Madara?  Ha!  Haha!  No.  Madara would kill him. 

                Naruto nervously chuckles putting a hand on his neck.  "I wouldn't stand a chance against Madara.  It wouldn't be much of a fight."

                "You scared dobe?"

                Naruto snaps his head to Sasuke.  "No way!"

                "Then why are you acting like a little chicken?"  Kiba pokes him in the shoulder. 

                "Fine! I'll do it!"  Naruto raises his hands in the air then lets them fall back to his sides.  "But not today.  Sometime near the end of the week.  Okay?"

                "How about the fifth day?"

                Naruto purses his lips and sighs.  "Alright."  He glances over to an amused Madara who has his arms crossed and an wicked smirk on his lips.  He is going to die.

                Itachi stands next to Sasuke with a smile and his hands in his pockets.  "He's terrified."

                "Hn.  He has a good reason to be."

                "You gonna help him?"

                Sasuke thinks it over, but ends up shrugging for a reply.

                Itachi elbows him.  "Some boyfriend you are otouto."  He sighs crossing his arms over his chest.  "I guess I'll have to help him since you won't."

                Sasuke scoffs glancing to his brother out of the corner of his eye.  He knows full well that Itachi wants to help Naruto.  Honestly, Sasuke does too, but he figures that he should let Itachi try it this time around since Naruto has already learned a lot about fighting from him.  "You say that as if you don't want to do it." 

                Itachi gives his little brother a smirk but says nothing. 

                Once the sun starts to set, Takamura stops them to tell them they can stop for the day and go have fun.  Naruto bounces all the way to the steps that lead all the way down to the town.  His eagerness dissipates slightly as the cruel reality is bestowed upon him in a bright new light.  He is going to have to trek up all these steps again.  The blond hangs his head for a moment in sorrow, and slightly mourning his muscles because he was going to be feeling it after the hike up.

                Sasuke walks up to the blond and passes him.  Kurama stops next to Naruto and looks up to him wagging his tail.  Naruto smiles and starts heading down the steps catching up with Sasuke.  He glances back to see the rest of his friends following, plus Itachi.  Yes he considers Itachi a friend, but he is family to him now.  Strangely no other Uchiha is following them.

                "So what do you think we can do?"  The blond asks as he brings his attention back to the raven.

                Sasuke shrugs.  "Whatever you want."

                "No, like, what is there to do?"

                Sasuke turns his eyes to the blue ones staring at him then back forward.  "Well,"  He purses his lips in thought.  What _is_ there to do?  It's been so long since he's been here that he forgot.  "I don't know.  I haven't been here in a while.  They could have added more things since I've been here last."

                When they were nearing the bottom of the steps, Naruto found himself in a very interesting conversation with Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai.  It's about a rhino, a hippo, and a plant breed that scientists could make.  Naruto and Kiba both decided on a name for it.  Rhinohippofaunapoo.  Yeah … they aren't necessarily the best at coming up with names.

                "I'm telling you it would have scales."  Kiba says in a matter-of-fact tone.

                Shikamaru shakes his head.  "No it wouldn't.  How do you get scales from armor like skin and smooth skin?"

                "That's exactly it!  The armor and smooth skin would combine and create scales!"

                Sakura scrunches her brows.  "I don't think that's how it would work Kiba."

                Kiba scoffs putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  "Whatever.  I don't need you guys.  Naruto here is on my side."

                Naruto nervously chuckles putting a hand on the back of his neck.  "Actually …"

                Kiba's eyes widen and he gawks at his best friend.  "Don't say it … you're not even on my side?"

                "Well Shika and Sakura aren't wrong."  The blond nervously laughs stuffing his hands in his pockets.

                Kiba puts a hand to his heart as if he has been physically wounded, eyes wide.

                "What would it's plant aspects be?"  Sai adds as he flips through a book.  Naruto glances over his shoulder to see various types of plants on each page.

                Sakura beams clapping her hands together.  "What about a cherry blossom?"

                The four boys look at each other with scrunched brows, then as if they could read the other's mind they all simultaneously say "Nah."

                Sakura crosses her arms pursing her lips.  "Then what so you guys suggest?"

                "What about vines?"

                "That could possibly work."  Shika puts a hand on his chin.  "But what about moss?"

                "I think that's good, but honestly moss could grow anywhere if something is in water long enough."  Naruto sighs.

                "What about a white water lily?  They like the water.  It could be on it's back and it could use it to lure things in to kill them.  Plus it has a flower on it for Sakura."  Sai looks up from his book.

                Sakura smiles ever so slightly as the four of them nod after staring at each other for a second.  Naruto puts a hand on Sai's shoulder with a grin.  "Good decision, Sai."

               

                Reaching the bottom of the steps Sakura bounces in excitement grabbing all of them and pulls them in a certain direction.  Naruto glances back to Sasuke to see him talking to Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.  He shrugs it off knowing that he will have another time to spend with him and he should enjoy his time with his friends.  He turns his attention back to the pink haired girl who now released them all.

                Sakura glances back at them for a second before looking back forward.  "I want to look in here first."

                "Alright."  Naruto says as they all enter a little clothing shop.  They didn't have any money, but it would still be fun to walk around and window shop a bit.  The five of them walk around the little store grabbing items of clothing and showing one another.  There were actually quite a few funny vampire shirts here too.  Naruto pulls out a shirt. It reads: "Vampires rule. Just kidding they suck … literally."  He couldn't help but crack a grin at it. 

                "Hey Naruto, you need this one."  Kiba walks over to the blond holding a shirt in front of him.  

                Naruto's eyes scan the front reading the words aloud.  "My boyfriend is a vampire."  A chuckle comes from him.  "I definitely need that."  The blond looks up to Kiba and his smile falters only slightly.  "Hey Kiba, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

                Kiba arches a brow.  "What is it?"

                "I never got to thank you for saving me back at the warehouse, so thanks a bunch.  I would've been a goner if it wasn't for you."  He chuckles putting a hand on the back of his neck.

                Kiba grins putting his hands in his pockets.  "Don't worry about it.  Not listening to people is my specialty."  A nervous smile graces his lips and he runs a hand through his hair.  "But I thought Sasuke was going to rip my throat out or something by the way he was glaring at me."

                Naruto waves a hand as if to say that it was nothing.  "Don't worry about him.  He was most likely just angry with himself for letting it happen.  He's probably grateful to you too, he just won't say it, so I'm saying it for the both of us." 

                "After this week you hopefully won't need to be saved and can kick those vampire's asses head on."  Kiba punches him in the arm with his free hand.  He then glances down at the shirt.  "I'm gonna buy this for you by the way." 

                Naruto's eyes widen slightly.  "What, why?  I can't pay you back, I'm broke."

                Kiba waves a hand.  "Think of it as an early birthday present then."

                "Kiba! I found the matching shirt!"  Sakura's voice rings over to the pair drawing their attention. 

                Kiba's head snaps to her, eyes full of anticipation.  "Bring it here."

                She meets the two and shows it to them. It reads: "I'm the boyfriend."  Sakura beams turning gleaming emerald eyes to the blond.  "It's for Sasuke."

                Naruto is wearing a smile, but honestly he doesn't know if Sasuke will like the shirt.  "I don't know guys.  Sasuke probably won't like it." 

                Sakura shrugs.  "I'm still getting it for him so you two can take cute pictures together in them."  Sakura and Kiba go to the cash register and pay for the shirts.

                Shikamaru and Sai walk up behind the blond.  Naruto glances back at them, then back forward, but he has to do a double take.  His eyes snap back to the two and he arches a brow.  "When did you guys buy those?"

                Shikamaru drops his eyes to his shirt.  "Just now."  His shirt says the vampires rule saying.  Sai's reads: "I don't always go into the sun, but when I do I start to smell something burning."  Naruto chuckles at Sai's shirt even though vampires don't burn in the sun anymore. 

                Once the two pay for the shirts, they come over again.  Kiba shoves the one he bought in the blond's arms.  "Put it on."

                Naruto blinks arching a brow.  "Aye sir."  He quickly takes off his shirt and slips on the new one.  Sakura snatches his old shirt shoving it in he purse and handing him the one meant for Sasuke.  The blond slings it over his shoulder and looks down at his new shirt.  He actually really likes it, and on the plus side it's extremely soft.  He can't help but run a hand over his face and chuckle.  "Let's go check out some other places."

                "I wonder if they have an arcade."  Kiba beams at the idea as they leave the store.

                To everyone's amazement there really is an arcade, a really small one, but it's still an arcade.  They walk through the double doors only to be met by music and dimmed lights.  There are a few people scattered around.  The blond scans the area, stopping on a Dance-Dance Revolution machine.  A huge, wicked grin crosses him as he elbows Kiba.  The brunette turns his attention to his best friend, then to what he's staring at. 

                He smirks.  "Oh it's on." 

                The two of them run to the counter getting their tickets to play and sprint to the machine.  The few teens in the arcade watch them as they do.  The blond and dog lover step onto their designated platforms picking the song through the fire and the flames on the hardest setting.  The two of them glace to the other and smirk.  Then it's on.  The two of them are at it.  Focusing on the arrows on the screen and matching them with their feet. The only thing they are aiming for is beating the other into the ground. 

                Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai are all playing a shooting game while the two overactive hyperballs are stomping on the DDR mat until their hearts are content. 

                When the two are finally finished with their little war, they are practically dying.  Naruto and Kiba are basically holding the other up and if they separated they would most likely fall to the ground. 

                "You two ready to go?"  Sakura asks glancing between them.

                They look at each other and smile.  "Yeah, I'd say we are."

                The five of them all leave the arcade.  The blond looks to the sky in shock.  "The sun is already starting the go down."

                "We must have been in there longer than we thought."  Shikamaru shrugs.

                "There you guys are."

                "I told you they would be here."

                Naruto turns at the sound of familiar voices.  Sasuke and Itachi were walking towards them.  "Where did Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya go?"

                Itachi nod his head back towards the temple.  "They said they were going to head back a while ago.  Jiraiya said he had something he needed to do. Something about research material?"

                Naruto scoffs.  "Research my ass."  The blond turns his eyes to the raven to see him looking at his shirt.  Naruto's eyes widen then.  That's right, they all got new shirts.  He felt his face flush slightly. 

                "Nice shirts."  Sasuke smirks meeting Naruto's eyes. 

                "Oh!  That Reminds me."  Sakura grabs the shirt that she bought for Sasuke and hands it to him.  "This one is for you."  He blinks at it then takes it.  He unfolds it, reading what it says and scoffs.  "It's a matching set with Naruto."

                "This was not my idea.  Just thought I should point that out there."  Naruto quickly interjects this.

                Sasuke shrugs taking his shirt off and slipping the new one on.  "Might as well wear it.  Don't want to be rude."

                Naruto has to laugh at this.  "Since when do you care about being rude?" 

                "Call it a change in heart for the night."

                Itachi smirks at them.  "Well let's all head back for the night.  We have to get up early tomorrow." 

                "Yeah I'm pooped."  Kiba sighs still leaning on the blond.

                "Pooped from losing to hard."  Naruto chuckles.

                "I was going easy on you!"

                "Sure you were!"

                "That's it Uzumaki!"

                "What are you going to do Inuzuka?  You let go of me and you'll fall." 

                "So will you!"

                "Okay, okay calm down love birds."  Itachi and Sasuke walk over to the bickering couple.  Sasuke throws Naruto onto his back making him yelp and Itachi scoops Kiba up bridal style.

                "Hey! Put me down!"  Kiba tries his best to get free from the older Uchiha but it's no use.

                "Now, now.  Calm down Pookie."

                Kiba's face flushes a medium shade of pink.  Both from frustration and embarrassment.  "Don't call me Pookie!"

                Itachi laughs.  "How about Sweet Pea?"

                "NO!"

                "Muffin cheeks?"

                "For the LOVE of-!"

                "Oh, oh. Snuggle pie!"

                "AHHH!"

                Naruto can't help but burst out laughing.  Watching Kiba struggle can be quite funny at times.  Then Naruto noticed Sasuke is going to carry him up the monstrous hill.  He couldn't be any happier right now.

XXXXX

                "The beach!  The beach!  The beach!  We're going to the beach!"  The blond is chanting with a certain pink haired friend as they jump in circles holding the other's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.  Kurama is also jumping around them wagging his tail.  He has no idea what is going on but he is happy to see his best friend happy.

                "Yes, now hurry up.  We're leaving."  The raven passes the excited pair. 

                Kurama stops jumping and looks to everyone heading down the stairs, then back to Naruto.  The blond picks up his bag and pats Kurama on the head.  "Let's go buddy."

                When they get to the bottom Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Kurama all run to the beach not wanting to wait for everyone else.  By the time everyone else gets there, they are all in the water splashing around.  Itachi sets up an umbrella and puts towels down under it.  He then applies sunscreen and hands it to his little brother.  Once they were all settled, the brothers took a seat under their umbrella, sunglasses on.  The other Uchiha did the same.  All but Shisui and Obito.  Those two were having some sort of brawl to the death it seems.  Kakashi is reading his book.  Jiraiya is writing the next book.  Iruka is relaxing.  And Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Saiya and Kurama are all swimming.

                "Aren't you going to go have some fun otouto?"  Itachi glances to his little brother.

                "What is your definition of fun?"

                "Oh, don't have such a stick up your ass and enjoy your time here.  Naruto seems to be having a great time and you're over here doing nothing."

                "I am too doing something.  I'm doing multiple things right now actually."

                "Don't be a smartass otouto.  Breathing, talking, blinking, sitting and anything else like that doesn't count."

                "Fine, I'm watching them.  That's something.  And what about you, huh?  You're just sitting there too.  'Don't have such a stick up your ass and enjoy your time here', I do believe is what you said."  Sasuke smirks.

                "I, for one, am allowed to have a stick up my ass if I want.  But as of right now I don't have one there unlike somebody else I know."  Itachi smirks as well and elbows Sasuke.

                "And why are you allowed to have a stick up your ass and I'm not?"  Sasuke elbows him back. 

                "Because I said so, that's why."  He elbows him again.

                "It's my ass so if I want a stick up there I'm allowed to have one there."  Elbows him again.

                "Not while I'm around."  He elbows Sasuke harder.

                "I can do that whenever I want."  Elbows Itachi just as hard.

                "You can't have any stick up there unless it belongs to your boyfriend."  Elbows him again.

                Sasuke's eyes widen.  "I am not the uke!"  Sasuke elbows his brother harder this time. 

                Itachi laughs rubbing the abused spot.  "I'm not so sure about that otouto.  Naruto looks like he can get pretty dominant."  He elbows him as hard as Sasuke did.

                "I am not the uke, you ass."  Sasuke goes to elbow him again but Itachi jumps up and slides across the sand with a smirk in place.  Sunglasses sitting on his nose. 

                "It's in your name SasUKE.  You can't deny it."

                Sasuke narrows his eyes and stands up.  "No wonder you're named Itachi.  You're such a weasel."

                Itachi chuckles.  "Guilty as charged."

                Sasuke then bolts at his brother, the two of them now sparring.

                "The sooner you come to accept it, the better your life will be."  Itachi yells as he kicks Sasuke in the chest sending him flying back and hitting Obito making him fall to the sand face first.  The raven doesn't wait long until he's up and charging Itachi again. 

                Obito growls and snaps back to them.  "You little brat!"  And runs at them, joining their brawl.

                "You have to take turns you know.  You can't always be the one putting it up his ass."

                "We haven't even done that!"

                "Trust me, we would all know if you have!"  Itachi laughs.

                "What the hell are you two talking about."  Obito side punches Sasuke in the neck sending him flying.

                "Sasuke being the uke."

                "Well it is in the name."  Shisui decides to join in.

                Itachi glance around looking for his brother but he's nowhere in sight.  His eyes widen and he snaps his attention up to the sky.  There he is.  They all look up now.  Obito's eyes widen and he shields himself knowing he would never get away from the attack when he was so close.  Sasuke slams his fist down onto Obito's arms sending him crippling right into the ground.  Behind Sasuke comes Shisui.  He tackles him and whips Sasuke down the beach a ways.  Sasuke skids to a halt sending sand flying.  As soon as he stops he is beside Shisui again.  Itachi grabs Sasuke's arm and flips him onto his back spraying sand once again.  Sasuke stands up quickly and goes to hit someone but stops seeing the other three just standing there.  Sasuke arches a brow glancing back to see Madara getting up.  He then laughs taking a step back. 

                They're going to die.

                Madara slowly starts walking towards them.  "So,"  He cracks his knuckles.  "Who's first."

                Sasuke looks back to where Madara was sitting.  There is sand all over it.  Shisui chuckles.  Obito gulps.  Itachi remains calm the best he can.  And Sasuke, he would rather not die today.

                Without any warning, Madara is right in front of them.  Obito and Shisui scream.  Obito pushes Sasuke towards Madara as sacrifice and the three sprint for their life.  Sasuke barely stops himself from running right into Madara and jolts around running right at Obito.

                "You bastard!  I'm gonna kill you before Madara does!" 

                "If you can catch me first!"

                Everyone else on the beach is slightly freaking out about it, but Naruto.  Yeah, Naruto is immune already.

                "It was nice knowing them."  Kiba jokes.

                "Is he actually going to kill them?"  Sakura asked with a nervous chuckle.

                "I doubt it."  Shikamaru rubs his neck.

                "He looked pretty pissed."  Sai adds.

                "You don't look worried at all, Naruto."  Saiya says.

                "Nah, this is a daily thing for them back at home.  Madara is normally the one to stop them when they get out of hand ... or when they piss him off."  The blond shrugs.  "Anyway, I saw something over there a bit ago, you guys wanna go check it out?"

                "What is it?"

                "I think it's a cave."

                "Yeah! Let's go!"  Kiba runs out of the water and everyone follows. 

                Naruto looks over at Iruka and the others.  "Do you guys want to come check out the cave with us?"

                Iruka leans up on his elbows and smiles.  "I'm okay here."  He looks to Kakashi.  "Do you want to go?"

                Kakashi glances up.  "Hm?  Oh, no it's okay."

                "You go have fun Naruto."  Jiraiya adds with a smile.

                "Be careful not to hurt yourself!"  Iruka adds as Naruto runs down the beach. 

                Naruto turns back and waves.  As he does this he trip and falls into the sand making Iruka jump.  The blond instantly gets back up shouting.  "I'm okay!"

                Iruka sighs shaking his head.  "I worry about him."

                "He'll be fine."  Kakashi chuckles.

                "Maybe."  Jiraiya jokes.

                When Naruto gets to the cave, everyone is already there waiting for him.  He looks into the cave and smiles.  "It looks so cool."

                "Damn straight it does."  Kiba laughs.  "What are we doing out here.  Let's go in!"

                They all step into the cave and slowly under deeper.  "Be careful guys, it's slippery."  Sakura warns.

                "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

                "No."

                "We were all just in the water."

                "I have one."  They all look at Sai.  "It's waterproof."

                "Convenient."  Sai turns on the flashlight and everyone screams.  Right there in front of them is a giant green monster.  Saiya nearly falls but Naruto helps her back up, but ends up stumbling backwards himself.  His foot catches on a sharp rock and he falls back onto the slippery cave floor.

                "Naruto! Are you alright?"  Saiya kneels next to him as he slowly sits up cringing at the pain in his foot.

                "Oh my god, Naruto!"  Sakura kneels next to him as well.

                He slowly brings up his foot and looks at it but he cant see.

                "Here." Sai hands Sakura the light.

                "Thanks, Sai."  She take it and shines it on his foot.  The instant the light hit the wound everyone made a disgusted sound and looked away.  "Naruto that's bad."

                "I see that."  He sighs and grabs the part of the rock that was sticking out of his foot.  As soon as he touches it he pulls away in cringes.  "Shit.  That hurts."

                "Stay calm.  We can go get one of the adults and pull it out there where the medical supplies are."  Sakura says looking at them.

                "Okay, good idea."

XXXXX

                Sasuke cringes grabbing Madara's wrist as he has his hand around the raven's throat.  There are a few groans from the other three on the ground behind Madara.  The oldest Uchiha is about to get it over with when he smells something.  Sasuke's eyes widen and Madara lets go of him.  The instant he let go, Sasuke was gone. 

                "Naruto."  The raven sprints to the beach and stops causing the three that were still there to stare at him.  He then sprints towards the cave.  When he gets there everyone looks up at him with wide eyes. 

                "Oh, hey Sasuke." Naruto nervously laughs putting a hand on his neck.

                "His eyes are red..."  Kiba whispers this to Shikamaru.

                "What the hell happened?" 

                "I slipped and got a rock stuck in my foot." 

                Sasuke sighs and picks the blond up.  "For crying out loud dobe."  They all make their way out of the cave and back to the beach where everyone now is. 

                Iruka looks over and sees Naruto being carried by Sasuke and slightly freak out.  "What happened?!"

                "He got cut."  Sasuke lays him on a towel. 

                "I told you to be careful, Naruto."  Iruka sighs.

                Naruto chuckles slightly.  "Sorry Iruka-sensei."

                "That's in there deep."  Sasuke shoves the blond back making him lay down.  "Relax."

                Naruto's eyes widen and he lifts his head up to see him.  "Are you going to take it out?"

                "Yes."  He shoves is head down again.

                The blond lifts it up to see him again.  "Tell me when then."

                "Fine."  He meets his eyes.  "On three."

                Naruto lays is head down taking a deep breath.  "Alright."

                "Three."  And he rips it out.

                "OW! FUCK TEME!"

                Sasuke smirks.  "That's not the first time I've done that, remember?"

                Naruto glares up at him resting on his elbows.  "Remember?"

                "Back when you were in the cemetery."

                Naruto's eyes widen slightly.  "Ohhh."  He glares at him again.  "You really suck."

                "In more ways than one."  Sasuke grabs the medical supplies and wraps fixes it up.  "You're going to have to stay out of he water now."  The blond frowns.  "Don't look at me like that.  It's your own fault for not being careful."  Sasuke hands the blond his shoes and he slips them on. 

                "If I can't go in the water then I'm gonna go get something to eat."

                "I'll come too."  Sakura offers.

                The blond stands up and limps a little.  "That's sore..."  He whispers to himself.

                "We can put that stuff on it when we go back to the temple."

                Naruto nods and him and Sakura are off.  The two of them head to the store and buy a few sandwiches for everyone.  When they're done they leave the store, only to have Naruto run right into someone.  Naruto stumbles backwards and looks up.  "I'm so sorry."  The man is staring at him with wide eyes making both Sakura and Naruto uncomfortable.  "S-sorry again sir."  The two of them then speed walk away not wanting to be abound him any longer than they had to be.

                When they were pretty far from him they look to each other in confusion.  "What's his problem?"

                "Who knows.  Let's just get back before he comes after us with a stake and garlic."

                Sakura laughs at that and they make their way back.  When they get back, everyone comes up and takes one of the sandwiches.  The blond glances over to the raven to see him bouncing his foot.  He can't help but smile.  Looks like he still has a slight issue with staying still. 

                After they were all done eating, Naruto rushes over to the water's edge and looks into it.  "Sasuke! Come look at this!"

                Sasuke arches his brow and gets up going over to him.  "What is it?"

                Naruto points down at it looking up to the raven, squinting from the sun.  "You have to get close to see it."

                Sasuke crouches down and looks where he's pointing.  "There isn't anything there dobe."

                Naruto smirks.  "I know."  He then shoves the raven right into the water getting him sopping wet.  Sasuke sits up, hands on the ground behind him holing him in place.  His hair plastered to his face.  Naruto erupts in hysterical laughter along with Itachi.  Sasuke pushes his hair back from his face. Naruto watches him.  His jaw slightly dropping, cheeks getting ever so slightly warmer. 

                Kiba comes up behind him putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  "You have succeeded in making him sexier than he already was.  Good job."  Kiba laughs patting his back. 

                Sasuke smirks and stands up.  His hair isn't the only thing plastered to him.  His clothes are leaving basically nothing to the imagination.  The blond adverts his eyes as Sasuke sexily removes his shirt.

                "What's wrong, usuratonkatchi?" 

                "Nothing's wrong."

                Sasuke walks over to him and smirks.  "Really?  You seem flushed."

                Naruto's eyes widen a little more and he walks over to his towel taking a seat.  Sasuke chuckles running his hand through his hair making eye contact with him as he does.  The raven then takes his seat next to the blond and leans back on his elbows. 

                "You're cruel."

                "I'm the cruel one, yet you're the one who brought this on yourself." 

                "Pfft, I did no such thing."  He looks over to him then to his abs then back to his face.  "Pfft."

                Sasuke smirks grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. 

                When he pulls back they hear Obito making gagging sounds.  "Get a room!"

                "You're just jealous Obito."

                "Of what?  You!?  HAH!  Don't make me laugh." 

                "You just did."

                Obito's eye twitches and he glares over to Sasuke.  "I know.  I'm telling you not to make me laugh."

                "So you're saying I have the capability of making you laugh?"  Sasuke smirks.  He loves teasing Obito. 

                "That's it you little shit!" 

                Sasuke stands up motioning for him to come at him.  "Let's see what you got, Brokeback."

                "If anyone would be in that movie it would be you, you fruit loop!"

                Naruto sighs.  There they go again. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

                "Tomorrow's the big fight."

                "20 bucks he loses."

                "No way, I like my money."

                "Guys... I'm right here."  Naruto glares at them crossing his arms. 

                "Sorry Naruto,"  Kiba laughs setting a hand on his shoulder.  "but you're going to die."

                 Naruto gives him an unamused look.  "Thanks for the boost of confidence guys."

                Sakura chuckles walking beside him putting her dishes in the sink.  "They're just pulling your leg."  She gives Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai a smile.  "Aren't you guys."  Kiba scratches the back of his head looking away.  Shikamaru rubs the sleep away from his eyes- as if that could actually happen when it comes to Shikamaru.  And Sai, well he smiles back, completely unaware of the hidden message in her words.  She sighs turning to the blond as they walk out to the quart yard.  "You're gonna do great, Naruto.  I just know it."

                Naruto grins slightly at her encouragement.  "Thanks Sakura."

                "Alright everybody!"  Takamura's voice rings over the yard when everyone is finally in it.  "We have four more days of practice.  There's no time to waste, time is of the essence!  Let's get to it!"

                And at that, everyone grabs a new partner.  Itachi strolls up to the blond with a smirk.  "I guess it's my turn." 

                Naruto beams a huge smile.  He's wanted to fight Itachi for a while now.  "Awesome."  The two of them walk a little further away from the house and face each other. 

                "You ready?"

                "You bet."

                "Good."  Itachi charges him without a second warning and trips the blond in less than one second.  The Uchiha lowers himself to Naruto's face.  "I'm gonna teach you something that will help you defeat Madara in your fight tomorrow.  Although he can't find out I'm teaching you this or else his guard will be up, so act natural and pay attention." 

                The blond subtly nods and kicks the older Uchiha off of him, sending him a couple feet back.  The blond immediately whips himself up off the grass and roundhouse kicks Itachi in the head.  At least he would have, hadn't Itachi blocked it grabbing his ankle and spinning him around pulling him close pretending to bite him.  "His left knee is his weak point."  Naruto jumps away whamming the blunt end of the stake into Itachi's gut making him stumble back.  When he releases the blond, Naruto spins around to block a jab Itachi throws at him.  "Come from the front, distract him with some frontal attacks, then when the timing is prefect- and I cannot stress this enough, the timing is key- you kick your foot out to his side like this."  Itachi kicks at Naruto, just grazing his hip then stands straight again.  "Then twist your upper half of your body, elbow out aiming for his jaw.  When he's paying attention to the upper attack, lower your leg to the back of his knee and yank it forward as hard as you can.  Once he's one the ground you'll have to move fast." 

                The blond narrows his eyes taking it all in then nods.  "I think I got it."

                "I'll show you it without stopping this time, okay?"  The blond nods.  Itachi kicks once again just grazing his hip.  He twists his upper half of his body, arm locked, elbow in place.  Naruto quickly blocks his elbow and Itachi kicks his knee out from him causing him to fall to the ground.  Itachi hovers over Naruto with a smile.  "Got it?"

                Naruto blinks a few times at how fast he is.  "Uh-huh." 

XXXXX

                Te blond sighs as he stretches his arms towards the sky.  The finished practice for the morning and afternoon, now they get a little break for lunch.  Naruto is a little surprised not to have Saiya around, she left somewhere during the middle of morning practice and never showed up again.  He figures she just has something she has to do so it doesn't bother him.

                As he walks down the hall, he happens to glance into a cracked door to see her.  She is practicing with a bokken.  She looks completely drained, no power left in her to continue.  That's when she chucks her practicing sword, slams the other door open and stomps to the walkway outside looking into the forest taking a heavy seat on the wood.

                The blond scrunches his brows together and slides his head inside, peering at where she threw the sword.  He puts a nervous hand on the back of his neck.  For being completely drained, she sure threw that hard.  He glances over to her and slowly enters the room then makes his way over to her, casually taking a seat beside her. 

                He remains quiet for a little while to see if she would say anything, but when she doesn't he decides to chime in.  He looks up to the sky and smiles.  "It sure is a really nice day out today."

                Saiya bites her lip looking away.  "What's so great about it?"

                Naruto frowns looking from her to the sky where a few birds fly across it.  He closes his eyes letting a light breeze blow through his hair then opens them again.  "Well, for starters, the sun is shining."  He glances to her then back to the forest.  "The birds a happily singing.  A cool breeze blowing.  My friends all by my side to help me along."  He keeps his face ahead on the forest but glances to her out of the corner of his eye.  She is looking at him with a mixed expression.  He turns to her the rest of the way.  "I'm here for you if you need help Saiya."

                She purses her lips turning away.  "I don't need help." 

                Naruto frowns again.  "I saw you throw that bokken.  Something must be bothering you."  She hastily sakes her head making Naruto purse his lips to the side.  "Alright."  He starts to get up.  "You know where I'll be if you want help."

                She instantly grabs his shirt without looking at him making him turn back to her.  "It's ... it's just ... so hard."  The blond sits back down and she continues.  "I see you training with everyone and you're so good.  I thought that I could protect you when you first came here, but now ... I have a feeling that I would only get in the way.  So I started taking my training very seriously."  She brings her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees.  "But I can't get anything right.  My movements suck.  My speed is terrible.  My strength is horribly lacking.  Just ... everything is just awful."

                Naruto gives her a sad half smile.  "You should have seen me when I first started training in karate."  He chuckles putting a hand on the back of his neck.  She looks to him.  "Jiraiya whooped my butt.  I understand where you're coming from.  I wanted to give up many times too, but I thought to myself 'If I give up, then I'll never be able to beat Jiraiya.', so I never gave up.  I focused on that one goal and by doing that I was able to become strong."  Saiya's eyes light up hearing his story.  "So all you have to do is hold your reason for wanting to become strong close to your heart and never let it go.  No matter how little the reason is, as long as it means something to you that's all that matters."

                "So you finally beat Jiraiya?"

                Naruto's eyes slightly widen and he nervously laughs putting a nervous hand on the back of his neck.  "Uhahaha ... basically yeah."

                "Thank you Naruto."  She gives him a bright smile.

                He beams his signature grin at her.  "Of course, that's what friends are for!  So how about I teach you some of my tricks?"

                She beams up.  "Would you?"

                "You bet.  Come on, let's get to it."

                Little did they know, on the other side of the door stood two others.  

                Iruka scrunches his brows.  "How did he beat you at such a young age?"

                Jiraiya's face brightens up from the memory of young Naruto reading his rough draft for the new book he was writing at the time out loud running around the house.  He had him chasing him around the house trying to get the draft from him before he got to the "heated" parts.  "That little snot was a devious child, let's keep it at that..."

XXXXX

                The cobblestone pathways are lit up by street lamps.  There are a few people every now and then that walk by.  Quiet chatter.  The aura of the town is quite peaceful.  Until they start to make a ruckus.

                "I'm telling you that it's better than ramen!"

                "And I'm telling you that nothing is better than ramen!"

                Kiba's eye twitches.  He is about to strangle his best friend.

                "Guys, calm down.  It's just food.  You're causing a scene."  Sakura sighs trying to be the voice of reason in the group.

                "It's _just_ food?!"  Both Kiba and Naruto shout at her astonished that she would even say that.

                "It's not just any food Sakura.  Ramen is the best food made by mankind!  The flavor is out of this world!"  Naruto throws his hands up into the air to express how delightful he feels that ramen is.

                "And beef jerky is a million times better than that!"

                Naruto grabs the front of Kiba's shirt banging their foreheads together, glaring into his eyes.  "You wanna fight, dog breath?"

                "Bring it, noodle nut."

                Sakura sighs pinching the bridge of her nose.  "This was supposed to be relaxing."

                "When you bring those two together anywhere, it'll never be relaxing."  Shikamaru slightly smiles crossing his arms as he watches the two. 

                "Both the foods they're arguing over are good.  Why are they fighting?"  Sai asks confused.

                "Because both of them are blockheads and won't let the other one have their opinion on their favorite food."  Sakura grumbles clearly displeased with the situation.  Sakura takes a deep breath in and huffs it out.  She then looks up to them with a glare.  "Okay you two, that's enough."  She rolls up her sleeves stomping over to them.  "I said ..."  She winds back her arm and punches the both of them in the shoulder.  "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

                A sweat drop rolls down both Sai's and Shikamaru's face.  "And she was saying they were being loud..."  Shikamaru puts both his hands behind his head and looks away.

                Sakura grabs the two that were bickering at the other by the ear and rips them apart.  "If you two want to act like children, then I'll treat you like some."

                "Owowowowow!  Sakura, let go!"  Kiba snarls.

                "I'm sorry!  I won't do it again!  Owowow!" 

                She releases the two of them and they straighten up rubbing their ear that just got harshed.  "Now you two behave.  I want this to be relaxing.  We all have practiced really hard recently and we deserve it."

                "Let's just go the beach and relax down there then."  Naruto offers the idea looking to the others for their thoughts- still rubbing his ear.

                "I like it."  Sakura smiles clapping her hands together.

                "Sounds good to me."  Shikamaru shrugs.

                "Sure."  Sai continues to smile like always.

                "Fine I guess."  Kiba pouts, still upset at what Sakura did.

                The five of them turn to the direction of the beach, starting to walk.  That is until Naruto bumps right into someone ... again.  The blond stumbles back.  Kiba stops him from falling on his butt and he looks up to see who he bumped into. 

                "I'm so sorry!  I ... didn't mean ... to."  It's that same guy from yesterday.  The one who he ran into that stared at him like he was a talking animal or something.  Although Naruto wouldn't put it passed the animals is they could talk since vampires are real and all.  "I really am sorry.  I'll watch where I'm going from now on.  Have a good day."  Naruto bows his head slightly and starts walking away.

                "Okaaaay?  Who the hell was that?"  Kiba questions glancing over his shoulder every two seconds to stare at the man.

                "That was the guy from yesterday."  Sakura bites her lip taking one glance back. 

                "Yeah, it was." 

                "Care to fill us in?"

                Naruto scratches the back of his neck pursing his lips to the side.  "It's nothing really.  I ran into him yesterday when Sakura and I went to get food.  He stared at us the same way and we left.  He didn't do anything to us."

                "But he sure as hell gives me the heebie-jeebies."  Sakura shutters rubbing both her arms.

                The blond keeps his eyes forward looking at the pathway down to the beach.  The cobblestone path slowly fades of into sand and the trees canopy over it.  He can hear the light waves rolling up onto the shore.  Then he hears something behind them.  A little girl.

                "Grandma, I can carry it.  Really!"

                Naruto's interest piques so he turns his head.  An older lady is carrying something that looks really heavy by the way she seems to be struggling with it.  His instincts catch up with him and he finds himself walking over to the older lady.  It's a good thing he is too.  Just as he is about to ask if she needs any help, she drops the box.  Naruto's eyes widen and he dives for it, just barely catching it.  He opens his eyes and stares at the brown cardboard in front of him.  He smiles to himself and stands up. 

                "Oh my!  Are you alright dear?"

                Naruto looks down at himself then back up to her.  "Yeah, no worries.  I'm just glad I catch this for you."

                "Thank you for that sweety.  It's contents are fragile too." 

                "You're welcome."  He beams his signature smile putting a hand on the back of his neck.  "How about I help you carry this the rest of the way to wherever you're taking it?"

                "That would be lovely, thank you.  It's not very far.  It's just down there."  She points a shaky hand towards a little house on the next street.

                "That's not bad at all."   They then start to walk.

                The little girl grabs hold of her grandmother's dress and peers out from behind her.  "Who are you?"

                Naruto's eye widen and he looks down to where the voice came from.  "Name's Uzumaki Naruto."  He beams his smile once more.  "What's your name?"

                "Kara."  She bursts jumping out from behind her grandmother.  "Where are you from Naruto?"

                "I'm from Japan.  I came here with some friends.  We're staying at the temple for the week."

                Her eyes widen.  "You're with the Uchiha?"

                "Yup."

                "No way!  That's so cool!  They always looks so "Grrr!  Argh!  I'm big tough man!  You no beat me!" and stuff like that."  She giggles bringing her shoulders up to her ears.

                The blond can't help but chuckle.  "You got that right.  That's what I thought when I first met them.  They're actually really nice though- despite all the black they wear and the mean glares."  They get to the house and the older lady unlocks the house.  Naruto comes in and sets the bow on the table.  He then looks to her putting his hand to his mouth.  "Just between you and me, Madara is probably the biggest softie if you get to know him."

                "Really?"

                "Yup."  He smiles standing up.  "It was nice meeting you two, but I have to be somewhere.  I hope to see you around again."  He runs out of the house and toward the beach.

                "Bye Naruto!"  The little girl shouts waving her hand high above her head. 

                Naruto turns and waves then sprints down to the beach where he saw the four of them searching around.  He slows down and starts walking. 

                "There he is!"  Sakura shouts.

                "Naruto!" 

                They all run over to him and Sakura punches him on the shoulder.  "Where were you?!  You disappeared right after weirdo man ran into us again.  I thought something happened."

                Naruto laughs waving a hand in front of him.  "No, it was nothing like that.  I saw an older lady struggling with something so I ran over to her and helped her carry it home.  That's it, really."

                The others exchange looks before taking his word for it.  "You could have at least told us where you were going."

                Naruto puts a nervous hand on his neck and laughs.  "Yeah, sorry about that."

                "Anyway, we're here at the beach.  Let's watch the sunset."  Sakura beams taking a seat right where the water can't touch, everyone else following her. 

                "It's really peaceful here."

                "Sure is.  Makes me never want to leave."

                The blond stares at the dimming sun as it lowers itself behind the water.  Being here is honestly one of the best things that could have happened to him recently.  Everything that is going on with Orochimaru was really getting to him.  Being here practicing his fighting skills with everyone has helped to relax him- even if the training is grueling.  Knowing all his close friends and family are safe from harm takes a huge weight off his shoulders.  Plus, this training will help him fight in that karate tournament he's going to. 

                His eyes snap wide open and he jolts upright.  "Holy shit!  The karate tournament!"

                Everyone looks over to him in his sudden outburst.  "Oh yeah, when is that?"

                Naruto drops his eyes to his hands and starts counting days.  "I uh ... I think fourteen?"

                "I forgot all about that."  Shikamaru admits leaning up onto his elbows.

                "Well it's a good thing we're practicing here then."

                "Hey, any of you ever been skinny dipping?"  Kiba's question catches everyone off guard. 

                Naruto blinks at him a few times then turns his eyes to the water.  "I don't know if I would want to in an ocean.  Bunch of fish and things getting too close to parts they shouldn't be close to."  The blond chuckles putting a hand on the back of his neck.

                "Yeah, I'm not too keen on the idea myself either."  Sakura shivers at the thought.

                "Well, it's not that I wouldn't do it in a pool or something.  Just ... an ocean?"  Naruto cringes.  "I think I would be too worried to enjoy it."

                "Psh."  Kiba swats his hand in front of himself as if swatting a fly.  "It would be fun!"

                "Maybe to you."  Shikamaru sighs sitting the rest of the way up.

                "How do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it?"  Sai asks looking at them all.

                Naruto shares a glance with Sakura, then Kiba and Shikamaru.  "Well, I don't know.  Maybe I'll try it one day."

                "You guys have fun with that.  I'll stick with not being naked in an ocean."  Sakura turns her attention back to the sunset and smiles.  "It's so pretty."

                "It matches your hair."  Naruto nudges her with her elbow with a chuckle.  She giggles nudging him back.  The blond stares out at the sunset.  He really could get used to this.

XXXXX

                Shisui rubs the teenager's shoulders getting his muscles loose and ready for battle.  "You're gonna do great Naruto."  Shisui pats him on the back and Naruto rolls his head in a circle, smile gracing his lips.

                "Thanks Shisui."

                "How you feeling dobe?"  Sasuke comes up beside him arms crossed.

                Naruto meets his eyes and snickers slightly.  "If I didn't know better I would actually say you sounded concerned."

                "I am.  Madara is no joke.  He'll crush you if you aren't on your toes." 

                Naruto swallows a lump in his throat turning his head toward the Uchiha sitting in the quart yard waiting for him.  "I'll keep that in mind."

                "Don't shake him up right before the fight you asshole."  Obito punches the raven on the arm putting a hand on the blond.  "Keep your eyes open.  You have good instincts.  Rely on them."

                Naruto nods making a fist with both hands.  "Alright.  Let's do this!"

                Obito smirks slapping him on the back.  "That's the spirit!"

                Naruto steps off the walkway and onto the quart yard.  He stops five feet away from Madara and shakes himself loose.  When he's done he narrows his eyes and locks onto the oldest Uchiha.

                Madara stands up looking him dead in the eye.  "Are you ready?"

                Naruto grins.  "The question is, are _you_ ready?"

                Madara smirks getting cracking his knuckles.  "I like that attitude."

                "If both of you are ready."  Takamura's voice sounds from beside them.  "On my mark, get set, duel!"

                Madara instantly charges Naruto, getting to him in less than one second.  Once Madara is in front of him he punches the blond in the chest with crushing force.  Naruto flies backwards crashing right into a boulder on the forest's edge.  He groans and looks up.  Madara is right in front of him.  The Uchiha grabs Naruto by the shirt lifting him up.  The blond grabs his wrist and glares down at black eyes.  He tightens his muscles and whams his knee right into the underneath of Madara's jaw causing a loud crack to echo over the town.

                Madara drops the blond and Naruto hits the ground and rolls away getting his stake out.  Madara straightens up and shakes his head turning to the blond.  Naruto rushes to him- not wanting to let vampire come to him.  Madara kicks out swinging his leg around hitting him in the side, yet again sending him flying.  Naruto spins around landing on his feet skidding to a halt and racing back to him.  Madara reaches out to grab him, but Naruto is one step ahead of him.  He leans back, grabs him arm, slides between Madara's legs, pulling Madara onto the ground, head connecting to the dirt.  Naruto stands turning his attention back to Madara.  Just as he's doing this, Madara twists his body pushing off the ground.  He is spinning so fast Naruto can only see his blur.  He readies himself, but it's no use.  Madara kicks him in the side of the head sending him flying to the other side of the quart yard where the hill is.  Naruto hears everyone shouting as he tries to stop himself.  He finally succeeds but doesn't get up.  He's on his hands and knees.  He might have stops physically spinning, but is mind is out of control.

                He cringes standing up.  Horrible mistake.  Naruto grabs his head and looks up to see Madara running right at him.  He blinks and looks back to see the cliff.  His eyes widen and his head snaps back to Madara.

                "Get out of the way, Naruto!"  Sasuke's shouts trying to get Naruto back into the battle.  That kick really sounded painful.

                Naruto goes to dive out of the way but Madara tackles the blond.  His eyes nearly pop out of his head looking where they are now heading.  Naruto grabs hold of the Uchiha and Madara tries pushing him off.  The two of them tumble down the hill, hitting everything on the way down.

                Once they finish rolling down the steep hill, they land on a sidewalk in front of a couple walking peacefully along.  Naruto jumps up, staggering slightly.  Madara stands up grabbing a nearby tree and glaring up at the blond.  When he meets the blue eyes, the two of them smirk.  Then they're at it again.

                "Should follow them?"  Sakura asks slightly concerned.  "I can't see them through the trees."

                "They're probably fine."  Itachi says crossing his arms and peering over the edge.

                "I see them!  They're fighting their way into town."  Kiba shouts running through the house to follow them.  "I'm not missing this fight!"

                Sasuke smirks watching the two disappear behind some trees.  Itachi looks to his younger brother then the other Uchiha.  "Shall we take the shortcut?" 

                Sasuke shrugs.  "Might as well."

                Itachi looks back to the others.  "Anyone want a lift down?"

                "I'll go."  Sakura offers.  Itachi picks her up and jumps down the hill.  Shisui and Obito grab Shikamaru and Sai. 

                Sasuke glances to Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Kurama.  The three of them all look down to the dog beside Sasuke then leave for the long way down.  Sasuke shrugs picking up Kurama.  "Looks like you win by default."  And jumps down.

                Naruto slams right into the cobblestone sidewalk and winces.  He opens his eyes and rolls out of the way before Madara could punch him while he's down.  Madara is throwing punches left and right, but none of them are landing a scratch on him.  Naruto ducks from the hit and flips backwards a couple times.  Once his feet are on the ground he sprints to the vampire grabbing his arm and flipping him over onto his back.  Madara grabs hold of Naruto while he is still holding his arm and pulls him down into a punch.  The blond drops his stake and falls to the ground.

                "Get your stake Naruto!" 

                Naruto looks up seeing Itachi shouting at him.  He goes to grab it but Madara kicks him into a tree a few yards away.  Naruto breaks a branch off like he did with his and Obito's little spar and charges at Madara.  He kicks at him but only skims his hip.  Naruto then twists his upper body, locking his arm out bending it in half so his elbow lines up with Madara's jaw and tries hitting him.  Madara catches his elbow and starts to rip him away, but Naruto pulls his leg forward knocking Madara's leg right out from under him making him fall onto his back. 

                Madara looks down at his chest.  Both human and vampire out of breath.  Madara smirks meeting his eyes.  Naruto grins as he holds the stake right above his heart.  "You did good kid.  Itachi did you a favor in telling you about that trick."

                Naruto gets off him with wide eyes.  "How did you know Itachi told me that trick?"

                Madara sits up.  "I know his fighting style, it's fools the opponent.  Two moves in one is what I like to call it."  The two stand up and dust off. 

                "That was amazing, Naruto!"  Itachi shouts clapping a hand on his shoulder.  "You pulled the move off flawlessly!  I'm proud of you."

                Naruto beams a smile as everyone else starts gathering around.  Naruto meets Sasuke's eyes and his smile brightens. 

                Sasuke walks over to him with a small smile.  "You did good, Naruto."

                "Now let's go get you two cleaned up.  Takamura has to explain to the townspeople that it was only practice and nothing was actually happening since you two decided you didn't like the quart yard."  Itachi puts a hand on both their shoulders and they all head back up to the temple.  Since Naruto won, Sasuke- being the nice boyfriend he is, carries him to the top.  Although he didn't really have a choice since the blond passed out on the tenth step.  He sure tuckered himself out that's for sure.

XXXXX

                Naruto plops down on the futon next to the raven and Kurama with a sigh.  Sasuke scrunches his brows and raises one looking to the blond now next to him.  "What's with the heavy sigh?"

                Naruto purses his lips and shrugs.  "Nothing really."

                Now it's Sasuke's turn to sigh.  "Dobe, what is it?"

                "Really, it's nothing."  He's now twiddling his thumbs in circles.

                "You're going to make me force it out of you?  Fine."  The raven straddles the blond and stares him dead in the eyes.  "One last chance to tell me before you wish you had."

                "What is that supposed to mean teme?"

                "It means that you're going to regret not telling me in a couple of seconds."

                Naruto chuckles.  "Oh yeah?  What are you gonna do?"

                Sasuke smirks raising a brow.  "I warned you."  He grabs Naruto's sides getting an instant reaction from the blond.  He bursts out a short laugh before covering his mouth and widening his eyes.

                "Okay, okay.  I give."  He raises his hands in defeat. 

                "Spill it already."  Sasuke removes himself from him and stares at the blond. 

                "Well."  Naruto sits up giving Sasuke puppy-dog eyes.

                "You have to tell me what it is you want before begging, usuratonkatchi."

                "Can we go swimming?"  Naruto blurts it out.

                Sasuke is a bit caught off guard by that question.  "Swimming?  That's what you were so nervous to ask?  I don't see why not.  Tomorrow we-"

                "No."

                Sasuke stops and scrunches his brows.  "No?"

                "I want to go swimming ... tonight.  I-I actually ... well ... I ..."  Naruto's face starts to heat up thinking about asking him to go skinny dipping.  After taking about it yesterday with his friends he started to want to try it.

                "Dobe, it's pitch black outside."  

                "I know, but the moon will light it up ... a little.  Plus I want to try something."

                Sasuke furrows his brows even further.  "Try what?"

                "Skinny dipping?"

                Sasuke's eyes widen for a split second before he loses all emotion in his face and he just blinks a few times at him.  Naruto wants to sneak out, go to the beach, strip and go swimming.  "Fine, but I'm only giving in because I know you won't leave me alone until we go.  It's not because it sounds fun."  

                Naruto's face heats up slightly more.  He didn't even try to hide that he wants to do it!  Okay, he tried, but failed, miserably.  Sasuke stands up quietly opening the door that leads to the walkway from their room.  Naruto stands up and Kurama watches them, cocking his head to the side. 

                Naruto glances to him to Sasuke.  "We're going to have to bring Kurama.  He'll make a lot of noise if we lock him all alone in here." 

                "Alright." 

                Naruto taps his thigh and Kurama jumps up happily trotting out the door.  Sasuke gently closes it and they hop off the walkway, not wanting to risk a random creek in the wood.  They make quick time across the front walkway and start down the steps. 

                Once they are a little ways down the thousand steps Sasuke finally decides to talk.  "So what brought this on so suddenly?"

                Naruto glances over to him then back to the stares.  "I just really wanted to spend some time alone with you is all."  Sasuke can't help but chuckle at that.  Naruto snaps his head over to him with a glare.  "What's so funny teme?"

                "You wanted to spend time alone with me so your first thought is _skinny dipping_?"  Sasuke chuckles a little more.

                Naruto's face heats up again and he turns his attention back to the stairs.  They get to the bottom and Naruto huffs.  "So sorry I wanted to spend time with you."

                Sasuke gives a half smile grabbing his face and turning his head to him.  "I'm honored that you thought about me dobe."  He pulls him into a gentle kiss and pulls away.  "Let's go."

                Naruto grabs his hand and happily walks beside the raven.  "Ne, Sasuke.  Have you ever done this before?"

                "Nope."

                "Not even once?"

                "Not even once.  I've never had a reason to, or anyone to go with for a matter of fact.  Unless I wanted to go with the idiots called my family."  Hearing that made Naruto sad in a way.  Did he mean he's never had any friends outside of his family?  "Don't over think it Naruto.  This is supposed to be fun, right?"  Sasuke stops at the beginning of the beach turning to him with a smirk.  "So let's have fun, shall we?"

                Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing Sasuke like this.  Even if he never had any friends before, now he has Naruto.  "I'll beat you to the water."

                "It's on dobe."

                Naruto and Sasuke both rip their shirts off and start running.  Along the way they both tear off their remaining clothes and run into the water.  Naruto jumps up and down laughing slightly.  "Holy shit it's cold!"

                "What did you expect?  A hot tub?"

                "Smartass." Naruto splashes some water on the raven.  He then starts to go deeper into the water.  Sasuke hurries up and splashes the fleeing blond before he gets too far.  Naruto shields himself from the water and keeps swimming.  He then turns around and notices that he doesn't see Sasuke anywhere.  "S-Sasuke?  Were are you?"  He ever so slowly starts to swim back towards where he came from.  "Sasuke?"  He can't have gone too far, could he?  Then out of the middle of nowhere his sides are grabbed making him yelp and try swimming away.  Not long after that something splashes from behind him and he hears chuckling.  Naruto's eye twitches.  "Teemeee."  He turns around.  "That scared me half to death!"

                "That was the point dobe."  Sasuke's chuckles slowly die down.

                The corner of Naruto's mouth perks up seeing Sasuke laugh.  Even if he had to be scared to make him laugh, he's happy Sasuke's having a good time. 

                Seeing Sasuke like this, hair slicked back, skin dazzling bright in the light of the moon, it's making his heart beat a million times faster.  It makes it worse knowing that Sasuke can sense it too.  Right now part of Naruto, deep down in himself, is hoping that Sasuke would do something else.  Something that the blond has been wanting more and more for a little while now, but he keeps shoving it to the back of his mind.  Something that he doesn't want to admit verbally.  Something ... he's not willing to admit just yet.  Maybe sometime in the near future. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

                "I'm so, so, so sorry!"  Takamura deeply bows to the group.  He has been apologizing for a couple minutes now.  Naruto nervously chuckles putting a hand on the back of his neck not really knowing how to react.  "I cannot believe I let it slip my mind.  I have completely forgotten about the festival tomorrow.  I have to get the temple ready, for it is the main attraction in our celebration.  I cannot apologize enough!" 

                Madara waves him off.  "It's no big deal.  You have taught them enough over the past five days.  We only wanted them to know some basic things to protect themselves against vampires."

                Takamura raises himself meeting Madara's eyes.  "Are you positive it's okay?"

                "Of course it is.  Besides, we could help you with all the decorations and cleaning today for the festival tomorrow.  It should be fun."  Shisui beams looking around at the group.  "With all of us it should get done even faster."

                "You guys are all too nice.  I really appreciate everything."

                "We are the ones who appreciate all you've done.  This is the least we could do after we came on such short notice, yet you still let us come."  Itachi says.

                "How could I deny you guys.  You all have been so nice to my family and everyone here.  Not to mention you saved us from the vampires many, many years ago.  Long before my great grandfather was even born.  Without you our island would be overrun by rouge vampires."

                Obito steps forward.  "Well we thank you for letting us stay and we can repay you by helping around."

                Takamura smiles with a nod.  "Of course.  We can fix up the temple first then go into town and give the townspeople a hand.  Madara, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka and Kiba.  Could you go into the back room and grab the decorations.  Saiya will show you the way."  Naruto turns to see Kiba grumbling slightly saying how he always gets stuck with Madara.  He can't help but laugh.  "Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke.  Grab a bucket and rag from the shed and fill it with water.  You will be scrubbing the floors.  Itachi, Shisui and Obito grab the brooms for dust.  Let's get to it!"  Everyone goes the way that is assigned to them getting their supplies. 

                Naruto grabs his bucket and turns back to Sasuke.  He glances around and purses his lips to the side.  "Where are we supposed to get the water?"

                "There is a water pump on the side of the temple.  We could fill it there.  It'll be faster than the sinks."

                Once they fill their buckets with water they go back to the temple to see all the doors open, the Uchiha dusting all the places that need it.  Naruto places his bucket on the walkway and kneels down on it starting to scrub.  Everyone else follows his lead doing the same. 

                Sakura scrubs over to the blond.  "So, where did you go last night?"

                Naruto's eyes widen, but he keeps them locked on the floor.  "Where did I go?"

                "Don't play dumb Naruto.  I saw you walking down the steps to town with Kurama."

                Naruto heaves an inward sigh of relief.  She didn't see Sasuke.  "Oh, I couldn't sleep well for some reason so I decided to go for a walk.  And you know Kurama, he never leaves my side."  He nods over to the grass where Kurama was no doubt rolling around.  "He follows me wherever I go."

                Sakura stares into his eyes then smiles looking back to the walkway.  "You're right.  That dog is something else.  Did you at least have a nice walk?"

                "You bet."  Then it occurs to him.  "Ne, Sakura.  What were you doing up?"

                "I had to use the restroom.  I just so happened to be passing by and saw your hair disappear behind the steps with an overeager dog in hot pursuit.  My vision was a little hazy but I was still able to make you out.  Hard to miss neon orange pjs."  She chuckles.

                Naruto puts a hand on the back of his neck with a smile.  "Yeah I guess so."

                In the back room where Kiba is he is having a hell of a time.  He was so kindly volunteered to crawl up into the dusty crawlspace of an attic to retrieve some boxes.  He grumbles as he shuffles his way to the bigger area where the boxes are kept.  Why they put them up here when the room down below is perfectly fine he will never know.  He stands up and puts his hands on his hips looking around.  There are quite a few boxes up here. 

                Kiba runs a hand through his dark brown hair.  "Right."  He feels something shake beneath him.  He scrunches his brows dropping his eyes to where he stands.  That's when the hatch he's standing on whips open sending him flying onto the floor.  He snaps his head back to the hatch and glares seeing Madara's head.  "You knew that was there this whole time, didn't you?!"

                Madara brings himself up the rest of the way and walks over to the boxes.  "Grab the boxes kid.  We have to get this done today."

                Kiba's eye twitches.  That little.  Kiba trudges over to the box and hastily picks it up, proceeding to the hatch and dropping it down to Kakashi who then hands it to Jiraiya who takes it out to the main entrance and Iruka takes his spot.  After bringing all the boxes out to the entrance they crack them open pulling out the decorations.

                Itachi, Shisui and Obito finish their dusting and go over to the group who is decorating.  Itachi smiles eyeing over the items.  "Do you guys need help?"

                Iruka meets his eyes with a smile.  "That would be great."

                Itachi glances over to Kiba to see him giving Madara a death glare.  Itachi runs a hand through his hair then places it on the glowering teen's shoulder.  "What did he do this time?"

                Kiba scoffs grabbing the lights that Iruka hands to him.  "He made me crawl through a dusty, cobweb, probably spider infested crawlspace to get to the other side of the attic.  When I got there he opens the hatch I'm standing on.  I didn't have to crawl throAugh the stupid attic. Little..."  His voice drowns out into incoherent mumbles.

                Itachi laughs slightly patting him on the shoulder.  "He pulls shit like that with us all the time.  Welcome to the family."

                Kiba sighs.  "Right."

                Itachi smirks giving him a little shove.  "You're quite like my little brother when he was your age.  He let Madara get to his head.  It's best to ignore him.  If you let it get to you, it only intrigues him."  Itachi grabs some lights and nods.  "Let's go hang these up."  Kiba gives another sigh before following the Uchiha. 

                Naruto stands up with a big stretch.  He then places his hands on his hips looking around proudly.  They finally finished scrubbing the floors leaving them shiny.  "I think we did a pretty good job if you ask me."

                "We may be done here in the temple, but now we have to go into town and help everyone else.  If we finish early then maybe we'll be able to use the hot spring."

                Naruto perks up and spins to the raven.  "Hot spring?"

                "There is a hot spring?"

                "It's near the end of town up on a small hill.  You guys probably wouldn't have seen it."  Sasuke meets sparkling sky blue eyes.  "Don't get your hopes up Naruto.  We have a whole town to decorate.  The hot spring might be closed by the time we're done."

                "We can do it!"

                "They have to be done nice.  You can't just go around haphazardly throwing them around."

                "I know, I know.  Let's go!  We have no time to waste!"  Not waiting for everyone else, he runs out the doors and down the stairs to town.  He is going to finish before they close if it kills him.  Once he reaches the bottom he immediately sees Saiya.  "Saiya!"

                She turns around a couple times trying to see who called her, then she sees Naruto running towards her waving an arm above his head.  Kurama at his heels like usual.  "Naruto.  You guys finished the temple?"

                "Sure did.  The others should be down soon."  He places his hands on his hips taking a deep breath in and heaves it out trying to catch his breath.  "So, what do you guys need help with down here?"

                She crosses her arms turning back the way she was looking before he showed up.  "I think Iruka and Kakashi could use some help decorating the street lamps.  They are just down there then take a left.  You'll see them."

                "Okay, thanks Saiya."  He waves and runs passed her.  When he turns the corner he sees the two he's looking for.  "Iruka!  Kakashi!"

                They both glance back and Iruka waves.  "Finally done with the floors I see."

                He nods with a huge smile.  "Saiya told me you guys could use some help, so here I am."  He opens his arms wide as if receiving a huge.

                Kakashi comes down from the ladder one hand on his hip while the other rests on a step on the ladder.  "Good timing.  We can't reach the top of the lamp.  I need you to hop on my shoulders while I climb the ladder so you can hang these."  Kakashi holds up a string.  Connected to it is a long banner.  "You'll just have to tie this end around the ball at the top of the lamp, then again on the other lamp across the street."

                "Absolutely not!  He could be horribly injured if he fell.  We can just go find a taller ladder."

                "I'll be fine Iruka."  Naruto chuckles going behind Kakashi and grabbing his shoulders.  "I've done things far more dangerous than this.  Plus, I have amazing balance."

                "Naruto don't you dare."

                "I have faith you'll catch me if I do fall anyways.  Not that I'm gonna though."  He chuckles as Kakashi crouches down letting Naruto on his shoulders.

                "Kakashi, put him down!"

                "I'll be careful.  You don't need to worry."  Kakashi smiles grabbing one of Naruto's shins to steady him and starts climbing.

                "I am completely against all of this."

                The two on the ladder only grin as they make their way up.  When they reach it, Naruto carefully ties the banner on the ball.  Smiling, he drops his eyes to the man on the ground.  "See, I told you we would be fii-AH!"  Looking backwards makes the blond lose his balance.  He tries grabbing the lamp but he just misses.  He tries again grabbing it and yanking himself forward.  By doing this Kakashi slips and falls to the ground.  Iruka jolts upright and catches him.  From Kakashi falling, it makes Naruto twist around the lamp and lose his grip again, falling off the other side.

                Sasuke turns the corner just in time to see those idiots struggling.  Kakashi falls, Naruto not far behind.  His eyes narrow.  "That idiot."  He sprints and slides in catching him in the nick of time.  Thank goodness for his vampire speed.  "What the hell were you two doing?"

                Naruto opens his eyes and snaps them to black ones.  "Sasuke."  The blond nervously laughs as he is put down.  "We were tying the banner up."

                "Naruto, are you alright?!"  Iruka rushes to his side grabbing both sides of his face inspecting him.  "I _told_ you two it was a stupid idea, but did either of you listen to me?  Nooo."

                "I'm sorry Iruka.  Is Kakashi okay?"

                "He's fine."  Iruka sighs crossing his arms over his chest.

                "That's good."  He smiles turning to say something to Sasuke, but something in the distance catches his attention.  His smile fades away.  It's that man.  He's staring at them again.  "Guys."  Everyone turns their attention on the blond.  When they notice he isn't looking at them they follow his line of sight.  "Do you see that man in the brown jacket staring at us?"

                Iruka nods.  "Yeah, so you know him?"

                "No, not really.  It's just ... have any of you bumped into him at all while we have been here?"

                "No, why?  Have you?"  Kakashi asks coming up next to them.

                "Multiple times.  I figured he was just a little strange at first and had some kind of problem, but I don't really think that's the case anymore.  He's giving me a weird vibe.  It seems like he wants something."  He purses his lips in thought for a moment.  "Maybe I should go talk to him."

                Iruka and Kakashi give each other a concerned look then to Sasuke.  Sasuke scrunches his brows and turns his attention to the man.  Iruka puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder making him look back to him.  "Maybe that's not the best idea, Naruto."

                "Why not?  There is only one way to figure out why he keeps staring at us."

                Sasuke turns back to the group.  "I don't think he's watching us Naruto."

                Naruto arches a brow at the raven.  "Why do you say that?"

                "Because.  I think he's watching _you._ "

                Naruto blinks a few times dropping his eyes then looks to Iruka and Kakashi.

                "Besides, he could be some dangerous man.  We know nothing about the people here on the island.  Even if all the people seem kind on the outside, there is bound to be at least one bad person in the group."

                "Iruka is right.  I say we keep an eye on him, but other than that we stay clear."  Kakashi looks to Sasuke to see his input on this.

                Sasuke nods.  "I think we should stay in pairs for the remainder of the trip.  We'll inform the others as well for safety precautions."

               Naruto turns his eyes to the direction of the man but he is no longer there.  He furrows his brows and his eyes flow around the area.  Sasuke locks his eyes on him then follows his stare.  His eyes narrow then he looks back to Naruto.  "Let's get this done so we can go to the hot spring."

                Naruto's eyes instantly widen.  All previous thought seemingly wiped from his mind, or at least pushed to the back of his mind.  "I almost forgot!  Come on let's hurry!" 

                As they finish up and they met with everyone along the way telling them about the man and the hot spring.  Right now the sun is just about to set as they all relax in the steamy water of the spring.  Naruto practically melts in it leaning his head back with a wide grin.  Sakura and Saiya are the only ones not with them, but they are just across the wall on the women's side.  The spring is decorated very soothing.  A small gently streaming waterfall flows into the spring in a corner near the separating wall.  The water is wide enough to fit everyone comfortably which is good too.  Above them is a roof held up on the four corners.

                "Man I have been waiting for this all day."  Naruto says through a grin.

                "We have all deserved this."  Kiba sighs sliding his shoulders under.

                Naruto opens an eye looking over at his best friend.  "So how was your day?"  Kiba's expression turns sour and he rolls his head over to face Naruto.  Naruto lifts his head arching a brow.  "That bad?"

                "Bad doesn't even begin to summaries it."

                "What happened?"

                "Madara is out to get me."

                That's when Naruto let a burst of laughter out, but quickly covers his mouth still chuckling as he looks at the aggravated brunet.  "Sorry."  He snickers some more before dropping his hands.  "It's just ... Madara?  Out to get you?  I don't see it."

                "Yeah well, neither did I."

                Naruto glances to Madara across the spring then back to Kiba.  "So, what did he do?"

                "He ever so kindly volunteered me to crawl through a lovely dusty, spider, cobweb infested crawlspace to get to another section of the attic when I didn't need to.  He then later sabotaged me when I was on the roof.  He took my ladder leaving me stranded and no one was around so I had to jump into a bush- which isn't as comfortable as it seems.  He then told me to get the glue for him."  He pauses to give Naruto a dead expression.  "The container had super glue all over it and it glued to my hand.  What is he, 12?  Itachi tried to help me when he saw it, but that didn't happen a lot because Madara caught wind of what he was trying and sent him off to do things elsewhere."  Kiba rubs his hands over his face.  "What did I do to deserve this?"

                "Madara is probably just teasing you out of boredom.  He most likely realized you are easy to get a rise out of and took advantage of it."  Naruto shrugs.  "Don't let him get to you."  Naruto's eyes flutter to Itachi to see him talking to Kakashi.  "So you and Itachi are getting along?"

                Kiba turns to him confused.  "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?  He seems to be the only sane Uchiha here."

                He shrugs.  "No reason."  He meets his eyes and just stares into them. 

                Kiba scrunches his brows not knowing why he is staring at him.  "What is it?"

                "Nothin', just thinking."

                "Well think looking elsewhere.  Your stare is freaking me out."

                Naruto grins looking up to the roof.  He's probably just imagining things.  There's no way it could be true ... right?

XXXXX

                Today is the last day, festival day.  A day were everyone can celebrate their hard work and just relax.

                "I'm so excited!  I've only been to one festival before, but I don't really remember it."  Naruto bounces where he sits next to Sakura and Sasuke.  His eyes widen and he stops bouncing.  "Wait, don't we need yukata for a festival?"

                "Ah, yes.  I have extra for you guys.  They're in the storage room, I'll get them once it's time to go." 

                Naruto's eyes light up and he turns to Sasuke.  Sasuke turns his eyes to the blond and grins, he really is easily excited.  Once breakfast is over they start cleaning up their mess.  Naruto stands next to Sasuke and stares at him. 

                Sasuke feels him doing this and arches a brow at him.  "What is it dobe?"

                "Aren't you excited?  We get to wear a yukata and go around the town playing games and having fun."

                "It should be nice.  I haven't been to one of these in a long time."  A faint smile rolls onto his lips as he turns to Naruto.  "It will be a nice new experience having you with me."

                Naruto's eyes widen a little and his face gets slightly red, he then chuckles and puts a hand on the back of his neck.  "I'm really excited too."

                Coming up from behind Kiba elbows his best friend.  "So, you two gonna have sex tonight?"

                Naruto dishes slip from his hands nearly crashing to the floor, bur Sasuke saves them from their fate.  Naruto snaps his head to Kiba with a shocked expression.  "What is wrong with you?"

                Kiba snickers, a sinister aura ebbing from him.  "It's tradition!  Couples always have sex on the nights of festivals."

                Shikamaru sighs joining the conversation.  "I don't know what tradition you think that is, but it's not real."

                "Says you!"

                Sai comes up holding a book about festivals that he has been reading since yesterday.  "This book says nothing about having sex on the night of a festival.  Are you sure it's a tradition?"

                "Look at what you did now, Kiba.  You've confused poor Sai."  Naruto scolds turning to Sai.  "Don't listen to him Sai, he's just and idiot."

                Kiba scoffs finishing up his dishes.  "Mark my words.  I'm betting you and pretty boy over there will do something." 

                Sasuke arches a brow at his new nickname.  Kiba cleans up his dishes and Sasuke turns to the blond.  "Pretty boy?"

                "I know right.  He should have said pretty man."  Naruto chuckles walking back to the dining room where everyone is standing watching Takamura unpack a box.  This peaks Naruto's interest so he decides to join, Sasuke not far behind.  Inside the box there are different colored yukata.  Naruto's eyes lock on the only orange yukata.

                "Here are the yukata.  You can have your pick, there's plenty for everyone."  When Naruto grabs the orange yukata he unfolds it and grins.  It has strange red lines rising at the bottom up to the waist that almost resemble flames.  And from where the flames end are little spark looking designs floating up to the shoulders.  "Here."  Naruto turns his eyes to Takamura.  He's holding out a red bandana.  "I thought you might want to put this on Kurama for today."

                Naruto beams at the idea and gladly takes the item.  "Thanks Takamura."  He nods and Naruto turns to Kurama kneeling in front of him.  "Head up Kurama."  He wags his tail lifting his head.  Naruto wraps it around his neck and ties it in the back, making sure it's not too tight.  "Perfect.  It looks great on you Kurama."  Kurama jumps on him knocking him onto his back and licks his face.  "No!  Kurama!  I thought we were done with the whole face licking thing!"  Naruto wraps his arms around him and wipes his face in his neck laughing.  Kurama struggles to free himself but ends up succeeding.  Naruto stands up with a grin and looks to Sasuke.  He's holding a dark blue yukata that Itachi handed to him.  Itachi meets Naruto's gaze and pats him on the back before walking away.

XXXXX

                The sun is just starting to lower when they decide to head to the festival.  Naruto jumps with excitement seeing all the booths, games, the smell of food, people walking around.  Naruto bounces over to a booth not able to wait to ask Sasuke what he wanted to do first. 

                Sasuke walks up behind him and looks at what caught the blond's attention.  Of course it would be food.  "Are you hungry?"

                Naruto straighten up and looks around.  "Yeah, but I don't know what for."  Then he sees a cotton candy stand and his inner child rises up.  "I want cotton candy."

                "Cotton candy.  Not actual food that will fill you up?"  Naruto nods happily and Sasuke can't help but smirk.  "Fine, you can have cotton candy."  Sasuke hands the blond some money and he hustles over to the stall and gets the sugar puff.  Just what an overactive knucklehead needs.  Pure sugar.

                They walk around to a bunch of other food booths, and of course Naruto had to have practically everything they have to offer.  And as soon as he has all his fill on food, he drags Sasuke to the games.  They head over to a game where you have to scoop the ball up with a little paddle, but in the center of the paddle it's a thin paper.

                "I bet you I can get more balls than you."

                "Hn.  Go ahead and try.  I have many more years of practice in this game than you."

                Naruto jabs his chest with his thumb.  "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I never back down!"  He turns and pays the lady.  She hands him a paddle and gives one to Sasuke as well.

                "Don't cry when I win.  By the way, we have one minute."

                Naruto barks in laughter.  "One minute is all I need to beat you.  Let's go!"

                The two of them focus on their paddle and not ripping the paper as they scoop the items.  Naruto tries to do it swiftly but he has to go slow enough to not break the paper.  He snatches a glance at the raven to see he already has ten balls.  His eyes nearly pop out of his head and he kicks himself in gear, alas, it is no use.  After the minute is up, Sasuke won with a total of 48 to 26.  Naruto pursed his lips as they walk away from the booth. 

                "I tried to warn you."

                "I'm not pouting."

                "I never said you were."

                Naruto straightens himself up.  "Pfft.  I knew that.  I was just testing you."  Sasuke just glances to him expecting nothing less.

                "Naruto!" 

                The blond spins around hearing a little girl's voice.  "Kara!"  Sasuke is taken aback when Naruto actually knows the little girl standing in front of him.  How did he meet her?  "How have you been?"

                "Great!  Grandma and I have been taking long walks around the island and I found a shell I want to give you.  It's for helping us."  She digs the shell from a pocket and puts it in his hands. 

                He smiles looking at the unicorn horn shaped shell.  "Thank you Kara."  She nods and glances back behind the blond, her eyes widening.  A tall ebony haired man with a stern look on his face is staring down at them.  That's an Uchiha alright.  Naruto realizes what she's staring at and stands up.  "That reminds me.  Kara, this is Sasuke.  Sasuke, Kara.  He's part of the Uchiha family if you couldn't tell." 

                Naruto chuckles and Kara holds out a stiff arm to the raven.  Sasuke's eyes widen ever so slightly.  She wants him to shake her hand.  He reaches down taking her oddly strong hand.  "It's nice to meet you Uchiha sir."

                Sasuke blinks a couple times.  Uchiha sir?  "Likewise." 

                They drop hands and Kara meets Naruto's.  "When are you guys leaving, Naruto?"

                "Oh, we're leaving tomorrow actually."

                She frowns looking at him with big eyes.  "Really?"

                "Afraid so.  It's been a blast while I've been here though.  I wish we could have met sooner."

                "Yeah."  She drops her eyes to the ground and holds her hands behind her back.  She then remembers something.  "Oh!  I have to get back to my grandma.  I ran after you cause I wanted to give you your present."  She wraps her arms around his legs in a hug then lets go just as quick running off.  "Bye Naruto, Sasuke!" 

                The two wave watching her disappear.  "So,"  Sasuke speaks up.  "what is it exactly that you helped them with?"

                "I just saved her grandma's box from smashing into the ground and saving the fragile contents."  He shrugs. 

                Sasuke nods and looks to the sky.  It's already getting dark.  "Do you want to head up to the temple now?  You can see the fireworks best from there."

                Naruto snaps his eyes to the raven.  "Did you say fireworks?"

                Sasuke meets his eyes.  "Yeah."

                "Yes!"  He starts to run then skids to a halt and frantically looks around.  "Where's Kurama?"

                Now that he mentions it, that dog hasn't been around them this whole time.  Sasuke scrunches his brows in thought, then he remembers seeing him run off after Itachi.  "He went with Itachi."

                Naruto turns to him in shock.  "Seriously?  I can't believe I didn't notice."

                "You were too absorbed in the atmosphere.  It's no big deal.  Plus, I'm sure Itachi is having a field day with him.  You ought to keep an eye out for him.  If he gets the chance I'm sure he would snatch Kurama from you."  Sasuke smirks strolling on passed the blond.

                Naruto catches up to him and they head up to the temple.  When they get to the top, Sasuke leads them to a spot where they can see the town and sky perfectly.  Naruto is in amazement at the sight.  The town is lit up, people walking around enjoying themselves.  "How did you find this place?"

                "It's not important."

                "Temeee, yes it is!  Please tell me."  Naruto wraps his arms around the raven and rocks back and forth.

                Sasuke grumbles to himself and sighs.  "Alright, just clam down."  He instantly releases and sits patently.  "When I was younger we came here as you know.  You also know I struggled to stay still.  Well when there was a festival, much like this one, there were fireworks.  I wasn't able to see them well with all the taller people around so Itachi took me here and watched the fireworks with me.  Itachi said I was so captivated by the fireworks I looked like a statue."  Sasuke scoffs at the memory and looks to the sky.  "I just thought you like to experience it here as well."  When Naruto doesn't say anything he arches brow and looks at him.  He is staring at the raven with a small smile that sends chills down his spine.  "Why are you staring at me like that?"

                Naruto shakes his head and watches the sky.  "Thank you for telling me Sasuke." 

                Sasuke arches a brow, turning to the sky again.  Naruto leans over and rests on him.  "You going to tell me why you have this strange smile on your face?"

                Naruto chuckles.  "Your story just reminds me of a time my parents took me to watch some fireworks is all.  We would all grab a blanket and go to the hill just south of the high school.  It always had the best view.  We would all huddle under the blanket and relax as we waited for the show to start."  Naruto glances up to the raven then back away.  "Ne, Sasuke.  What happened to your parents?"

                "Nothing happened to them." 

                Naruto sits up and he stares at him in bewilderment.  "They're still alive?"

                "Yeah."

                "What?  Why haven't you introduced us?"

                Sasuke shudders at the mere thought.  "You wouldn't want that.  My father is an old school vampire.  He doesn't really like humans other than for food.  Plus, they don't live near us."

                Naruto purses his lips.  "Why don't you live with them?"

                "Itachi and I left while I was young.  He said he wanted to show me a world that didn't consist of the old ways.  Our mother thought that was a good idea, but our father didn't.  He told that if we left we wouldn't be welcomed back.  It's been nearly eight hundred years since then, he still holds a grudge as far as I know."

                "Why don't you call?"

                Sasuke freezes stiff, turning onyx eye to sapphire ones.  "If I called I would never hear the end of it.  My mother would constantly call us and my father would probably lecture us."

                "You mean you haven't spoken to them in eight hundred years? "  Naruto is utterly baffled by this.

                "No, nearly eight hundred.  I'm seven hundred ninety nine, remember."

                "Teme!  Your mom is probably dying to hear from you."  He pauses.  "No pun intended."

                "I'll talk to her one day in person."  He stops his sentence as a loud boom roars through the sky.  They both turn their attention to the sparkling light in the sky as it fades away.  Naruto decides to drop the subject and lean back against the raven and just enjoy the last of their vacation. 

                When the fireworks show is over everyone comes back to the temple.  Naruto follows Sasuke in the room after getting ready for bed and Naruto shuts the door.  He doesn't turn around as he keeps his hands on the door in thought.  During the whole show his mind was swimming.  He has finally decided that if Sasuke wants to, he will let him take him.  The thought has popped into his head a few times before but he brushed it away clearly not ready, but now he feels is the time. 

                He nods turning around meeting the raven's eyes.  "What are you doing dobe?"

                Naruto takes a breath and with a straight face says, "I want you to take me."

                If Sasuke had been drinking anything he would have chocked on it.  His eyes widen as he stares at the blond in front of him.  "What brought this on so suddenly?"

                "I have been thinking about it for a little while now.  I feel like we understand each other a lot through words, but I want to understand you through your actions as well.  I want to be with you Sasuke, that's why I want you to take me.  If you'll have me that is." 

                Naruto swallows his nerves as Sasuke slowly strides up to him putting a hand behind his neck with a smirk.  He can feel the blond's wildly beating heartbeat as if it's his own.  Naruto tries everything in his power to calm his heart, peering into eyes as dark as the midnight sky.  "How can I say no to such a demanding statement."  Another hand is brought up to the other side of his jaw pulling him towards the ebony haired vampire.  Their lips roughly crash together and with Naruto's heart beating like this it feels just like the first time.  Naruto's hands roam up to the back of Sasuke's head.  His fingers slip through the silky hair tugging him as close as he can.  Sasuke wraps an arm around his waist and spins them around, laying him on their futon straddling his hips.

                It's at this moment that Naruto whips his head back against the floor.  "Wait."  Sasuke stops and instantly gets off him.  "What Kiba said this morning was true.  Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

                Sasuke arches a brow at him not understanding the relevance of it.  "Why does that matter?"

                "Now I won't be able to get it out of my head.  I'll be kissing you and that stupid I-told-you-so grin of his will pop right into my head."  Naruto growls and looks at Sasuke.  "No!  I'm not going to let him overrule my life!"  Naruto shoots himself at the raven and kisses him again.  Sasuke starts to reach up to his neck to deepen their kiss when Naruto pulls away again with a growl.  Sasuke sigh dropping his hand,  Naruto covers his face with a pillow and yells into it.  Why did he have to think of Kiba at a time like this dammit?!  He throws  the pillow down and pulls a shocked Sasuke in again only to stop it just as fast.  Sasuke heaves a sigh and sits down beside him.  "I'm sorry Sasuke.  I swear I'm not doing this on purpose."  He stands up and shakes himself out, slapping his cheeks.  He takes a seat back beside Sasuke.  "Okay."

                Sasuke glances to him out of the corner of his eye.  "You sure?" 

                The blond nods and Sasuke leans in catching his lips one more time.  Naruto runs his hand up his back and up to his hair.  He then cringes and yanks away hitting himself in the head with his palms.  "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  Sasuke's eye twitches as Naruto glances to him.  He has a very displeased glare on his face.  His eyes widen.  "S-sorry, Sa-"  Sasuke doesn't let him finish that sentence.  He slams him onto his back crashing their lips together, slinging his legs on both sides of the blond's hips.  Cold hands running up tanned sides, the blond's heart thumping faster with every passing second.  Sasuke pushes his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring every inch.  Naruto's breath hitches as the raven grinds up onto him. 

                He reaches for the hem of the raven's shirt and when he finds it he pulls at the fabric.  Sasuke get's the hint pulling away from the blond letting him take a breath as he rips his shirt off and Naruto's following not long after.  Naruto then raises his hips into the raven causing more friction between them.  The vampire growls at the clothing separating them and deftly unbuttons the blond's pants sliding them off, along with his own.  Underwear leaving their owners as well. 

                Subtracting the clothes from the equation Sasuke can now feel everything that the blond is offering.  Sasuke runs his hand down tanned abs and when it reaches it's destination, he grabs Naruto's now hardened length.  A gasp escapes his lips and curls his toes.

                Sasuke trails his lips over to Naruto's neck, connecting with his warm skin.  He can feel his blood pumping wildly inside him.  The adrenaline coursing through each vein.  He licks the soft part of his neck as he slips his fangs from his gums and slides them through the blond's warm flesh.  Naruto let's out a groan rolling his head to the side and slightly shudders at the pain.  He can feel his blood leaving him, but the pain slowly subsides only to be replaced by a favorable feeling.  Ecstasy.  A low moan escapes from deep in his throat, pulling Sasuke closer.  Sasuke removes his fangs out and wipes the blood from his mouth, releasing Naruto's member.

                Naruto opens heavy eyes to meet glowing red orbs.  "W-what did you do?"

                "I injected intent into you to make it pleasurable for you as well."  Sasuke meets his lips again and gradually slides his hand down over the blond's stomach and over to his outer thigh.  He pulls away gazing deep into his eyes.  "Are you ready?"  Naruto takes a few heavy breaths and nods.  Sasuke brings his hand to his mouth, wetting a few fingers.  He places a kiss on the other's jaw, leisurely traveling down to his collarbones then stomach.  Naruto's breath catches slightly, heart beating faster the further down Sasuke gets. 

                The raven puts a hand on Naruto's knee placing a finger over his entrence gently inserting one finger.  Naruto tightens his muscles out of reflex at the foreign object now in him.  Sasuke moves it around for a little while to let his body get used to it.  Once he loosens again, he slips another in.  Naruto hisses from the pain and bites his lower lip digging his heels into the bedding.  He just has to get used to it. 

                Sasuke glances to his face to see him with a twisted expression.  "Do you want me to stop?"

                Naruto furiously shakes his head.  "No."

                Sasuke moves his fingers around making Naruto wiggle slightly, willing his muscles to relax.  He breathes out as his nerves respond to the stretching.  The need of desire shooting through him down to his groin, now twitching with pleasure.  Sasuke pulls both fingers back before letting the third join them.  Now _that_ one hurt.

                "Ah! Shit."  Naruto growls, grabbing the blankets in his fists, trying his best to be as quiet as he can, but it's a lot harder than he thought.  Sasuke leans up over him connecting their lips, fingers slowly stretching his entrance.  Sasuke removes his fingers once he deems him ready and places his hips in-between his legs, hand on Naruto's hips.  He slides the tip in and Naruto instantly cries out, but Sasuke crashes their lips together to muffle the noise.  He stays still for a moment then gradually slides in deeper.  Naruto curls his toes, throwing his arms around his neck deepening their kiss.  He grips some of the ebony hair and bites Sasuke's lip as his body grows hot.  Sasuke groans and Naruto releases the abused lip.

                Sasuke slowly pumps himself into Naruto, lowering his head beside the blond's.  Naruto's flushed cheeks press together with a porcelain one.  Sasuke places nimble lips on the nape of his neck sucking slightly.  Naruto bites back a moan.  Naruto focuses on Sasuke's consistent thrusts and finds himself moving his hips along with him. 

                Sasuke lets a growl out as he tries everything in his power to stay gentle, but the blond under him is making it increasingly harder by the second.  His instincts are edging in making him want to dominate the hell out of him.  His deep voice moaning in his ear.  His warm tanned skin against him.  The sweet scent ebbing off him.  His half lidded cerulean eyes practically screaming more.  Sasuke buries his face into his neck starting to count his breathing to distract him, a moan rumbling deep in his throat.

                Seeing Sasuke draped over him, wanting him as bad as he wants him, the passion when they kiss, an intense fire burning in his gut like wildfire, the feeling of their skin meeting, melting at the other's touch.  It's all so much to take in.  His mind starting to haze over from pure pleasure.  Not able to concentrate on anything fully anymore he pulls the raven over joining their lips together as Sasuke continuously thrusts into him.

                The room is growing heated the longer this goes on.  Sasuke's pale skin glistening in the light of the moon, a light coat of sweat covering him.  He can't tell who's is who's anymore, or if Sasuke sweats at all.  Sasuke presses himself against the blond more.  The warmth coming from Naruto is like a drug to him.  Sasuke hasn't felt warmth like this for years and he's forgotten how good it feels.  Sasuke, in the moment of pleasure, thrusts hard into Naruto's prostate making the blond under him gasp.

                "Nngh~ S-Sasuke, do - haah- that again."  Sasuke obeys and presses deep in.  Naruto glides their lips together roughly.  Sasuke shoves his tongue into his open mouth.  Naruto moans into Sasuke's mouth when he yet again slams into his prostate.  Naruto throws his head back, back arching in rapture.  He nearly cries out as he releases getting both Sasuke and himself dirty.  Seeing Naruto in complete satisfaction is all it takes to push Sasuke over the edge.  He let's out a low moan as he empties himself into the blond.

                He catches himself before he falls limp over his partner, not wanting to hurt him.  Naruto looks at Sasuke hovering above him, eyes closed, panting heavily just like him.  Sasuke slowly opens his eyes halfway meeting Naruto's.  His eyes a glowing crimson color, but there seems to be something different about them, something that Naruto can't quite put a finger on.  Naruto rests his arms on Sasuke's neck and pulls him down as Sasuke pulls himself out of Naruto.  He let's the raven rest on him, his head on his chest, arms draped over his sides.  Sasuke listening to him breath, his head raising and falling along with the blond's chest.

                Naruto feels his eyes becoming heavy, a smile gracing his lips.  He drops his eyes to the top of Sasuke's head.  His eyes are closed but he can tell he's not sleeping.  "Sasuke, are you okay?"

                He doesn't answer at first, but eventually his red eyes drift open, only half lidded, looking up to his.  "Yeah.  That just took a lot more out of me than I expected.  What about you?  Did you enjoy it?"

                Naruto beams him a signature grin.  "You weren't half bad."

                Sasuke cracks a smile closing his eyes.  "You weren't half bad either, for a newbie." 

                Naruto chuckles.  No longer able to keep his eyes open, they shut.  "Glad to hear..."  His voice trails off into a whisper as he ambles to sleep.

                Sasuke runs his tongue over elongated fangs wondering why they won't go back in.  It could be because he's so close to Naruto and his blood is still laced with adrenaline.  Sasuke rolls off of the blond situating himself beside him, bringing him up to his chest letting Naruto's head lay there.  The blond wraps his arms around Sasuke and snuggles up close.  The night rolls on and Sasuke continues to watch the blond sleep soundlessly.  His chest raising in falling at a steady rhythm.  His heartbeat back to a normal pace.  Sasuke closes his eyes enjoying the warmth of their skin pressing against one another.  Naruto's light snoring eventually lulling him off as well.

 


	22. Chapter 22

"Owowowow..." Naruto hisses as he stands up. Any movement he makes is painful.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asks slightly concerned as he watches his partner rub his butt. "Did I really hurt you last night?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, it's just a bit sore since I'm not used to it."

"If you want I can carry you on my back and say you hurt your ankle."

Naruto meets his eyes and arches a brow. "Wow, I should have done this with you a lot sooner. You're so much nicer." Naruto chuckles grabbing his bags.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be concerned about my boyfriend if he's in pain. I won't do it again if it bother's you so much."

"No that's not it!"

Sasuke smirks looking back at Naruto as they leave their room. It's at this moment that they hear rapid footsteps approaching their location. Naruto and Sasuke both look down the hall confused. That's when Itachi slides around the corner staring at the two with huge eyes. Naruto is about to say something when Itachi sprints to the blond and picks him up in a hug. "I'm sorry if my otouto hurt you Naruto! You must be in pain!"

Naruto's eyes widen and he freezes stiff with a smile on his face. "A-aha-hahaha..."

Itachi puts him down and stares over to his brother then back to a frozen blond. Itachi arches his brows and waves a hand in front of his face. "Naruto?"

Sasuke sighs running a hand through his hair. "Did you have to tell him that you knew?"

Itachi turns his head to Sasuke and furrows his brows. "I was worried about him. When I felt it in the middle of the night I woke up and thought something was happening, but Madara told us it was just you two."

He ... felt ... it? H-how did he feel it? T-they weren't moving enough to shake the house ... were they?! Naruto feel his face turn bright red. He slowly puts his hands over his face and he rests his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry for causing such a racket..."

Itachi howls with laughter. "Don't worry about it Naruto. There's nothing to be ashamed of either, it's a part of life."

"Let's go guys!" Obito's annoyed voice shouts from outside. Naruto takes a deep breath and grabs his things as they all leave the temple. As they walk passed Obito he grumbles. "Thanks for waking us up last night brat."

Sasuke smirks looking him dead in the eye. "At least I can get some you old man."

"Who are you calling old man?!" Shisui comes over putting a hand on Obito's shoulder with a laugh.

"Does everyone know?" Naruto asks walking beside the raven.

"Just my family."

Naruto sighs scratching his neck as he hears a bark. He looks back to see Kurama running up to him. Naruto smiles petting his head. It's a good thing that he slept with Itachi last night. When they reach the jet, everyone is saying their goodbyes and thanking Takamura for everything. Naruto turns to Saiya to see she has a sad smile staring at him. He give a small one back. "Make sure you practice those skills for the next time we come back Saiya. I wanna see how far you can come!"

She straightens up with a shocked look then beams a smile at him. "I will!"

When they all finish what they want to say, everyone piles onto the jet, heading back to their home.

XXXXX

The man steps through the door met by a certain long black haired man. "How did it go?"

The man laughs taking his hat off. "Perfectly. They didn't think anything of me as far as I know."

"And what happened?"

"They were all training." He smirks staring into yellow eyes. "Training to slay vampires."

A wicked smirk creeps up on the pale man's lips as he steps into the light. "What a waste of time that was."

XXXXX

It's been a couple days since everyone got back, resuming their daily life. It's kind of almost bittersweet to Naruto. He's happy to be back, but now they are in harms way again. Back in the Orochimaru drama. He still doesn't understand why he wants to kill him completely. Is it because of his parents? What is it?

There's a knock on the door and Kurama barks. The blond gets up and goes to the door seeing a smiling pink haired girl. "Naruto."

"Sakura, what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to go for a walk, but I didn't want to go alone. I figured you and Kurama would like to join me."

He looks to the sky arching a brow. "You wanted to take a walk when the sun is about to go down?"

"That's another reason I wanted to ask you. I didn't think it would be safe alone. If you don't want to then I can go ask someone else."

"No, no. I'll come." He turns to Kurama and pats his thigh. "Kurama, let's go. Jiraiya I'll be back!"

"Alright!" He closes the door behind him and the three of them start to walk down the sidewalk.

"So, have you heard anything about Orochimaru since we've been back?" She asks glancing to the blond.

"Not a thing. It's actually starting to get unsettling if you ask me. There's no way in hell he gave up. He's probably sitting back waiting to strike at the perfect moment."

"Not even the Uchiha have picked anything up? Man, he must be planning something. I don't like that one bit."

"Neither do they, trust me. Sasuke and Itachi are going crazy. If it weren't over Orochimaru, it would be quite amusing." He sighs running a hand through his hair. He bites his lip and grumbles in his thoughts. "Sakura, what if ... what if he comes after one of my friends just to get to me."

"That's why you guys brought us to the temple to learn to fight, Naruto."

"No. Sakura, you've never been in a fight with him. He's not a normal vampire. It's almost like he's a pureblood, but I'm not sure. If we got into a fight with him, even with the training, we would die without a doubt. The training was more for normal vampires."

She purses her lips and sighs. The two of them continue in silence for a while, but decide it's best to start heading back before it got too dark out. They may know how to kill vampires, but it's not like they want to put their skills to the test.

"Rumor has it, the blond is something special."

"Yeah, that Orochimaru fella wants him."

"But who's this pink girl? I don't remember her being on the list."

"Who cares if she's on the list, she looks delicious."

They just had to show up. Naruto stiffens along with Sakura. Kurama lowers himself snarling at the five men approaching them. Vampires, vampires everywhere.

"Don't come any closer." Naruto snaps grabbing hold of his stake he set on the side of Sakura's purse.

"Ohhh, look boys, he's got a stick." They laugh and the main vampire glares at the blond with red eyes. "Who do you take us for boy?"

"A bunch of intelligent vampires that are going to leave us the fuck alone."

"Oh and he's got a tongue on him." His eyes move over to Sakura. "What about you girl? You mute?" She remains silent with her hand in her purse holding her stake.

"Looks like she's got something in that bag of hers."

"Let's take a look shall we?"

They start to walk towards them and Naruto stiffens. The next thing he notices is a vampire is practically on top of him with his mouth wide open, fangs exposed. He instinctively slams his fist up under the man's nose, a loud crack sounding through the air. The other vampires all turn to the blond and two of them go over to him. He ducks and rolls out of the way of their grasps. He springs to his feet and quickly does a back flip, kicking one vampire in the jaw. He lands on his feet but something wraps it's arms around him making it so he can't move.

"That's enough out of you, brat." He hisses. "I'm going to drink you dry."

Naruto narrows his eyes and slams his head back into the vampire's. He growls tightening his grip making Naruto cringe. The next thing he notices is a dog lunging itself to them and attaching onto the vampire's neck. The vampire shrieks and releases the blond. Naruto snaps back seeing Kurama tearing the vampire to shreds as it tries to escape. The blond goes to help his dog but he feels something come up behind him. He instantly snaps around and sees a vampire shoot it's hand at him. His eyes widen and he slides out of the way only barely. The vampire's nails still catch his side cutting a deep wound in his side. Naruto cringes wasting no time to plunge his stake into the vampire's heart. As he does this, the vampire brought hi hand up and slammed his fist into the blond's temple sending him flying right into the side of a brick wall head first.

Sakura's eyes widen seeing her best friend fly into the building. "Naruto!"

"Oh, she does speak."

Her eyes narrow dangerously. She has to get to Naruto before another vampire gets to him. She has two on her at the moment. Kurama killed one and so did Naruto. That leaves one more, but where is he? She drops to the ground and dives under the vampire's legs getting out from in the middle of the two vampires. They snap around and the closest one grabs her neck. She has scratches all along her from the two vampires. She grabs hold of his wrist and whips her foot up to the underneath of his jaw sending him backwards, dropping her to the ground. Her butt hits the cement and the other vampire picks her up by her hair. She scrunches up her face from the pain and glares at the smirking man.

"Scream for me. It's always better when they do."

"Fuck off."

"Ohhh, you have a sharp tongue on you. Let's see what we can do about that." He slams her against the brick wall, a little ways from Naruto, holding her by her neck. She swings her stake at the brunette man, but he hisses catching her wrist. "Let's not swing something so dangerous around like it's a toy. Drop it before someone gets hurt." She narrows her eyes doing everything in her power to break free. His eyes narrow. "I said, drop it." He tightens his grip on her wrist and an audible crack emits from her bones. She winces but refuses to release her only weapon. "Stubborn aren't we, fine. I'll just rip your arm off if you won't obey. Such a shame to defile such a beautiful body." He starts to pull on her arm. She closes her eyes in pain as he slowly pops her shoulder out of socket.

She lets out a cry without meaning to, but before he can rip her arm off, he let's go. Or more like, is forced to let go. She falls to the ground biting her lip as she tries to subside the pain in her shoulder. She snaps her eyes to see the blond rolling around with the vampire. She sees her stake on the ground and grabs it with her left hand. Looking around she sees two vampires walking towards her with smirks. Those bastards.

Naruto lost his stake so he's basically wrestling a vampire right now with no means to be able to kill it. The vampire pins the blond to the ground and Naruto brings his feet up to his stomach and kicks him backwards. He stands up seeing two vampires walking towards a now standing Sakura. He growls and slams his fist into the vampire's face that's behind him before running over to her. He picks his stake up off the ground and whips it through the back of one of the vampires. The other one reaches out to punch the blond, but he jumps back. He feels something hard hit the back of his head and he falls to the ground. He cringes and goes to stand but something steps on his ankle really hard. He let's a pain filled shout escape him as he snaps his head back to the culprit. The vampire lifts his foot and Naruto sits up staring at the two vampires before them as Sakura is kicked to the ground.

They got so far. They can't die like this. Wait, where's Kurama? No. "Kurama!" His eyes dart around not seeing the furry creature anywhere.

"You're worried about that mutt at a time like this?"

"Of course I'm worried about him. He's my family."

"How touching." The vampire scoffs. "That mutt is probably dead now anyway. I'll be sending you to meet him soon enough, don't worry." He starts to walk towards him, but gets only one step closer before a hand plunges through his chest from behind him. In the hand is his heart. The hand instantly clenches, bursting the organ. It whips the body to the side before turning and staring daggers into the other vampire. The man's eyes show no mercy, the dark golden irises sending chills down the blond's spine. His hair is red and reaches his shoulders in a messy fashion and he's easily almost six feet tall.

The other vampire hisses and takes a step back from the man. "No. You can't be."

The man smirks getting ready to sprint. "Oh but I am." The vampire's eyes narrow as he tries to run away, but the red haired man catches him instantly ripping his head clean off before destroying his heart.

Naruto and Sakura both feel their hearts nearly stop. Both completely forgetting about their injuries. They no longer have to worry about the vampires from before, but now they're going to die by this vampire! Naruto slowly scoots himself in front of Sakura, knowing that she can't do anything with a dislocated shoulder.

The man straightens up and slowly turns to the pair, his dark amber eyes falling on them. He turns his whole body to them and starts to walk over to them. Naruto's eyes widen as he scoots back a little. Sakura places a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezes. As the man gets closer he stops in front of them and crouches to their level.

"Naruto, Sakura, how bad are your wounds?" The two blink at him then scream in unison. Naruto then slams a fist into his jaw out of instinct and adrenaline pumping through his veins. The man falls onto his butt and he looks up surprised, holding his jaw. "Naruto wait! I can't explain everything!"

"How do you know our names?!" The blond shouts.

"I'll explain, but we need to leave this area first. You need to get to a hospital. I'll clarify everything once you're both okay."

Naruto glances to Sakura knowing she needs a doctor. He narrows his eyes meeting the dark amber ones. "Tell me your name first."

"I'm Kurama."

Naruto and Sakura both fall stiff. Neither of them blink or even breath. He's ... Kurama?

XXXXX

Kurama managed to get the blond and pinkette to the hospital and get their wounds treated. They're in Naruto's home sitting in the living room with a man that claims to be his dog. Naruto stares at the man with wide eyes at what he had just told them.

Kurama sighs running a hand through his hair. "I know this all seems like a huge lie to you, but I promise it's true. I'm your dog you know as Kurama. I'm a werewolf that your parents Kushina and Minato bought so I could watch over you and protect you. I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura. I didn't mean to scare the both of you."

"Werewolves ... exist?"

Kurama arches a brow looking at the blond. Of all the things he chooses to focus on, its the fact that werewolves exist. "Vampires exist and you're shocked that werewolves do? Did you think that vampires were the only monsters that roamed this earth?"

Naruto drops his eyes to the ground then back to Kurama. "If you could turn human all this time, and you are this strong, why didn't you save me all the other times?"

"I wasn't supposed to show you this time either, but I panicked. I thought you were truly going to die. If I showed any other form than my dog, I could get into serious trouble if they found out."

"Who's they?" Sakura asks.

"The place I came from. If they found out what I did then they would come to get me."

Naruto felt his chest tighten. "What would they do to you?" Kurama meets his eyes and gives a small smile making Naruto's eyes widen. "I won't let them touch you Kurama!"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll do everything I can to make sure they don't find out that I blew it. I've done good for so many years they most likely don't bother with me anymore."

They frown and Sakura decides to change the topic. "How many forms do you have exactly?"

"Three. Human, dog, and wolf."

All of a sudden Naruto blushes a deep red. "I've been naked in front of you."

Kurama and Sakura turn to look at him. Sakura chuckles and Kurama only arches a confused brow. "Yes, what about it?" Sakura brings her hand to her mouth continuing to laugh at the blond's embarrassment. "What's so bad about this? I was also there when you and Sasuke were-" Naruto jumps across the living room to slap a hand across Kurama's mouth. He then looks to Sakura with a nervous smile.

"You and Sasuke what?" She asks now interested.

"Nothing of interest." He looks back to Kurama whispering. "You weren't with Itachi?"

"I was, but I came back. I left you two alone though so don't worry."

"Well some things are meant to stay secrets for a little while."

Kurama smirks and Naruto moves his hand from his mouth. "Of course."

Sakura crosses her arms and glares at the blond. Naruto turns back to her and instantly yelps jumping right into Kurama's lap when he meets sizzling emerald eyes. Kurama catches him with wide eyes.

"Secrets don't make friends, Naruto."

Naruto nervously laughs putting a hand on the back of his neck. "It's not that important. Sasuke just gave me a gift." Her eyes widen and Kurama snickers. Naruto elbows him and gets off of his lap.

"What did he give you?"

"Just something to celebrate the festival, nothing big."

There is a sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She stands up with Naruto and Kurama following. She puts her shoes on and turns to the blond jabbing a finger in his chest making him mouth 'ow'. "I'll find out what it is Naruto, just wait." She looks to Kurama with a smile. "Thank you for saving us Kurama." She turns and walks out the door to her parent's car.

Naruto closes the door and sighs meeting Kurama's eyes. "You almost got me into some deep shit back there Kurama. I think I like it better when you couldn't talk."

Kurama laughs. "I'm sorry about that Naruto. I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret, you two weren't too quite."

Naruto's face lights up bright red again. "What?" Kurama smiles turning back into his dog form before running up the stairs. "Wait, Kurama! Was I seriously that loud?! Kurama!"


	23. Chapter 23

It's been a few days since Kurama told Sakura and Naruto that he's a werewolf.  His ankle still hurts, but it's not very bad anymore and he can do things normally now.  Right now the blond is in homeroom just spacing out like usual, waiting for the day to start. 

Iruka's voice sounds from the front of the room.  "Class, we have a new student today.  I want you to treat him well."  Naruto turns his eyes to the two standing in front of the class.  A kid with white hair, an oddly chilling grin on his face and closed eyes is standing beside Iruka.  Why is there someone transferring so late in the year?  "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

The kid nods.  "My name is Akuma Hamada.  It's nice to meet you all." 

"You can take your seat."  Iruka smiles and walks over to Naruto making his eyes widen.

"I didn't do it Iruka-sensei, I swear!"  Naruto quickly blurts out thinking he's in some kind of trouble.

Iruka arches a brow.  "I wasn't coming over here to accuse you of something ... should I be?"

"No, I just ... never mind.  What is it you were going to say?"  The blond nervously laughs putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Akuma seems to have most of your classes, I would like it if you would help him out around the school today.  Can you do that for me?"

Naruto blinks a couple times slightly surprised.  That's all?  "Yeah, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you, Naruto."  Iruka smiles walking back to his desk.  After Iruka leaves, Akuma takes a seat next to the blond.  Naruto looks over at him seeing him looking over his schedule with a map of the school.  

Naruto smiles leaning over a bit.  “It’s nice to meet you Akuma, I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”

Akuma turns his head in Naruto’s direction with a smile.  Even though his eyes are closed and it doesn’t look like he’s looking at him, Naruto knows he is and it’s just how his eyes are.  It’s odd but Naruto is going to have to get used to it.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Naruto glances down at the schedule in Akuma’s hands.  “Mind if I have a look?”

Akuma’s eyebrows raise and he turns his head to his paper then back to Naruto, handing him the paper.  “Go ahead.” 

Naruto takes the handed paper and scans his eyes over it.  It's not that Naruto didn't believe Iruka but he's a little shocked that he has nearly every class with him.  "It turns out you're with me basically all day.  If you want I can show you around."  He hands him back his paper.

Akuma continues to smile.  "That would be great, thank you."

Naruto puts a hand on the back of his neck with a chuckle.  "It's the least I can do."  The more Naruto looks at him, the more he realizes that smile is similar to Sai's.  It's fake.  Naruto drops his hand, his smile gradually fading.  There's something odd about him, but Naruto can't put his finger on it.  Maybe its just from coming to a new school.  That's when the bell for first period rings, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.  They don't have to move far this period since they stay in the same room.

XXXXX

As they walk down the hall to p.e Naruto is pointing out a few things to Akuma here and there, asking a few questions as well.  In the locker room Naruto takes his shirt off changing for gym. 

"So, you're from America?"

Akuma nods.  "Yes."

"That's cool, what was it like over there?"

"I came from a small town so it was a lot different from here."

Naruto smiles.  "I can understand that.  I've always wanted to visit America.  Who knows, maybe I'll get to one day."  The two of them leave the locker room and head out to the gym.  "Do you like gym?"

"It's alright.  I've never been one for sports, I'm not very athletic."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."  Naruto grins patting his shoulder.  All of a sudden a blur of brown hair trucks(1) into the smiling blond teenager.  "Off!"  Naruto nearly falls to the ground but the one who ran into the blond catches him, slinging Naruto's arm around his shoulder.  Naruto glares over to Kiba who is laughing wildly.

"How're you guys doing?"

"Well I _was_ okay until you nearly broke my back."

"Then that's all that matters."  Kiba cheekily grins and looks to Akuma, who is still smiling.  “I don’t think we got a chance to be formally introduced. I’m Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you.” He holds out his free hand for Akuma to shake.

Akuma grabs his hand, doing exactly that.  “Likewise.”

“So how’re things going for you so far Akuma?”

“Good.  Everyone has been very pleasant.”

“That’s great.”

Naruto straightens a little bit and wraps his arm tightly around Kiba’s neck, pulling him into a headlock.  The blond grins.  “I was telling him that we could all hang out at the park today to get to know each other.” Kiba desperately tries to release himself from Naruto’s death grip.  He pulls back and Naruto chuckles letting go just as he lunges back sending the brunette flying backwards.  Naruto catches his hand before he falls to make them now even.  

Kiba cracks his neck with a smile.  “That sounds fun but I have to study for math.  I’m failing and I need the class to graduate.”

“Well how about a study group?  We can catch Akuma up on everything that we’ve done this year and Shika can help you with math.”

Kiba rests his hands on his hips.  “That sounds good to me.  You good with that Akuma?”  Akuma nods, the unsettling smile unwavering.  Naruto doesn’t know why that smile bothers him so much.  Sai has the same look so he should be used to it by now.  

“Okay class!  We’re playing soccer today!  Let your inner youth come out!  Don’t hold back and attack that ball with vigor!”  Gai shouts this and proceeds to make the teams.  Naruto is on the same team as Akuma.  Kiba is on the opposing side.  He blows the whistle.  “Go!”

On that queue, everyone starts chasing and kicking the ball.  It slides from team to team.  It barrels to the blond and he stops it, does a trick kick and swerves around the other team.  Someone comes up right in front of him and slams the ball between Naruto’s legs.  Naruto lets out a frustrated sigh and spins around to see the ball heading right to Akuma.  Naruto starts sprinting towards him just in case what he said was true and he needs backup.  When he gets close to him the smile on Akuma’s face drops and the silver haired teen sprints up to the ball.  Someone on the opposing team running at him head on.  He kicks the ball into the air, right over the person’s head and continues down the field.  

Naruto’s eyes go round.  Are his eyes playing tricks on him?  He snaps out of it and sprints to Akuma.  “Guard Akuma!”  Their team does as Naruto says and runs to the white haired boy. They are sprinting down the field and when they reach the other end, Akuma kicks the ball with so much power it hits the goalie and sends him flying into the net with it.  Everyone stops, staring at the scene before them with shock written all over their faces.  All of a sudden the crowd cheers, crowding around Akuma.

“That was awesome, Akuma!”

“Insane kick!”

“You need to join the soccer team dude!”

Naruto wraps an arm around his neck.  "Not very athletic, huh?"

XXXXX

When school finally ends, Naruto and Akuma are walking to the blond’s home.  Naruto had suggested that they all hang out after school so that’s what they’re going to do.  Although they sadly have to study cause Kiba needs math help and Sakura berated the blond saying he needs to study as well.  Studying isn’t really his thing.  Even Sasuke has a hard time getting through to him.  Well, unless he has the right incentive that is.

They walk up to the front door and Naruto unlocks it stepping inside.  Akuma stays outside looking in with no smile on his face.  The blond doesn’t hear the door close and turns back.  “Akuma, something wrong?  You can come in, you don’t have to wait out there, y’know.”

Akuma glances at him, a smile reappearing as he steps inside his home.  "You have a beautiful house, who all lives here with you?"

"Me and my dog Kurama.  My uncle is here to visit for a while though."

Akuma frowns.  "You don't have any parents?"

"I did, but they were murdered when I was young."

"Do you know who killed them?"

"Yeah, I do.  I just never knew it was him until last month."

"I'm really sorry about them, I bet they were wonderful people."

Naruto lets a lighthearted chuckle pass his lips.  "Yeah they were, but hey, let's not dwell on depressing thoughts.  I just have to write a note to Jiraiya and we can meet everyone at the park to do out homework."  He goes into the kitchen finding a scrap piece of paper and a pen scratching down where he's going.  Then he hears a nasty snarling from behind him.  The blond instantly snaps around to see Kurama hunkered down as if he was stalking his prey, hair raised, fangs bared, a deep growl rumbling from his chest.  He looks larger and more rugged than before.  He's in his wolf form.  What has gotten into him?  "Kurama!  Knock it off!"

Kurama doesn't even flinch or so much as look at Naruto when he says this.  Its almost as if he can't hear him.  Kurama snaps his jaws making a loud clacking noise and barks at Akuma making him take a hesitant step back.

"Kurama!  I said stop!  This isn't like you!"  Naruto's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees Kurama going to attack.  The blond is quick to act and throws himself into his path, Kurama jumps right into him knocking him over and latching his massive mouth onto his forearm.  Naruto quickly wraps his arm around the massive wolf, the blood seeping from his punctured arm.  "Kurama! It's me! Stop this!"  Akuma goes to help but Naruto stops him.  "No, stay back!"  The white haired boy does as instructed with a worried expression.  Naruto, with all his strength, picks the wolf up and carries him up to his room.  Kurama releases Naruto's arm and the blond throws the wolf into his room slamming the door shut.

He cringes grabbing hold of his arm.  Blood is seeping from the would through his hand.  He should still have some of that medicine Sasuke gave him, right?  He sighs looking over to a frowning Akuma.  Naruto shakes his head.  "I'm so sorry.  Kurama is never like that.  I don't know what has gotten into him.  I seriously can't apologize enough for him."

"Don't worry about that,"  He walks up to him, eyes dropping to the wound.  "worry about your arm.  He got you pretty good.  Let's wrap it up before you lose too much blood." 

"Okay."  He nods.  They head to the bathroom and Naruto tells Akuma where everything is, but it turns out he ran out of the special medicine Sasuke gave him.  He'll just have to do without.  Now the question is, does he tell everyone what happened or let it slide until he asks Kurama what happened?  He looks at the white haired boy.  What was it he didn't like about him?

XXXXX

Days like today are the worse.  Nothing to do.  Sasuke sighs closing his eyes as he lounges on the couch in the library.  That's when he smells something.  Naruto's blood.  His eyes shoot open and he's out the front door of his house in half a second.  He gets to the blond's house but notices that he now smells it coming from two places.  Inside the house and somewhere else.  He narrows his eyes deciding to check the house first since he's here.  He steps inside, and as soon as he does this he sees someone leaving the blond's room.  Sasuke's eyes instantaneously glow a dangerous red, fangs sharpen, and he pushes the man into the wall.  The red haired man's eyes widen and he cringes at the pressure the raven is forcing onto his chest.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes into dangerous slits.  "Who the hell are you?"

Kurama starts to say something then stops with a nervous laugh.  "Oh, right.  Ahahaha, well I'm uh, Naruto's best friend."

The raven pushes him harder into the wall making it crack and Kurama winces.  "I know all of Naruto's friends, you aren't one of them."

"I'm Kurama."  He sighs out.

"Like hell you are.  Kurama's a dog."  He snarls.  He pauses for a second and stops ignoring his sense of smell.  The man standing in front of him smells exactly like Kurama.  "What did you do with Kurama and Naruto?"

"If you let me go, I will show you that I am not lying.  I am Kurama.  Naruto's parents bought me, a werewolf, to protect Naruto."

Sasuke hesitates, but eventually back away.  "If you try to run I will kill you."

"Don't worry, I won't run."  Kurama steps away from the now cracked wall and transforms into his dog form and back.  Sasuke's face contorts to that of confusion.  How did he never know?  "That was a new kid that Naruto brought home today.  He was giving off a horrible aura, so my instincts kicked in and I attacked him, but Naruto jumped in my way and made me bite him instead.  I feel terrible."

The raven pinches the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.  "I can't believe I couldn't tell that you are a werewolf."

"Don't blame yourself.  The council I came from put a spell on me that made it so nobody would be able to identify me."

Sasuke drops his hand and meet his eyes.  "Council?  What council?"

"The Sacred United Nation."

Sasuke's eyes widen.  "You're from SUN?"  Kurama nods his confirmation.  "And you like vampires?"

"Yes, I was bought by Kushina and Minato.  Kushina was a vampire."

"Why did SUN let Kushina buy you?"

"She was a Senju pureblood.  SUN had a loyalty with the Senju."

"You do realize that if SUN finds out you are working with us then you could be killed, right?"

"I have thought about it many times, but my main priority is protecting Naruto and if Naruto trusts you, then so do I.  Even if it costs me my life."

Sasuke stares at him, not saying anything for a bit then looks away.  "Well I won't let them kill you if they do come, so you don't have to worry about them.  The Uchiha and the SUA haven't really gotten along all that well anyway."

A smile crosses Kurama's lips.  "Thank you, Sasuke.  You truly are a kind soul."

He rolls his eyes and starts leaving.  When he gets to the door he turns back to him with a glare.  "You better make it up to Naruto for hurting him."

Kurama's eyes widen from the sudden dark aura around him, but smiles again.  "I will, believe me."

After leaving Naruto's house he follows the smell to the park.   _'A new kid, huh?'_  Sasuke sighs.   _'Great.'_  He stops quite a distance away once he sees them all sitting there.  Sasuke narrows his eyes behind this sunglasses when they land on said unfamiliar face.   _'That must be the one Kurama was telling me about.'_  The raven looks him over good trying to see when Kurama did.  The kid doesn't scream evil, but Sasuke wasn't about to judge a book by it's cover.  The only sinister thing about him is that damn creepy smile he has.  It reminds him of Sai.  His scent was the other one that was at Naruto's house too, he picked up on it when he was leaving. 

Right now Sasuke can't decide whether or not to go over there and check on Naruto.  He looks fine ... and that's all it takes for Sasuke to start walking over to them.  When he looks fine, he isn't fine, he's acting.

XXXXX

Kiba groans out throwing himself onto the grass as Shikamaru attempts to explain how to do a math problem.  He's given up about 26 times so far and its only been 30 minutes.  Naruto chuckles, amused at his best friend's dismay.

Akuma turns his head to see a dark man with sunglasses walking towards them.  "Naruto,"

The blond smiles looking at him.  "Yeah?"

"There's a man walking towards us."

Naruto scrunches his brows and looks over his shoulder to see Sasuke.  He knew he was going to show up, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.  "Sasuke?"  Everyone looks up from what they were doing when they heard the name. 

Sasuke stops and looks to the white haired boy.  He's even weirder up close.  Now he can understand what Kurama doesn't like.  He has a weird air about him.  He turns his attention back to the blond.  "I need you to come with me for a minute."

Naruto arches a brow.  "Why?"

"Don't ask, just follow."

Naruto purses his lips standing up.  "I'll be right back you guys."  He hops up besides Sasuke and follows him to a place where no one can see them.  The blond smirks scrutinizing their surroundings.  "You're finally going to kill me, aren't you?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes.  "Yes, now roll up your sleeve."

"I figured that's why you're here.  Look it's not big deal, Sasuke.  Its only a scratch."

"Had it been only a scratch I wouldn't have smelt it so strong."

"Okay, Sasuke just-"  Sasuke takes off his sunglasses so Naruto can see his glare and the blond doesn't hesitate to roll it up and hold out his arm so Sasuke can unwrap the bloodied bandages.  "It's really not as bad as you think."  Sasuke finishes unwrapping it and runs his eyes over the wound, then back up to the blond who is also staring at it, only his eyes are wide with shock.  "Okay, so maybe it's a little worse than I originally thought."

"Only a little?  Really dobe?"  He sighs running a hand through his hair.  "Kurama really got you."

Naruto furrows his brows.  "How did you know Kurama did this?"

"I talked with him.  I was quite surprised to find out he's a werewolf.  I nearly killed him when he stepped out of your room as a human."

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this.  "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

Sasuke shakes his head.  "No, he's fine." 

Naruto purses his lips looking away from onyx eyes.  "He didn't mean it.  Something just got into him."

"He says there's something wrong about your new friend over there.

Naruto snaps his attention back to his boyfriend.  He had been thinking that Kurama smelled something on Akuma he didn't like, but he didn't know what it was.  "Like what?"

He shrugs.  "He didn't know.  I didn't sense anything from him besides how weird he made me feel.  I want you to be careful around him.  Tell everyone else that too.  Just because he doesn't scream evil doesn't mean there isn't something he's hiding."

"Alright."  Naruto frowns.

"I didn't bring any of that medicine, so I'm going to have to do it the old way."

Naruto scrunches his face.  "You don't need to, I'll be fine with it wrapped up."

"If other vampires smell this it won't be fine, Naruto.  You're not only endangering your life here.  You could hurt your friends you're with."

The blond sighs knowing that he's right.  "Alright, but what exactly is the old way?"

Sasuke pushes him against the wall making his heart skip a beat.  "Don't make too much noise, okay?  It's going to hurt."

His eyes widen as Sasuke brings his mouth to his wound sending instantaneous pain throughout his entire arm.  Naruto throws his head back against the building wall, eyes clenched closed, grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's shirt, biting his lip to stop from making any loud noise.  His arm is throbbing from the pain and its starting to make him see stars.  It feels as if its on fire and is horribly tender to the touch.  This is excruciating and he never wants to do it again.  Naruto brings his head forward resting it on Sasuke's shoulder and the raven stops, letting Naruto release a breath he was holding. 

"Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto shakes his head looking up into his eyes.  "Its fine, really."

"It won't hurt for long."  Sasuke snakes a hand behind the blond's neck bringing him into a gentle kiss.  When he pulls away Naruto whimpers making him smirk.  "You should get back to your friends, they're waiting."

"I will, but I want one more kiss before I go.” Naruto pulls Sasuke into a kiss only to break away just as fast and smile at him.  "Oh, by the way.  How did you heal me with your mouth?"

"It's something in pureblood's saliva.  It's painful but effective."

"Yeah well I'm just glad someone made that medicine.  I like it much better."  Naruto chuckles turning around staring to leave.  "See you around teme."

Sasuke nods watching him leave.  He walks out of the alleyway and watches him run back to his friends.  That idiot.

XXXXX

Naruto sighs running a hand through his hair as he walks up to his house.  Kurama is probably torturing himself over what he did earlier today, but now he'll finally get to ask him why he did it.  The blond opens the door.  The first thing that hits him is the smell of food.  He furrows his brows walking into the kitchen after setting his bag down.  Standing in the kitchen archway he sees Kurama making homemade ramen, sushi, and yakitori, his mouth starts watering at the sight.

Kurama turns around.  "Oh, Naruto.  Welcome back." 

"Y-yeah, thanks.  Kurama, what's with the food?"  Naruto waves his hands frantically in front of him.  "N-not that I don't appreciate it!"

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you."

Naruto drops his hands with a smile.  "Kurama, you-"  A floorboard creaks from the living room.  His eyes shoot behind him seeing Jiraiya standing there walking towards them.  Naruto panics looking back to Kurama and shoves him to the ground thinking that would make it so Jiraiya wouldn't notice him.

"Naruto its-" Kurama tries to speak but Naruto slaps a hand over his mouth and casually smiles at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya arches a brow at the blond and looks behind him.  "Naruto, why are you hiding Kurama?" 

Naruto's eyes widen and he furrows his brows.  "What?  How ... you know?"

He releases the werewolf from his prison and Kurama stands up putting a hand on his shoulder.  "I told him when he came back.  He is your family and deserved to know."

Naruto looks up at Kurama and back to Jiraiya when he speaks.  "I also know he attacked you."  He takes a seat at the dining room table.

"Don't say it like that, it sounds bad."  Naruto whines.

"He's not wrong though."  Kurama adds picking up the food and moving to the dining room.  "I did attack you.  Even if it was on accident.  That's why I made you this dinner, as an apology."  Kurama purses his lips looking at the food.  "I just hope it's good, I haven't had to cook for quite some time."

Naruto can't help but smile at Kurama's insecurity about his cooking.  He walks over and takes a seat.  "I'm sure it'll be amazing Kurama.  Come on, let's eat."

Kurama smiles up at his owner and nods taking a seat across from him.  They chatted about events during the day, not bringing up anything bad.  They laugh at some of the things Naruto tells, the room filled with warmth.  The only thing Naruto wishes is that his parents were here to experience it with them.

After everything is eaten and cleaned up, Naruto and Kurama go to get ready for bed and Naruto crawls into his bed.  Kurama turns off the light and walks over to Naruto's bed. 

"Kurama."

"Yes?"

"What was it you smelt on Akuma?"

Kurama is silent for a few thoughtful seconds.  "I wish I understood what it was.  There was just something about him that kicked all my senses out of me and told me to kill him.  All I know is that there is something off about him."  Naruto stares up at his ceiling in thought.  "You should get to sleep.  We can talk about it more in the morning if you'd like."

Naruto nods.  "Alright, night Kurama."

"Goodnight, Naruto."  Kurama transforms back into his dog form and jumps up onto the end of his bed curling up into a ball.


	24. Chapter 24: After It All

                Naruto tries to suppress a yawn as the door to the roof closes behind him. He's up here because Akuma said he wanted to talk to him about something. His next class is boring so he figures it wouldn't be too bad if he missed it. Naruto walks up beside Akuma who is leaning on the railing overlooking the track.

                "Something on your mind?" Naruto finally questions.

                Akuma stays silent for a few moments longer to collect his thoughts before just blurting them out in one big jumbled mess. "You've been marked by a pureblood vampire."

                Naruto's eyes widen. "Marked by a.." He turns his head to look at him but Akuma is still overlooking the ground below them.

                "I smelt it in your blood when your dog attacked you."

                Naruto thins his lips. He should have known. He should have known! He's so unbelievably stupid. Of course Akuma is a vampire. Someone should just come up and sock him in the jaw. Maybe that will knock some common sense into him. Just when he thought he would stop being such a burden to everyone too. "So you're a vampire."

                "I am," He finally turns to look at him. "but you don't have to worry or be afraid of me. I won't do anything to you. Especially with someone as powerful as an Uchiha as your partner."

                Naruto drops his eyes to the ground noticing all the warning signs were there to tell him Akuma is a vampire. Kurama, the not entering his house. He really is an idiot. "So that's why Kurama was being so violent."

                "Yes, it was. I'm sorry about that wound on your arm. I didn't know that would happen."

                Naruto shakes his head looking down to his arm where Kurama had latched onto him. "It's fine, it's already healed anyway." Naruto brings his eyes back over to Akuma. "You do know now that I have questions for you."

                "Yes, I know, but I have a couple more questions for you first." Naruto nods telling him to continue. "Do you know what being marked by a vampire means?"

                "I didn't even know that was a thing until you just told me."

                Akuma nods. "To be marked by a vampire the two must experience an immense amount of affection and trust one another whole heartedly – becoming one, some might say – without even meaning to, or wanting to, the vampire will take advantage of your vulnerability and they mark the other. This makes the blood of the one being marked toxic to anyone other than that vampire. Also when the vampire marks someone they gain more power." Akuma's head drops slightly and he turns away. "Normally after the vampire gets their power they can't control it and they end up killing the one whom they've marked."

                Naruto's eyes narrow staring at him. "Are you trying to say Sasuke is going to kill me?"

                Akuma says nothing for a moment and just looks to the blond. "I'm only saying that he could, I don't want you to get hurt."

                "This doesn't make any sense. Sasuke is a pureblood so he can control his power. He hasn't acted any differently since we did that."

                "Has he changed into his vampire form since then?"

                Naruto blinks in thought. He doesn't know. He should know, shouldn't he? Sasuke is his boyfriend after all. "I don't know."

                "You would know. The transition doesn't complete until he turns."

                "Well when he does it will be good. Now he has more power. This is good news." This means he can finish off Orochimaru once and for all. This is great. Akuma glances to the blond with an indifferent expression. Naruto thins his lips. "Okay, now it's my turn to ask you something."

                "Okay."

                Naruto calms his fluttering heart. "Why did you tell me you're a vampire? You could have just acted like you had no idea. You didn't have to out yourself."

                "I had to make sure you know what it meant to be marked by a pureblood vampire. It can be dangerous for humans especially. I know we haven't known each other long but I want to help protect you."

                Naruto purses his lips to the side and sighs. "I ..." He stops. Part of him feels guilty for being suspicious of him now that he knows he's a vampire, but the other part knows it's reasonable to be like this. He's being hunted by a crazy vampire so his fear is justified. And for now he just needs to play things safe and get off the roof without pissing off the vampire. Should be easy enough. Akuma seems like a pretty reasonable guy. "Why did you move to Japan?"

                "My parents died and I had to move in with my grandfather."

                Naruto gasps a little not expecting that at all. Now he feels like absolute shit for not trusting him just because he told him he's a vampire. "I'm sorry, I.."

                Akuma smiles at him. "It's quite alright."

               Naruto looks towards the track again, eyes landing on the metal bleachers where he used to sit with his family when he was young. "I know what it feels like to lose both parents. Were you close?"

                Akuma's smile warms and turns softer and more genuine. "Yeah, they were amazing."

                Naruto smiles looking over at him before a small frown finds its way back onto his face. Even though he feels so guilty for feeling this way and judging him immediately. It isn't like him to do something like that, but he can't help it. He has to be guarded when it comes to vampires if he doesn't want to cause any trouble for Sasuke and the others anymore. He has to do it no matter how much he hates it, he'll do it for them.

*****

                "I'm growing impatient." A growling voice sounds from the dark room, voice carrying down the empty corridor. He clenches his fist staring off into the distance. Time is slowly running out and he can't afford to cut this any shorter. Not with the risk of them finding out. They cannot find out that boy is still alive. Not after everything he's done to prevent them from getting what they want. He stands up out of his chair and starts walking towards the door. "It's time to end this little game with them."

*****

                "Naruto!" Kiba shouts as he throws himself at his best friend, arm slinging around his shoulder. Naruto stumbles forward a little and turns his head to him then arches a brow at Shikamaru when he sees the grin on Kiba's face.

                "What's wrong?" Naruto asks Shikamaru. "That grin isn't normal."

                Shikamaru yawns and rubs the back of his neck. "Kiba isn't normal."

                Naruto purses his lips in thought before nodding. "Good point."

                "Hey! I'm plenty normal. Much more normal than Naruto here. He's dating a vampire."

                Naruto smirks elbowing him in the side. "You can't say anything about that. You're falling for his brother."

                Kiba gasps and Naruto looks over to him with a smile. Kiba then pulls him tighter around the neck and brings his fist into the top of his head giving him a noogie. "Don't go spewing lies like that."

                Naruto laughs and pulls at his arms to let him go. "Right, right, lesson learned." Kiba smirks and lets the blond go. He straightens up when he's released and straightens his clothes out. "So what did you want?"

                "I was thinking you, Shika and me should all hang out for old times sake. You know, bring Kurama over and let him play with Akamaru. Play video games. Eat junk food. Watch some crappy movies." Kiba elbows him. "You've been really stressed recently and we thought it would be a good idea to relax a bit."

                Naruto smiles at the idea. It has been too long since all five of them – Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kurama, and Akamaru – all hung out. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

                "Great!" Kiba slings an arm around both Shikamaru and Naruto dragging them out of the school. "Let's get going then."

                When they finally get to Naruto's house it clicks with Naruto that he hasn't told them about Kurama being a werewolf. His steps halt in front of his house door hoping Kurama can smell he's not alone and is in his dog form. But maybe he should tell them. They already know everything else, hiding this won't do any good.

                "Naruto?" Shikamaru says tilting his head to the side to see him more. His hand is on the handle but he isn't opening it. "Is something wrong?"

                Naruto turns around to them and sighs rubbing his face. "I feel like I shouldn't even have to say this with everything that has already happened recently, but don't freak out when I tell you this." The two of them nod and Naruto opens his mouth to tell them about the whole werewolf thing, but the door opens behind him and a familiar voice comes along with it.

                "Naruto?"

                Naruto freezes and glances back over his shoulder at the man with red hair. Of course. Naruto chuckles looking back to his friends who have wide eyes. "Kiba, Shikamaru, this is Kurama. He's a werewolf."

                Kurama looks between them all and smiles. "Glad to finally meet you properly."

                "Likewise." Shikamaru nods.

                Kiba crosses his arms. "I knew there was something off about you from the start."

                "No you didn't." Shikamaru sighs.

                "No I didn't." Kiba narrows his eyes at Shikamaru. "You don't always have to rub it in, y'know."

                Kurama and Naruto smile at them and Naruto looks to Kurama. "Want to come hang out with Akamaru for old times sake? We're heading over now."

                His face lights up. "I would love to." Kurama closes himself in the house again and when Naruto hears a bark he opens the door and lets him out.

                Kiba smirks shaking his head. "That's wicked cool."

                Naruto laughs at him. "That's a better reaction than when I first found out. I hit him in the jaw."

                Kiba belts out a laugh as they all start to leave. "I wish I could have seen that."

                Halfway to Kiba's house Naruto finds himself in a thinking about vampires. Even thought this is supposed to be a relaxation day Naruto couldn't help but bring it up, with it constantly wearing at his mind. It's going to drive him crazy if he can't talk about it and get it off his chest.

                He thins his lips and looks at his friends. They got dragged into this all just because they're his friends. He won't ever get over the fact that if they weren't friends they wouldn't have been in harms way. And now it's too late to kick them out and telling them to leave. That wouldn't have worked anyway, they would have just called him an idiot, Kiba would have most likely hit him, and then they would tell him not to worry about them.

                "You all..." He pauses and scratches the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

                "No. Don't say it." Kiba interjects before he can continue. "Don't say anything about them."

                Naruto shakes his head and smiles. "That's not what I was going to say." They both raise a brow at him. "Thank you."

                This catches both of them off guard. "What for?"

                "For staying with me."

                Kiba punches his shoulder with a scoff. "That goes without saying man. If you say you thought that even for one second that we would leave you then I'll punch you for real this time."

                Naruto chuckles and rubs the abused spot on his arm. "I knew you wouldn't leave even if I was a complete ass to you all."

                Shikamaru smirks. "You've always known we would be there for you. Thanks aren't necessary." He pauses for a moment and thinks over what he wants to say before he says it. "And I know we shouldn't talk about anything dealing with vampires, but I want to say this one thing. I may not be strong, but I'm smart and can figure out strategies for you guys. The training on the island was great, but I wouldn't be the best at fighting vampires hand to hand like you two."

                Naruto smiles at him. "You're the best Shikamaru. I'll ask Sasuke and see if they need any help with a plan. Orochimaru is a slippery man and normally it's just Madara, and sometimes Itachi, coming up with the  ideas, so I bet he'll be happy to let you help him ... or maybe not ... I can never tell with him. He has this whole pride thing that maybe he'll refuse help from a human ... I don't know. He's got good intentions... for the most part."

                "I can help too y'know." Kiba pouts petulantly. Naruto and Shikamaru turn to look at him then back to each other. Kiba gapes at them. "Hey! I’m not useless, I saved you back in the warehouse! Don’t tell me you forgot about that Naruto.”          

                “No, I haven’t." Naruto waves his hand in front of his face before dropping it back to his side. "It’s just ... you’re not good at planning.”

                Kiba scoffs. "That's obvious, but I still want to help. I hate Orochimaru too for all the shit he's drug you through."

                “Don’t worry Kiba, you’ll be able to help fight when the time comes like Naruto will I'm sure."

                Kiba purses his lips and sighs. "Alright." He wants to be a bigger help to his best friend when he needs it most, but it is so difficult. Why couldn't he have normal teenage boy problems like everyone else?

                A deep growl snaps everyone out of their thoughts, eyes snapping down to Kurama who has the hair on his back raised and he looks ready to pounce given the opportunity. They all instinctively reach for the stake they've been carrying since they returned home and they scrutinize the area for dangers.

                "What do you smell Kurama?" Naruto reaches down with the tips of his fingers and the ends of Kurama's fur brush him. That's when Naruto sees him leaning against a tree in the park they're in, his grip on his weapon tightens until his knuckles turn white. He has a different air around him, it's almost suffocating. His yellow eyes are harder, much angrier than before. He's not here for a simple chat he presumes.

                Orochimaru narrows his eyes on the four of them. "I've had enough of playing games with you, Naruto. I've given you enough time to come to me willingly. I told you if you didn't come to me that you would regret it."

                Everything moves so fast. Too fast for any of them to be able to react. Orochimaru is in front of them faster than they can blink, blood coating his arm. He rips his hand back from Kiba's chest sending blood spraying onto the three of them. Naruto feels his heart drop into the pit of his stomach and there's a scream off in the distance only to find out he is the one screaming. The world seems to slow for Naruto as Orochimaru rips his hand from Kiba's chest, Kiba falling backwards. Both Shikamaru and Naruto instinctively lunge to catch their best friend, but they're stopped by a swift kick to Shikamaru's ribs and an undercut to Naruto's jaw sending them both flying.

                There is a loud snarl and the cracking of bones as Kurama shifts into his wolf form, jaws wrapping themselves around the ribs of the vampire. Biting down hard he whips Orochimaru around like he's a doll, but throws him into a tree when Orochimaru kicks out one of his teeth.

                Orochimaru stands with holes throughout him from Kurama's giant teeth. He narrows his eyes, which are now red, and cracks his neck. "This is unexpected and quite troublesome."

                Kurama snarls and snaps his jaws at him with a loud smack to signify his displeasure.

                Orochimaru grumbles, his eyes never leaving Kurama. "I'm not prepared to fight with a werewolf right now."

                Kurama wastes no time in charging after him and goes to whack him with one of his giant paws but Orochimaru leaps out of the way. Unfortunately he lands right beside Shikamaru. Naruto cringes at the pain in his jaw and neck, but when he looks up from where he's at on the ground the pain doesn't matter anymore. Naruto feels his heart speeding up, drumming hard against its cage inside his chest. He jolts to his feet and starts to sprint over to Shikamaru.

                "Shikamaru run!"

                Shikamaru is on his feet in a second and does as Naruto instructed, but Orochimaru is right on top of him. He captures Shikamaru's arm and hauls him back into his chest. Shikamaru doesn't give up though and snaps his elbow back into Orochimaru's cheek, but it does nothing but anger the vampire further. If only he hadn't dropped his stake when Orochimaru kicked him in the ribs he would have the perfect opportunity to kill him right here and now.

                Orochimaru grabs a fistful of his hair and rips his head to the side. "I'll take him to help me heal my wounds your mutt gave me." And in one second he opens his mouth, long white fangs glistening in the dying sun's rays only to be buried in the pale flesh of Shikamaru's neck the next.

                "NO!" Naruto's scream echoes around them, filling their ears. This cannot be happening. Why now? Why not from the beginning? Why wait until now to do this? He could have taken Naruto in the beginning and left them all out of this. They had nothing to do with it!

                Naruto feels his legs shake and his knees want to buckle out from under him. Thankfully Kurama appears behind Orochimaru quicker than anyone could have noticed in his human form with a stake in his hand. Thrusting the stake towards Orochimaru's heart it just scrapes his side as Orochimaru jumps away dropping Shikamaru. Naruto dives and catches his best friend so he doesn't hit the ground. He has to get him away from here. His legs are weak, but the adrenaline helps him power through it as he picks Shikamaru up off the ground and runs over to Kiba, laying him beside the brunette.

                Naruto feels his heart clench in his chest, eyes darting over Kiba's still form. He drops to his knees and tries frantically to stop the bleeding, his hands soon becoming coated in a deep crimson. The wound is too big, the bleeding won't stop. What can he do? He can't let his best friend die like this! He bites his lip hard to stop the blur of tears, but it doesn't work and his vision only hazes more. Quickly he rips part of Kiba's shirt off and he yanks off his hoodie and presses it tightly to the wound, tying the ripped strand around him in hopes it slow it. Part of Naruto already knows it's too late. Kiba has been bleeding out for too long, but can't accept that. He won't.

                Kneeling on his knees he puts all his pressure on Kiba's open chest. Turning his head to see his face he wishes he wouldn't have. His eyes resemble that of his father's from the car crash all those years ago. Completely void and drained of life. He feels something wet drip onto his hand and that's when he notices the tears cascading down his cheeks. He rips his eyes from Kiba's, fluttering over to Shikamaru. But the moment he doesn't see Shikamaru's chest rising and falling makes his heart clench even more it feels like it's going to burst. He knows he should help Shikamaru, but there isn't anything he can do for him either. He's completely useless.

                "Kiba, Shikamaru, please! Please! I can't lose you two! You can't die like this!" He hangs his head, shoulders shaking and his voice turns to a whisper. "This can't be happening, please let this be a nightmare." He removes his hands from the blood soaked hoodie and picks him up hugging him tightly as his shoulders shake from trying to suppress the tears. It doesn't last long though before it fully hits him that he can't feel Kiba's heart beating at all. The tears break through again as he buries his face into Kiba's neck muffling his sobs. He doesn't know what to do. He can't save them.

                Before long a hand falls tenderly on his shoulder making him snap around fiercely, ready to kill whoever it was. But when he sees Sasuke's familiar black eyes the anger seeps from him and he bites his lip ripping his eyes away, bangs covering his eyes.

                "Even after all that training, after all the effort we put into it, we still can't do anything." Naruto drops his eyes back to Kiba's still open eyes and cringes. He gently lowers him to the ground and reaches a shaky hand up, closing his eyes. Sasuke kneels down beside Naruto and pulls him into his chest, arms wrapped securely around his shoulders, but Naruto just sits there limp, numb to his surroundings.

                Sasuke narrows his eyes and focuses on Shikamaru. He can sense a very faint pulse, but it's slowly dying. They have to get him out of here if they want him to live. His eyes dart up to Kurama who is now standing over Shikamaru. He can probably sense it too.

                "We need to get them out of here before a crowd draws in. Get them to the hospital." Sasuke says and picks up the blond looking over to Itachi who nods picking up Kiba, Kurama taking Shikamaru. Itachi and Kurama leave as soon as they pick up the injured two. Sasuke glares over in the direction all the other Uchiha ran after that snake, but he doesn't glare long before he follows the two to the hospital.

                When they finally get to the hospital they rush the two into the emergency room, everyone else is ushered to wait in the waiting room. Sasuke calls Sakura, Sai, Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya to inform them of what he knows to of happened and tells them where they are. Before long Kiba's and Shikamaru's parents are in the waiting room with them, as well as all those Sasuke called.

                Kurama glances over to the blond and frowns. He must be blaming himself for everything that happened. He always does. The red haired man walks over to him and takes a seat beside his owner.

                When everyone gets there Iruka spots out Naruto and thins his lips walking over to him. His bangs are covering his eyes and he's slumped over on some red haired man's shoulder. When he reaches the blond he crouches down in front of him, sad eyes gazing at the teen.

                Iruka says, "Naruto?" but the blond refuses to look at anyone. It hurts too much. He'll see the sadness and pain in their eyes and it will wash over him like a tidal wave, unable to hold himself back. He'll see the blame staring at him completely unveiled in their expressions. Which they should blame him. He's been nothing but trouble ever since this whole vampire thing started. If he hadn't of met Sasuke that day, would everything still be normal? No, Orochimaru would still be his teacher and it could have happened anyway, just perhaps a little later.

                Iruka's frown deepens and places a hand on Naruto's knee squeezing slightly. Naruto bites his lip closing his eyes tightly, willing the tears away. He doesn't want to cry again. He takes a deep rattled breath and lays his hand on top of his teacher's, but keeps his eyes closed and head resting on Kurama's shoulder.

                The waiting room is silent for what feels like hours. Nobody talking to anyone. Everybody lost in their own thoughts, trying to deal with what happened in their own way. Hoping for the best and hoping everything will turn out okay.

                After a little while a doctor walks into the room and everyone straightens up, fear and nervousness in their eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Nara?"

                Everyone stands up and the doctor's brows shoot up in confusion. Shikamaru's parents then step forward. "We're his parents."

                The doctor is quiet for a second before telling them his news. "I'm sorry to inform you that your son is in a coma and we don't know when or if he'll wake up. I’m terribly sorry.”

                Naruto feels the room freeze and his heart drops into the pit of his stomach. Shikamaru is in a coma and he may never wake up. Sasuke glances to Naruto out of the corner of his eye and grabs his hand and Naruto squeezes it tightly. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto sees Kiba's mother hesitantly step forward, hands clutched together in front of her chest. Naruto instinctively squeezes Sasuke's hand tighter not wanting to hear the finalization of it. Not wanting to see the look on his mother's face.

                "And what of my son? Kiba Inuzuka?"

                Naruto can hear her voice shaking and it breaks a part of him. She is no longer going to have a son. His littler sister isn't going to have anyone to come and protect her and comfort her when things get tough. The place that he is supposed to be will now be empty and cold.

                The doctor frowns taking her out into the hall to get away from the group, but Naruto is still able to hear them. He wishes he couldn't hear them but wasn't able to but he can't block it out. And he can't block out the sobs coming from Kiba's mother either. He sees her cover her mouth with her hands as tears cascade down her face.

                His eyes blur over with tears once again but he refuses to let them fall. His chest tightens and his breathing starts to quicken as his thoughts get the better of him, thinking about Kiba and everything that has happened. How he lost his best friend and he'll never see him again. Never hear his laugh or have him there to tell him he's an idiot again. Shikamaru in a coma and he may never wake up. He feels his throat constrict and his heart feel like it's being wrapped by a snake, all life being squeezed from him. He brings a hand to his chest his breathing quickening and his bangs fall in his face.

                Sasuke feels Naruto beginning to have a panic attack and his eyes widen. He whispers, "Forgive me for this Naruto." He then wraps an arm around Naruto's waist and taps his forehead making the blond pass out. Sasuke catches him and helps him stand.

                Sakura looks over to them with red eyes and she wipes her tears away. "What did you do to him?"

                "I put him to sleep, it's the best thing for him right now." Sasuke knows Naruto wouldn't have wanted to cause a scene in front of everyone and have the attention all on him. Sasuke looks down to the blond and frowns. He should get him home before he wakes up.

*****

                Naruto wakes up on the way to the Uchiha mansion. He looks around at his surroundings and sees he's flying in the air again, Sasuke's arms wrapped around him. He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes not sure how he got here. The last thing he remembers is the hospital and his chest started to hurt. It felt like he was having a panic attack. He thins his lips pushing his head into Sasuke's shoulder, the memories running through his mind. Kiba getting stabbed through the chest, Shikamaru being nearly drained of his blood. Everything happened so fast he didn't know what to do or how to stop it. He got Shikamaru put in a coma and Kiba killed.

                Sasuke lands in the front of the giant double doors and looks down to him. "Can you walk?" Naruto nods and sets him down on his feet opening the door and walking inside. He starts to walk to the steps but his steps slow to a stop, his face up towards the ceiling, hands shaking by his sides.

                "Sasuke, I" He pauses and Sasuke looks back to him. "What have I done?" He shakes his head taking a deep breath. "He ... he just ... I-"

                Sasuke walks up to him quickly putting a hand behind his head pulling him close. Naruto grabs a fistful of Sasuke's shirt clenching his eyes shut. He shakes his head, his other fist grabbing the raven's arm. Naruto's knees buckle out from under him and Sasuke deftly picks him up and carries him up the steps to his room. He can feel the blond trembling in his arms and it pains Sasuke to see Naruto like this. He pushes open his door and sets Naruto on the bed, crawling in after him, back resting against the wall and he pulls the blond up nestled between his legs so Naruto is resting on his chest. Naruto pushes himself into Sasuke as much as he can and just lets himself get it out of his system, sobs wracking his body.

                Sasuke rests his cheek against Naruto's head. He doesn't want to say it's going to be okay because he's been around long enough to know it's never okay when people lose someone they love. So instead he chooses to simply be here for him and show him he cares. Sasuke closes his eyes and runs a hand through Naruto's hair trying to calm him down.

                He doesn't want Naruto to go through this. If he had just stayed away from him all those nights ago this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have met Naruto and Naruto's life would still be normal. Yes it still would have happened sooner or later, but he could have been happy with all his friends for a little while longer. But it is also a good thing Sasuke found him when he did because they found Orochimaru. He was Naruto's teacher so Orochimaru could have easily taken Naruto anytime, always knowing where he was. No matter how Sasuke looks at it the situation is doomed to end horribly to begin with.

                Naruto does everything he can to try and stop crying, but it proves harder than he thought, so instead he hoarsely whispers into Sasuke's chest, "This is my fault."

                 Sasuke pulls away from Naruto and stares him in the eyes. "Don't start that with me."

                Naruto moves his eyes away from the ebony haired vampire, tears still leaving glistening trails down his scarred cheeks. "If I w-would have just gone with Orochimaru when he t-told me to, none of this w-would have happened. Kiba never would have had to die."

                "You did what you thought was right Naruto, that's all that matters."

                Naruto drops his eyes to his hands. "I can't do this anymore Sasuke. I can’t. Everyone close to me is dying or getting hurt and I’m to blame!”

                Sasuke's grip on Naruto's arms tightens and he glares at him. "Stop blaming yourself, Orochimaru wants this kind of reaction from you. We will get through this, it'll be okay." He pauses, his expression softening as he puts a hand on the blond's cheek wiping his tears away. " _You_ will be okay in time. There will come a time where is won't hurt as bad. I know you know this, you just need to stay strong."

                Naruto takes a deep breath and buries his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke frowns and rests his cheek on top of his head again, his face contorting to that of frustration. "He saved me y'know." Sasuke doesn't say anything, he just listens. "Back in the warehouse. If he would have listened to me and left when I told him to then I would have been injured. He's always been there for me to bring me back up and help me when I do something stupid. And look what I give him in return. We-" Naruto cuts himself off clenching his jaw. He'll never be there again.

                "I know." Sasuke whispers, his hand placed on the blond's neck. "I know." His hand glides down his arm in a soothing gesture. Sasuke closes his eyes and listens to Naruto's heartbeat. It comforts him to know Naruto is still here and alive. He just wishes he could have gotten to them sooner. None of this would have happened. Kiba would still be here and Shikamaru would still be awake. He could have spared Naruto this pain if only he would have been faster. He listens to the blond's breathing as it slows into a steady pattern indicating he's finally fallen asleep, and hopefully will be able to stay asleep after everything that's happened.


	25. Chapter 25

                Dual piercing golden eyes stare at him from the dark abyss. Eyes that remind him of a venomous snake, deadly to everything around it. A bone chilling malicious laugh echoes around him causing his pulse to speed up. He can't see anything around him, everything is pitch black. Where is he? Where is Orochimaru? He's right here, he knows he's right here. That laugh, those eyes. He feels a breath tickle the hairs on the back of his neck, chills shooting down his spine. He wants to turn around, wants to rip the vampire to shreds for everything he's done, but he can't move. It's like he's frozen to the bone, stiff like a marble statue.

                Orochimaru's arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly as he whispers in his ear, "I have something for you, Naruto." One of his hands release him and comes up in front of him holding something red, something that fits in the palm of his hand. Naruto's breath catches in his throat when he sees the pulsing organ, throbbing in his hand. "It's from that friend of yours. The Inuzuka boy. I figured you would want it as a souvenir. How thoughtful of me, right?"

                The next thing he notices is the heart somehow got transferred to his own hand, the organ still pulsing, but soon it's beats cease. Naruto shakes his head. "No... this ... this isn't my fault. I-I-"

                The whisper is back, but this time it echoes around him like he's in an empty hallway. "Oh, but are you sure of that, Naruto?" Naruto shakes his head about to refuse, but the voice is back, "Because if it weren't for you, if you weren't such an idiotic boy, he would still be alive."

                "Please stop..."

                "All those close to you will die if you don't wise up. Come to me, and nobody else will have to get hurt."

                "I can't trust you. What do you want from me?!"

                "Come to me, or else I'll take someone else precious to you."

                "Stop this! Leave them out of this! Please stop!"

                "Your time is running out, Naruto."

                The blond startles awake jolting into a sitting position, sweat coating his body, his breathing heavy and rigid. He looks to his hands to see them trembling. It was only a dream. His eyes move to the side of the bed where Sasuke is usually sleeping, but he's not there. He takes a series of deep breaths to calm himself down and he rubs his face. The next thing he notices is the door opening.

                "Naruto."

                "I'm fine, Sasuke."

                The blond looks up and smiles as the raven makes his way over to the bed but doesn't sit down. His dark eyes running over him. "You don't look fine, dobe."

                "I'm fine." Naruto persists swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Just a bad dream." He rubs the back of his neck and rolls his head. "I'm going to go take a shower." Sasuke watches him leave the room not saying anything as he grabs his things to get ready for the day. It's only three in the morning, but Naruto can't sleep any longer. He's been off and on ever since he fell asleep last night. The nightmares won't let up and he's exhausted, but he won't let it stop him.

                After he's finished with his shower, which took a lot longer than he intended, he goes down the grand staircase in the main foyer. He smells the air and scrunches his brows. Does he smell french toast? Following the smell to the kitchen he freezes. His eyes are playing tricks on him right? He's just tired. Why are Sakura and Sai standing in the kitchen making breakfast at five in the morning?

                Sakura glances back and gives a warm smile. "Naruto, you're out of the shower I see."

                He goes to say something but stops and looks back over his shoulder to see if there is anyone else there. But when there is no one there he looks back and furrows his brows. He then walks over to them both and pokes both their shoulders. "You're actually here?"

                Sakura purses her lips and puts a hand on her hip. "Of course we are. Sasuke brought us over. I actually asked him if he could and he actually did it." She turns back to the stove. "I wanted to have breakfast with you both."

                Naruto does his best to stifle his yawn but it comes through anyway. "Why were you up so early?"

                "Do you really need an answer for that? I'm sure you have the same reason."

                Naruto frowns seeing the pain in her eyes as she flips a piece of french toast. "Sorry."

                She shakes her head. "Don't be. We're all going through it."

                Naruto glances around the kitchen and into the dining room through the archway. "Say, do you know where everyone is?"

                "Sasuke said they met with some others late last night and haven't been back since." Sai provides as he gets out three plates, forks, and cups. "Sasuke is still here somewhere though."

                The front door opens and Naruto perks up hearing some voices. It sounds like Itachi and the others. Naruto's attention breaks from them once he hears Sakura's voice.

                "French toast is ready." She serves the breakfast and Sai gets them all water. As they're all getting their food ready someone enter the kitchen.

                "I thought I smelt something." Itachi's voice hums walking closer. "Morning everyone." The three greet him back with a good morning and they grab their plates.

                Sakura smiles at him. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Her eyes widen for a second realizing that vampires don't exactly eat human food. "Oh, but you don't have to if you're tired or anything. I know you've been out all night."

                Itachi gives her a warm smile. "I think I will, but if you don't mind I think I'll have something to drink. That is if it won't bother you too much."

                Sakura waves a hand in front of her to dismiss it. "Of course you can, it's your house after all. Plus we all know what vampires eat." She gives a light chuckle. "We'll be in the dining room."

                "Alright." Itachi nods and the three go into the dining room claiming their seats, Itachi soon entering the room with a coffee mug filled with blood. Soon the room is filled with light chatter, mainly caused by Sakura and Itachi, and after a few minutes Sasuke and Shisui enter the dining room both taking a seat. Shisui easily joins the conversation, but Sasuke opts to simply sit next to the blond and listen to them talk. It would be an amazing morning, but Naruto can't help but feel a pain in his chest wishing Kiba and Shikamaru were here with them.

Though he's sure everyone else thinks this too.

                When breakfast is over and it's about time to go to school Sasuke comes up to the blond putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turns his head back to him. "Naruto, why don't you take today off."

                Naruto furrows his brows looking towards the front door where Sakura and Sai are talking to Itachi and Shisui. He shakes his head looking back to his eyes. "I don't need to. I'm okay."

                "Naruto-"

                "Sasuke, please just let me go. If I-" He sighs scrunching his brows together. "If I just sit around here doing nothing I'll go crazy. School will distract me."

                Sasuke sighs and drops his hand. "Alright, but tell me if you want to leave and I'll come get you."

                Naruto gives him a smile as they both walk over to the door. "Will do."

*****

When they finally get to school and inside the building they hear low murmurs coming from the students – even some staff and faculty members are talking under their breath. Naruto can't exactly hear what they're saying, which is a good thing, he'd rather not be reminded of what happened yesterday. He came to school to get his mind off it, but thinking back maybe that wasn't one of the best decisions. Students will be talking about it all day and probably the rest of the week. Perhaps he should call Sasuke and tell him to pick him up.

                He shakes his head at himself. No. He can do this.

                When they get to homeroom Naruto's eyes fall on Kiba's seat. It takes him a moment before he can rip his eyes from the desk to the ground. Taking a deep breath he clenches and unclenches his fists before taking his seat. Part of him feels numb, the other half doesn't feel real. It was just yesterday that everyone was alive and well, how did he let it come to this?

                Naruto blocks out the buzzing of the student's whispers. Do they have nothing better to talk about? Naruto was just going to ignore them, Sakura on the other hand has different plans.

                She snaps her glare back to the class slamming a hand down on the table so all the whispers halt and their attention is on her. Her eyes narrow challengingly at them all. "Will you all just shut the hell up." She growls and sits back down next to the blond.

                Naruto turns his attention to her and thins his lips. "You okay?"

                She frowns turning her eyes to him. "I should be the one asking you that, you big dummy." She reaches over and puts a gentle hand on Naruto's arm. "I meant to ask you this morning, but I couldn't." She sighs. "But I'm okay, doing better." Her eyes run over him, brow creasing slightly. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look exhausted."

                Naruto gives her a smile to ease her concern. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, really."

                She only purses her lips at him. There's no way she isn't going to worry about him. He was there to see everything first hand. He was there to see Orochimaru plunge his hand through their best friend's chest. There's no doubt in her mind that Naruto isn't beating himself up over everything. How he wasn't able to save not only one, but two friends. Yes, everyone is going through a hard time right now, but Naruto has it the worst and she is going to be strong for him and everyone else.

                The day drags on and Naruto is getting increasingly irritated with everyone and how insensitive they are. He hears every word they're saying about him and his friends, about Kiba and Shikamaru, about how he was lucky he was the only one who didn't get hurt. He hears them asking each other why he is the one to not be hospitalized or why Kiba had to be the one to die. He's sick of it. They have to know that he can hear them! They're not quiet in the least, it's unbelievable. His gut has been in knots all day.

                Right now he's walking to lunch with Sai. They're heading out to the bleachers, not wanting to deal with anyone talking to them, Sakura is already out there waiting for them. That is, they were going to the bleachers until someone hops into their path.

                "Yo, Uzumaki."

                Naruto raises surprised brows at him. "Yes?"

                "I've been hearing all these rumors buzzing around today that you were with the Inuzuka boy when he was killed and when Nara was put in a coma. That means you know the real way he died, so tell us the true story. Everyone keeps making things up."

                Sai frowns at the boy and goes to say something, but stops when a tan fist slams right into the guy's jaw sending him flying backwards into some lockers.

                Naruto shakes his fist, no expression on his face. "You have some nerve to come up to me and ask me something like that.” Sai shoots wide eyes to the blond to see a terrifying expression hidden behind his eyes.

                The other boy that's with the one Naruto hit glares at the blond. "You shithead! He just asked a fucking question!" He goes to punch him but Naruto grabs his arm, his other hand gripping the back of his head slamming his face into the tile floor. The one who he just face planted into the ground turns his body over and kicks Naruto's feet out from under him. "He's probably relieved that he doesn’t have to see your face again if you act like this! That Nara kid probably doesn’t want to wake up either!” He gets up and straddles Naruto, but Naruto throws him off, switching their positions so his legs are on either side of his hips. He wastes no time to start wailing on his face, not able to stop even if he wanted to, his mind going blank.

                Sai runs over and tries to pull his friend off of the boy, but Naruto is too strong and isn't moving. Sai looks up and runs down the hall, coming back with Iruka and Kakashi.

                Iruka gasps at the sight before them and runs to stop them. "Naruto!" Kakashi beats Iruka to him and rips Naruto from the boy, but as he does this Naruto kicks the boy in the jaw making his head crack against the floor, successfully knocking him unconscious. Iruka glares at the blond grabbing his shoulder and turning him down the hall. "Principal's office! Now!" Naruto rips himself away from both his teacher's grasps and plods down the hall. He doesn't regret anything he did to that asshole. He had no right to say any of that, and Naruto would have done worse if Iruka and Kakashi wouldn't have gotten involved.

                When they get into the principal's office, Naruto is told to sit outside while Tsunade talks with Iruka and Kakashi. After a little while she allows Naruto in, Iruka is the first to talk, unable to contain his rage. "What the hell were you thinking Naruto?!"

                Naruto slams his hand on her desk glaring at the brunette. "That asshole deserved everything I gave to him! I don't care what you think Iruka-sensei. I would do it all over again too."

                "Naruto," Tsunade starts but gets cut off as Jiraiya bursts through the door looking disheveled. Naruto glances behind the white haired man to see Sasuke.

                Naruto rolls his eyes throwing his hands in the air. "Great, is Itachi here too?"

                Sasuke narrows his eyes seeing how odd he's acting. "Yes."

                "Fantastic! Call everyone else too and we can have a party."

                "What has gotten into you?" Sasuke asks trying to not get angry at how childish he's acting.

                "That's quite enough." Tsunade finally chimes back in. "Everyone just take a seat." They follow orders, Sasuke closing the door behind him. "Okay, now, Naruto." She meets his cerulean eyes. "Tell me what happened."

                And he does. He tells her everything those boys said and how hearing everyone whispering about it all day. How he tried not to let it bother him and he tried his damndest to ignore them, but when they came up to him and asked him flat out in such a crude way, he simply lost it.

                Tsunade sighs pinching the bride of her nose. "Naruto," She looks up to him. "I know this is difficult for you, for everyone, but I can't let this slide. I'm giving you two days OSS for your own sake. You need time to cope. You and Kiba were close, you shouldn't be here right now."

                Naruto growls at this. He doesn't want to be suspended for two days. One is enough for him. "What about Sakura and Sai?! They were close to  him too. Why only suspend me?"

                "Sakura and Sai also aren't punching people in the face." Tsunade frowns laying her hands flat on her desk. "I also know you were right there when everything happened so this whole incident is much more traumatic for you. Please try and understand I'm only doing what's best for you. Those boys will be getting into trouble as well."

                Naruto scoffs shaking his head as he stands up. "Then I guess I'll go home." He turns around and walks to the door. Tsunade calls his name but he slams the door behind him before he could listen. Yes he knows he's being irrational in taking out his anger on everyone else, but he doesn't care right now. As he leaves the office Jiraiya and Sasuke both abruptly stand.

               "Naruto, what is going on?" Jiraiya asks as the two follow the blond to the front of the school. The blond completely ignoring them. They walk through the entrance of the school to the outdoors. "Naruto, why are you ignoring me? I need to know what is-"

                "No!" Naruto spins around glaring at him. "No you don't need to know what's going on in my life! Just leave me alone. You were so good at it a year ago!" Jiraiya's eyes widen at the sudden out lash. Naruto knows that was a low blow, but he just wants to be alone right now and Jiraiya up his butt hammering him with questions is not what he wants to be dealing with right now. He can apologize later when he's calmed down a bit. Not sparing him a second glance he turns back around and walks down the sidewalk.

                Itachi, who has been sitting in his car the whole time, arches a brow and watches the blond leave with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Itachi sighs running a hand through his hair starting up the car and following after him. A second later he pulls up beside Naruto driving to Naruto's walking speed, his elbow resting out his window as he looks at him. Naruto frowns not able to look the elder Uchiha in the eyes.

                Itachi gives him a sad smile nodding to the other side of the car knowing Naruto can see him from his peripheral vision. "Let's talk."

                Naruto doesn't protest and gets in the passenger side, letting Itachi take him wherever it is he's taking him. When he parks the car and gets out Naruto follows suite and looks around. A playground? His eyes trail over to the brunette seeing him walking into he playground, so he follows, both of them soon sitting on the swings.

                "This playground was Sasuke's favorite as a kid. I could always get him to smile here." He glance to the blond out of the corner of his eye. "But something tells me that won't work for you. Not right now anyway."

                Naruto keeps his eyes on his hands as he acts like his nails are the most fascinating thing in the world.

                Itachi looks away from him continuing to talk. "I know how you're feeling right now. You may think I don't and you may feel like you're the only one who is so hurt, but I really do understand. Everyone of your friends understands too, but I'm sure you know all that already." He pauses for a second to look at their surroundings. "I was in a situation much like this one you're in right now. I kept my grieving to a minimum and took my anger out on those around me. I thought nobody else was sad or they just didn't understand. That's when Madara kicked my ass." Itachi chuckles at the memory making the blond look at him.

                Itachi glances to him. "Now I'm not going to beat your ass like Madara did to me – I prefer the more civil route – but his words stick with me even to this day, even though they aren't the most inspirational. He told me, 'You damn brat. You think you're the only one who feels sorrow about his death? Hurry up and get over yourself before I beat your ass again.'" Itachi does his best to mimic Madara's stern voice and looks to Naruto. "As we was leaving he turned to me and said one more thing. 'I don't know why you think you can't let yourself grieve over someone more than once. Pain has no limit. People grieve until they feel better, you and I are no different, but don't go around being an asshole just because you're upset. And let people care for you dammit.'" Itachi smiles at him when he finally meets blue eyes. "I just want you to know that you don't have to keep yourself balled up. From the time I knew Kiba I was actually starting to really like him, same goes for Shikamaru, but he still has a chance. And I'm sure Kiba wouldn't want to see you acting this way. All of us are here for you if you want to talk. Even if you don't want to talk, we're here to support you. Just like you're here to support every one of us."

                Naruto drops his head back so his eyes are focusing on his hands, a small smile tugs at his lips as he looks back to the Uchiha. "Thank you, Itachi." He thins his lips looking away, ashamed of what he was acting like. "And ... I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I just ... I wasn't thinking like myself."

                Itachi gives him a warm smile putting a hand on his shoulder as he stands up. "We should head back so you can make up with everyone else." Naruto nods standing up and the both of them go to Itachi's car, Itachi taking Naruto home and walks him up to his house when they get there. Naruto opens the door revealing a confused Kurama.

                "You're back already? But it's only lunch." He glances up seeing someone else standing behind him and a smile erupts on his face. "Itachi!" He pulls the Uchiha into a hug catching him and Naruto both off guard. Kurama's eyes widen when he realizes what he did out of instinct and backs up. "O-oh, I'm sorry I just ..."

                Itachi simply chuckles it off. "Nice to see you too, Kurama." Kurama 's smile doesn't fade as he rubs the back of his neck, their eyes locked.

                Naruto's face scrunches up glancing between the two, but his eyes widen when he sees Itachi smirk. Naruto furrows his brows deeper. "What am I missing?"

                Itachi breaks the stare turning to the blond. "If you keep your face like that you'll get wrinkles."

                "That didn't answer my question." Naruto pouts.

                "It's nothing important."

                Naruto simply glares between them, but chooses to stare into Kurama's eyes, the werewolf doing anything to avoid eye contact. "It doesn't seem unimportant to me."

                Itachi puts a hand on the blond's shoulder making Naruto jump a little. "I should probably get going. I just wanted to know you made it home safe. Jiraiya should be home soon." He glances to Kurama once more. "Nice seeing you again Kurama." Kurama simply nods as Itachi retreats to his car. Naruto waits until Itachi's door is closed to close the front door and stare at his werewolf.

                "I demand answers." Kurama merely smiles and Naruto's eyes widen. "Don't you turn-" He transforms into his dog form wagging his tail as he runs away from the blond. Naruto temporarily forgets about everything that happened today and decides to chase his dog around the house demanding answers. "This isn’t going to turn into a common thing with you Kurama! You’ll turn back eventually! You can’t hide from me forever!”

*****

                That night after Naruto apologized to Jiraiya, Sasuke came and got Naruto taking him to the hill he took him to a long time ago. The hill that overlooks the city where he said he wanted to take him to see the sunset, and that's exactly what he's doing now. He wants to take his mind off everything that's happened and just relax for a little bit.

                Naruto rests his head on Sasuke's shoulder watching the sky bathe in oranges and pinks as the sun slowly dips behind the mountains. It really is beautiful, Sasuke was right. He appreciates how pretty it is and he appreciates that Sasuke is doing this to try and help him relax, but relaxing is easier said than done. After his talk with Itachi he stopped the attitude he had and is back to his normal self, at least for the most part.

                After today and everything that's happened though it's got him thinking. Sasuke has probably been through this more times than he can count, he's probably disconnected himself from things like this in the past so he wouldn't get hurt, or distanced himself from liking someone too much so he could save his feelings. Naruto can't blame him for it. It hurts like all hell to lose someone you love, but it has him thinking what will happen in the future. Naruto is human and will eventually die from one way or another. Naruto can feel his heart begin to break again. He doesn't want to hurt Sasuke like that, he doesn't want to leave him and let him go through the pain of losing someone else.

                Naruto purses his lips looking over to the ebony haired man. Sasuke must notice his stare because he glances to him from the corner of his eye and arches a brow. Naruto bites his bottom lip and looks away. "I've been thinking." He spares him a glance before looking away again. "I'll die eventually, but you'll stay like this forever, watching everyone you love fade away."

                Sasuke's head snaps over to Naruto in shock. When he sees the pained expression in his eyes he puts his hand on his. "Don't think about that Naruto, it's fine."

                Naruto pushes away from him staring at him in disbelief. "No it's not Sasuke! Stop pretending everything is going to be fine when it's clearly not! I don't want to leave you alone for the rest of eternity. When I die you'll go back to being lonely all over again. I know you have your family, but I also know that every time someone you love dies you lose part of yourself. I don't want to take part of you with me when I die. I understand the pain of watching your friends and family die right before your eyes over and over again. It hurts. It hurts so bad." Naruto puts a hand to his heart grabbing angrily at his shirt. "I can't let that happen to you again. Not because of me."

                Sasuke frowns not knowing what they can do about it. Talking about Naruto's death will get them nowhere.

                Naruto rubs his wrist a little nervous. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it." Sasuke arches a brow at him not 100 percent sure where he's going with this, but he's 95 percent sure he is. "You're a pureblood vampire."

                His expression hardens. He knew this is what Naruto was leading to. "No. I'm not turning you into a vampire, Naruto."

                "Why not? If you do then I can stay with you!"

                "Because, Naruto! You have no idea what it's like to be a vampire. You don't want to be one, trust me. You see the world around you slowly decay and you begins to wonder when it'll eventually give out and you'll wonder if it'll take you with it, or you'll be cursed to walk it alone. Everyone you love dies only there's nothing you can do to stop it. You may think it's a good idea right now that we could be together forever, but did you even think about yourself? You will have to see all your other friends die as well."

                "Of course I thought about it, Sasuke! That has been all I've been thinking about! I understand what it means to become a vampire. I want this Sasuke, please."

                "Naruto," Sasuke growls. "I wouldn't wish this life on someone I hate, let alone someone I love. This isn't a life you want, why won't you trust me on this?"

                "I do want that life. I don't want to fear losing you."

                "And you won't have to. You'll be with me until your time comes."

                "Then what?!" Naruto shouts getting upset that Sasuke won't listen to him. "You'll be alone again dammit! I can't do that to you. I won't put you through the pain of watching me die and you being alone again. I don't fear dying for my sake, I'm afraid of dying because I don't want you to be alone!"

                Sasuke sighs rubbing his face. "Naruto, my time in this world is way past its due date. I never go the choice of being a vampire or not, I was born one. I am forever stuck on this godforsaken planet until the day I get killed." His eyes narrow on his blue ones. "Does that sound fun to you? Living, knowing the only way to die is a painful one? Because to me it sucks. I don't want to be impaled through the heart just so I can die. And believe me Naruto, I thought about it many times." Naruto furrows his brows at him. "I did, I wanted to die Naruto. The only thing I want is to be next to the one I love, both of us growing old together, happy with all we've done. That is the only thing I want more than anything, but I can't have it. It sucks knowing that the only thing you want is something you can never have."

                Naruto's lips fall into a frown and he drops his head to the ground. "I know how you feel, because the only thing I want is to be with you for the rest of your life so you never have to go through anything alone again, but I can't have that either." Naruto doesn't look to the raven as he stands up dusting himself off. "I should get home. Kurama and Jiraiya are waiting."

                Sasuke glares standing up opening his mouth, but snapping it closed again. A growl escapes his lips and he throws his helmet on. He doesn't want to say something he'll regret. Naruto isn't thinking like himself right now. He can't be. He won't turn him into a vampire, Naruto has no idea what he's talking about. Sasuke straddles the bike and when Naruto gets on he takes off down the road to Naruto's house.


	26. Chapter 26

 Waking up this morning Naruto followed his nose down into the kitchen to where Kurama is standing over the stove. Naruto yawns a muffled good morning as he shuffles over to the red haired werewolf and peeks at what he's making. Eggs, bacon, and toast. Kurama smiles as the blond yawns again.

                "Morning." Kurama chuckles at his tired smile. "Hungry?"

                "Mhmm." The blond hums taking a seat at the dining room table as Kurama serves them both some food and joins him. He thanks him for the food and they eat in a comfortable silence. When they finish they put their plates in the sink and Naruto stretches as he asks Kurama, "Where's Jiraiya?"

                Kurama turns his eyes to him. "He left early this morning. Said something about meeting with an agent."

                Naruto nods looking to the clock on the wall and his eyes widen. It's nearly noon. Why didn't Kurama wake him up sooner? He thins his lips glancing to Kurama. He should go visit Shikamaru in the hospital. He hasn't woken up yet, but it's only been three days. He's gone to visit him every day though, sometimes with Sakura and Sai, sometimes alone. "Kurama," He turns to him. "want to go visit Shikamaru with me?"

                His eyes widen at first but it soon fades to a smile. "Of course."

                "We'll have to walk there though, Jiraiya is out and I'm not calling any of the Uchiha."

                It's been three days since they fought and neither showed signs of giving in, but Kurama knows it's hurting Naruto. And thinking of his feelings he doesn't want to bring it up right now so he just smiles. "You know how much I love walking."

                Naruto smiles putting on his shoes and opening the door for Kurama. "Having you in human form is fun, you should have done this a long time ago." Saying that makes Naruto start thinking. He closes the door behind him and they are on their way to the hospital. The blond glances to Kurama out of the corner of his eye realizing he's never bothered asking him about his life before they met, and for some reason that thought is nagging at him. "Hey Kurama,"

                "Hmm?"

                "What was your life before my family like?"

                His eyes widen, clearly not expecting the question. "Well," He thins his lips, a small frown in place. "I wish I could tell you." He pauses for a moment before he continues. "Or what I mean is I wish I had memory of it."

                Naruto's eyes go wide. "You mean ... you don't remember what you life was like before you met us?"

                Kurama turns his head to him with a faint smile. "Afraid not." He turns back forward scratching his neck. "The only thing I remember is being in a council called Sacred United Nation, SUN for short."

                Naruto opens his mouth but cuts himself off rubbing his neck. Kurama was in some kind of council before he moved in with them? He glances to him, staring at his profile. "Do you know what they do?"

                "I think..." Kurama tries to dig as far back into his memory as he can. "Maybe they..." He glowers, brows scrunched shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I can't remember exactly." He only knows what he himself was told to do. To protect them and not reveal his true nature, but he doesn't want to tell Naruto about that. He doesn't want to tell him that if they find out he's blown his cover that they'll come to kill him. Naruto doesn't need to worry about something like that at a time like this.

                Naruto shakes his head. "It's okay, I don't want you to push yourself to remember something you can't." He purses his lips. "Do you think..." He bites his lower lip and worries it between his teeth. "Maybe they took your memory?" He glances to him. "This council of yours?"

                "I've thought about it many times and the possibility is very likely. Wipe your memory of them, tell you what your life purpose is from then out, give you away." He sighs with a halfhearted shrug. "But even if that is the case there isn't anything I can do about it. My memory can't come back and going to find them won't help me any. They told me never to come back. Plus, I've let it go many years back now." He turns his face to the blond and smiles at him. "I don't care what happened in the past. Besides maybe it's better that I don't remember, that way I won't miss those I may have left behind."

                Naruto drops his eyes to his hands, that last sentence striking a chord with him. He may have had to leave people behind. It that's true, would SUN wipe their memory of him too? Kurama sees this in his eyes, staring blankly at his hands.

                "Don't look so sad, Naruto. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be upset about it."

                Naruto looks up to him with a smile. "I know." He then looks forward dropping his smile. "But what if you did leave someone behind? What if they have missed you all these years?"

                Kurama shakes his head. "If they took my memory of my times there then I'd imagine they'd wipe me from everyone's memory too. Nobody is missing me back there, trust me."

                "Do you still work for them?"

                "No. When your parents bought me I became loyal to you."

                "And my parents ... they knew you were a werewolf?"

                "Yes, they bought me so I would be able to protect you. It was your mother's idea actually." Kurama chuckles thinking about the past. "I really don't miss the council. My only memory of SUN is only a few minutes long. They told me I was raised there and my duty is now to protect your family. After they told me that and a few other things they opened the doors and pushed me out to meet your parents." Kurama smiles fondly at the memory. Kushina and Minato both there to greet him with beaming faces. "They showed me a picture of you and asked me to make sure you were always safe. You know everything that happened after that moment." He looks over to the blond walking quietly besides him. "Now I have a question for you."

                Naruto arches a brow at him. "Okay."

                "When are you going to make up with Sasuke?"

                Naruto frowns running a hand through his hair. "I-" He sighs dropping his hand from this head. "I was planning on doing it soon." Naruto grumbles and shoves his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to fight over something like we did. I like him too much to let this get between us."

                A smile slowly grows at the corners of Kurama's lips. Naruto sure has grown more mature, and Kurama can't hide the butterflies it gives him. Seeing Naruto grow into the man he is today and knowing he will only get better as time goes on, it gives him butterflies.

                Naruto glances to him out of the corner of his eye and arches a brow at his smile. "What's with that look?"

                "You've changed."

                "Huh?" Naruto purses his lips looking back forward. "How?"

                "You would have never taken the initiative to make up with someone after a fight. It's nice to know even you can mature at times."

                Naruto can only chuckle at this because it's so true. He used to be immature and stubborn – granted he still is exceptionally stubborn, but he would like to think he's a little better than before. Looking back he doesn't think he's changed all that much, but people don't usually notice things like that about themselves as quickly as others might. 

                An unpleasant scent fills Kurama's nose that would make his hair on his back bristle had he been in a different form. "Naruto." The blond looks to the werewolf and arches a brow at how serious his tone sounds. "There are vampires near us." His amber eyes darting around their surroundings trying to find said vampires.

                Naruto casually looks around, not wanting to alert the vampires that they know they're near if they're chasing them. "Can you tell if they're with Orochimaru?"

                "No, but they smell like newborns."

                Naruto turns his head to the red head. "They were newly turned?"

                "Yes." He growls rubbing the back of his neck. "And there are quite a few." He sighs. "Newborns are difficult to deal with. They're stronger than other vampires, so be on your guard."

                "Should we go into a shop and look around?"

                Kurama thins his lips. "Yeah that might be a good idea. Do you see any around?"

                The blond scratches the back of his neck looking around. They're in a residential area right now, there are no shops. "There should be one if we keep walking."

                They continue walking as if they know nothing is up, but up ahead of them someone starts walking towards them staring directly at them. Kurama glances both ways down the road before escorting Naruto across it to the other side and keeps walking down the sidewalk. They don't get very far before another man shows up in front of them. Kurama growls turning around but a man is standing there too. Kurama glances to the other side of the road to see two more men walking towards them. A low growl rumbles in his chest as he snaps his eyes to the other side of them. He tugs on Naruto's shirt and pulls him down an alleyway. He doesn't like it, but it's the only way left to go. Once they're out of view of people they start running. They turn corners and squeeze through narrow spaces and come out another end. Kurama wastes no time before sprinting across the road to the park. On the other side of the park is the shopping district, once they get there it will be okay. Those vampires won't be stupid enough to expose themselves to the world.

                Sadly though a vampire's speed trumps a werewolf's in human form, and it's not like Kurama can just change forms right in the middle of the day, out in the open. Sure there are a lot of trees that may block them, but he can't do something like that. It will cause chaos if even one person so much as _thinks_ they saw something.

                They don't get far before there are four newborn vampires surrounding them. Kurama abruptly stops, pulling Naruto close to him. The blond's hand falls to the stake in his waistline of his pants, gripping it like a lifeline. Now would be a good time as any for Sasuke to show up like he usually does. Anytime now.

                Kurama meets all of their eyes. "Now let's think about what you're doing before you do something stupid and jeopardize some civilian seeing you."

                The vampires simply smirk to one another before looking at their surroundings. "You're right." One says. "So what do you say we take this elsewhere. Unless you'll let Naruto come with us willingly." Kurama snarls at them and the vampire shrugs. "I didn't think it would be that easy."

                "Why would we agree to that?" Naruto growls.

                "Because you either go somewhere quiet or we do this here, where everyone can see." Another vampire says. "And I don't think having humans learn about werewolves would be very good. Not to mention how bad it would be for your little mutt there if SUN found out what he's been up to."

                A growl rumbles deep in Kurama's chest, his eyes turning yellow. Naruto grabs his wrist. "Kurama, stop." He turns narrowed eyes to them. He doesn't know what will happen if SUN finds out about Kurama, but by his reaction it most likely isn't good. And regrettably he doesn't see any other way out of this. Humans can't find out. "Fine, we'll go to the meadow in the southeast forest."

                "No way. We aren't idiots you know." One of the vampires says. "That's in the direction of the Uchiha's mansion. We go north."

                Naruto's grip tightens on Kurama's wrist and Kurama glances to him. They then all make their way to the forest in the north, the whole time Naruto tries doing everything he can with his mind to reach out to Sasuke, hoping they got some telepathy power with the whole 'marked by a vampire thing'. Unfortunately if he did gain some awesome telepathic powers from it he doesn't know how the hell he would use them. Therefore they're screwed and have to do this alone.

                When they get to the forest the vampires stop immediately and turn to them, eyes shifting to crimson. One of them saying, "Let's not waist any time then, Orochimaru isn't a patient man."

                And with that they all jump at them. Kurama doesn't miss a beat, his body shifting into the giant wolf's form, standing over the crouched blond catching one in his jaws and whipping him into a tree. The other three go to grab hold of the wolf but he grabs Naruto with his teeth and leaps out of the way. He skids to a halt and puts the blond down. Naruto rips out his stake and readies himself, Kurama snarling by his side. Kurama's purpose is to protect Naruto, and protect Naruto he shall. He can't, won't, let Kushina and Minato down.

                A vampire jumps at them and Kurama swings his paw at him, but the vampire digs his feet into the Earth and grabs the paw, using his strength to throw him away from Naruto. Another vampire advancing on the blond. Naruto takes a step back for every step he takes towards him.

                The vampire's eyes drop to his stake and his lips curl in amusement. "This should be good."

                Kurama digs his claws into the dirt to slow himself down from being thrown. He snaps his head up and smacks his jaw showing his teeth. Three on one isn't quite fair, now is it. Although he would rather three newborns be on him rather than two on him and two on Naruto. One on Naruto is bad enough.

                He lunges forward going to bite one of the vampires, but he grabs his upper and lower jaw and holds him back. Kurama pulls back when another vampire steps closer thinking his comrade has a good hold on Kurama's mouth and he catches the vampire off guard. A vampire's speed may be fast, but in his werewolf form, Kurama is faster. He deftly encases him in between his teeth biting down without hesitation. Blood coats his mouth and drips from his muzzle as he throws the dead man at the other vampire coming at him from behind. The vampire catches his body but immediately drops it and the two charge him. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Naruto fall to the ground on his back and panic rises in him momentarily, but his attention turns back to his own fight.

                The vampire lands on his back, arms wrapping around him and crushes his ribs. Kurama lets out a howl of pain. He pushes himself through it though and slams his body into a fallen branch, impaling the vampire with his arms around him. When his grip lets up Kurama lets out an involuntary whimper and stumbles to the side. His eyes trail over to the blond just in time to see him shove his stake through the vampire's chest. Relief floods through him, but only momentarily as he remembers there is still one left. He snaps his head back only to feel the vampire shove a needle in Kurama's neck and inject some fluid in him.

                Kurama's eyes widen and he smacks his jaws at him, the vampire jumping back just out of reach. Kurama goes to lunge at him, but his heart starts beating faster and he starts to feel himself wanting to transform. He cringes, glaring to the needle in the vampire's hand. Then without his consent, his body shifts to his human form. He falls to a knee, his breathing turning labored.

                "W-what the hell did you-" He cringes and watches the vampire disappear from in front of him. His eyes widen and he snaps his head over to the blond fast enough to give himself whiplash. He's now standing in front of Naruto. "Naruto, run!" Kurama goes to stand up to try and stop him, but he feels his body tremble when he stands and he transforms into his dog form. His hind legs give out from under him, his heart still beating insanely fast. He tries to turn back to anything other than this form, it being his weakest form he doesn't want to be in it right now. He can't be in it right now.

                Kurama snarls loudly showing his displeasure with the vampire walking toward Naruto, but that's when his vision starts to go fuzzy. He pushes himself off the ground, his back legs trembling as he shuffles closer to them.

                Naruto really wishes he hadn't left his stake lodged in that vampire's chest right now, it would come in handy in this situation. Quickly he reaches up to a branch to try and break it off, but the vampire is next to him in a second going to hit him in the side of the head but Naruto counters it with his arm. The force of the hit is too great though and it throws him back into a tree. Naruto lets out a wince, eyes trailing over to Kurama who is trying desperately to crawl to him. Naruto's eyes snap back to the vampire. He's going to kill that vampire for doing that to him. Naruto grabs a rock on the ground next to him and stands up, holding himself high.

                The vampire chuckles. "What do you plan on doing with that stone?"

                "I'm going to kill you with it." The vampire's smirk slowly fade from his face, the color draining from his skin as well. Naruto arches a brow at him. What he said wasn't that scary. Especially since he's a human. That's when Naruto hesitantly looks back over his shoulder feeling someone's presence. Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest his Sasuke and all the other Uchiha. Naruto nearly collapses out of relief but holds himself strong, turning back to the vampire. He looks like he's about to pass out.

                "You have five seconds." Is all Sasuke says and the vampire doesn't hesitate to run. After five seconds are up Shisui, and Obito chase after him. Sasuke turns to the blond and quickly looks him over while Itachi and Madara take care of Kurama. Sasuke goes to put a hand on Naruto, but stops himself, pulling back. Naruto frowns when he does this. He really misses his touch. Is he still that angry with him? Naruto turns his eyes to Kurama and his heart aches seeing him in this state.

                Sasuke glances in Kurama's direction but speaks to Naruto, "When we get to the mansion Madara will heal you." He then turns from Naruto and walks to the werewolf, crouching in front of him to see how he's doing. When he does this Kurama growls. Sasuke arches a brow. "You choose now to growl at me?" He stares into his eyes and his chest tightens. Kurama's eyes ... he's blind. His eyes snap to Madara. "Madara."

                "He was injected with something." He shows Sasuke the syringe in his hand and stands up. "Itachi, carry Kurama back to the mansion." Itachi nods picking the werewolf up gently from the ground. Sasuke clenches his jaw and goes over to Naruto turning around so his back is to him and crouching to one knee indicating Naruto to get on, and he does. He wraps his arms around his neck and lays his head on his back, thoughts consumed with if Kurama is going to be okay. The way Madara looked didn't help his nerves at all.

                "Sasuke?"

                "Madara is going to look at him when we get back. Worrying will get you nowhere."

                Naruto frowns. "I know, I just..." He cuts himself off and they remain silent the rest of the way to the mansion. When they get to their destination Madara and Itachi take Kurama to the kitchen and lay him on the table, Sasuke directing Naruto away from the scene. He takes him to the living room where Naruto paces for a while before deciding to sit on the couch. He rests his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his palms, the whole time the raven is standing in the archway of the living room sneaking glances to the blond.

                Sasuke frowns watching Naruto bounce his knee deep in thought. Yes Sasuke was mad at Naruto at first for their fight, but the anger didn't last long knowing Naruto was doing what he was doing for him. It took Itachi to get that through his head. Since that day he hasn't been angry at Naruto, but he hasn't wanted to talk to him thinking Naruto is still angry at him for what he said. So instead of talking to him like an adult, Sasuke has been watching him from afar to make sure everything was okay.

                Every day besides today that is and it's absolutely killing him knowing he could have prevented this all from happening.

                That's when a soft whisper coming from Naruto's direction takes his attention from his thoughts. He turns his head towards him. "Did you say something?"

                Naruto's face is still towards the ground as he whispers again. "I'm sorry."

                Sasuke scrunches his brows together. Is he apologizing for the fight or for what happened? "Nar-"

                "I'm sorry." He shakes his head, his knee stopping the restless bouncing. "I'm sorry."

                "Stop saying you're sorry." Sasuke says walking over to the blond taking a seat next to him. "Why are you apologizing?"

                "We had a fight over something and it cost Kurama to get hurt like this." Naruto thins his lips. "I haven't even been angry at you since the day of the fight, I've just been to childish to confront you about it. I should have come to you. I should have talked to you as soon as I calmed down." He clenches his jaw. "I shouldn't have been so stupid." Naruto takes a deep breath. "What if..." He takes another breath, his voice starting to shake. "What if Kurama dies because of what happened? Madara and Itachi have been in there a long time. I would have been the reason for another death, Sasuke. All because I was being stupid."

                Sasuke doesn't want to tell him Kurama isn't going to die since he has no idea what was in that syringe that was injected into Kurama. What he does know is that it isn't just Naruto's fault, he is to blame as well. He puts a hand on Naruto's knee making the blond freeze and slowly look over to him with cerulean eyes. Sasuke sighs running a hand through his hair. "You aren't the only immature one here. I understood why you wanted to do that once Itachi talked to me. I just wanted to give you space and let you calm down before I barged in again. I should have been there to protect you and stop this from happening, but I wouldn't come talk to you."

                There is a movement from the archway drawing both their attention to it and standing there is Madara, arms crossed over his chest. Naruto immediately stands, Sasuke following suite.

                "Is Kurama okay?" Naruto asks wringing his hands.

                "For now he's okay." Madara nods his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Come see him, I'll tell you what we know." Naruto and Sasuke follow Madara to the kitchen and upon entry Naruto immediately goes to Kurama's side who is still laying on the table. He feels his heart clench seeing him laying there like that. He's been cleaned so his fur isn't coated in blood and dirt. He gently runs a hand down Kurama's side.

            "He's going to be okay?" Naruto asks.

                "For now." Madara repeats to reassure the blond. "We think Orochimaru made the poison so it would be easier to get you away from Kurama. It was a fast working drug that turns a werewolf into its weakest form while deplete all its senses and slowly causes paralysis."

                Naruto's head snaps back to Madara. "He's paralyzed?"

                "His back legs were affected by the serum and appeared to be paralyzed, whether or not counter drug is working. We also don't know when he'll wake up."

                Naruto thins his lips dropping his eye back to Kurama. "So he's in a coma?"

                Madara hesitates before answering, "Yes." Naruto nods as he pets Kurama. Madara sighs running a hand through his hair taking his leave. He wishes he could do more to help Kurama, but there isn't anything more they can do. Naruto stays by his side for a long time, talking to him, telling him anything he can think of. He doesn't know if he can hear him right now, but this is the only thing he can do to help.

                Eventually night comes and Naruto pries himself from the kitchen to sit on the step of the front porch outside. He was starting to feel suffocated inside that room, the weight of everything that is happening pushing down on his chest. Sasuke follows him outside, not wanting to risk anything happening. He walks down the steps to the grass of the front yard, a cool breeze gliding past him as he stares out into the dark forest surrounding them. It's then that Sasuke senses a large group of vampires approaching fast, too fast.

                "Naruto, get inside!"

                Naruto jerks his head up and instantly jolts upright and begins to run inside, but stops when he hears Sasuke yell out in pain. His head instinctively snaps back to the raven to see what happened. There is blood oozing out from behind his hand on his side but he stands anyway and blocks an oncoming attack, glare snapping back to the blond. "Naruto, go!" The raven starts to run to Naruto to push him into the house but a vampire kicks him in the stomach sending him flying back. Sasuke grinds his feet into the ground and stops himself, head snapping in Naruto's direction.

                Naruto turns back to the mansion and runs ripping a door open but his leg gets grabbed causing him to fall and be pulled back. Naruto grabs the railing to the porch and holds on for dear life as a hand comes up and covers his nose and mouth with a cloth and he starts to lose consciousness. That's when the hand disappears and he falls to the ground, his vision fading in and out. He glances back and sees Itachi standing in front of him, his back to the blond. Itachi throws a glance back over his shoulder to him and he says something, but his words are getting mixed and he can't understand him, that's when everything goes black.

*****

                Naruto groans rolling his head to the side as his eyes flutter open lazily. He feels something cold holding onto his wrists and ankles. The room he's in is on the darker side but he can still see some of his surroundings. His eyes drift up to see what's holding him, his heart quickening at the clack of metal. Metal cuffs and chains. How did this happen? He was with the Uchiha. How did they get past them?

                He turns his eyes to scan the rest of the room to try and find something to get him out. There is a desk in the corner of the room with a light on above it. Flasks, vials, papers, and books litter the top of it. The other corner of the room is a figure. His eyes widen and a small gasp escaping his lips.

                "A-Akuma?" When he steps into the light more Naruto yanks at his chains to get closer. "Akuma! Why are you here? The vampires, did they grab you too?" Akuma has a small frown  on his face as he cringes, turning his head away from the blond. Naruto furrows his brows now noticing he isn't in any restraints and his heart drops slightly.

                "Oh dear boy," A sly voice sounds from the dark doorway, Orochimaru slipping into the dim light. "Akuma came here of his own free will."

                Naruto feels his chest tighten. The moment he saw him walking free he knew something was up. He shakes his head not wanting to believe it. He scrunches his brows glaring at the snake. "What the hell are you talking about?" Blue eyes dart to Akuma's closed ones. "Akuma."

                Orochimaru makes a tsk noise at him. "You see, Naruto. Akuma here works for me and helped me get useful information to capture you."

                Naruto narrows his eyes and clenches his jaw. He should have suspected something like that from Akuma once he learned he's a vampire, but it isn't in Naruto's nature to judge people like that. "No." He shakes his head again. "No! Akuma, what is going on?! Tell me the truth!" Akuma refuses to look at Naruto as he opens his mouth to speak, but Naruto cuts him off. "Look at me!!" Naruto has tears of rage swelling up in his eyes, beginning to blur his vision.

                Akuma takes a deep breath and turns his attention to the blond. "I didn't want it to end like this. I only did what Orochimaru told me in the beginning because I didn't know you and I had no problem with it. I know..." Akuma clenches his fists. "I know that doesn't make up for what I did. I shouldn't have done it. Any of it."

                Naruto feels a tear roll down his cheek and he blinks hard to get rid of them before pulling his head up to glare daggers into the silver haired male. "I trusted you!" He clenches his eyes closed and tightens his jaw. "I should have listened to Sasuke and Kurama." He jerks his head back up yanking at his restraints. "It's partially your fault that my friends and family are getting killed! You told Orochimaru all these things and he killed them! He put Shikamaru in a coma! He killed Kiba! Kurama may be paralyzed forever!! I will never forgive you, Akuma! I can't go back and take back how stupid I was to trust you, but I can do everything in my power now to try and make up for it. You better pray I don't get out of these restraints!"

                "That's not how I feel now! I want to be your friend! I would take it all back if I could, I hate myself for doing this to you! I never thought I would become friends with you since I never had anyone actually like me before because of my looks and name. I didn't think you would be any different. Everyone always pushed me away like I was some kind of demon, but you brought me in and called me your friend. And so did all of your other friends. I understand that good people exist now. I never knew what it felt like to love someone." Akuma looks up to Naruto opening his eyes revealing ice blue orbs glazed over. "I promise you I'll get you out of here. Even if you still hate me after it all."

                Naruto is torn. What is he supposed to believe? Of course he is still furious at Akuma, but part of him, a very _very_ small sliver of him from deep down in his loving heart, feels the truth in Akuma's words.

                Orochimaru's slow claps break Naruto out of his trance on Akuma. "How very knightly of you Akuma, but do you really think you can beat me all by yourself?"

                "Of course not, I just need to survive long enough to get him out." The next thing Naruto notices is Akuma standing next to him ripping off one of his cuffs and shoving something small in his hand. It doesn't take long for Orochimaru to throw him through the wall of the building. Naruto reflexively gasps looking outside to the pouring rain. It's still night out he hasn't been asleep that long, has he? Naruto snaps his attention back to what Akuma shoved into his hand. It's the key to his cuffs. He clenches his teeth and swiftly undoes the remaining restraints listening to the loud crashes of the fight outside.

                Hastily he grabs part of the wooden wall that Orochimaru broke and sprints out into the night instantly getting soaked. He turns himself hearing something crack. There stands Orochimaru and on the ground is Akuma laying lifeless. Naruto sucks in a sharp breath. Yes he hated Akuma for what he did, but that small part of him couldn't shake the feeling of him being his friend. He tears his eyes from his body up to Orochimaru.

                Yellow eye drag over to meet him, his hand falling back to his side. "Naruto, let me tell you something." Orochimaru grins slinking closer to him. "You know, I'm not going to kill you for my own sake. I'm not that greedy. I'm going to kill you for everybody else's sake."

                Naruto glares daggers into him, water dripping down his forehead into his field of vision. "How very thoughtful of you. In that case you can still go to hell."

                Orochimaru sighs pushing his wet hair out of his face. "You simply don't understand." His hand falls to his hip. "Let me explain to you why I killed your entire family before you judge me any further."

                “Now _that_ would be amazing.” Naruto growls, grip on his stake tightening.

                "Your blood is a very rare, unique, type in the pureblood community. There are special things you could do with your blood that even Uchihas can't. There was, is, a large group of vampires that are after your family's blood in hope to overtake the world with it. So I killed your family to prevent this from happening. Why not just kill the vampires that wanted to use their blood? Because there will always be other vampires like them, there are only a select few vampires that have your blood. Luckily for everyone though they, the other vampires, don't know you exist, so I still have time to kill you before they have any chance of obtaining your blood. You see, I'm simply looking out for the majority of people's welfare. We can't have our food supply running out now can we?" Orochimaru smirks adding, "And after doing some extensive research on your blood, it appears you, if turned into a vampire – will turn into a pureblood. That also means the powers in your blood with strengthen to their true power." Orochimaru shakes his head. "And I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

                Naruto isn't given any time to react before Orochimaru is in front of him, his arm clashing with Naruto's makeshift stake.

*****

                All of the Uchiha are sprinting through the forest following Naruto's scent, but it's being washed out by the rain. All of them angry at themselves for letting Naruto get taken. As soon as Naruto passed out all the newborns piled around him completely ignoring the Uchihas and one of them were able to grab him and make off. Of course not without a fight, but there were too many newborns. The ratio was eight to one. Yes the Uchiha are all insanely powerful, but newborns aren't something to mess around with.

                Finally Sasuke picks up on a slightly stronger scent of the blond and kicks himself into high gear, everyone else following suite. The scent only gets stronger and Sasuke senses the blond's distress like he's right next to him. They break through to an area with trees splintered and broken indicating a fight had just taken place, but it appears to have been between two vampires.

                The thought quickly flees Sasuke's thoughts when his eyes lock on Orochimaru standing in front of Naruto. The ebony haired vampire is next to Orochimaru in a second, hand ready to plunge through his chest and rip his heart out, but Orochimaru is too swift and jumps away with a growl. Sasuke grabs Naruto the next instant and pushes him behind him, all the Uchiha now surrounding Orochimaru.

                "Orochimaru." Madara says with a hint of disgust in his tone.

                "Hello to you too, Madara. It's a pleasure seeing you all again."

                Madara's eyes harden. "Yes, yes, but I'm afraid this will be the last time we're to be meeting."

                "That's a bold statement to make. Question is, can you pull through with it?"

                "With all of us here," Obito pipes in with a snap. "there's no way in hell you're escaping us again."

                A sly smirk sneaks its way onto Orochimaru's face. "I've done it before, I know I can do it again."

                And with that everyone moves at once. Itachi, Shisui, Obito and Madara charge Orochimaru while Sasuke stands his ground beside Naruto – even thought he so badly wants to rip that snake's throat out and crush it in his hands. They all move too fast for Naruto to be able to keep up with their movements and he keeps clenching and unclenching his fists.

                He wants to do something, he has to do something, he cannot just stand here and do nothing.

                That's when Naruto remembers his talk with Akuma up on the roof of the school. The power Sasuke gained. Akuma said it fully awakens when Sasuke turns into his vampire form the next time after they had sex, but Sasuke hasn't turned into his vampire state since they were at the island. That means the full power hasn't awakened yet.

                Naruto grabs Sasuke's wrist. "Turn into your vampire form."

                Sasuke snaps his head back to the blond in shock and slight confusion. "What?"

                Naruto narrows his eyes. Sasuke can't just stand here and do nothing too. "Turn. Now."

                He shakes his head turning his attention back to keep an eye on the fight to make sure nothing gets past him to hurt Naruto. "I'm staying near you. I'm not getting into that fight."

                "Don't be stupid Sasuke. I know you've gained some kind of power from that night on the island."

                His black eyes widen glancing back to him over his shoulder for a second before deftly picking him up and jumping out of the way of a falling tree. "How do you know about that?" He asks once they're further away.

                "It doesn't matter. What matters is if you turn now you can end this all, Sasuke. Why aren't you doing it?"

                Sasuke growls with a shake of his head. "That power is unpredictable. I have to focus on protecting you right now and that power will mess with my senses. Besides, the first use of that power is the strongest, but it's also the shortest. If it's overused the first time it will hurt both of us since you're human. The power was meant to be used between two vampires. I can't do it. Not here. Not right now."

                His head snaps in all directions, eyes wide, then back to the fight smelling blood. Obito is in pain, but he gets back up and is at it again. Sasuke clenches his jaw sensing all the newborns approaching again, but this time there are more. They're coming from all directions. This is how Orochimaru plan on escaping. Use the mass of newborns to distract them all so he can escape.

                "Itachi!" Sasuke shouts. Itachi skids to a halt and is next to his little brother the next second. "You sense them coming too, right?"

                "Yes."

                Sasuke nods. "I need you to protect Naruto." Itachi's mouth parts slightly, not expecting him to say that. Sasuke starts to walk forward. "In fact," He glances back to them over his shoulder as a clap of thunder roars across the sky and lightning illuminates the ground. "get him out of here." Sasuke turns his head back in front of him.

                "Sasuke." Itachi says and Sasuke doesn't move. "Don't do anything reckless."

                "I won't." Is all he says and Itachi nods grabbing hold of Naruto and sprinting away from them.

                Naruto goes to protest but Itachi beats him to it. "You can't be around him for this Naruto, I'm sorry." Hearing the worry in his voice stops the blond from saying anything further. He knows how hard this must be for Itachi to just leave Sasuke when he's about to use a power that's apparently dangerous for one vampire to have when shared with a human. Not to mention the one who he's using it against and the time limit he has.

                Before long Itachi jumps up into the trees and jumps over the tops of the dark leaves, the rain hitting them harder without the shelter of the trees. Naruto squints down to the treetops seeing flashes of vampires running in the direction of the fight. Naruto's grip on Itachi's shirt tightens knowing he can't do anything to stop them, but he's sure Itachi feels the same way. Knowing he is to protect Naruto and throwing him in unnecessary danger to try and take out those newborns would defeat the purpose of taking Naruto away from the danger.

                Itachi drops back down to the ground and when they are a long ways from the fight there is an immeasurable amount of pressure on the both of them. Itachi spares a glances back in the direction of where it's coming from and Naruto holds his chest, his breathing turning heavy at the pressure. Is that from Sasuke? He cringes looking back in the raven's direction. Itachi drops his eyes to the blond and picks up the pace. The further away they get the more normal Naruto starts to breath again. But just as his breathing returns to normal and Itachi sets Naruto on his feet he gasps at a pain in his side, his hands clutching at where it hurts.

                Itachi quickly catches the blond, helping him stand. "Naruto, what-"

                "I can feel it." Naruto cuts in with a gasp. "I can feel what happens to Sasuke. This ... this pain in my side is from him. I can tell." The blond cringes bringing his eyes up to Itachi. "He got hurt. Itachi we-"

                "No, we aren't going back. I took you away because you can't be around him the first time he turns with this strength. You felt what it did when you weren't even close to him. It will suffocate you because you're human. This power is supposed to be shared between two vampires. With both of them being vampires the power cycles between them both. Right now it is only coursing through Sasuke. If it got into you as a human it would shred your apart."

                Naruto frowns but then looks to Itachi connecting the pieces. Itachi's words echoing in his mind, _'because you're human.'._ Before he gives it any thought Naruto grabs Itachi's arms and stares him in the eyes. "Change me."

                Itachi's eyes widen hearing this. "Absolutely not."

                "Why?" Naruto says with a hint of desperation in his voice as he releases the older Uchiha.

                "Sasuke would have my head on a platter if I did that behind his back."

                "I could help fight!"

                "Sasuke has it covered. Trust in him."

                Naruto growls in frustration, but his body soon begins to weaken, his legs starting to tremble. Itachi steadies him. The time can't be over already. Itachi growls. If Sasuke pushes himself to use more then it will slowly kill him and hurt Naruto along with him. But he's doing it to kill Orochimaru once and for all.

                Naruto cringes, his body burning up. "Itachi, please." He practically whimpers this clinging to the Uchiha. "I can save Sasuke. I can feel him killing himself over this. I-I can't let someone else die because of me." Naruto's breathing turns heavy again meeting his eyes. "You and I both know that Sasuke will do just that too. Please, let me make up for everything I've done and everything I wasn't able to do." There is another crack of thunder followed by a strike of lightning. "I can do this, Itachi."

               Itachi cringes thinking over the possibilities but he doesn't have much time. He growls knowing Sasuke is going to hate him for this, but right now it feels like there isn't much of a choice. "Fine, but when you wake up you are going to feel the power from Sasuke rush into you, so brace yourself." Naruto tilts his head to the side for Itachi and Itachi waists no time sinking his fangs into the blond's neck – instead of drinking Naruto's blood though he injects his blood in him.

                Naruto feels his body start to grow cold and his breath hitches, the muscles in his body going limp. Is he dying? He can feel his heart slowing down, the beats becoming less frequent. That's when everything turns black and he feels nothing. It's cold, everything around him just seems so cold. He can't feel his heartbeat either. He really did die. It makes sense, he can even remember the exact moment he felt his heart beat its last pump. What is going to happen now? This can't be it.

                All of a sudden he feels a faint thud in his chest, then another, and another. His eyes spring open and he stands up backing up into a tree clutching at his heaving chest with labored breath. This feeling in his chest is heavy. That's when he feels his heart slowing again and eventually stop again, only this time he's still alive. Right after his heart stopped for a second time a heavy wave of senses rushes into him all at once making him gasp. He can feel the power between him and the raven so much better now, not to mention Sasuke doesn't feel like he's in pain anymore.

                Naruto's eyes widen, the rain still dripping down his body only it no longer feels cold. He did it. He snaps his head to Itachi who is walking towards him.

                "Naruto, you have to drink my blood for the transformation to be complete. Everything swirling inside you right now will center."

                Naruto swallows the lump in his throat. He has to drink Itachi's blood. He nods and walks over to Itachi who tilts his head to the side. Naruto feels his fangs rip through his gums and runs a tongue over them. He doesn't wait any longer though before he sinks his teeth into Itachi and starts to drink his blood. The taste is nothing he's ever imagined, but he doesn't let himself get hypnotized by it. He pries himself from Itachi's neck and wipes his mouth staring at Itachi.

                Itachi meets his eyes. "Are you ready?"

                Naruto cringes at another pain in his shoulder blade and nods quickly knowing that pain was from Sasuke. "Yes."

                "Then let's not waist time."

                Naruto starts to run, but the next thing he feels is his shirt being pulled back stopping him from running right into a tree. His eyes widen and he looks back. "How do you control this kind of speed?"

                "Practice." Itachi gives a light smile before his expression turns serious again. "Can you handle it?"

                The blond nods and straightens himself out before they take off for good this time. He dodges trees left and right, jumps over things on the forest floor, the rain pelting him like tiny needles. The ground is harder to keep traction on than he initially would have thought, the rain turning everything to mud. He can tell they're getting closer to the battle, the trees around them are broken and splintered. The two of them skid to a halt when they enter a field of broken trees.

                Naruto's eyes glide over the group of vampires, everyone with their eyes on him. Naruto feels the power in him swell and pulse in him, begging to be released with its other half, the part in his other half. His cerulean eyes meet the pair of red eyes he knows so well, and if it could, his heart would have skipped a beat.

                He's going to have to get used to that.

                Sasuke straightens up from kneeling on the ground. All this injuries healed like they were never there in the first place. He's appears like he hasn't just been fighting for his life and more like he's just taken a refreshing swim. "Naruto."

                Naruto gives him a small smile. "You can be angry later, but right now we have to finish this mess." Naruto turns his head to Orochimaru who is watching the situation with a hidden scowl. The blond takes a deep breath and finally releases the power inside him, eyes shifting red. The pressure he and Sasuke are giving off almost makes it feel like the earth is going to quake. But it makes him feel so light.

                Orochimaru smirks at him not showing his true concern. "Delightful."

                "Sasuke."

                "Yeah."

                Everything starts moving all at once. Everyone moving at the same time. The two of them charge at Orochimaru, while the newborns charge at Naruto, the Uchiha doing everything to keep them off the blond. Naruto jumps up into the air above Orochimaru and Sasuke kicks the snake in the jaw sending him flying up towards Naruto. But before he gets to Naruto he spins mid air and grabs the blond's arm throwing him to the ground to propel himself up more. Sasuke quickly catches him, both of them running back at Orochimaru.

                Orochimaru jumps over their head behind Naruto and goes to attack but Sasuke is next to him in an instant. Orochimaru's eyes widen as Sasuke grabs his wrist with one hand and kicks him in the side as hard as he can, his arm ripping clean off. Orochimaru howls in pain grabbing the spot where his arm used to be.

                Sasuke snarls dropping the detached limb. "I tore that arm off once, it should have stayed off."

                Orochimaru growls, glaring at him. Fighting the two of them is a lot more tiring than he thought it would be. He had thought the legend of that power was simply a legend, but coming face to face with it he realizes it wasn't so. His eyes go from one to the other. "Listen, I am doing this to save you all."

                "If you're doing it to 'save the world' how come you killed Kiba? You tried to kill Kurama too." Naruto snaps at him.

                "One life is a small price to pay. And that mutt of yours doesn't matter, his life means nothing to me. Werewolves and vampires aren't supposed to get along anyway."

                Naruto has had it. Both Sasuke and Naruto appear next to Orochimaru in the next second. Orochimaru jumps back to escape them but Naruto is behind him grabbing his arm and twisting, whacking him off a tree ripping his other arm out of socket and breaking the tree.

                "That was for everyone you've caused pain to and ruined their lives." Naruto snarls grabbing a fistful of his long black hair and yanking his head back. "And this is for everything and everyone you won't ever get to destroy." Orochimaru goes to twist around but Naruto is faster, his hand piercing through his back and tearing through his chest, his heart in his hand. Orochimaru's eyes widen looking down as Naruto crushes the organ.

                Naruto pushes Orochimaru's body off his arm watching him fall to the ground, all expression void on his face. He drops his eyes to his hand watching the rain wash the blood off his arm. Sasuke steps over to him putting a hand on his bicep, his now blue eyes turning to onyx ones. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't have to.

                The two of them then turn and start walking back to the area where everyone else is. Naruto didn't know they got that far away from them. When they get back they look to all the other vampires, as few as there are, all of them staring at the pair. Some of the newborns are on their knees and others are looking at their palms or surroundings in confusion.

                Sasuke is the first to speak. "What happened?"

                Itachi glances back to the newborns and frowns. "They have no idea where they are, what they did, or that they're vampires. Orochimaru must of had them in some kind of hypnosis and when he died it broke."

                Sasuke scrunches his brows together looking at the confused newborns. "What do we do with them?"

                Naruto thins his lips, eyes on a girl sitting against a tree looking absolutely terrified. "Why don't we take them in?" Sasuke turns his head to the blond, Naruto meeting his eyes. "They didn't choose to be like this and they'll die if we just send them on their marry way." Naruto frowns turning his head to the other Uchiha. "We can't just send them to their deaths. We should at least give them the option. And if they refuse then we tried to help them and they can leave."

                Sasuke sighs running a hand through his hair. "Do that mean they'll be living with us?"

                Naruto chuckles at Sasuke's disinterested expression. "The mansion is big enough, but no they do still have their own houses."

                "It's a good idea." Itachi pipes in. "I don't want to see them die just because of Orochimaru."

                Shisui steps forward. "Itachi, you and I can talk to them." Itachi nods and they both make their way to the newborns.

                Sasuke turns his attention away from them to Madara and Obito. "We need to take care of Orochimaru's body."

                "I'll do it." Obito says before running off in the direction where his body is located.

                Naruto looks over to Sasuke feeling his stare. Sasuke nods in the direction of Itachi and Shisui and they walk over to them to see what's going on with the newborns. Naruto wants to talk to the raven and see if he's upset with him and Itachi for going behind his back. He can't read his expression or sense anything different about him and it's driving him insane. But he has all the time in the world to talk to him about it now, so it can wait.

                Itachi finishes talking to the newborns and asks them if they would like to join them so they can teach them how to survive because their world has just changed drastically. After some initial hesitation one finally steps forward and after that all of them join him, including the girl that was sitting by the tree. Naruto meets her green eyes and flashes her a warm and reassuring smile, the last of the tension in her shoulders dissipating.

*****

                The rain finally stopped just as the sun begins to rise. Its rays paint the room a golden hue of colors and spreads over the bed sheets all the way to the wall. Shikamaru groggily cracks his eyes open and blinks multiple times – the sun nearly blinding him after having them closed for so long – before he can leave them silt open, adjusting to the light. He tilts his head to the window to see the sun shining past two figures. Sakura and Sai are both staring out the window watching the run rise in silence.

                "It's like the sky is on fire." Shikamaru's voice cracks.

                The two snap their bodies back to Shikamaru at the sound of his voice. Sakura covers her mouth tears welling up in her eyes as she runs over and wraps her arms around him carefully. He smiles and wraps heavy arms around her, eyes turning to Sai who smiles at him. He then turns his eyes to the window to look at the sky once again. Something about that sky makes him feel free.

*****

                Naruto stands beside Sasuke on the cliff that overlooks the city watching the sunrise. When they had gotten back to the mansion Kurama was awake and in his human form sitting in a chair in the kitchen. He was very weak, unable to use his legs for very long and his vision was still bad, but he was awake. Naruto is overjoyed about that and the fact Madara said he should only get better now that he's up, but right now he's nervous standing beside Sasuke who hasn't said too much to him on the way here.

                "You're mad." Naruto finally breaks the silence.

                Sasuke sighs. "I'm not mad."

                "Yes you are." Naruto frowns. "I went behind your back and forced Itachi to turn me. I knew you didn't want me to, but I felt like it was the only option."

                Sasuke shakes his head glancing to the blond. "You didn't force Itachi to turn you he had a choice." Naruto turns his head to meet onyx eyes. "Besides, there is no point arguing over it again seeing it's already done." Naruto thins his lips at that but Sasuke continues. "And frankly I'm glad he chose to listen to you."

                Naruto's eyes widen. "You are?"

                Sasuke nods. "You being there like you were helped me gain my power back. I was at my limit and if I pushed myself any further it would have ended horribly. Yes, Madara, Shisui, and Obito most likely could have taken care of him after I would have failed, but it doesn't matter now. You helped us finally take down Orochimaru and that's all that matters."

                The corner of Naruto's lips tug up but he pushes it away. "So you don't care that you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

                Sasuke scoffs bringing a hand up to the side of Naruto' neck and pulling him close so their foreheads rest against one another. "There are worse things I could be stuck with." This time Naruto let's his smile beam through as he leans in claiming Sasuke's lips before pulling back. "It's just going to take me a little while to get used to you being so cold."

                A chuckles escapes past the blond's lips. "You're telling me. It's kind of disorienting not feeling my heart beat inside my chest or be affected by the temperature outside." He turns his head to the sky watching at it slowly catches fire. "Let's go to the hospital. I want to visit Shikamaru."

                Sasuke simply hums as he throws a leg over his bike, Naruto following right behind him.

                That's when Naruto remembers something. "Ne, Sasuke."

                "Hmm?"

                "That karate tournament I agreed to do is tomorrow. Do you think it's cheating if I'm a vampire now?"

                Sasuke scoffs. "Of all things for you to think of right now, that's what you think?" He turns his head back to Naruto. "Plus, what they don't know won't hurt them." He pauses for a second. "It may hurt the contestants, but not the judges."

                Sasuke smiles putting his helmet on and Naruto chuckles doing the same. The raven revs the engine and Naruto wraps his arms around his waist and they take off down the road. Who knows what will happen tomorrow, or a week after that. Time will only be able to tell, and frankly both of them have plenty that little thing called time.


End file.
